Damned If You Do
by ghostdrunk
Summary: Sequel to *Lines of Which We Do Not Cross* A sweeping epic about true love and fate... Just kidding. It's about the sexy romps and misadventures of Eric Northman and his equally conniving counterpart Layla.
1. Kiss Me I'm Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

****This is a sequel to ****Lines of Which We Do Not Cross, ****so I'd read that first if I were you. Otherwise this will not make a whole ton of sense. ****J **

**Chapter One: Kiss Me I'm Human**

It was the night of the concert. Layla's cell phone had not stopped ringing. But there was nothing she could do about it. The reception was terrible and there was that other problem; The fact she was trapped in a room with an angry vampire King and his minions.

She sat impatiently in the only clean chair that Batista and his men had not stained with blood and human remains. She felt as if she was going to be sick. She tried to focus her eyes straight ahead at the wall, and not around her. Batista was sitting in a chair across from her but to the left. He said nothing, but stared directly at her with a unreadable grin. Two of his vampires stood at both sides of her, just to let her know there was no means of escape. Standing at the door was Aiden. Aiden was a high school friend of Dameon's, that Dameon turned a few years after he was turned himself. He was also Layla's first semi-serious relationship. They were also each other's first, and to Layla's account, Aiden's only. Though that quickly changed after he became a vampire. She had only dated him before he'd been turned. After he became a vampire, he became a loyalist to her brother. Being Dameon's child, whatever feelings he had for Layla had been repressed and practically forgotten so Dameon could pursue her for himself. Layla sighed. She was a little sick of vampires…. Well, not all vampires.

"So…are we waiting for something in particular?" She looked at her watch. Nine Inch Nails had been performing for thirty minutes. She could hear "Survivalism" bleeding through the walls. She shook her head at the irony. Eric, Rob, Pam, NIN's Band manager and the CenturyTel people had all called or texted. The last text was from Pam. Layla looked down at it.

"_S.O.S? Eric is oh so worried. Contact us somehow." _

Layla tried to text back, but Batista gestured and the vampire to her right grabbed her phone from her and handed it to Batista.

"And who are you communicating with?" He checked the phone.

"Ah, the vampire Pam. Her master is worried about his little Layla." He gestured to the tall man standing at the door.

"Why don't we go find those two. Find the Sherriff's child first Andres."

"No." Layla demanded abruptly.

"No?"

"You said I owed you a Sherriff. No one else, you'll deal with me."

"Is that so?"

"Look, I'm aware you have this vampire code, where vampires own humans. But I don't belong to anyone. So if there is something you want with me, you'll take it up with me."

Batista smiled, revealing his perfectly white teeth. "Very well, but I believe the Northman will state otherwise."

He gestured to the tall man. "Go ahead, fetch them." The vampire nodded and quickly slipped out of the room.

Batista folded shut Layla's phone and placed it in his lapel pocket.

Layla sighed. "At least you didn't break it."

Batista laughed as he strutted leisurely back and forth. "I am not rash in decision making. We might need it in the future."

"And what's going to happen in the future exactly?" She looked over towards Aiden who was fidgeting as he read a text of his own.

"Be patient lovely Layla. All will be made clear very soon."

"So your going to explain why you didn't help Eric and I when we went to Dameon's? And why you're in league with a vampire that shot at a sheriff in the Sheriff's own area?"

"Upon his arrival in Texas to be judged, Aiden told me a very interesting and thorough story. One that unlike yours and the Viking Sherriff's story, it has no holes or blank spots…I'm willing to bet his version is closer to the truth."

In a flash he was standing over her, within inches of her face.

"Angle your neck, I want to taste you." He glared in her eyes. Layla swallowed. She had one of two choices. She could let him bite her, or risk showing him she couldn't be glamoured.

She simply maintained her stare. "No." She spoke in a hushed voice.

Batista didn't blink but he shifted his eyes a bit. "Interesting." He looked over at Aiden.

"It is true she can also glamour?"

"No." Layla started.

"Yes." Aiden corrected. Layla turned to glare at him.

Batista reached towards her arm to pull her up, she quickly yanked it back.

"How playful you are…" Batista laughed baring his fangs. "Camden, come here."

One of his men walked beside him and faced Layla.

"Go ahead, give him a command."

Camden laughed and crossed his arms as he looked at her. "Go right ahead."

"I can't glamour a vampire."

"It would be wise to at least try." Batista suggested.

Layla pursed her lips and looked towards Camden.

"No."

Batista shook his head. "Fine…I'll just have to persuade you."

Andres returned and swiftly escorted Pam into the room.

Pam seemed her usual happy and sarcastic self. She walked in with her head slightly down. She smiled generously when she saw Layla.

"Just in time." Batista slightly nodded in approval to Andres.

"I'm sure Eric wouldn't be too happy, me taking his child and his human. But he has left me no choice." He looked over to Pam.

"Where is your Master?"

"Instead of me telling you where my master is, I volunteer to take his place." Pam spoke diligently.

He shook his head. "Loyalty is a fine quality, but a dangerous one in a vampire."

He turned towards Layla. "Show me what you can do, or I'll take her too."

"Oh Please…All due respect you don't have the proper authority to do that." Pam announced as she winked at Layla.

Layla looked to Pam. Who seemed only to be mildly concerned at the situation. But she just figured that's how she always was. Layla turned to Batista's man. Pam was an innocent in this situation. If there was a way to get her out of this, she would.

"Camden, was it?"

"It is."

"Camden…." She tried to think of a command. "Cut your wrist with that plastic knife."

The vampire nodded and looked over to the food table. He grabbed a black plastic knife and attempted to slice open his wrist. Though it was dull and he could barely break the skin. But his attempt never ceased. He just continued moving the knife up and down.

The other vampires in the room stared in awe at the sight. All except Aiden and Pam, who had witnessed Layla's power before.

"It's not working…" Camden spoke monotonously as he stared up at her.

"Then bite your wrist." Layla suggested.

Camden did so. Blood began trickling off his arm down to the floor. He dropped the plastic knife and stood still in his position.

"Enough of this." Batista demanded. Layla broke her stare and relaxed back in the chair.

Camden snapped out of it. He shook his head and stared down at his arm. He quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped off the excess blood. The wound quickly healed. Though he stared at it in confusion.

He looked up at Layla in disbelief. "Impossible, what did you do to me?"

"You are fine." Batista spoke dismissively as he smiled. "Impressive." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Go fetch the Viking." He spoke while not removing his hand or eyes from Layla.

Camden nodded but quickly paused. "Andres couldn't find him…Where should I look?"

Batista shifted his eyes quickly to Camden then back to Layla.

"You're right. We'll just let him come to us."

"How are we going to do that?"

Batista smiled and without warning struck Layla across the cheek with the back of his hand.

The force was remarkably stronger than Layla could have anticipated. She held her head turned and winced in pain.

Batista lowered his knees and rested himself on the floor. He placed his hands tenderly on Layla's legs. "So sorry about that my dear…but we have to speed things up. Your Master will sense your distress and be here shortly." He stood up and began pacing once more around the room.

Layla bit her lip to alleviate the stinging pain on her cheek. Pam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She had moved to Layla's side protectively. Though she couldn't take all of them, the fact that someone was on her team brought comfort to Layla.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

Pam shrugged as she sat on the armrest of the chair. "I am loyal to Eric. So this is my mess just as much as yours and his. And I've grown rather fond of your presence."

Layla nodded. She really didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to say anything. Eric soon flung the door open. His force was so hard, the metal door banged on the wall. Eric placed his arm on it to prevent it from swinging back towards him.

His face was set and he bared his fangs as he looked around to all his adversaries in the room.

Part of Layla set fire with excitement. Hoping it was just Eric's blood that was so excited. Either way, she couldn't help but shiver with thrill.

Eric glanced briefly over at Pam and Layla. He may have gestured the slightest nod to Pam, as if to approve that she was where she should be.

"Sherriff." Batista nodded. "I'm glad you could join us in such a rapid pace."

Eric stood upright, still baring his fangs. "What is the meaning of this? My claim has been injured."

Batista ignored his accusation. "I know now she is your claim. I know this for sure because there is an awful lot of your blood coursing through her. Is this true?"

"We've exchanged blood."

"So that tells me she was severely wounded, and in need of your blood?"

"She was fatigued in battle."

"The battle that claimed the lives of a Texas Sherriff and all his nest?"

"Yes." Eric stated simply. His gallant rage seemed slightly more subdued.

Batista looked over to Layla. "She has caused a great deal of trouble for that particular area. It was wise of Maddox to hand her over. However, that did not stop her from killing her brother, one of my Sherriff's."

"And a horrible Sherriff at that. He didn't follow your law or your command." Layla started. "I did you a favor."

"Layla, you are Eric's now?"

She rolled her eyes. "For all intensive purposes…yes."

Eric grinned slightly. He seemed comforted that she was still acting like herself.

Batista smirked. "You are entirely too obstinate for a human. Let your Master speak for you like he did before."

"Let's just cut the charade. You told me that _I_ owed you a Sherriff. Not Eric."

"Was he not with you in your battle in Dameon's San Antonio house?"

Layla was silent.

"I was." Eric spoke up. "I went to Dameon's to peacefully discuss matters. I asked him to respect my claim to Layla. I brought her with me to display to Dameon she would be safe in my care."

"So why is there nothing left of my Sherriff and his men?"

"I was ambushed. He and his men attacked me and attempted to feed from my claim. So I overpowered him and staked him."

"You killed another vampire for your claim?"

"No." He stated simply. "I killed in defense of myself. He and his men would have killed me as they did Maddox, Dameon's maker."

"You saw this?"

Eric nodded. "They executed him in my presence."

Batista was silent for a moment. He looked back and forth amongst his men.

"And what of Dameon's men? You killed them all?"

Eric shook his head. "After I staked Dameon, they fled."

"All of them?"

"All but one. I fed from one because he had stabbed me in the side. The rest of them all fled."

"You swear this true?"

Eric nodded.

Batista smiled. Layla studied this. His smile's seemed peculiar and misplaced.

"I apologize for the trouble. But I had no choice but to defend myself and my claim."

"Of course….there's just one problem."

Eric stood silent. He had a nameless expression on his face.

"You both claim to of staked Dameon. One of you is lying to protect the other."

_Or both of us…_Layla thought. It was actually Tyler Gaines, a Sherriff from Alabama who had ultimately staked Dameon. But there was no need to drag him into this.

"He is." Layla started.

"Layla…" Eric chided. Layla ignored this.

"I killed Dameon. Everything else Eric said was true verbatim. But I was the one who staked Dameon. And as I said, I did you a favor. He did no good as your Sherriff, he was reckless and weak. You'll do better to find someone else."

Batista laughed. "You have not been listening. That's why I'm here." He looked towards Eric then back to Layla.

"Despite the fact that Layla has been so much a disturbance, I still respect you Sherriff." He signaled towards Eric.

"I know a good ally when I see one. It would be rash to not give you a chance at redemption."

"You are very gracious." Eric folded his arms in front of him. "What did you have in mind?"

Batista unveiled a new smile. But Layla immediately recognized this one as smug satisfaction. He was pleased with this idea he was about to unwrap.

"You're human, she is distinctive. She can't be glamoured. She can glamour people, and not just humans but vampires. I want to use her skills."

Layla rolled her eyes….Of course he did. Vampires were all about using others for their own personal gain.

"I should have seen this coming." She sighed.

"You killed my Sherriff. So you will accompany me to find a new one."

"What?" She asked sarcastically.

"I have several candidates back in Austin. You will glamour them to see if they are forthright with me so I can make the most suitable choice."

"And when will all this take place?"

"You will travel to Austin tomorrow."

"You can't do that. I have a job. I can't just up and leave like this just because you think I owe you, which I don't."

Instead of looking angry, Batista carried an amused grin on his face. He walked towards Layla slowly.

"Layla…" Eric approached her side. "The King has been very gracious."

"You are so young." Batista felt the skin of her cheek with his fingers. "I admire your uncompromising spirit. And there is more to be discovered, of this I am almost certain. So for that I admire you, but you speak out of line and carry too much pride for a human. Just for fun though, I will give you a choice…" Batista announced.

"Either you can accompany me to Texas, or I kill your Master's child Pam. But not before feeding from you, rendering you powerless and leaving you to die you out of spite." For the first time, his expression turned placid.

"So have you reached a decision?"

"I will accompany her. She is my girl...she is mine." Eric spoke decidedly.

"Very well." He tilted his head slightly. "What do you say lovely Layla?"

She simply nodded. Knowing full well that she had no choice. Whatever pride she had, it needed to be set aside. She couldn't let Pam suffer because of her.

"Very good." He spoke through his muffled Spanish accent. He lightly planted a kiss on Layla's cheek, then one on Pam's hand.

"Now we are all great friends." He winked as he gestured for his men to follow.

"I will have Camden give you the details." He spoke quickly towards Eric, who respectfully nodded.

Aiden was the last one to exit. He gave Layla a sinister grin. Layla glared at him with betrayal.

Batista took notice and reentered.

"Aiden." He motioned for him to exit then looked back towards Eric apologetically.

"Do not worry Northman, I assure you Layla's ex will be no nuisance for you."

He nodded confidently as she shut the door behind him. Leaving Eric, Pam, and Layla alone. Along with the mess of the murdered Security Guards.

Eric's eyes immediately shifted towards Layla.

"Aiden…He was your lover?"

Layla pressed together her lips.. As if that was the most important matter they should be discussing.

Pam giggled lightly as she crossed her arms. Slowly pacing off to the side of the room.

"We dated."

"When was this?"

"When he was still human. About eight years ago, briefly."

"I am the only vampire you have ever been with?"

"Um, yes."

Eric nodded. He seemed relieved by her answer as he examined her bruised cheek. It was healing rather quickly with his blood in her.

"He struck you. It brought on moderate pain. I should have found you in more time."

"There's nothing you could have done." Layla quickly shot her eyes to Pam.

"Pam, is Rob…"

"He's fine." Pam walked over to the pair. "He greeted the band and handled all their needs like a good puppy."

Layla nodded. She hated to put that all on Rob. Especially when she was leaving again so soon. She'd have to give him even more responsibility.

She hated being cornered like this. She was sick of vampire's rules and laws. She had just got free from Dameon for good, but his death only brought more trouble. Vampires used humans at their leisure. To them humans were just pawns. Layla sighed. Not that she was the most redeemable of characters. She'd used people, and she was guilty she'd even manipulated people in many ways to get what she wanted…especially in her business. Maybe she wasn't any better than the vampires. Layla sighed. All she wanted to do was go home. Now she had to finish running a concert and explain why she had disappeared. And to top it all off, she had to find a way to explain or take care of the dead bodies of security guards. She shook her head.

Eric could notice her distress.

"Batista will have sent men to clean this up." He spoke softly.

Layla could feel her head spinning. She'd seen too many dead bodies. It was as if she was noticing and accepting their presence for the first time. She had just witnessed a battle at Dameon's, But these were different than the vampires. These were human. These were men with families. Men who had most likely lead respectable jobs and lives up until this evening. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't have died. Layla jumped up from the chair and ran out into the hallway.

She placed her hand on the wall to lean against it and closed her eyes as she slightly bent over. Being out of the room seemed to help her equilibrium. But she felt her legs were going to buckle beneath her. She took slow deep breaths. Eric and Pam entered the hallway behind her.

Layla leaned her back against the was and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She rested her forehead in her palms.

Eric sat down beside her.

"She's in shock?" Pam questioned as she watched Layla with curious eyes.

"What an effing mess." Layla spoke as she shook her head. "Those poor men."

"You mourn for them?" Eric asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes, they were innocent people."

Eric shook his head. "No one is innocent."

"They were innocents in this situation. They died simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's unfair."

Eric nodded.

"Perhaps, but better them than us."

"You think? What makes us so deserving?"

"Are you always this philosophical?" Pam asked sarcastically.

Layla laughed. It was an absurd time to laugh. But she was exhausted from the tension that had built up in that room.

Eric glared at Pam disapprovingly.

"I'll go get your arrangements for travel." She walked off slowly, shaking her head as she left.

"Good idea." Eric suggested as he redirected his attention to Layla.

"I never can get out of Texas. Something always takes me back." She laughed.

"I'll be with you."

Layla nodded. "You don't have to go."

"I wouldn't let you go if I weren't."

"Whatever." Layla shook her head as she patted Eric on the knee. "I need to go check to see how everything is going."

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." Layla slowly rose up and they began to walk down the hall.

She felt exhausted, shaky, and nauseous. But the concert was halfway over and she'd at least have to tell Rob she was leaving.

….

Rob practically ran to her from backstage.

"Thank God." He mouthed. He was going to hug her, but Eric glared warningly behind her. Rob halted his motion.

"We need to talk." Layla tried to yell above the music.

Rob nodded as he followed her to the lobby.

Eric stood impatiently as Layla pulled some kind of story out of her head about having to visit her grandmother because she was in a skiing accident that left her practically paraplegic. Eric grinned and shook his head. It was so absurd that no one would question it. Rob seemed to feel the same way, this time he did give her a hug. Layla smiled and wrote down something on a piece of paper for Rob and they parted.

"I'm going home now. I don't think I can make it the rest of the night." She announced as she grabbed a water from the concession.

"I'll walk you to your car."

Layla accepted as they made their way through the crowd to the parking lot.

"So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow evening we will drive to Austin."

"Yippee. So, is this your life? Favors and loans to each other? Do all vampires just have a shaky truce with each other? No firm laws, anyone can be bought?"

"When you put it that way, it makes us sound much less glamorous ." He grinned as he opened the door to her Jeep.

Layla shrugged. "Sounds like a day at the office."

He smiled as he rested his hands on her hips. "I do apologize however, I didn't realize Aiden would be a loose end. Then again, I didn't realize how he felt about you."

"He doesn't even remember our relationship."

"Of course he does. Hell hath no fury than a vampire scorned."

"Isn't that supposed to be 'woman scorned.'?"

"Is it?" He looked off into the dark parking lot as Layla climbed into her seat.

"Well…" She started. "This should be fun."

"Get some rest. And I'll pick you up tomorrow. And be careful." He added as he placed his lips on hers.

Layla reciprocated, but quickly pulled away and started her Jeep.

Eric smiled seductively. Just as Layla was about the shut the door, Eric caught it.

"My heroism tonight, did it impress you?"

Layla laughed. "Oh yeah, super sexy."

Eric nodded. "Yes, it was." He quickly strode off, all too pleased with himself. And that was the last conscious image Layla could remember.

…………..

Layla's eyes slowly opened. She looked around. She was laying in a bed on her right side on top of the comforter. _Thank God. _She was still fully clothed in her jeans and green tank top she wore under her concert shirt. Her boots were still on as well. Her eyes shifted cautiously below her. The comforter was a deep purple. It felt as if it were some silk or satin imitation. She slowly sat up. The room was large. The cement floors were died a dark green with jagged tan lines to give the illusion of cracked marble. She quickly slung her feet down to the floor.

She was wrong. The floor was actual marble. She looked around the room. It was windowless. Though there was an adjoining bathroom. Layla sighed. For the life of her she couldn't remember where she was and how she'd got there. She placed her hand on the comforter.

It was real satin. Then it suddenly hit her.

Deep purple, the color of royalty. It all came back and hit her like a ton of bricks.

The night of the concert, she was visited by none other than Cabeza de Vaca. Who yes, was still alive present day. Well, sort of. He now called himself Batista, the powerful and charismatic vampire King of Texas.

The last thing she remembered was getting in her Jeep in the parking lot. But that was last night. Layla looked at her watch. It was two o' clock in the afternoon.

She stretched as she made her way to the bathroom. She figured she might as well take a quick shower.

Upon getting out, she towel dried and combed her long hair the best she could and redressed. She started towards the door. She frowned when she realized it was locked. Damn Vampires.

Layla went back to the bathroom. She searched the cabinets for something, anything to unlock the door. She finally found a hammer. She looked at the wooden door and shrugged. It would just have to do. There was no way in hell she was staying put.


	2. Get Off My Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Two: Get Off My Sunshine**

Layla stared at the door. She looked down at the hammer in her right hand. She took a deep breath, and swung at the handle. It didn't budge. After five more swings, she gave up on the handle and started at the wood on the door. This proved more gratifying because it was actually working. The wood steadily chipped away. Soon she was able to reach her hand through and unlock the door from the other side.

"Finally." She muttered and threw the door open in triumph.

She cautiously looked around. There was no one in sight. Of course all the vampires wouldn't be up for another five or six hours. It discouraged Layla that Batista couldn't just wait until Eric escorted her the next day. Or maybe he'd took Eric as well. Just in case, she called his cell from a phone in the hallway and left a message telling him where she was, or where she thought she was.

The house was incredibly impressive. But giving herself a tour of Batista's house didn't seem to interest her at the moment. Her throat was incredibly dry and she was terribly hungry.

She made her way to what she thought was the kitchen. There was a small fridge in the corner of the room. To her dismay, all that was inside was a half empty bottle of TruBlood.

Layla continued to explore the enormous house, but her thirst and hunger would not subside. She turned down her left to a small hall with a closed door. As she opened it, a blast of warmer air flowed towards her. This was the garage.

The garage was impressively lit with a clean white light. Layla smiled longingly at the sight. There sat a row of six beautiful cars.

There were two Lamborghini Murcielago Roadsters, two Avalanche trucks and a brand new Escalade. Layla titled her head in admiration at the last car, which no doubt belonged to Batista. A 2007 Aston Martin V-12 Vanquish. Though it looked as if it was never driven. Layla ran her hand tenderly along the side of it. She'd always been a car enthusiast, but had never seen such a car up close. She looked up on the wall. There were six sets of keys hanging on golden hooks. She bit her lip.

_What will the consequences be for borrowing Cabeza de Vaca's car?_

Her car lust soon outweighed her conscience. After all, _He did somehow render her unconscious and lock her in a room…._ She grabbed the keys and opened the garage. It was a shame to let such a beautiful vehicle sit.

"What are you doing?" Eric appeared at the driver's side of the car.

"Eric."

"Layla. What are you doing?"

"You're here. Did Batista and his men kidnap you too?"

Eric rubbed his head. "I woke up here in a coffin. So, I suppose that's the case."

"Cocky bastard." Layla spoke in disapproval. "So I'm guessing you can still get up during the day?"

"I sensed your…." Eric looked around somewhat puzzled.

"I knew you were close. I sensed your excitement…I figured you were thinking of me."

Layla laughed. "Actually, I was thinking of Aston Martin."

"Who is this you speak of?" He spoke in disbelief, and mild jealously.

"You're looking at him." Layla held out her arms to display the car.

"Want to go for a ride?"

"This is Batista's car?"

"I'm willing to bet…"

"And you were just going to take his car somewhere?"

"Basically…"

Eric grinned and raised and eyebrow.

"Then allow me…last time we were here in Austin, I didn't get to show you what I wanted to show you…"

Layla shrugged and swung herself to the passenger's side.

Eric slipped his long body into the car and adjusted the seat.

"So where did you plan on going?" He asked as he pressed the button to put the top down.

"I'm really hungry…"

"So am I." He mused as he leaned over and kissed her neck.

Layla closed her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways…"

Eric breathed a small laugh as he sped off. He drove with significantly less regard than he did with his car.

….

Layla sighed in satisfaction as she took a bite of her chicken wrap.

"This is so good." She spoke as she got back in the car.

"It's hot out." She wiped the perspiration off of her face from waiting in line at the food stand. She reached to turn on the air conditioner.

Eric looked over at her with his fangs extended.

"It was hot you said?"

Layla glanced over at him. Time for a distraction.

"You said you had something to show me."

"You're trying to distract me from your warm, glowing skin?" He placed his hand on her wrist as he tilted his head and slid his hand up her arm.

"Maybe. But I'm also curious as to what you wanted to show me."

"Fine." He grinned playfully as he pulled back out onto the road.

They soon were headed Northwest from the city limits. Eric breezed pass the traffic with a smooth confidence that only someone entirely immortal or entirely stupid would possess.

Eric looked over to Layla, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"No idea." She shrugged as she smiled and bared her teeth.

"Good."

They soon arrived in a town called Kingsland. Kingsland was the home of a popular and wealthy lake called LBJ.

"Are you familiar with this area?" Eric asked while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"A little bit. I think I might have came here when I was a kid."

Eric nodded. He took a right turn off the road towards the lake.

They drove for about twelve miles until the road ended. They took one left turn and suddenly there was no real road, only dirt.

"Not my car." Eric announced as he continued on. The road went for about two more miles until it abruptly stopped on a plateau. On the tip of the plateau was a beautiful old ranch style house. It was in no condition to live in. Layla thought it must have been exquisite in it's time.

Eric stopped the car and got out. Layla followed suit.

"So, you're into real estate?" She teased.

"This is my house."

Layla raised her brow in genuine surprise. "Your house? Well…what.."

"Our conversation that night after we discussed you tattoo…you asked me what I wanted out of my undead life, and why I even bothered to deal with any sort of politics…Do you remember this?"

"Yes."

There was an almost nervous expression on his face. Layla recognized it as a timid attempt at being truly intimate. Which made Eric much more nervous than any physical manifestation of intimacy.

"I bought this house about, one hundred and twelve years ago." Eric counted back in his head.

"I figured if someday, if I do tire of the nightly grind, I promised myself I'd come here. And disappear. Pam would be welcome, but I don't think I'd want her living with me…" He lightly shook his head at the idea. "There is plenty of commerce, I wouldn't starve and plenty of land…" He spoke as if he was trying to sell his house to himself.

"But I'll never leave my position."

Layla shook her head. "Then, why did you buy the house at all?"

He looked over towards her. "Same reason you left Dameon. You wanted to be something other than what you were. You were trying to run away."

He looked back towards the house now. "You wanted to be something you're not."

Layla felt saddened by this. Eric was right. No matter how hard she tried and how far she ran, her true self always seemed to catch up with her. She didn't realize that Eric possibly felt the same way. He didn't always like being a vampire. He didn't always enjoy being so entangled in deals and politics.

And damn it now he left her practically speechless. He shared a part of himself with her. She couldn't help herself, she pulled him close and kissed him overpoweringly.

The weight of his body pressed even a little too heavily into her, he had to shift himself back a little to prevent her from falling. Eric didn't recognize this kind of arousal. Sure his fangs were extended and so was he, but he felt a sort of desperation; A overwhelming desire to cling to Layla as tightly as he could. He swept her up and placed them in the shade under a large mulberry tree beside the house. He lowered her quickly on the ground. Layla pulled her shirt from over her head and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek then stared at him intently in the eyes. Eric pulled off his shirt then met his lips with hers. He moved down his to her chest tugging at her left bra strap, but decided to work on her pants instead. Layla closed her eyes and swallowed. She enjoyed it before, but she was on fire with anticipation. Eric kicked down his and her pants and before she knew it, thrust inside her. Layla gasped and hugged his back to where her chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Layla." he whispered.

"What?"

"Layla."

"What?" She mentally told Eric to stop interrupting Eric.

"You like me better now." He suggested. His self satisfied charm returning.

"No I don't. In fact I think I'm spent."

Layla laughed as she dug her nails into his back and left a pair of long scratches. Eric moaned but only challenged her with an even deeper thrust.

"Too bad they'll heal in mere seconds."

"Too bad." She pulled him in closer as she closed her eyes. Their rhythm was accelerating.

Eric grabbed her left hand and laced it with his right and pressed it into the ground as he kissed her. Layla bit his bottom lip which made Eric grin from ear to ear. He licked his fangs.

"Creepy." She laughed.

"I can survive without….I must feed soon afterwards."

As much as she was relieved to hear it, Eric wasn't looking to hot. But she figured he knew what he was talking about. And he didn't seem to be out of energy.

Layla wrapped her entire arm around his neck. She'd sat herself up slightly and leaned herself against the tree. The bark was slightly uncomfortable. But the scratches drew no were nothing. Pleasure far outweighed the pain.

"Eric." She whispered. Surprising even herself. Eric looked at her with immense approval she said his name. Soon after that she came. Eric came seconds after.

Layla and Eric slid down. She was a little exhausted. She felt the dirt soaking into the cuts from the bark on her back. Eric laid on her chest and stomach. He clung to her tightly. His body felt almost lifeless. She reminded herself that probably was because he didn't have a heartbeat. And he didn't breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Eric mumbled something in a foreign language in a low hushed tone. Whatever it was, he was fine.

Layla lifted her arm from his back and looked at her watch.

"We better get back." Eric started. "We don't want Batista knowing I can be out during the day. Nor do we want him knowing just how that is possible." He kissed her chest as he slowly lifted off her and pulled up his jeans.

….

As they re-clothed, Eric noticed the cuts on Layla's back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Your tree did." Layla pointed.

"Are you…."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Thanks?" Eric grinned.

"You are starting to warm up to me…" He started walking towards the car but quickly halted at the line of the tree.

Layla looked up and took notice of this.

"Eric?" She ran to his side. Eric quickly threw his head from the direction from the sun. His weight quickly collapsed over to her.

"Oh Jesus." Layla hurried as she grabbed him from under her arms and dragged Eric into the car. She quickly turned the key and put the top up.

Batista's window tint was extremely dark, but not nearly dark enough to block out all the rays.

Layla cringed as she watched Eric's skin rapidly disintegrating in the sun.

"Here…"

Before she could even finish, Eric sunk his fangs into Layla's arm. From his first swallow, she felt she'd lost a pint of blood. The initial bite stung like hell, Layla bit her lip until she drew blood from there, in attempt to alleviate the pain.

She began to feel a headache. She relaxed her head on the back driver side window. Eric stopped a few seconds after. He looked up at her and licked the remaining blood on her lip. Only planting more on her from his lips. He licked this off as well.

"You saved me." He announced as he pulled his face a few inches away. Of course he was pale as always, but he seemed to have much more energy.

"Again." He added.

"Yeah I know…you vampires are so fragile. Can't take you anywhere."

"You are weak now." Eric concluded as he brought his hand up to her face.

"Lie down back here. I will drive us back."

Layla nodded. Damn vampires. He was back to his nearly invincible self and she felt completely drained. She then reflected how true that statement might be.

Eric drove more cautiously now. Layla drifted in and out of sleep in the brief hour and fifteen minute drive. When they turned to Batista's garage, she insisted on walking into the house. Eric guided her back to her room.

"What happened?" He inquired about the door.

"He had me locked in here." She mumbled angrily.

"So you hammered your way out."

"Exactly." She spoke, fighting to keep her eyelids open.

Eric moved next to her on the bed.

"You must drink some of my blood."

"Hmm, no. No Eric I just need…."

"Batista will expect you to work tonight. And he will be angry that we drove his car."

"I drove his car…You can't be out during the day."

"That's right…but my scent…" He looked at his watch. "I have time to cover it."

"Good."

Eric bit his wrist.

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Drink Layla. You need your strength, at least to argue with him as to why you broke his door."

She begrudgingly complied.

Eric moaned and slightly smiled as he closed his eyes. His free hand ran atop of her head. It felt almost as if he was petting her. Layla couldn't help but laugh.

"Now sleep. Batista should rise in about two hours. Stay here and let him or me come for you."

"He'll see I've already been out of the room."

"All the same…" He laid her back on the bed.

"Sleep."

….

Layla felt someone nudge her side. It wasn't Eric. She frowned before she slowly opened her eyes.

"You look well." Batista complimented. "Though your clothes are a bit filthy." He gave her a quick once over. His man Andres was standing next to him.

"Lovely just the same." He winked…but quickly gestured back towards the door.

"17th Century Mahogany doors not to your liking?"

"Being locked up in a room all day was not part of our agreement." Layla sat up fully. Feeling almost completely rejuvenated.

"You're a woman of merit, surely you understand…I do not want people lurking in my house during the day."

"Well I'm a 'woman of merit' so there should have been no problem with it."

"Still."

"I didn't lurk."

"Yes…instead you just took my car for a joyride."

"I was hungry. And there wasn't any food in the fridge."

Batista grinned as he glared at her. Layla got off the bed and stood up now to face him.

His hand moved the hair from her neck. "No bite marks…but how can you be the Sherriff Northman's if he does not bite you?"

Layla lifted her arm up to smack his hands away but Batista caught it. He looked over at it.

"A bite on the arm…how odd."

"Let go."

"You are very formidable, Layla Oxley." He commented.

"Well, perhaps you miss living in Texas? Or the Viking will tire of you and hand you to me…" He wrapped a strand of her hair in his fingers. "But I doubt it."

"So do I…" Eric spoke as he entered the door.

"Good evening your Majesty."

"Sherriff. What an appropriate entrance." He maintained his gaze at Layla.

"This will be a busy night. You will listen to three candidates with me. I will feed then we will depart." he lowered his hand from her hair.

"Andres will bring you some clothes to change into."

Camden brought in a short young woman with short bleach blonde hair. She giggled nervously as she nodded towards Batista.

"No brunettes?" He inquired toward Camden, who shook his head.

Batista let out what sounded like an attempted sigh. He gestured for Camden and the girl to follow him.

"I would ask you to join us Northman but it seems you've fed very recently. Just before dawn last night…it must have been."

"Thank you for your consideration."

Batista was already down the hall. The sound of their footsteps slowly faded.

Andres quickly reentered with a bag of clothes.

"Half an hour." He spoke militantly as he shut the door behind him.

…..

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She took the bag of clothes to the bathroom and slightly pulled the door to. Eric sat down on the bed. "Do you know where we're going?"

"I assume Batista's club. It serves as a Mecca for several different purposes."

Layla sighed at the attire that was provided for her. She had a strapless white dress with floral cut out on the bottom. There was a short sleeved red cardigan to go over it. She rolled her eyes. Vampires just loved to dress up humans as untouched and chaste as possible…while never forgetting to allure to blood and blood lust. The pumps were red as well, but at least they weren't patent leather.

Layla emerged from the bathroom. Eric stared eagerly. Memorizing every inch of her.

"You certainly look the part of his innocent companion." His fangs were a little extended.

Layla shook her head. "I look ridiculous."

"You look beautiful." In a flash, Eric was right beside her.

"Here…" he stood behind her and pulled part of her hair back.

"There was a clip in the bag." he pulled top strands of her hair out of her face and pulled it back loosely.

"That will do nicely." he slowly lowered his hands and studied his work.

"You'll just have to stay close to my side."

"That won't be necessary…" Batista voiced. He quickly pushed the broken door open.

"Sorry Sherriff. I'm afraid it will only be me and Layla this evening. My men aren't even coming."

"That was not our agreement." Eric stated. His anger rising in his voice.

Batista smirked. "You and Layla keep speaking of this agreement. It was made in a such a hurried fashion. We have no guidelines."

Eric looked towards Layla.

"I'll be fine." She concluded.

"See Sherriff. She'll be fine. Plus, I'll protect her as if she were mine."

That's what Eric was afraid of.

Batista gestured for Layla to leave the room first. "I assume you already know the way to the garage."


	3. Si Se Puede

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."

Chapter Three: Si Se Puede

"So I assume you'll go wash my car for me tomorrow?" Batista encouraged. "I don't mind your scent. In fact, I rather enjoy it. But you have too much of the Northman on you. Maybe buy me an air freshener?" He looked over at her.

"You didn't really expect me to sit in that room all day?"

"I expected you to behave."

She pulled out her wallet from her small clutch and handed him a twenty dollar bill. He looked at it questionably.

"What is this?"

"Times are tough, I understand…it's gas money."

Batista slightly chuckled. "My, how playful you are. If you didn't have your special talent, I would just wanted to keep you around as a jester."

Layla sighed. "So, where are you really taking me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You wouldn't go to some sort of interview without your men. You were insistent that Eric didn't come. What do you not want them knowing about or witnessing?"

Batista grinned. "Clever girl. But I was telling the truth. I have no reason to lie. We are going to my club to an interview. Were going to replace the Sherriff you so carelessly staked."

"Then why aren't…"

"Do not feign naivety. You're a beautiful and interesting woman. And since you are so interested in the unreadable Viking, the only capacity to be alone with you would be to do so during business hours. Andres and Camden will meet us there. I just wanted to see the look on the Sherriff's face when he thought it was just going to be the two of us."

"That's ridiculous. Just to make him jealous?"

"No. But as I said, he's quite hard to decipher. Now I at least know you're of some value to him. It's a shame…from what I heard, the two of you were only business associates…imagine my disappoint when I met the two of you."

"You knew of me before you met me?"

"I wasn't aware you were Dameon's sister. I did hear about the trial where you testified for that vampire that worked for you."

"Ah."

"When a human displays equality towards vampire rights, we take note of it."

"And here we are, you forcing me to do a favor for you."

"You'd rather me call the police? Tell them you murdered your brother? And have all that publicity on your business? Or would you rather me just turn you and make you Sherriff. Though it would be a shame to waste such a pretty claim."

Layla wanted Eric to be there so badly. That wouldn't stop Batista from flirting, but at least he wouldn't be as direct. So she did what she did best…change the subject.

"I wrote a paper about you once.."

"I'm sorry my dear?"

"In college, I wrote an essay about your explorations."

"On me?"

"Yes. It all makes so much sense now."

"What's that?" Her distraction was working. Batista enjoyed talking about himself.

"Your followers, they were called "The Children of the Sun." I'm guessing they guarded you during the day."

Batista grinned. "Ah my children. They were very loyal. You know, Andres was on of them. He was actually the one who started it all…"

"Your bodyguard?"

"My long time companion and friend." Batista corrected.

"I met him somewhere along the Gulf Coast. He had been exiled from his tribe. I don't remember exactly why…but he was alone and was following the coast to find a new home. Back then we were revered to as gods, not monsters. Andres followed me and concealed me during the day. He told other people the tales of my divinity, so they followed. I turned him a few years later. He's been my right hand ever since."

Layla nodded. "You returned to Europe after your travels. When did you return to the America to become King of Texas?"

"A very long time ago…"

"So…what century?"

"My, you are full of questions….Some of which are on a need to know basis."

……

They arrived at Batista's club half an hour later. Of course there was a back entrance that had Camden and Andres guarding it. Camden opened Layla's door as Andres opened Batista's. Camden gave Layla a slightly threatening glare.

"I still think this is a bad idea your Highness. Humans shouldn't have this much power."

Batista gestured for Layla to walk in first.

"Layla knows exactly how much power she has in this situation." He winked at her as he placed his hand on her back to guide her.

The club had a totally different feel to it since it was closed. The lights were dim and the main room smelled of some kind of aging wood.

"Andres will get you a drink." He spoke as he disappeared into the back hallway and Camden followed.

Andres looked towards Layla. "I'm fine thank you."

Andres nodded. He seemed to lack the seductiveness that vampires all seemed to possess. In fact, he seemed to be devoid of any type of feeling or expression. It was as if a long time ago he retreated deep into himself and just never came back out.

Batista reentered with a slightly ambiguous look.

"¿El primer candidato debe estar aquí pronto. Le hace piensa que ella convence como una comida?"

Batista asked Andres whether or not she was convincing as his meal.

"Sí en esas ropa. Ella acaba de necesitar para aprender a permanecer la calma hasta que hablara con." Andres replied.

"I can keep my mouth shut." Layla replied with indignation. "And you dressed me up very well." She sarcastically chided.

Both Batista and Andres glared at her. A grin spread across Batista's face.

"You speak Spanish Layla. Why did you not tell me this?"

"Why didn't you just speak in English? Because you didn't want me to know what you were saying…" She finished. She couldn't wait to be out of here.

"So what do I have to do?"

"It's simple. We will interview three candidates. You will sit at my side and when I signal you. You ask their intention for being Sherriff. There have been too many radical take over's lately. I'd like to keep my establishment intact."

"And after I help you this evening I can go home?"

"You may go, Sherriff Northman may go as soon as I find a suitable Sherriff."

"Oh goodie."

…

Layla could hear the music starting. The club had finally opened. But the bass was severely muffled. They were far away from the main room of the club. The interviews took place in an office at the end of a long hall. The room was much larger than Batista's office. It looked almost as if it was an interrogation room.

"Am I really necessary? I mean, is there that big of chance someone would try to cross you?"

"One can never be to cautious." He stated quickly. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

..

The first candidate was a beautiful black female vampire. She towered over Batista when he stood up to greet her. She was at least as tall as Eric, or taller. Her name was Samantha Hart. Layla was pretty sure that wasn't her real name. She was from Washington D.C. and apparently worked for the AVL as an advisor. She didn't seem to care less about Layla's presence, which suited Layla just fine. She sat in a chair in the corner of the back room while she pretended not to listen to Batista's questions. After half an hour or so, she actually did stop listening. All she could think about was getting this over with.

"Layla…come here." Batista called as he pulled out the chair next to him.

"What do you think of my new claim?" He asked Samantha as he placed his hand on Layla's. That was the signal.

"She's pretty. But I prefer the males."

Layla looked up cautiously to catch Samantha's eyes.

"Tell me, have you always preferred males?"

"Yes I have." Samantha's eyes grew wider, and soon hazed over.

Layla nodded towards Batista.

He slid a piece of paper over for Layla to read. She held it up.

"Why do you want to be Sherriff of Area 7?"

"I deserve more power and status than the AVL could give." She stated simply.

"Why Texas?"

"In Texas I will be able to rule a large area. And my methods of justice can be practiced at my will."

"Would you obey your King? Would you do his bidding and pledge your allegiance?" Layla shook her head. This sounded like a cult.

"Yes but I will answer to no one but him."

"Do you have any ill feelings towards the King?"

"He dresses as if he's Cuban, not Spanish. And he's to gaudy for a vampire."

Layla grinned. "He is, isn't he?"

"Yes." Samantha smiled slightly.

"Have you ever been involved with the Seekers of Light movement? Or the radical takeover in any state or country?"

"No."

That was all the questions. Batista nodded in satisfaction.

"You complimented me on my dress and you feel secure that you are the most likely candidate to be Sherriff." Layla lowered her eyes and subsided her glamour.

Samantha made a slight nod. Batista began to stand and so did she.

"It's simple your majesty. I am the best candidate, I will be the best choice."

"That is all." He nodded at dismissed her. She quickly walked out.

"Well, watching a human glamour a vampire will never get dull…" He started. "You did well, are you ready for the next one?"

"Why not?" Layla relaxed back into the chair.

Batista smirked. "You are the antithesis of how vampires see humans." He spoke unexpectedly.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you are not susceptible to vampire glamour. You cannot have a traditional role in the vampire's world."

He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek gently. "So strong yet so fragile."

Layla jerked away from his touch.

"I'm just admiring the craftsmanship. Nothing more." Batista laughed.

Camden came suddenly bursting through the door.

"Your majesty…" He eyed Layla cautiously. There was blood splattered on his face and shirt.

"What happened?"

Camden looked towards Layla.

"You may speak openly in front of her."

Camden shook his head in disapproval. But for the sake of urgency he spoke anyways.

"Weres. Several of them came with a group of unfamiliar Vamps. The candidate you just interviewed…Hart…"

"They staked her?"

"They came in and captured her, bit her…"

Batista sprung up from his chair.

"They are subdued?"

Camden shook his head. "They're still out there. Our regulars and Andres are battling with the unfamiliar and the Weres."

Batista started towards the door. Camden followed.

"No, you will stay here with Layla."

"But King…your Majesty.."

"I will resolve this. No one else enters here but me or Andres." His fangs were fully extended as he trotted out the door and slammed it behind them. Camden viciously punched the wall. It left a massive indention.

Layla slightly jumped. His rage was highly palpable. She swallowed.

Camden looked back at her.

"What did the woman say?"

"The woman?"

"The one The King just interviewed. Was she plotting towards the King?"

Layla shook her head. Camden glided over to her. He quickly was inches from her face.

"Tell me."

"She wasn't."

Camden paced back and forth towards the room. Layla could tell he was extremely annoyed by having to watch her. He flat out didn't like her. But that was fine. As long as he kept on ignoring her.

The music in the club had subsided. It now was replaced with gruesome growls, yelps and screams. Some of them were getting closer.

"Some of them are coming." Layla announced.

"Three Weres." He counted.

Layla nodded.

Camden shut the door but both he and Layla knew that wouldn't stop anyone who wanted to get in. There was no lock which might have at least slowed them down. Layla slipped off her heels quickly. If she had to run, she sure as hell wasn't going to be in heels.

"Camden?"

He ignored her and remained staring at the door.

"We need to leave. We have no weapons, we can't take on them just the two of us. I don't know about vampires…but I know if they bite me…"

"I can take on the mangy wolves.…"

Layla rolled her eyes. "I can't. We need to run…if we have any chance at surviving."

But it was two late. The door was busted through and quickly broken by one of the wolves. Layla fell to the ground in shock. They were all massive with scads of course gray hair.

They growled towards Camden who was in pounce mode himself.

They seemed to be communicating something to him, but neither parties seemed to be forming a treaty. None of them seemed to be watching Layla, which was fine with her.

The wolves had formed a circle around Camden. Who seemed to be ready for a fight. He leapt and attacked one of the wolves. Another clawed at Camden's arm and snapped. The other bit his leg.

Layla cringed as she looked at the door which she was sliding closer to inch by inch. If she timed it right, she could slip out into the hallway. She took a deep breath and inched closer. She was leaning against the wall about three feet away from the doorway.

One of the wolves was severely wounded. His leg looked as if it was about to fall off. Camden had thrown another across the room and he'd hit his head somehow. He seemed disoriented. The other was still facing Camden. Now was her chance. Layla rose up and quickly shot out of the room.

"Layla!" Camden shouted.

_Damn him. _Now she had to run.

But she was no match for the Werewolf that followed after her and the tile that was slippery with blood. Layla looked back as she ran. From the look of his intact legs it must have been the one who looked disoriented. Apparently he wasn't that subdued. She was nearing the end of the hallway when she felt his claws take hold of the back of her right leg. She groaned in pain as she fell to the ground. She glared up at the wolf that now had her pinned. He snarled as if he was asking her something.

"Look…" She gasped. "I know there's a human in there so please listen.." Layla swallowed as she tried to come up with something that would make the enormous werewolf not eat her. But nothing came to mind. She closed her eyes. She'd definitely wasn't going to go out without a fight. She pulled up her legs and kicked the large wolf's stomach. The wolf made a sort of coughing noise as Layla fumbled to her feet and continued to run. Problem was, she'd ran into a dead end. The end of the hallway had no door…only thick dark brick. Layla slammed her fist on the brick in anger. She turned to the wolf who was now running towards her. It lunged and pulled her beneath it again. Layla pushed to get it off of her. To her surprise, it was working. The wolf began to move up into the air.

The face of the wolf was quickly replaced by Eric's. He picked up the wolf by the scruff and threw it down the hall. The wolf scrambled back up but as it leapt towards Eric, he picked it up and snapped it's neck. The wolf slumped it's weight into Eric's arms as he carelessly dropped the animal to the floor. After it died, the wolf changed back into a young man. He couldn't have been a day over twenty.

Eric turned to Layla and helped her up.

He studied her body carefully.

"Your leg is scratched. But It seems the only damage the wolf caused was the ruination of the dress Batista made you wear." His smile was fully stretched. It displayed Eric's eager and excited fangs. He was in the moment. "I'm glad." He spoke as he pulled her face to his and kissed her violently.

When he released he swooped her up in his arms.

"We're leaving." He announced as he carried her down the hall.

"What's going on?…I mean what are werewolves…?"

"I'm not entirely sure…I'm definitely not aware enough to engage in this battle without knowing more first. But I wasn't going to leave you in the incapable hands of Batista and his men."

Eric walked out of the door without anyone paying him or Layla any mind. Layla looked around as they entered the main room of the club. It definitely was what you would call a bloodbath. Mainly it was vampire against vampire. But there were a few werewolves involved as well. Eric's attitude seemed to stay neutral. Layla guessed that all the other beings in the room sensed the same because they let him pass with her in his arms and slip out the door.

…

The cool night air was a welcome invitation. Layla closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. For obvious reasons the club seemed to of run out of breathable oxygen. Eric quickly took flight and rose into the air.

"This is familiar." Layla stated as she looked around. Another evening flying in Austin, Texas with a thousand year old vampire…how absurd.

Eric flew two blocks away. He lowered on the roof of a large bank. He continued to hold Layla as he looked out into the sky.

"I don't think anyone followed us…"

"I'm listening." Eric closed his eyes.

"Are they still fighting?"

"Oh yes." Eric slightly nodded as he loosened his grip on Layla's legs. She lowered them down to the roof.

"Were they after Batista?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that is the case. Some sort of…"

"State or Kingdom Takeover?"

Eric shrugged. "To early to tell." He sat down on the roof and crossed his legs. Layla lowered and joined him.

"What do you know?"

"The fact that the attacking Vampires have Weres with them tells me they are young and too weak to fight Batista and his men without them."

Layla nodded as she pursed her lips. "Or, they are rogue vampires who hate Batista's flamboyance and all politically organized vampires so they…"

"So they are aligned with the wolves because they feel they have more in common with a primitive animal than modern vampire?…Interesting." Eric pondered.

"Northman!" A voice shouted from the street. Eric peered down. It was Andres.

Andres couldn't fly but he could jump. He leapt up and in about five seconds was standing next to them. Eric rose and nodded.

"Is Batista dead?" Eric asked coldly.

"Our King is alive. They have taken him prisoner. After this fight subsides, the remaining members of our nest will gather and negotiate terms of his release with their Ambassadors."

Andres seemed unscathed. He had blood on his suit but it definitely wasn't his.

"Who are they?"

Andres shook his head. "I don't know, they have not revealed themselves…." He paused for a moment and stared at Eric with a pleading expression.

"You will help us to retrieve our King?"

"My human and I are done here. She has done what was required of her."

"Yes, but the King has not dismissed you."

"He is not my King."

"You are in his territory by his grace. As a Sherriff and follower of our law, you are bound to help us!" Andres bared his fangs in anger.

"I'm bound to my state and territory. Why should I help your King when he has inconvenienced me so?"

Andres glared at him. "You are the eldest of us all. You are wise and versed in war. And your human, she can glamour vampires…she'd be of great use. I am asking you out of respect."

Layla grinned. He certainly changed his tone quickly.

"I have no doubt the King will reward and repay you. And I, would be in your debt." Andres lowered his head in a sort of a bow.

Eric raised an eyebrow. He always looked for opportunities to have leverage over others.

"Layla will not be involved. She must be escorted back to Shreveport. Where she can be under the protection of competent vampires."

"Okay." Andres immediately complied. Though it was obvious he was disappointed.

"Like hell…" Layla started as she approached Andres.

"I will help you. I will assist you in any way I can. In exchange you must promise me something…"

"Layla…"

"I must be promised that after I do this, after I help and save your King, that he makes sure I owe him and every vampire in Texas nothing more. I want to be left alone after this to conduct my business in peace. I want to be left completely alone by any Texas vampire."

"Absolutely."

"Absolutely not." Eric decided. "You will return to Shreveport and have no part in this."

"And let you have all the fun? Besides…if you negotiate with me, you will know if the opposing party is truthful or not."

"That would be beneficial." Andres spoke in Layla's defense.

"No." Eric stated. "I forbid you."

Layla laughed. "Well too bad you can't tell me what to do."

"Headstrong." Eric mumbled with a slight grin.

"Overprotective." Layla rebuffed.


	4. Deadweight

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."

Chapter Four: Deadweight

- Thanks for being patient. I'm back on campus now so I have my computer and internet. I'll be able to make much more lively updates. This chapter is a little short, but I needed to give you something for your patience.

……..

Layla's eyes slowly opened. They were met by Eric's and his gleaming pearlescent fangs. Somehow she had fell asleep in his lap.

Layla blinked several times and pulled her arm to her face to view her watch. It was three o' clock in the morning. Layla shivered and pulled on Eric's tank top. The material didn't help much. She thought about clinging her arms to him. But that would just further his already apparent arousal. Damn horndog.

"Your skin…" He noted. "You have chills all over." He traced his index finger along her arm. "Layla requires more heat. Turn on your car's heater." Eric demanded to Andres.

Andres rolled his eyes and twisted the knob for the heat. He was winding the car down the road with definite purpose.

"So where are we going?" Layla asked as she sat up. But before she could move away, Eric grabbed her waist in resistance. His arms insisted she sit right next to him.

"Round Rock."

"What for?"

"You are a spoiled human, you ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry, but I don't make a habit of doing favors when I'm not aware of the situation."

"And neither am I. You haven't exactly been forthcoming in your plan of action." Eric added.

Layla looked over to him. Something about his blood made her uneasy. She really didn't like being this connected. Whatever seemed to affect Eric affected her. She wondered if it was the same with him.

"The two of you need to bare witness to the Queen what happened to Batista."

"The…Queen!?" Layla started. "Batista is married?"

"Yes. Queen Bianca Solis Nunez is the ipso facto leader in Batista's absence."

Eric laughed. "She is spoiled and tactless I've heard." He informed Layla. "More of a face than an actual leader."

Without warning, Andres slammed on the brakes. He turned to the backseat and extended his fangs.

"You will not speak of the Queen in such a manner." Andres glared angrily toward Eric.

"She is not my Queen. I am just repeating what I heard."

"Whoever spoke of this was a liar. Take it back!"

Eric's suspicion towards Andres was growing. Layla felt tension as well. Something was going on.

"Now I'm convinced. You're either incredibly naïve, or you're in love with her." Layla decided.

"Stupid human. You never hold your tongue." Andres lunged towards Layla. Layla responded by immediately pushing him back. But she didn't have to push that hard. Eric had done most of the work.

"Do not touch her." Eric warned as he grabbed Layla's hand and pulled them out of the car.

"We have no reason to stay." Eric concluded. Layla couldn't agree anymore. She was more than ready to get the hell out of there.

They only made it a few steps before Andres was in pursuit. His speed accelerated but it didn't stop from missing Layla's fist. He snarled as her blow halted his attack. He rubbed his nose in pain. Blood trickled out of it, but quickly dried and the wound disappeared. Andres struck Layla across the face. Layla turned and tightened her cheek in pain. Though his force was more devastating than she could of anticipated. A vampire slap was nothing like a human slap.

"I would have loved to see Batista suck you dry like he originally intended. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you now. You don't know your place."

She rolled her eyes. People and vampires alike had been telling Layla her whole life that she needs to "know her place." In her experience, they were just uncomfortable in being called out on their own lies or shortcomings. Comments like that she just shrugged off.

Eric had a different reaction.

Anger had risen within him. He swiftly had Andres pinned to the asphalt of the highway. He sunk his fangs into his neck. But it wasn't a clean bite. Layla stretched her lips in a grossed out look as Eric began to feed.

"Eric…!"

Eric quickly pulled his head up. He licked the blood from his lips and used his hand to wipe his chin. The other he used almost effortlessly to keep Andres pinned to the ground.

He looked down towards Andres in bemusement.

"Speaking of Batista…" Eric spoke in a low tone. As if he were trying to piece something together.

"Most of this blood is not yours. You have fed recently."

It wasn't until now Layla realized Andres wasn't as near death as she thought. Eric was just that much stronger than Andres. Andres was actually fighting Eric to get up.

"Speak." Eric commanded.

"Of course I have. I was just in battle."

"The vampire's blood you have is much older than you."

Layla squinted her brow. "You've fed from Batista?"

"Nonsense." Andres insisted.

Eric turned his attention to Layla. "Layla, how is your wound? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Brilliant, because I could use your help."

"My…special help?" Layla thought they were on the same page. He wanted her to glamour Andres.

"That's right dearest."

Andres seemed on the same page as well because he began to struggle even more as Layla walked toward him and knelt down.

"What? Stop this! She cannot glamour me!"

"Oh get off it!" Layla rebuffed. "You fed during battle?" She asked as her starting question.

Andres would not look over to her eyes.

"You're being disrespectful to my Layla." Eric warned. But Andres held his head to the side.

"Turn your head or I'll turn it for you." He warned.

Andres turned his head but closed his eyes.

Layla didn't enjoy humiliating him like this. And to her relief Eric didn't seem to be enjoying it either. But both knew it had to be done.

Layla closed her eyes. Maybe she could glamour him with her voice.

"Andres look at me." She spoke in a calm, collected voice. With all her might she focused on the task of getting Andres' attention. She slowly opened her eyes. Andres was looking up at her. She nodded coolly in triumph.

"Andres, who did you feed from?"

"Master." He immediately responded.

Layla and Eric exchanged quick glances.

"You mean Batista when you say Master?"

"Yes."

"Is Batista dead?"

"No."

"Damn." Both Eric and Layla spoke simultaneously. Though Eric seemed surprised by her response. He grinned with sheer delight, basking in that unmistakable male triumph. She hadn't realized he'd felt threatened by Batista.

"Well…where is the King Andres?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie…" Eric spoke with condescending tone.

"Where is Batista?" Layla repeated.

"During battle, when she was holding him down, as I fed, he overpowered us and escaped."

"She…Who is "she"?"

"Bianca." Eric concluded.

Layla nodded and focused her attention to Eric. "I thought a maker's child couldn't betray their master…"

"They can't. Unless Batista had released him. Andres must have been at Batista's side by choice."

"Then I definitely don't get why he would betray him. If he was there on his own free will, why wouldn't he just walk away."

"Well I'm sure he can shed some light on it." Eric and Layla looked back down towards Andres.

"Were you released from your Maker?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you betray him?" Layla asked.

Before he could answer, Eric swooped Layla up and hurried her back to the car.

"Eric, what the…?"

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"The vampires who attacked at the club. Stay here…and for once just do as I say." He pleaded and shut the driver's door where he had placed her. He swiftly went back to stand in front of Andres.

In a blur, there were seven or eight vampires that approached him. Six. Layla finally counted.

The spots their bodies stood formed a sort of pyramid. In the back there were four seemingly alike males. They all had short brown hair with variations of darkness to their skin. All seemed to have bulging biceps and placid looks on their faces. Then there were two very different looking vampires. One was a woman who must have been turned some time during her forties. But here face was the only part of her body who looked aged. Her body was freakishly muscular as if she were some kind of body builder. Standing next to her was a man with a buzzed haircut. His hair was a dirty blonde. He didn't have much height over the woman standing next to him. He looked practically anorexic compared to her wearing a collared shirt and khakis while she wore what looked like a tracksuit. But really he just looked like an everyday normal guy.

At the head of all them was a woman with short cinnamon colored hair. Her petite frame was complimented with her skin tight red dress. She surveyed the situation carefully with one perfectly manicured hand on her hip. _This must be Bianca…_Layla decided.

Eric stood calm with his arms hanging at his side. He seemed unfazed by her synchronized entourage.

Layla cracked the window to listen.

"Identify yourself. Why do you quarrel with my Andres?"

Eric's eyebrows rose in surprise. The way she phrased "my Andres." They must be a couple.

"I am Leif. And I had no quarrel until I was provoked." Eric stated ambiguously.

Layla looked to Andres who still seemed to be glamoured. Woops.

"Andres." Bianca called. But Andres did not budge from his lying down position.

"Why does he act like this?" Bianca directed to Eric.

Eric looked to Andres and seemed equally puzzled.

"I do not know." He spoke the truth. He'd never known a glamour to last after the one who glamoured broke their attention.

"You will come with us. You will explain why he acts this way or I will be forced to…."

"He's under a spell." Layla spoke as she stepped out of the car.

Eric looked at her in hopelessness. Why had she not listened to him? He simply shook his head. She was just as stubborn as he.

Bianca was startled with her presence. The two vampires that stood directly behind her advanced towards Layla. Eric halted their motion as he stepped in front of her. He challenged them both by extending his fangs.

"Witch…" Bianca started. "What is your name?"

_Witch?_ Layla cocked her head in confusion… _Well, as long as she didn't realize who she really was…might as well make up a fake name…._

But Layla could think of nothing.

"My name is…Sarah."

"Sarah, Sarah who?"

"Palin." _Shoot._

Eric tried not to grin.

"Witch Sarah Palin; Why have you cast a spell on Andres?"

Layla was stifled in disbelief. Guess Bianca wasn't one to follow human politics…. Thank God.

"We were just leaving this club downtown, when this crazy fight broke out. We were escorted out by security and shoved into this vampire's car!" Layla pointed towards Andres. Then she looked towards Eric.

"This human and I are visiting from Colorado. What she says is true. As we were leaving, we were escorted to his car. He said he would not release us until we were farther down the road….After ten miles, the witch began to panic. So she cast a spell on him to let us go." Eric spoke in the most neutral of accents.

"You are an old vampire. Older than myself…why did you not…"

"I would of overpowered him but I have not cleared my visit with the King as of yet. I want no quarrel in his territory."

Bianca nodded as if his excuse was sufficient. She then glanced towards Layla. "She's your human?"

"It's not common for a vampire to take up with a witch." The blonde haired man suggested. He seemed to be Bianca's second.

Eric was to reluctant to reveal such. If he revealed she was 'his' would only endanger her further.

"Actually, I owe this witch a great debt."

Layla looked towards him with almost surprise.

"And what might that debt be?" Bianca asked. Glancing back and forth between the two. She seemed to believe their story. Especially since Andres couldn't challenge it.

"She saved my life. So I am paying that debt off."

"How?" The muscular woman asked.

"By being her sex slave."

This caught everyone off guard. Especially Layla.

"She is addicted to my body…" Eric continued on. "So I will repay my debt by having sex with her in romantic destinations for the next fortnight."

Layla closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them, Bianca was right in front of her.

"Tell me witch, is everything he has said to us true?" She attempted to glamour Layla.

"Yes, it is."

"And the two of you are visiting from Colorado?"

"Yes, we are." Layla tried to speak in the best hypnotic type voice she could muster.

"And you are addicted to his body? He will repay his debt by having sex with you?"

"I am addicted to his body." Layla spoke in a controlled tone. Inside she was seething.

Bianca nodded. She seemed to be satisfied with Layla's answers. Layla pretended to be "released" from the glamour. She shook her head.

"You may go, but not before you remove the spell on Andres."

A surge of panic rose in Layla. Eric must have realized because he quickly was standing by her.

"I…I'm really sorry but it's not as simple as all that."

"You are not a competent enough witch to remove your own spell?"

"It's not that, it's just that it's just a temporary spell. So it can't be removed. It simply…wears off." Layla knew nothing of witchcraft. She could only pray Bianca knew less.

"Is that so?" Bianca eyed suspiciously.

"Yes, that is so."

"We must take one of you with us until the spell wears off." Bianca commanded. "Preferably the human. It's not every day a witch cast such a spell on a vampire." Bianca gave Layla one of those come hither looks. Layla rubbed her face in attempt to ignore her.

"No." Eric started.

Bianca looked towards him with surprise. "_No?…_That is not an option Leif."

The tension seemed to be rising. The four men from Bianca's entourage began scooting in closer. She looked to her female companion. They seemed to be silently communicating.

"Then we will take you Leif." The muscular woman gestured towards Eric.

Eric didn't want to go with them. But he could use to time to find out what Bianca was up to exactly.

"Alright." Eric nodded.

Layla could sense something was off. They had no leverage in the situation.

"What is my assurance that Leif will not be harmed?" She quickly chimed in.

Eric grinned. Her cunning never ceased to amaze him.

Bianca laughed. "You are outnumbered witch. You may not ask such questions."

"Look, if you're taking Leif, I can ask whatever the hell I want."

Bianca's shook her head. She told her comrades in Spanish "it's not our fault she loves vampire sex." They all shared a laugh.

"I do enjoy the sex, but I also enjoy the company…."

Bianca's smile turned to surprise. "You speak Spanish?"

"Look. You're taking the vampire that I was with. I don't know exactly why you're taking him. So Andres will be my insurance you will do Leif no harm. And I will return him to you when his glamour wears off."

From the look on her face, Bianca was not used to having to negotiate anything. She seemed like the sort of woman who always got her way.

"And what is my assurance you will not harm Andres?"

"As she said…I will go along with you, only if Andres goes with her." Eric spoke in an assured tone.

For a vampire, Bianca didn't seem to quick witted. But Layla learned never to underestimate the undead. But this has to be the strangest situation. One thing was for sure; Andres must have been setting them up for something. And before she could let him go, she had to find out what it was for both her and Eric's sake. Fortunately Bianca obviously didn't know who they were. And Andres' mind was stuck in a state of void purgatory. And neither Layla nor Eric could figure out why he was still like that.

"How long will it take for this spell to wear off?"

Layla shrugged.

Bianca continued to stare. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"We will meet again in two nights." Eric suggested.

Layla nodded. "The spell will have surely worn off by then." She tried to speak in the most innocent of tones. She called Andres to the car. Andres immediately complied and got in the passenger's side. Layla got in the driver's seat. Eric went over and planted a deliberate kiss on Layla's lips.

"Don't forget to put Pam in your pot of boiling trouble before you start cooking." Eric winked as if he were joking. But he was really telling Layla to call Pam.

"I won't." Layla replied as she smoothly drove off. She watched as Eric's tall figure stood still in the rearview mirror, watching her drive away.

As he faded out of sight, she looked to the vampire-vegetable to her right. Andres was staring blankly at the dashboard. Layla sighed in hopelessness.

….


	5. House of the Rising Layla

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood." Or any other character/name that might surface…

Chapter Five: House of the Rising Layla

Pam sounded a little subdued but her dark sense of humor was fully intact. Pam called Layla silly, saying that Layla knew better than to get in so much trouble. But that in no way meant she wasn't totally prepared to give Layla explicit instructions of where she needed to go. Layla headed back into Austin and drove downtown. Pam told her to go to a restaurant called Valiant Jay's. Pam herself would arrive tomorrow because it would be dawn in a short time.

Layla pulled up in the parking lot. She remembered this restaurant from college. It was a pretty popular venue for great music and food. Though her college life at the University of Texas had been almost completely shadowed by her brother's constant pleading for her to come back to visit him. Layla shook herself out of her head. It's funny how she thought of that as a simpler time…a time when she didn't have a vegetated vampire in the passenger seat. She pulled up to the restaurant as Pam instructed and parked in the loose gravel.

She looked over to the blank Andres.

"Stay here." She hopped out of the car and shook her head. Just like a house, the key was under a doormat. Layla laughed.

The restaurant was certainly aged. Though it wasn't exactly a hole in the wall. The entire right wall was a wooden bar. There were two doors in the back that lead to a deck overlooking a small pond.

On the left side there was a hallway marked 'employees only.' Layla opened the door to it and entered.

There were several rooms. One, was the kitchen. It looked impeccably spotless. The next room was a bathroom. It had a stall shower and a sink. Layla sighed in relief. She would get to take a shower. She smiled blissfully as she threw off the tattered dress Batista made her wear and started the water.

The warm water felt like heaven on her back. She couldn't have asked for a better gift. But there was something she felt like she was forgetting.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she pulled a towel out of the cabinet and ran out the door. The sun would be out in any minute.

Her bare feet stung as she ran across the gravel to the car.

"Andres, you can come in now." Layla started. But when she reached the car her eyes widened in horror. Andres wasn't there.

Layla flipped around. Andres was lying on the ground frozen behind a furious Batista.

Batista looked intently to her, then back to Andres.

"Are you a part of this ridiculous uprising?" He spoke slowly. Batista's dark suit was tattered and torn. He had blood streaked across his cheek and he seemed to have several wounds. He was favoring his left side.

"Um…no."

Batista smiled. But something was off about him. It seemed there was a haze over his eyes.

She cautiously walked back to the doorway.

Batista frowned. "Invite me in."

Layla shrugged. "It's just a restaurant."

"But it's also a residence. Someone lives here."

"I don't."

"Invite me in."

"I can't it's not my place. You know the rules."

A sudden sweep of panic washed over Batista's face. He looked around. The restaurant was pretty much stand alone. There was nowhere else he could seek refuge.

"At least try."

"Why should I let you in? How will I know you will not try to feed from me?"

"I give you my word."

"Fine, you can come in now."

With that, Andres sat up and steadily made his way into the restaurant. But Batista didn't budge.

"Why is he able to come in, but I am not?"

"I'm sorry…" Layla spoke, not really meaning it. "Like I said, I don't live here."

"But he is allowed entry."

"He's…under my glamour. He has no choice but to obey me..."

"What? You weren't even looking at him….you're a human!"

"I know it's weird, he does whatever I say….you've seen it before…"

"Enough!" Batista spoke in a panic. "Fetch me some blankets." He looked around nervously, the sun was peeking out in the east. The right profile of his face was starting to burn. Batista turned in agony. "I only have seconds. I beseech you!"

"Damn it." She grabbed Batista's jacket and yanked him in and shut the door.

Batista landed on the cold cement floor. He shook off his suit as he rose.

Layla fixed her towel which had almost slipped from her grasp.

"How did you do that?"

Layla shrugged. "I grabbed and pulled." She stared at Batista. His eyes were definitely glazed over. He didn't seem to recognize who she was. Which put her in more danger than she already was. He grinned and began to approach her.

"You should probably go to the back…this room isn't sun-proof."

Batista halted with bemusement. He looked around and noticed several windows. Andres, following Layla's word and was already headed toward the back. Batista quickly followed suit and shut the door behind him.

Layla sighed and closed her eyes. She was practically holding her breath with anxiety. She shook her head and walked over to the bar. If she was going to get through this, she was going to need a drink.

…

There were a pair of work out shorts and a Valiant Jay's tee shirt under the bar. Layla gladly put them on and pulled back her long hair with a rubber band.

She sat for a moment at the bar. Batista seemed to be in some state of frenzy. He didn't know who she was or why exactly he was there. The only look in his eyes was hunger. Layla figured he must have followed the scent of Andres…but there was no telling. Layla looked at the entrance.

Right outside that door was a car. All she had to do was walk out the threshold and drive away. Sure she couldn't go back to Shreveport but she could go somewhere else. She had plenty of money in the bank and she did have the advantage of daylight as a head start. A head start from the numerous vampires that would be after her. But then there was Eric…

Layla took a bottle of rum and laid on top of the bar. She closed her eyes as she took a drink. Despite how much she wanted to… she couldn't bring herself to leave Eric high and dry. She rolled her eyes in spite of herself. He could take care of himself, he was a big boy. A very, very striking boy. With blazing blue eyes, soft blond locks, and a firm…

Layla shot herself up and shook her head. She laughed a little and hopped off the bar. No matter how much she hated him, that big arrogant Northman had grown on her…..just a little.

"Bastard." Layla muttered as she thought of him. Her realization meant one thing, she had to follow through. She opened the door to the hallway. She noticed that Batista and Andres had picked the kitchen as there resting place. She cracked the door slowly.

Her eyes widened in horror once more. She reminded herself to stop doing that.

Nevertheless her body stiffened in shock as she stared over at the already bloody mess on the floor. Andres tried in futility to fight off his attacker. He was squirming a little, but it seemed hopeless.

"So, I'm guessing you figured out Andres was the one who betrayed you?" Layla voiced cautiously.

"He had to audacity to say he wanted to come back….after I released him. He said he wanted to assist me. The whole time my child was in union with my worthless Queen."

Batista smoothed back his slick hair as he walked over to Layla.

"He was in a trance…I managed to get him out of it…as his maker…then he attempted to attack me." He looked back at the Andres who seemed to be paralyzed. "I ended that."

Layla looked down and noticed a deep wound in Batista's stomach.

"He stabbed you?"

Batista ignored her question. "How did you come to be here alone human? Where is your master?"

"I don't have a master."

Batista looked down impatiently at his wound. "I am not healing….Give me your blood." Batista spoke in what seemed a trance.

"Like hell." Layla started.

But Batista slid forward and pinned her to the wall. His fangs were still bloody from Andres.

"Let go of me."

"I'm not healing."

"Welcome to the world of the mortal."

"I am immortal."

"You finish Andres." She spoke in desperation. There was no way she could overpower him. " He is the one who betrayed you." Layla suggested.

"You have a distinct…the blood… your blood…I crave it." Batista inhaled her scent and spoke as if she wasn't even there.

"I know your scent. I've longed for it before."

Layla seethed. "If you do not back off right now, I will rescind your invitation to this dwelling. The sun is up. If you do not have safe harbor, you will burn."

Batista seemed to understand. He took a few steps back and went to feed from Andres more. Layla eyed cautiously.

After a few more minutes. Andres seemed to be perfectly still. His movement had entirely ceased. Batista rose up and looked to his surroundings.

"It is good to see you left my club in one piece, Layla." Batista seemed to of regained full health. He winked at her. He didn't recall what he'd just done. But at least he remembered who he was and who she was. He looked down at Andres.

"I followed the track of my perfidious child….he betrayed me…Give me a stake."

"That's really not something I just carry around."

"There are several weapons in this establishment. I can use a chair leg."

"You're not serious? He's…you're his maker."

Batista blew past her and searched around the building. He returned to the kitchen and stood over Andres. He raised the stake and looked down at him.

"Ahora sé el dolor" He spoke before violently thrashing down the stake to Andres' chest.

Layla had seen vampires staked before, but not ones who'd been practically drained. Andres' body seemed to deflate. It quickly dissolved and all that was left were his clothes.

Batista stared at the sight blankly for a moment. "Well, that is done." He looked up to her.

"Tell me Layla. Where is your Viking?"

"He's with Bianca."

Batista's expression shifted as absorbed her answer.

"A surprising move. I didn't think he'd was that foolish. But it does work in my favor. That leaves you free to claim…"

Layla rolled her eyes. "He was taken against his will."

Batista grinned. "That I do not believe. He is much stronger than …"

"No, she didn't overpower him. Though she had this ridiculous entourage…."

"Layla my dear, you have a cunning ability to dance around your words."

"Alright…I'll tell you what happened but you've got to sit down."

"Just tell me strait …were you a part of this treachery against me?"

Layla pursed her lips. "Yes, because I'm all about fighting in battles that have nothing to do with me."

"Batista laughed. "You are so endearing Layla. You must leave your Viking. I take too much delight in your company."

Layla shook her head emotionlessly. "Not gonna happen."

Batista shrugged.

……..

Eric sat motionlessly in a living room of the house Bianca and her cohorts shared. He could tell Layla was in some sort of danger but it seemed to come and go. One minute she was horrified and the next she was turned on...the next she was humorous and then she was just plain angry. He shook his head as he grinned slightly. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't understand her. He glared at the door which was in his sight. He could leave in seconds but the house they were in was windowless. It was vampire friendly so all the other vampires remained up. He had to remain perfectly calm until the opportune moment arose.

Bianca was pacing nervously in the next room. "Something's not right." She was telling her second. "I can still not feel Andres." She approached Eric in the living room.

"Leif, your witch. Why has she not released Andres from the spell?"

Eric glared up at her with irritation.

"Did you not hear her earlier? The spell cannot be lifted. It must simply fade. I fail to see why that's so hard to comprehend." Eric stretched out his arms behind his neck.

"You'll simply have to learn to wait…."

"I shouldn't have to wait!" Bianca rebuffed.

"Tell me, Why are you so desperate to get him back? Has the King allocated the two of you to an urgent assignment?"

"This, has nothing to do with the King!" Bianca yelled furiously.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Eric leaned forward inquisitively.

"Is this your area vampire?" Bianca challenged.

Eric simply glared at her.

"Then stay out of it." Her words snapped as she began to walk off. But she quickly paused. She froze where she stood.

Bianca let out a shrill scream. A scream of anguish and disbelief.

Her second quickly came over to her. "What is it?"

"Andres is dead." She spoke as her fangs came out.

Eric listened in disbelief. Up until then he felt Layla's rising distress….but he still felt it even after Andres' death. Something was wrong… He got up to leave but Bianca's second and the body builder vamp blocked the doorway.

"Let me pass or I will kill you both." Eric sincerely warned.

"Do not let him." Bianca turned. Tears of blood were falling down her face.

"What have you done? Are you working for that snake Batista?"

"Let me pass, or I will take your head with me on the way out Bianca." He turned to her then bared his fangs toward her second. He twisted his arm backwards and smashed the body building woman into the door facing. Both fell to the floor, scrambling to recollect themselves.

Bianca advanced towards him but he pushed her across the room. His second tried to attack again but Eric was out the door before any could catch him.

Her second started to go after him but Bianca told him to stay.

"The sun is out. He is foolish…he will burn. Let him go."

"But you said, the witch killed Andres."

"Yes. And Sarah Palin will pay. But you saw her. She loves the blonde vampire. She will see how it feels to lose a loved one. And tomorrow night, she will lose her own life."

…

Pam left a voicemail from Eric's cell phone. She told him that Layla was at Valiant Jay's . That was all the way across town. The quickest way was to fly…but dawn had broken and there was the chance of him being seen. Eric shrugged. He shot up quickly. He had to get there fast.

…

"You were attacked by one of the Weres….then Northman saved you. Then Andres asked for your help to find me?"

"I'm so glad you're up to speed."

"How did you come to have Andres all by yourself?" Batista asked with sheer fascination.

"He got angry because I said something about Bianca…or Eric said something about Bianca…I can't remember. Anyways he challenged Eric and Eric drank from his blood and tasted yours. I glamoured him to figure out the truth. Then Bianca showed up."

"I still don't understand…" Batista inquired for more information.

"Well, after I glamoured Andres, he sort of stayed glamoured."

Batista's eyes widened. "Has this happened before?"

"No. And I couldn't very well hand him over to Bianca…he'd eventually tell her who Eric and I really were if he ever snapped out of it."

"So Eric went in stead of Andres?"

"That's right."

Batista contemplated this as he reached in his lapel pocket for his cell phone. He looked down at his suit. It was tattered and torn and his cell phone was missing.

"The bathroom is two doors down. You can clean yourself up."

Batista nodded and in a flash disappeared from sight.

Layla rested her head in her hands. She just wanted to go home. At least there her problems can be solved without bloodshed…

Batista came back in with a freshly washed face. He was holding some clothing in his hand.

"I see you ruined the dress I bought for you. Why so cold Layla?"

Layla ignored his comment. "So when can we go get Eric?"

"Obviously we cannot do anything until the sun goes down."

_You mean you can't do anything. _Layla thought. "Yeah, but we need a plan."

"The plan is I'm going to kill my wife. Then we will deal with your indiscretions."

"What indiscretions?"

"You still owe me a Sherriff Layla. I haven't forgot."

"I don't owe you anything. Because of you I almost died."

"So tell me defiant Layla, what must we do to come to an agreement?"

"An agreement upon what?"

"I am a King, a king who doesn't know who his allies are."

"And?"

"And you are a human, a particularly talented human that can mold many around her to her will….and there is something about your scent…"

"So…"

"So I require your assistance."

"You know what, I'm done. I did what was required of me. And now I'm going to get Eric, and then I'm going home."

Layla headed for the door. Batista blocked the exit.

Layla sighed. "I have no time for this...move."

Batista laughed. "You don't even know where she is staying. And even if you did, it's the morning. That place is sealed tight. And your Viking like I must go to sleep soon. You couldn't possibly…" Batista looked down at her an paused. It seemed as if there was something he was figuring out.

"Unless…"Batista's face turned more friendly. "I'll make you a deal Layla…I'll let you go right now. You can go to Bianca's and try to save the Viking in whatever way you can. Or, you can wait and assist me, and I'll help you save Eric."

"You're going to move your cocky Spaniard ass out of my way and let me go? Right now?…Fine what do you want?"

"I want to try something…" Batista grinned and bared his fangs. He knocked Layla down to the floor.

"Get off."

"Let me feed from you." He held his head above hers and sat to her side. He pulled her hair from it's tie and stroked it gently.

"No."

"Why not? You will not let me feed from you? What are you hiding? Just give in. Then you may go as you please."

"That's what you're not getting…I can go any time I please anyway."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Alright." Layla shot up and walked towards the door. She turned to him.

Batista laughed. "You are going to fight me?"

Layla shook her head. "I don't have to. I'm just going to rescind your invitation. And then where would you be…oh that's right, you wouldn't 'be' at all."

Batista glowered defiantly.

"You wouldn't."

Layla laughed. "Right… because I'm soooo fond of you. I just couldn't bare that." Layla opened the door and tilted her head.

Batista was speechless. He simply stood in silence.

"You know Batista, you're not making a very good case on why I should be on your side, and not Bianca's."

All he could do was stare at her blankly.

"Now, I want you to sit in here and think about what you've done." Layla walked out and shut the door in triumph. She couldn't help but grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't everyday a human got the upper hand of a vampire King.

Though when she shut the door she did feel a little out of breath. The panic she'd been holding in finally all came out. She didn't know if she could rescind his invitation or not. Since her invitation didn't technically work. Nevertheless, she got herself out of there. And as long she was out by the bar, she'd be safe.

Or so she thought. Just as she sat down, the front door began to open.


	6. Latin Words and Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."

Chapter Six: Latin Words and Winds

A man walked in dragging a dolly. He gave Layla a friendly smile. He was a tall, extremely bulky man. His tight shirt revealed his bulging muscles. Layla swallowed slightly. The man gave her a smile. He also gave a sideways glance at her apparel of a tee shirt, shorts, and no shoes.

He laughed as he sat the dolly down.

"So, you're here quite early Miss…?"

"Layla." She saw no danger in giving her real first name.

"Brad…and I'll be out of your hair in just a few minutes." He smiled and pulled the large tarp off of the boxes on the dolly. He threw the tarp over his shoulder. He began to wheel it to the back. "It's just this weeks delivery…." He assured her as he started to advance towards the kitchen.

Layla sighed in relief. But wait, he was headed towards the kitchen…_Damn._

"You need some help?" Layla followed.

"Naw I'm good. I know where everything's at."

Layla ran after him. "Well, the boss had me wait here for you…actually. He wants the delivery on the bar." Layla pointed.

The man turned around and gave her a cocked eyebrow.

"There's frozen goods here. What is he going to do with all of them?"

"I don't know, he just had me wait here to tell you."

"Well I'll put the frozen foods in the freezer just the same. They'll ruin if we don't store them soon."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Layla stepped in his path to the hallway. "Boss will kill me."

The man seemed to stiffen a little.

"That's a little exaggerated if you ask me. I don't think he'll actually kill you."

"Either way…I think it would be better if…"

"Look Miss Oxley, Just let me do my job." He brushed passed her.

Layla paused for a moment. "Who are you?"

The man turned around, he acted as if the question offended him.

"I work for United Grocers. We deliver the groceries to several businesses across Southeast Texas."

"Did you read that on their website? Or did you just make that up?"

Brad laughed. "You're crazy lady…" He continued to advance towards the kitchen.

Layla did not tell him her last name. But he knew it nonetheless. He was here for her…or Batista. Either way…

Layla grabbed a large bottle of Vodka and hit him on the head. The man tensed as he turned his head in anger. His eyes seemed to be glowing. They revealed a deep amber and orange.

"Oh God." Layla voiced. He seemed to be some sort of shifter…some kind of supernatural being anyway.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. But I'm here on a job. And I always get my job done." Brad said as blood trickled down the middle of his forehead.

"Let's talk." He suggested.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm to subdue you, get the King and escort the both of you somewhere else."

"You're working for Bianca?"

The man looked perplexed. "I work for the King."

Layla sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you. But you're more than welcome to take Batista." Layla shrugged.

"He wants me to take you as well."

"Well that's too bad."

Brad growled. "You're being unreasonable."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just not okay with someone kidnapping me."

"It doesn't have to be a kidnapping. You can even ride in the front seat. I'll get you some shoes."

Layla laughed. "That's nice of you, but I'm going to have to stay here."

"You know I can take you by force….you're being very difficult."

"I want no part of whatever the hell is going on. I've been at Batista's will by force. I did what was expected of me…I'm done."

Brad advanced towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me." Layla struggled.

He sprinkled something on Layla's face. She tried not to inhale.

"Don't fight it."

"Of course I'm going to fight it."

"Amitto of vestri mos proeliator somnus quod sileo."

"What the eff did you just say?" Layla began to feel tired. The world around her seemed to be turning black.

"Let me go." She muttered as she tried to push him off of her. But her arms fell helplessly to her side.

She fell limp into him. Brad sighed a sigh of relief. "Finally." He muttered. He picked Layla up and carried her to the back.

Batista was sitting on a steel cooking table fixing his cuffs on his shirt. Brad carried Layla into the kitchen.

"Did she fight you?"

"She smashed a bottle on my head."

Batista grinned. "Did you bring the coffin?"

Brad shook his head. "I didn't have time. I brought a tarp."

Batista gave Brad a menacing look. "I instructed you to bring me a coffin. How am I supposed to travel in a tarp?"

"Lighter." Brad spoke sarcastically. "My services are guaranteed. You will not be burned."

Batista muttered something in Spanish.

"What was that?" Brad asked angrily.

"Nothing you'd wish me to repeat." Batista snapped. "Did she have anyone else with her?"

"No, she's alone."

"Good. Let's get going. We have a plane to catch."

…..

Eric arrived outside of the restaurant. One of his many ventures. He split the ownership with a vampire named Armand. Armand was rarely there. But he had a good staff. And he took care of the restaurant's many expenses. Eric had just gave his half of the money to buy in. It turned out to be a very lucrative investment.

But he felt there was danger here today. Layla had just panicked and now he could not sense her at all. He wasted no time charging in. Her scent trailed towards the kitchen. He pushed through the door.

Batista rolled his eyes. "Brad…" Batista called.

Eric noticed Layla lying on the table. He picked her up and bared his fangs.

"Why are you here, what did you do to her?"

"Why are you here?" Batista rebuffed.

"This is my restaurant. And this is my human."

Batista rose slowly. "_Your _human? She hardly belongs to you."

Brad came in behind Eric. Eric shifted his head to glance at him.

"Were. You also have the scent of magic."

Brad stared at Eric perplexedly.

"Brad you told me that she was alone. That there was no one else here."

"There wasn't!" Brad insisted. "He must have just got here."

"He is a vampire, like myself. He cannot be out during the day."

Brad was persistent. "No, no he wasn't here. I would have smelled him. I would have known."

Batista stared back at Eric.

"Where were you hiding?"

Eric ignored his comment. "What are you doing in my business?"

"This is Armand's restaurant."

"Mine as well. We are partners."

Batista glared at him. He seemed to be panning something out in his mind.

"If you were here before…. Why did you not come when Brad first spotted Layla?"

"I was resting."

Batista turned his eyes back down to Layla.

"Her distress roused you?"

"You are in my business. Your fiefdom is in shambles. You have resorted to the help of a Were." Eric gave Brad a sideways glance. Brad puffed his chest in anger. Eric smirked.

"You are not in position to question me." Eric began to turn and carry Layla out.

"You really think you can keep on with the human like you do?" Batista asked smugly.

Eric paused for a moment in the threshold.

"She must be controlled Northman. If not, she will destroy us all. You do not have that power."

Eric let out a dull growl and turned back around. "Layla is mine, and she is just a human. She cannot destroy any of us. You have no right to try to take or control her. She did her job for you."

"I don't respect your tone, Northman."

"And you have succeeded in angering me. Your persistence to woo Layla and your disrespectful dubiousness in not being forthright is getting old. You are the King Batista, but I _am _your elder."

Batista laughed. "Two hundred years only. You will be respectful of me Sherriff."

Eric grew impatient. Batista had worn out his fealty. "What have you done to Layla?"

Batista grinned. "Help me Northman. Help me and I will tell you. This Were has been incompetent. Now I know I am not in immediate danger here, give me shelter till dusk. You are a wise, aged vampire like myself. You can restore me to my kingdom. I will need a non biased witness to state my case."

"Though I appreciate the praises, I hardly have motivation to help you. You have done nothing but inconvenience me and waste my time."

Batista frowned. He'd been outmaneuvered. Eric now had the control.

Eric went on… "And I assume the Were-witch put some sort of sleeping spell on Layla. It will wear off soon. After that, I see no reason to stay here."

"I have no intention of staying either." Batista announced. "I'm going to Buenos Aries."

"To Bianca's maker."

"How do you know this?"

"I am two hundred years older than you. I know a lot of things."

"Is that so?"

"Might you refrain from the short, condescending questions?"

Batista nodded. "After this, you and Layla are free to go. I will never call upon you again. Unless it's for a social event which you may chose whether you attend. Come with me to Buenos Aries. Explain to the King what Bianca has done. And all your past transgressions will be forgotten."

"You've promised this before."

"Yes, and your human has not fulfilled her promise. I do not have a Sherriff yet."

"I was respectful to you at first, but you have betrayed my trust. If you would have taken care of Dameon when Layla and I warned you, this would have never of happened. Bianca would not of had a window of opportunity to attack you."

"You've lived too long a barbarian Northman. You fail to recognize the process of our vampire law."

Eric laid Layla gently down on the table gently. He turned to face Batista.

"Once more you insult me. But since you brought it up, you're right. I lived in a time where we took what we wanted and we kept a hold of it. My possessions are just that; mine. I did not live in a kingdom, I did not follow orders. I didn't and still do not appreciate others trying to steal or take something under my care and shield." He spoke calmly.

"Do not threaten me Eric." Batista began to bare his fangs in anger.

Eric stood placid. "I am simply promising you, if you continue to try harm and deceive me or Layla, if you try to claim her once more I will not hesitate."

"Hesitate what?" Brad spoke slowly. He'd been listening in fascination the whole time.

"The Viking is warning me of my immanent demise if I do not respect him and his….human."

Eric and Batista didn't cease their stares.

"Leave us Brad." Batista commanded.

Brad shrugged and shut the door behind him.

Eric nodded. "And you're right. She is not my claim. She stays with me of her own free will. Do you remember what that's like? Not having to glamour a human to be with you? And let you feed from them out of sheer want. But she belongs to me nonetheless." Eric was stretching the truth a bit…but Layla wasn't awake to rebuke it.

"Now you are just gloating."

"Maybe." The right corner of his mouth rose to a grin.

Batista held up his arms. "So, after your eloquent speeches I am still perplexed. Will you or will you not assist and accompany me to Buenos Aries? Bianca must be stopped."

Eric shook his head slowly. "I still see no benefit for me to help you."

"Fine, I will grant you free passage for trade. I will owe you a great favor."

"And Layla, she will go home when I accompany you."

Batista shook his head. "Layla would prove very useful to appease the King."

"The King of Argentina, Matius Peron?"

…

Matius Peron was a very old, very subdued vampire. He was the antithesis of Batista. Where Batista is boisterous and wild, Peron is calm and meticulous. Peron has a fascination with women. All the vampires he has turned have been women. Bianca, before she was turned lived with a prominent family in Buenos Aries. She was the young girl always smiling with her mother and father at her family's lavish parties. She was also the girl who would sneak out and go dancing. When caught, she would show no fear of punishment and no remorse. Being a prominent figure at these parties, Peron found her fascinating. When she was in her early thirties, Peron turned her. But he never sought to marry her, he treated her as his daughter and gave her everything she desired.

…

"Why do you think Layla would appease the King?"

"Aside from her lovely scent and charm? They are in both in the hotel business. Peron, like many other prominent figures in our world has a fondness of Layla's hiring the supernatural. They have met formally at least twice at business summits." Batista grinned. "Or did you not know that?"

Eric smirked.

"And after we tell the King what she can do…"

"That will not happen."

Batista laughed. "Very well. But that's why I say we must be careful to control her. She is a desire amongst many in many different ways."

This, Eric knew to be true. Dameon and Batista had already proved to be obsessed with wanting Layla. Though Dameon knew much more than Batista the extent of Layla's many talents. Batista would stop at nothing to find out what the rest were. But what did he know that Eric didn't about the King of Argentina and Layla? Being in the same business field would bare nothing but casual conversation. The King of Argentina hardly would care about a hotel owner in Louisiana. There was something else. Eric considered carefully the implications of going out of the country. He didn't like being put out like this, but he knew in a trial Batista would win if he brought charges against Eric for not cooperating. He had too much clout. But he knew Layla would never agree to this.

"How long will she sleep?"

"Brad…" Batista called.

Brad came in seconds later.

"How long will she sleep?"

"Twelve hours or so."

"That long? How much did you give her?"

"I gave her a stronger spell than most. She was too resistant to the powder…"

Eric glared at Brad. "This will not harm her?"

Brad shook his head. "Just makes her sleep."

Eric looked back to Layla. "We will have to wait until Pam arrives. She will go with us."

Eric was reluctant to face Layla alone when she woke on an airplane. She was not going to like this. But this was the only way Eric saw out of it. Calling Bianca's maker was the best way to resolve the business. Matius was extremely powerful. He was over 1500 Years Old. He would subdue Bianca and everyone could go back to their corresponding lives. Hopefully. But Eric knew better than anyone that things never went exactly according to plan.

…..

Pam arrived just an hour after sunset. Eric was standing with his arms crossed outside the restaurant as Pam parked in the gravel.

Pam stepped out of her car and locked it. She nodded respectfully and went to stand by Eric.

"Where's Layla?"

"In the back. Some Were-witch put a sleeping spell on her."

"So we're fighting Weres and Witches now?"

"We're not fighting anyone. We're along for the ride. And when I'm not around, _we _are keeping Batista's eager fangs off Layla."

"Aiden's as well?"

"Aiden?"

"That vampire that was in league with her brother. Then told Batista what Layla could do. He followed me here. Layla's old boy toy."

Sure enough, Aiden pulled up in an Escalade. Three other vampires stepped out with him. Aiden stopped a few steps early, a little leery of Eric and Pam's ominous stares. He mumbled "excuse me" timidly as he tried to pass by them to the door. But he froze at the threshold.

"I cannot enter."

"You have to be invited in." Eric stated.

"By who?"

"By me." Eric stated as he gestured for Pam to follow him in, leaving Aiden and Batista's other men outside.

"Him as well." Eric concluded to Pam as they walked to the back.

…

Batista had charted a private plane for them to use. There were no windows except for the cockpit and coffins stored under the seats. He spared no expense. The plane even had a private room with a pull out bed. He suggested Layla stay in the room until she awoke. The flight would be ten or eleven hours so Layla would definitely wake up soon after they took off. And the vampires would have to sleep in a few hours…except Eric that is. He would talk to her then, he decided.

The plane took off very smoothly. Since there was no stewardess Pam took the liberty of warming up TruBlood's for Eric and herself. She came back in the room on the plane with Layla and Eric and shut the door.

"I did the research like you asked. No one seems to know anything about her and Peron. They did meet briefly at a conference and they are in the group picture at a business expo, but with hundreds of others." Pam announced.

Eric nodded. "There's something he's not telling me. He wants to use Layla for something. He seems to think she'll have some type of clout with Matius."

Pam shrugged. "Why don't you just ask Layla?"

Eric looked up at Pam with annoyance. Pam grinned.

"Sorry, almost forgot... You and her, as the humans say have a 'complicated' relationship." Pam laughed and took a sip of her blood.

"Layla would have told me if she knew Matius."

"Maybe I thought it wasn't pertinent. Maybe I though it would complicate even more our already 'complicated' arrangement we have." Layla stretched as she sat up.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"How do you know Matius Peron?"

"No, what happened, where are we?" Layla asked slowly.

Pam laughed slightly as she got up and left the small room.

Eric smiled at Layla. "Are you well?"

"A Werewolf, or…something like that threw dust in my face and said something to me in Latin. And now I'm…" Layla looked around. "Where am I Eric?"

"A plane. We're going to Buenos Aries."

"Oh really. And, why are we doing that?"

"Good evening Lovely Layla!" Batista chimed in as he opened the door. "I thought I heard your enchanting voice."

Layla looked towards Eric. Her eyes demanding an explanation.

"Leave us." Eric insisted.

"This will only take a minute." Batista came and sat down by Layla.

"I would like to make an apology."

"For what? For taking me from my concert and locking me in a room. For forcing me to be a player in your war against your jilted wife? Or for attacking me and trying to drink my blood?"

Eric turned to Batista.

"You were the one who attacked her? The cause of her alarm?"

"And you!" Layla directed to Eric. "What made you think that I'd be okay with unknowingly getting on a plane…let alone one with Cabeza de Asshole on it with us!"

"Layla, you are overreacting." Batista laughed.

"Get out Batista."

Eric smiled as Batista stood up and left the room.

"The only reason you're still in here is because I need more answers." Layla announced.

"We are going to see Matius. He is Bianca's maker. Batista needs a non-biased vampire to step in and testify on his behalf to Matius about Bianca's actions. He also seems to think that your presence will sway Matius to his side. Why is that?"

"Why is it that you thought I'd be okay with all this?"

"I knew you wouldn't be. But I'll protect you. And after this is over, Batista has sworn to leave the both of us alone."

"Oh how nice."

Eric let out a small laugh. "And now, like I asked before. Matius…"

"I have no idea Eric."

"Why must you always conceal things from me?"

"I don't know, probably because you're the kind of person that takes advantage of his unconscious…whatever I am to you and puts her on an airplane to Argentina."

"You know you are my lover." Eric pushed back her hair and slid his hand on her neck. He kissed the side of her chin softly as he moved in closer.

"Oooh no!" Layla pushed him back as she laughed. "Like that is even going to happen."

Eric looked at her with perplexity. This made Layla laugh even more.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked innocent eyes.

"What do you think I mean Eric?"

"I know you want me. Just as I want you." Eric slid his hand down her back and gripped her side.

"That's just _your _blood talking." Layla relaxed into his touch a little.

"And yours." He reciprocated by pulling her on top of him. He grinned widely as he licked her cheek. Layla gripped the back of his tank and leaned forward to kiss his neck. She leaned to his ear and whispered.

"I'm hungry."

"So am I." He spoke coarsely as he bared his fangs.

"Well…" Layla hopped off of him and opened the door. "I'm going to get something to eat."


	7. Lie in the Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."

Chapter Seven: Lie in the Sound

~Sorry about the slow updates. I'll try to be pick up the pace. Oh and I apologize if you don't like the fluff. I was in a fluffy mood.~

Eric said nothing as Layla reentered the room. Since Eric and Pam now occupied the bench, Layla sat on the bed across from them. There was a vague selection of food since the plane was for vampires. But there was an amiable assortment of fruit. Layla decided on a banana.

"Got to get that potassium." Pam cheered.

Layla nodded. "That's right. You remember your fruit."

"I like to watch you eat. Usually I find it disgusting but you have a way of making it adorable."

"I forget you require food. I should have got some." Eric murmured.

"_That's_ what you're sorry about? It's not your job to feed me. Nor is it your job to make decisions for me."

Eric shook his head. Pam smiled.

"This is the only way we can finally get out of this."

Layla sighed and took another bite of her banana.

At this point Pam was the only one Layla wasn't angry with. She'd never liked Batista. Now he'd just given her more reason to hate him. Batista's men were drones. Aiden was there. She didn't know why. He hadn't said a word to her since this all started. He just gave her questionable glances. She hated what he had become after he was turned. And Pam would always back up Eric. Darn Pam. If Pam were human, and Eric was her human boss she'd have no problem complaining about him with Layla. Oh well, the way of the vampire. Layla had had just about enough.

Pam had just started flipping through a Skymall magazine.

"Now who would need a blanket with armholes?" Pam started. "That's just a jacket…" She continued. "The word 'snuggie' makes me so happy I don't have a gag reflex anymore." Pam decided as she turned the page.

Layla couldn't help but smile.

"Jag inte gör det förstå henne vrede." Eric got up quickly and stormed out.

"What did he say?"

"He says he doesn't understand you. He doesn't know why you're angry."

"Oh whatever. He knows exactly why I'm mad. He just doesn't know how to apologize."

"He only did what he thought was best. He wants to be done with this just as much as you…He is very fond of you." Pam assured her. She gave Layla a light pat on her shoulder. The physical contact was foreign to Pam. It was more of a slap than a pat.

"That's nice of you to say. But I'm not too worried about that." Layla replied. She didn't want to say anything else. She felt the prying ears in the next room.

Eric would be listening as well. She didn't exactly want to talk about her fight with him. They all had heard it anyway. Layla looked at her watch. It was four in the morning. The vampires would wanting to be going to sleep soon. At least she hoped that they would. Since there were no windows…but vampires normally got tired in the early morning anyway. Eric would want to talk more about everything then. He wasn't going to stop asking how she knew Matius. And she wasn't even in the mood to talk about it. She was beginning to feel a little hysterical. Her coping mechanisms weren't working properly. But that was to be expected. She was in an airplane full of vampires. She was the only passenger on board with a heartbeat. She also didn't have her passport. She didn't have any identification. Layla laughed a little and ran her hands through her hair. She was stuck. If there were a parachute, Layla would gladly use it.

….

Roughly an hour later, all the vampires retired to their coffins. Layla sighed in relief. Eric and Pam made sure they were the last ones to assure Layla's safety. Pam winked at Layla. Eric gave her a unreadable glance, then slowly shut his. This left Layla to her own thoughts. She wondered who was flying the plane. Definitely not a vampire. Layla sat down and tapped her foot impatiently. It was an extremely nice plane. But it was the last place she wanted to be. She went in the bathroom to wash her face. She sighed and relaxed her hands on the sink. There was much to be done. She'd have to go talk to Eric in a little bit but first she had to talk to the pilot.

Layla knocked on the door of the cockpit. A man slowly and nervously opened the door.

"It's okay. I'm not a vampire."

The man smiled and gestured for her to come in. He seemed to be the copilot. The Pilot was sitting in his seat.

"What can I do for you Miss…" The pilot asked inquisitively.

"Layla."

"Roger. This is my copilot Seth."

Seth nodded as he sat back in his seat.

"Nice to meet you." Layla smiled politely. "Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Shoot."

"You work for Batista?"

"Yes mam. We work for Batista."

"And we're going to…"

"Buenos Aries."

Layla nodded. "Well, I know you have to be loyal and you don't necessarily want to cross a Vampire King, but I'd love to borrow one of your cell phones."

Roger smiled. "Are you in some kind of trouble Miss?"

"Well let's just say I'm not exactly here by choice."

"Look, I'd love to help you but like you said, we don't want any trouble."

"What if I were to tell you that no one would blame you if you gave it to me. Batista will believe that it was taken by force."

"All due respect Miss, that's highly unlikely."

"Look, I promise you. One of you just give me your phones, and when it's revealed missing, just tell him you don't remember giving it to me. He'll believe you."

"But I will remember."

"Look, I would make it where you don't remember but that would require focused eye contact of you both…and you're kind of flying a plane. Safety first."

"You're telling me that he will believe us when we say we don't remember?" Seth asked.

"He won't question it."

Seth shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket. He handed it to Layla.

"Seth!" Roger chided.

"Look, the girl's in trouble. And she seems trustworthy."

Roger shook his head.

"Thank you so much. And I promise, Just tell him you don't remember."

"Sounds good to me." Seth shrugged and looked over to Roger.

"Roger?"

"Fine. You better not be lying."

"I'm not. I'll give it right back."

"Keep it. It might come in handy."

"Thanks Seth!"

..

Layla strode out to the main area. She dialed Rob's number.

"Hello…" Rob murmured.

"Rob?"

"Layla!" His voice became more alert. "Thank God. Are you alright."

Layla closed her eyes and placed her head on her forehead. "More or less."

"I've been calling you for days….your phone goes strait to voicemail. Is this your new number?"

"For now. Listen I need your help."

"Let me get a pen and paper…..Alright."

"I need you to call Matius Peron's people."

There was a long pause. "Layla, are you sure?"

Layla laughed to herself. "Yeah, I really have no choice. I'm going to have to call in that favor."

"Layla. What's the matter? You can tell me."

"I know I can. But I don't have the time. Will you do this please?"

"You know I will."

"Good. Call them and tell them I'll be there today. Tell him I'm with the party that's coming. I want a private audience with Matius before he speaks to everyone else. Tell him I have two friendly's arriving with me. And could you fax copies of my passport and ID to his office?"

"Done."

" Some cash…you can send me some through expenses. And some decent clothes and shoes?"

"Okay."

"And two hotel rooms separate from the party I'm arriving with…at a _different _hotel."

"No problem….You sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

"I would but I have no time."

"Okay. I'll do it right now, Layla be careful."

Layla nodded. "I will…how did people like the concert?"

"Good. The blood drive was a huge success. The band was amazing. A bunch of security guards went missing though."

Layla shook her head.

"It was a success, you should be proud."

"You're the one who should be proud. You handled it all for me." It was true. Layla was held up almost the whole time by Batista. Rob did everything like a pro.

"When you get back I'll hit you up for a raise."

"That sounds fair." Layla smiled. "Thank you Rob."

"Anytime. Be careful."

"Bye." Layla hung up the phone. She looked out at all the coffins. All of them seemed to still be sleeping. Layla took the cell phone and put it in the back room. She then went back out to the main area. She walked up to Eric's coffin. She stared down at it.

Their relationship had definitely been interesting. She wondered if they'd ever make it in a normal spectrum. Ever since she'd met Eric, it had been nothing but a marathon. There had been nonstop turmoil. She remembered when Eric took her to his house he had bought. That was her favorite memory. It seemed so far away. Yet it was only a few days ago. Though she was pretty sure they'd never be able to settle down and live there in seclusion, it was a nice notion. She'd also have to remember that side of Eric and keep it in her pocket. She wanted to remember that side of him existed. Especially now, when she was so angry with him. She walked over and opened the lid of his coffin.

Eric looked up at her.

"I saved Matius Peron's life….or his undead-life."

Eric sat up slowly. He got out of his coffin and gestured for her to follow him to the back room.

..

Layla sat down as Eric shut the door. Eric sat down next to her.

"Go on."

"That's all you need to know."

Eric gave her a placid look. "Is that right?"

"Look, Pam said you didn't understand why I was angry."

"Pam should have not repeated that."

"Eric, if this…whatever…if this is going to work, you're going to have to communicate with me."

"Let's examine that Layla. When have I not communicated with you?"

"You put me on a plane without my knowledge."

"Did I not tell you what was going on the moment you awoke?"

"That's not the point."

"The point is, you're a hypocrite."

"I'm a hypocrite?!"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"You speak of this communicating with each other. I have been forthright. I always announce my intentions to you. You however house more secrets than any human I've ever known. Each day I spend with you I learn some new, fascinating tidbit. But each day I also learn some new, mystery you insist on concealing from me. Is that not a lack of communication? Is saying you want something from your partner, not giving it, but expecting it. Is that not the definition of hypocrite?"

Layla sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Good, because I already came to that supposition….that being said, I…. am sorry." The words came slowly, as if he were speaking in a foreign tongue. Speaking a word he wasn't used to using.

"You're sorry?"

"I knew you would not agree to this. I took advantage of the fact you were asleep. I brought Pam along so you'd see how important your safety is to me. One of us will always be with you on this trip."

"Assuming I let you drink more of my blood. So you can be out during the day?"

"Your blood… is…almost as nice as your skin." Eric ran his finger down her arm. "My beautiful hypocrite…Why don't you want to tell me about Matius Peron?"

Layla sighed. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I. Why would the subject of Matius lead to a fight?"

"It wouldn't. It's just best that you don't know."

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know. I have no idea how Batista knows."

"Most likely he knows some of Matius' subordinates…Being married to Bianca."

Layla nodded. "I don't think he would of told many people. Batista probably doesn't know the whole truth." Layla slightly smiled.

Eric grinned. "This intrigues me. Now I have to know."

Layla shook her head. "I don't think it's my place."

"I'm not exactly in Peron's circle."

Layla sighed. "Fine…Well you know that Matius owns many hotels in Buenos Aries and several other businesses."

"Yes."

"And that he's uber-powerful and one of the oldest, wisest vampires. That he's a world renowned fan of women. He employs only women to work for him. He only creates women-vampire-children, like Bianca… blah blah blah."

"So I've heard."

"Well, we were at this hotel expo in Rio De Janeiro…Ipanema. It was about two years ago. Peron was there as one of the key speakers. Being high profile and being a vampire, no one thought he was even staying at the same hotel. We stayed at this gorgeous hotel, but with horrible service and horrible reception for any electric devices. Anyways, I got a important phone call early in the morning. The room had no cell service. I ran up to the roof of the hotel. It was about five a.m. or so…I was in the middle of my call when I heard something on the other side of the roof. Being nosy, I peeked around the corner, I saw none other than Matius Peron kissing a man."

"Human or vampire."

"Definitely human."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, their kissing rapidly accelerated to them stripping off their clothes. I then proceeded to walk away. It was none of my business. I was just about to open the door and go back down the stairs until I heard Matius speak through a thick accent…._What are you doing? Don't!" _

"The man seemed to ignore this….I went around and peeked to the side. The man had Matius tied to a cooling unit with silver. He took out some tools from a briefcase he had. He was going to drain him."

Eric listened in anger. Vampires seemed to put themselves in the situations when you told a story of a vampire in peril.

"So, I couldn't let that happen."

"But you didn't know him. It wasn't your concern."

"Well lucky for him, unlike you I possess humanity. I caught the drainer's attention. I glamoured him. Had him sit down to the side. I couldn't touch the silver, so I called Rob up to the roof. He got the silver off. As soon as he did, Matius attacked the man." Layla's eyes shifted back into the memory.

"Watching a naked man kill another by drinking his blood is quite a sight."

"He killed the man?"

"Yes…and he called some of his people up to dispose of the body."

"Who was the man?"

Layla shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy Matius had picked up."

"Being with a man is contradictory to his status of being partial for females."

"That's precisely why he wouldn't want anyone to know about it. That and well, it might seem a little embarrassing that a vampire of his age be fooled so easily by one of us lowly humans. It might make some of his followers disrespect him, or revolt against him. I don't think anyone cares if he is bisexual."

"So he is in your debt for saving his life?"

"He was quite taken. He offered money, hotel shares…amongst…other things. I wasn't really savvy to any of them. So, he said whenever I needed, he'd be there in any capacity."

"This is why Batista wants to use you. He thinks you can sway Matius to subdue, possibly kill Bianca."

Layla shook her head. "I should have put it together sooner. I'm not sure when he found this out, but I'm pretty sure he's known this all along. He didn't care whether I found him a Sherriff or not."

"He has known Bianca was planning something. He wanted her to make her move before he went to Matius."

"I bet you're right." She agreed. "Look, I had Rob call Peron's people. You, me, and Pam are set to stay in a different hotel than Batista's party. I'm also going to talk to Matius before Batista gets to."

Eric grinned. "My aren't you resourceful."

"I am."

"I had requested a private audience with him as well…Pam arranged it earlier. And for a plane, in case things went ary… we will be able leave quickly. "

Layla sighed. "I'm so tired. I was unconscious but I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Go to sleep. I'll stay awake." Eric pulled her close to him.

"Don't you need sleep?"

"I will sleep later. Besides, I have plenty of energy with your blood in me."

"You can sleep too you know."

She knew what would happen if they exchanged blood again. She already felt too strongly about him. A blood bond was the last thing she needed. Eric possessiveness and fondness of her was a little overwhelming. Knowing exactly how he felt was a tad too much to handle. And him knowing how she felt…

"It's okay to belong to me, to be with me… You don't have to fight it."

-This is exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh yes I do." She spoke softly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like feeling so strongly about you. You bring me nothing but trouble and despair."

"Why are you still doing it then?"

"The pros outweigh the cons." He spoke sincerely. After that, Eric was silent for a few moments. But his blood told that he was discouraged. Something was bothering him.

"What?"

"When we were separated, when you were at the restaurant and Batista came… What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Tell me."

"He was all disoriented. He didn't remember who he was. All he knew is that Andres betrayed him. He tried to feed from me but I told him to finish off Andres. He did. I think he was in some sort of…"

"Frenzy feed."

"Exactly. Anyhow, when he came to he staked Andres which he'd already drained. I told him the story of what happened at the club. Then I told him about Bianca. He said I still owed him a Sherriff and I argued with him. He was staying in the kitchen since it's windowless…I tried to leave and he said he'd let me go right now if I let him feed from me. He knocked me down on the ground and asked me once more and accused me of hiding something about my blood. So… I threatened to rescind his invitation to the restaurant if he didn't let me go. He withdrew and I went out to the bar area until that Werewolf came in and knocked me out that spell and that… dust."

Eric was displeased. Anger was rising within him.

"I know, I know. I really want to stake Batista too."

"I will not let him touch you again. I should have been there to protect you."

"Really, I'm fine."

"What if you weren't? You can't always be so lucky. You won't always be able to rely on your cunning…Dameon, Batista…they are only the beginning."

Layla kissed him on the cheek. A welcome but unexpected gesture. Eric looked her in the eyes.

"I've never been the damsel in distress type. But it's nice to know that someone has my back."

Eric grinned as he placed his hand on her cheek. He lifted her from the bench and placed her in the bed. He kissed softly. Within seconds, his strategic tongue made it's way gently into her mouth. His hands pressed up her shirt. Layla shivered from the sensation of her exposed skin.

"You taste like bananas…I think." Eric whispered into her ear.

Layla laughed a little.

Eric was partially on top of her now. He inhaled her scent and collapsed his head onto her chest.

"Du drog , du drog." He murmured in his native tongue.

_You drug, you drug._

Layla didn't know what he was saying. But she had a pretty good idea.

"Sleep now." He spoke as he laid atop her chest. "I'm not going anywhere. For once let go and rest." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'll be right here…I will not leave you."

Layla was perplexed by his statements. She wasn't really worried about him leaving. And then it hit her. He was worried about her leaving. His blood was urgent. He felt if she didn't stay close, he was going to lose her. He felt he hadn't adequately protected her. He was angry and scared all at the same time. The intensity was almost overwhelming. Layla began to tremble. His blood's sense of urgency was so strong in her. Layla gripped tightly to him. She didn't know what else to do. It was the only sense of relief. She gripped tighter.

"No, no, we're okay Eric…" She whispered. "You know…." Layla clenched her eyes shut. A stray tear escaped them. She didn't want to lose him any more than he wanted to lose her.

"Just…don't leave." She spoke quietly as she opened her eyes to look at him. Eric lifted his head. Layla traced her fingers through his hair and urged his face to move closer. He pulled himself up level to her face and kissed her again. This time it was hard and deliberate. Eric's powerful lips crushed Layla's. Layla's lips formed a smiled at the sensation. She laughed a little. Her words were obviously the release he needed. He grinned widely at the sight of her face. He licked the tear falling down her cheek.

"Well, as long as we're on the same page." He collapsed, calmly now on top of her. His tight, intense muscles had relaxed. Only now he seemed a hundred pounds heavier. Layla had to shift a little under him to get comfortable. Eric moaned in pleasure from the motion. But still seemed to be set on getting her to sleep.

"Later." He seemed to be assuring himself.

"Now you sleep."

Layla was all to happy to comply. It was a little constricting to have a six-foot giant Viking vampire lie on top of you while you try to sleep. But relationships on occasion anyway, are all about sacrifice.

…..

Layla still felt the weight of Eric lying on top of her. She had slept so well, she didn't want to open her eyes.

"Someone's coming, a human." Eric noted. Layla sighed and opened her eyes. Sure enough, the door opened slowly after a few brief knocks. Seth the copilot was on the other side of the door.

"Um, hi." He smiled softly. "We've arrived in Buenos Aries. We are about to de-board the plane."

"We could just stay here you know. You could just fly us back."

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't do that." Seth spoke calmly. He was trying his best to not be familiar with her.

"Is Layla giving you trouble?" Batista stepped in the room. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth quickly walked off.

Eric turned his head to look over. He slowly lifted himself off of Layla. He glared at Batista angrily.

"I hope you enjoyed my generous accommodations. I assure you I picked out a lovely hotel for us all to stay in."

"Go to hell." Layla murmured as she sat up and stretched.

Batista chuckled. "Come now. There is much to be done."

Eric rose first. Layla stretched and followed suit. In the main area, Pam was sitting on top of her coffin filing her nails.

The side of the plane opened. Stairs were formed and Seth descended down them.

"You can all follow me now." He spoke professionally with a nervous grin on his face.

Batista and his men were first to walk down the stairs.

Pam went next. Eric gave her a nod. Pam smiled. Last were Layla and Eric. As they reached the ground, the plane's steps were quickly retracted.

"Right this way." Batista walked towards a black limousine. He stood a moment for the driver to open the door for him. He looked at the chauffer perplexedly.

"What is wrong? Open the door."

"Sorry sir, this car is reserved."

"Yes, I know. It is reserved for King of Texas. That is me."

"No sir, this is reserved for Layla Oxley and two others."

Batista turned back to Layla, Eric, and Pam.

"What is this?"

Eric grinned generously.

"Don't worry sir. King Peron is sending you a car. It will be here shortly."

Batista stood in shock as Layla, Eric and Pam all walked towards the car.

"Just remember to call ahead next time." Layla suggested to Batista as she shut the door to the car.

Pam giggled with delight. "Too much chlorine in the gene-pool that Batista. Stupid cow is still scratching his head."

Layla turned around and looked. Sure enough, he was actually scratching his head. It's the little things that count.


	8. She Wants Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Eight: She Wants Revenge**

One of Bianca's minions, the body-builder woman returned into their house. She looked a little disheveled. She walked up to Bianca and lowered her head.

"And?…"

"I went to the restaurant. There was no one there."

Bianca stared at the woman in anger. "You were too late?"

"It's a big city. We had no idea where to start looking for her. We only found her because we put out an alert for Andres' car."

"This witch kills Andres, for no reason and then she just disappears? Her blonde lover runs out of our grasp? Are you telling me she's that powerful?"

The woman was silent for a moment.

"What is it?"

"At the restaurant, her scent wasn't the only one I picked up."

"Who?"

"Batista."

Bianca paused for a few moments. "Is he alive?" She lowered slowly to the couch.

"Apparently so."

Bianca seethed and slammed her fist on the coffee table. "I will kill this witch!…Noreen, do we know where they went?"

"Not yet your majesty."

"We must do something….get me a local witch…it's time that Sarah Palin got a taste of her own medicine."

………….

Layla had never been to Buenos Aries before. It wasn't at all like she thought. The city had a reputation for being a Mecca for vampires. It was where most of them went for political or social asylum. Buenos Aries was primarily European. It was a far more open to the idea of vampires as other Southern American cities. Instead of being daunting or threatening, it was beautiful and exciting. She even noticed Pam taking several glances out of the car. Eric seemed indifferent. It was probably one of those "been here, done this" moments for him. It was a huge Metropolitan city. The street lights and neon signs lit up the night. The streets were crowded with people, all going to their various destinations. Most women ran around in six inch heels and flowing dresses. Men were dressed to match their well groomed dates. Bands were playing at various restaurants and bars. All different kinds of bands. It was certainly a sight to see.

But alas, They weren't on vacation. Layla reached for the dry cleaning bag that held some clothes for her. She wanted to be out of that t-shirt and shorts so badly. She examined the dress closely. Rob must have just sent her size because the dress and shoes were foreign. The dress was silk linen tiered v-neck. Though at least it wasn't red or white. It was navy and it ended tastefully right above the knee. Layla shrugged and began to put it on. She felt there was no use in being shy with Eric and Pam. They didn't seem to care one way or the other. After strapping her black heels, she sat back and sighed into the seat.

"So…have you met Matius before?"

"Once or twice in passing. I definitely prefer him to other Spanish speaking vampire monarchs." Eric murmured.

"Brings a whole new definition to ladies man." Pam joked.

"Sure does." Layla agreed as they pulled up to Matius' palatial estate. It was surrounded by a large black metal gate that curled elegantly at the top. Layla shook her head in awe as the gates opened and the limo drove through.

A woman with black pinstripe pants and white t-shirt and vest was waiting in the circle drive with her fingers laced together. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a slick ponytail. She smiled graciously as she opened the door to the limo.

"Layla Oxley and her two guests?"

Layla nodded.

"Layla it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Allegra." She announced. "I'm Matius Peron's assistant. First, we are going to get you in to talk to Matius and when you're ready I'll escort you to your hotel."

"You're not a vampire." Pam spoke suddenly.

"That's right." Allegra responded with all entitlement.

"You're a Were." Pam continued, this time with more contempt. She looked to Eric, who looked to Allegra with equal curiosity.

Allegra flashed a million dollar smile. "I think you'll find that we're very progressive here. And if you have a problem with that well, I guess I just don't care."

Layla smiled a little.

"Now if you'd all follow me. The King has been waiting." She started walking before anyone could protest.

"Be nice." Eric whispered to Pam. Pam rolled her eyes.

….

Allegra lead them to a large foyer and turned around.

"The two of you can wait in here. There is TruBlood at the bar there." She pointed.

"I go with her." Eric insisted.

"Please, you may talk to the King, but after Layla does."

"She is my…" Eric looked to Layla. "She is my girlfriend." He winked.

Layla laughed a little. She was?

Allegra glanced back and forth between the two of them with interest.

"I'm sorry, only Layla is permitted at this time."

"I'll be fine." Layla insisted as she gestured to Eric.

Eric nodded and walked back to the couch. Pam brought him a TruBlood as she sat down next to him.

Allegra lead Layla to a long hallway. Layla took one glance back at Eric before Allegra shut the door.

Allegra gave another smile. "I don't date vampires, but he's very...very..."

"I know." Layla agreed. Everyone knows Eric is yummy.

"I'm sorry about Pam, I guess it's like your racism. It just never really goes away."

Allegra shrugged. "I pay it no mind. It's just how she thinks. You get that a lot, working with vampires."

"I imagine it's quite different."

Allegra nodded. "I suppose. But if I wanted to, I could retire whenever I wanted." She smiled confidently as she opened a large set of French doors.

"So Matius is very excited about your visit. He's wanted to repay you for a long time now for saving his life."

"He told you that?"

Allegra nodded. "I've worked for him for ten years. I know a lot about him. I also know that despite being a vampire, he's a man of his word. And that's rare….being he's not actually a man." She finished as she stopped at a large dark door. She gave two quick and firm knocks.

Matius himself opened the door. He greeted Layla with a gracious smile. "Layla my daring desperado." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Matius was an extremely handsome older man. He was tall with broad shoulders. He wasn't necessarily muscular, but definitely in shape. He had a thick head of hair. A generous mixture of salt and pepper. His wide grin spread across his face. He had several lines that only enhanced his striking appeal. He must have been turned in his late forties-early fifties.

Allegra pulled out Layla's chair and smiled.

"If you need anything just buzz me." She spoke towards Matius.

"Thank you Allegra." He smiled as he watched her exit the large room and shut the door.

All vampires in authority positions seemed to think they needed an office. Matius spared no expense in his. It looked like a hunting lodge. There was a large elk head behind his desk and a large fireplace. The walls were covered with impressive and ancient weaponry. On the floor next to his large desk was a grizzly bear-fur rug.

Matius noticed her curiosity. "It was a gift from a business partner."

She nodded and smiled.

Matius stared at her with adoration. "My love, you look exquisite in that dress….But you look dreadfully pale…Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?"

Layla touched her cheek softly. She didn't realize she was so pale. And coming from a vampire, that wasn't a compliment.

"I only tell you out of concern…are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She shook her head. She didn't understand why she would look that way.

"I was surprised when I got the call from your assistant…Rob was it?"

"Yes, this was…unexpected."

Matius raised his eyebrow. "You are not one to take help from others."

Layla grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

"I've done some research. It seems that is the case."

"You've been checking up on me?"

Matius walked around and sat on his desk. "You are a very interesting woman. You saved my life, and just as quickly as you entered it, you were gone. As you may have realized, I have…an affinity for women. Being on this earth as long as I have, I thought I had all of you put away in categories. Until, until one day one of you saves me…and wants nothing in return."

"And now I'm asking for a favor."

"But begrudgingly. You would have never came to me if you didn't have to. You are a proud woman. You're an exceptional and rare beauty. Inside and out."

"That's very nice of you." Vampires were such charmers.

Matius gestured and sat back down behind his desk. "I was thrilled to get a call from you but it doesn't seem the happiest of pretext. What can I do for you?"

Layla let out a long sigh. "Well it's complicated and it isn't complicated. All I want is to be out. I want to be done with all the vampires in Texas. I want to be left alone."

"After your brother's death, you want nothing more to do with them?"

"I didn't want anything to do with them when he _was _alive."

"Which Texas vampires are we speaking of?"

"Batista. Batista and his many minions. I want him to let us go home and leave us and peace."

This perked Matius' interest. "And who is "us?"

Eric's face flashed in her mind. "My…my friends and me. Eric Northman and his child Pam. And of course everyone who works with and for me."

"Eric the Northman? The Viking?"

"Pretty sure that's the one."

"What is Batista's claim? I suppose I'm just trying to figure out his sense of entitlement over you and your friends. Especially an old vampire such as Northman."

"How much time do you have?"

Matius laughed. "For you? All the time in the world. Please…"

Layla took a deep breath. This was going to be a long story.

………

Matius seemed genuinely intrigued. He listened with what seemed to be reception and shock.

"That is quite a tale. So Batista believes you still owe him a Sheriff so he will not release you or the Northman?"

"That's what he says."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has a ulterior motive."

"And that might be?"

"He wants to use me to get to you."

"To get to me?"

"Yes. To sway your decision on your child."

Matius was beginning to figure it out. "Bianca?"

Layla nodded. "She has led an uprising against Batista. She's trying to take over his kingdom for herself."

Matius stared blankly towards Layla and nodded. "This is upsetting. If she had a quarrel with her husband she should have came to me….Tell me everything you know."

Layla explained to him everything that happened. Starting from the night at the club. She told him all about Bianca bringing Weres and her alliance with Andres. And then what happened to Andres. Matius listened in silence as it all sunk in.

"So she does not know who you are?"

Layla shook her head. "She thinks I'm a witch named Sarah Palin."

Matius chuckled. "Bianca's never been one for human affairs. I suspect this is why Batista has requested an audience with me. He wants me to subdue Bianca."

"Yep."

"And he thought by bringing you I'd be more swayed to complying?"

"I'm thinking that was his plan."

"That is very clever of him. Unfortunately he underestimated your cunning. And you want no part of this?"

"I'm very much over it. I just want to go home."

"There is just one thing I cannot figure out. Why did Batista think you could help him find a Sherriff?"

Layla paused for a moment. She really was sick of having to reveal her secrets to everyone. She let out a long sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"I will help you Layla. But I can't do that unless I understand the situation."

"I can…" Layla closed her eyes. "I can glamour."

"Glamour?"

"Yes. I can glamour humans…and vampires"

Matius' mouth hung open slightly. "Interesting. And how might a human acquire such a skill?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I can. Batista was told about it. So he took advantage of it."

"How did he come to…"

"One of my brother's men joined Batista's ranks after Dameon's death. He told him. I guess for personal gain."

Matius paused for a moment. As if he were mulling something over. "And what else has Batista asked of you?"

Layla shrugged. "He says when Eric and I help him speak to you we're free to go."

Matius shook his head. "That will not be the case."

"Exactly." Layla threw up her right arm. "He wants to keep me as some tool."

"He wants to keep you as a claim."

"That too probably."

"Not probably, Layla. Batista is an ambitious vampire. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"There is my dilemma. If he would just let me go after I help him, I'd do it. But he won't."

"And your suitor?"

"My…what?"

"Your suitor. Eric Northman. Does he know of your gift?"

"He does."

Matius nodded.

Layla rolled her eyes. "This isn't his battle. He's only here because he feels obliged to me."

Matius laughed. "I don't think "obliged" is the appropriate term. More, attached."

Layla was silent for a moment. She closed her eyes.

"This isn't his fight."

"It is as much his as it is yours."

"This all happened because Dameon died. That had nothing to do with Eric. He was my brother…well not through blood but…"

"Layla, you have the remarkable ability to put everything on your shoulders. You pull the weight all by yourself. Most of the time, you handle it with ease. That is a trait of a leader….Probably why you attract so many of us in authoritative positions. Well, there are many other reasons but that is one of them."

Layla shook her head. "So because I have good leadership skills I have to be chased by Vampire Kings and Sheriffs?"

"You're missing the point my dear."

"I guess I am…"

"The point is, your Viking is the same way. He sees a problem and takes it upon himself to handle it. You wouldn't put yourself on the backburner, how can you ask someone just like you to do the same?"

Layla took a moment to mull this over. What he said was true. That was always the argument between her and Eric. He was always trying to get her to avoid the conflict, as she was with him. She smiled a little.

"Looks like you just had a revelation."

"Just a little one."

Matius laughed. "Maybe now, you can learn to trust each other a little more."

"Thanks for the wise input." Layla smiled brightly. She really, really liked Matius.

"Please….it's the least I can do. I am sorry you have endured so much strife because of this conflict between my child and her husband King Nunez. This is a complex situation."

"Indeed it is."

"I must handle this delicately. I have no actual pull in the states. Sure I'm older than almost all of them but I have no real power. What I ask is that you give me time to resolve this. I suggest you stay here in Buenos Aries. Here your safety can be assured. Bianca will not be pleased to be outmaneuvered by a human. Especially since she believes you killed Andres… I can summon Bianca. Though it will take some time, she is obliged to obey me. Batista will do as I say. Though I am his elder, I am not his sheriff nor am I his majester. I must promise him my help in his restoration as King. As for your debt to him, I will have a little chat with my son-in-law about such."

"And Eric's? I want to make sure he'll be left alone."

Matius laughed. "Layla, he has no debt to Batista."

"What?"

"Following vampire law. He has no debt to Batista. He is a Sheriff of a fellow state. He reported to Batista and warned him of your brother. He covered all his tracks. Batista has no hold on Eric."

"Then….but Batista kidnapped us both. We both woke up at Batista's home."

Matius smiled. "You might want to check on your story. I'm guessing Northman came to protect you of his own volition."

Layla was stunned speechless. _Eric had no tie to Batista?_ She felt truly touched, and extremely guilty.

"I understand your plight, Layla. But things have spun violently out of control. I must learn more of this situation before taking action." Matius looked into her eyes.

"Bianca has always been my favorite child. But she is a spoiled child. Her going behind my back to lead an uprising…being openly unfaithful in her marriage I arranged for her, only at her request…this changes things."

"I'm sorry you feel betrayed, I know the feeling."

"I'm sure you do." Matius rose from his seat. Layla rose as well but began to feel extremely dizzy as she stood.

"Do get some rest. And something to eat. Your spirit is stronger than your body. Being human is your Achilles heel, Layla. You do realize this?"

"Gee, thanks." She spoke sarcastically.

Matius laughed as he pushed the call button. Within seconds, Allegra opened the door and escorted Layla out.

She looked back to Matius. "Thank yo…" Before she could finish Matius interrupted her.

"No. Thank you Layla. Your forthcoming and bravery, it's refreshing. If you ever want to come over to our side…do keep me in mind." He planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Not likely but under the circumstances I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"I'll see to it this is all taken care of." He turned his attentions to Allegra.

"Send him in."

Allegra nodded.

……

It was getting harder and harder to walk properly in her heels. Layla began to experience an excruciating headache. She began to feel cold and exhausted as she followed Allegra down the hall. Allegra slowed down and put her hand on Layla's shoulder.

"You alright hun?"

"I'm fine." Layla muttered as she squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead. "I'm just really tired."

"I'll make sure your boyfriend's talk with the King is quick. That way you can get some sleep…"

Layla nodded. She really didn't have the strength to carry on a conversation. She ran her hand along the side of the wall in the hallway.

Eric and Pam stood up as Layla and Allegra reentered the room. Both of them rushed to the door. Eric put his hand on Layla's cheek.

"You are weak." He looked over to Pam who immediately came to Layla's side.

"What did you do to her?" He spoke towards Allegra, the anger rising in his voice.

"We have done nothing and do not appreciate the accusation. I do suggest you take her to a human doctor though…she doesn't look well."

"Told you we shouldn't trust a Were."

Allegra laughed. "And you are probably the ones who made her this way. She doesn't have enough blood in her. She's practically drained."

"I prefer wolves blood." Pam rebuffed.

Allegra's eyes began to glow. "Don't test me. I might be a professional but I will not tolerate insults."

Layla felt a jabbing pain in her side. She bent over in pain. Eric knelt over and placed his hand on her back.

"Pam, shut up." Eric spoke softly yet forcibly.

"That's right Pam, shut up." Allegra glared.

Pam bared her fangs.

"Pam!" Eric spoke louder now. Pam glared at Allegra but retracted her fangs.

"I will ask you again Were, what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. I mean no quarrel with you, especially Layla."

Layla grabbed a hold of Eric's jacket. She clenched with all her might. The pain was excruciating now.

"Did they do this to you?"

Layla shrugged. "I don't think so. I don't…I don't know what's happening."

"Were, you're testing my patience."

"We did nothing to harm her. She is our ally…" Allegra began backing up slowly.

"Want me to get her?" Pam asked eagerly.

Allegra seemed to be transforming into something more than human. "We did nothing…if you want to point finger's it's probably…"

"Enough. Go get your master." Eric commanded.

Allegra nodded. "I'll go get Matius." She turned and ran down the hallway.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's losing energy, but she's not bleeding out."

"Who did this to her?"

"Pam I don't have time for your questions."

Layla began to shiver. "Damn it's freezing."

"Layla, who did this to you? What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"Have you been poisoned?"

Layla shook her head. "I don't think…I didn't eat or drink anything."

"I have to bite you, I have to see." Eric bared his fangs and grabbed her arm. As carefully as he could, he bit into her wrist. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Her blood was almost irresistible. But as soon as he sunk his fangs in, he retracted them.

"She's losing blood." He looked towards Pam.

"What? How?"

"It's Bianca." Matius announced as he emerged from the hallway with Allegra.

"Your child?" Pam asked inquisitively.

"What has she done?" Eric asked impatiently.

"I just spoke to her on the phone. I called to summon her. She has cast a spell on Layla."

"Layla told Bianca she was a witch. She cast a spell on Layla. A spell to remove her supernatural powers."

"How do you know this?"

"Because she told me."

"And you do nothing? You have the power to stop this." Eric looked up towards him.

"Layla is not a witch. And she is not being drained. She will merely be in pain for an hour or so. I regret her suffering but there is nothing I can do to lift the spell. And after all, the spell is for a witch. It is to cast out all her supernatural powers. She is human. Nothing inside her is magic, so nothing will be taken from her."

Eric stared down at Layla. There was something inside of her that was magic. And Bianca was taking all of it.

"Apparently that is not the case. She is losing all her blood."

"But, she's just human." Allegra started.

Pam rolled her eyes. "That's what you think."

"Pam." Eric growled angrily. "Shut up!"

"Northman, if there's something to tell me, you should tell me now." Matius demanded.

Eric looked down to Layla. She was just as white as he was…maybe a little more. All the blood from her body was somehow disappearing or evaporating. Eric looked up to Pam, who seemed to understand as well.

"The two of you go." Eric spoke solemnly.

"If there is a way to save her….I would like to help. I owe her my life."

There was nothing Matius could do that Eric could not…all he could do was give her his blood. But there was no guarantee his blood wouldn't do the same thing as hers as soon as it entered her body.

"You don't know any witches…Perhaps that could reverse the spell?"

"Of course." Matius gestured towards Allegra who was already rushing to the phone.

"Emily, it's Allegra. I need you to come to Matius' office immediately. Please be prepared for a reversal spell." Allegra quickly hung up and ran back to Matius' side.

"She's on the compound. She'll be here in a few minutes."

….

Emily was a modestly dressed woman. She was in her late twenties. She had short dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. She brought a book and put on a pair of glasses as she arrived.

"What's up?"

" She had a spell cast on her to dissolve all her magic/or supernatural powers. Somehow she is losing all the blood inside of her." Matius explained.

"So this human's blood… her blood is magic? Supernatural?"

Matius looked to Eric. Eric was silent. Layla felt almost to weak to speak. She gave him a slight nod.

"She has some supernatural abilities and gifts. Her blood is the source of such."

Emily squinted her face. She'd never heard of such a thing. But she quickly shrugged and opened her book.

"Okay, we can do one of two things. One, I can try to make a potion to fight off whatever is taking her blood. But from the looks of it we don't have that kind of time."

"What else?" Eric asked impatiently.

"I can try to halt the spell…by a chant and a protective spell to conceal her location. But that will not return her to her normal state. From the looks of it she's lost so much blood."

" Do it. I'll give her my blood afterwards to heal." Eric spoke immediately.

Emily looked to Matius. Matius nodded in approval.

"Alright, but it might be too late."

"Just…just get started please." Eric took two weary steps back as Emily started chanting.

Matius gave Allegra a gesture. "We'll leave you some privacy." He nodded to Eric and he and Allegra retreated into the hallway and shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell Peron about her? Her blood?" Pam asked as Eric walked next to her.

"I already have one Spanish Monarch after her, two would be a little overkill."

"Good point."

…..

About half an hour later, Emily stood up and looked down at Layla.

"The spell is gone. But she's barely holding on. Whoever cast the spell will not be able to locate her now."

"Thank you." Eric nodded.

"Thank Matius. This is my job." She nodded indifferently as she gathered her belongings and walked off.

Eric positioned Layla in his lap as he bit into his wrist.

"Don't you even dare." Layla spoke weakly.

"We don't have a choice. It's either I feed you, or you die."

Layla shook her head. "I won't."

"This is no time to be stubborn."

"Exactly…so just let me be…you don't understand…I can't.."

"This is ridiculous." Eric bit into his wrist and pushed it to Layla's mouth.

"Drink." Eric began shaking with intensity and anger. "Drink!"

Layla shook her head and lifted her hand to Eric's wrist which had already healed.

"Don't you see. I'll be human. Not some freaky marked human like I am now, all that blood that makes me different, it will be mostly gone…no more vampire blood! It only enhances my damn supernatural ability."

"Like that's a bad thing." Pam rebuffed.

"Leave us." Eric commanded Pam who promptly walked off. She gave a slight wink at Layla.

"You don't understand, your blood _is _magic. All of it is almost gone. You can't survive on it alone."

"What? No, you don't understand…it's just, it's getting rid of the blood that makes me different…the rest…" Her voice was strained. She was beginning to get delirious.

"There is no part of your blood that isn't unique. It's who you are, Layla."

"I've caused you nothing but grief." Her eyes began to swell up with tears. "I'm sorry."

Eric felt a twinge of pain inside of him. He didn't recognize this sort of pain.

"I won't just sit back and….This is unacceptable."

"It's not safe for you, you deserve better."

"Do not tell me what I deserve."

"I'm so tired."

"No." Eric bit his wrist again and forcibly opened Layla's mouth.

"Sweet cheeks, I'm not dying." Layla could taste drops of Eric's blood fall down her throat. It was almost unbearable, it was so inviting.

"Drink Layla. If ever you listened to me…"

"I don't want to be who I am anymore. I bring nothing but heartache to the people I care for. Just let me die. You'll be better off." She knew she would be crying, but she didn't have the strength.

"That's not...you're not making sense."

"Don't be stubborn, we have to learn to trust each other."

"Stop it! How can that happen if you're gone…I can't risk losing…Just, you have to drink Layla." Eric paused for a moment and looked down at her. His eyes pleading with her.

A tear fell down Layla's cheek. She nodded slowly and took his wrist. Soon, the will to live took over. She began to suck with voracious hunger. Eric moaned as he held her head up in his arm. His blood was swiftly working. Layla was beginning to feel progressively better. Her eyes lit up and her vision was becoming sharper and in better focus. The more she drank, the more the hunger kept growing in intensity. She wanted to stop, but her body didn't want her to. She knew she'd already taken too much. But she didn't think she could stop. The only way she knew how was to concentrate on something else. Without thinking, she bit down hard with her teeth.

Eric withdrew his wrist and shook it in mild pain. He looked towards her. She looked up at him. She felt completely revitalized. But Eric's blood was jumping all over the place inside of her. It was strong, wild. This was the third time she'd had his blood. This was also the third time he'd had hers. Though it was just a little bit… That was three times too many. She knew what would happen now. She would long for his presence. She would crave it and feel safer in it. Damn. They were bonded.

Layla sprung up bolted towards the door. She didn't know why, But she began to run.

"Layla." Eric sprung up and ran after her.

Layla ran past the entry-way where Pam was standing and out the front doors. She ran out past the gravel and to the main gate. She had no idea where she was going…or why she was really running. She just kept on.

She knew Eric wouldn't be far behind, and that it was kind of pointless to try to outrun someone who could fly. There was a park across from Matius' home. Layla ran across the swing set and into the grass. Eric appeared suddenly in front of her.

Layla stopped and stared. Her breathes were heavy and her chest moved up and down quickly.

Eric stared back at her. A look of anger flashed in his eyes. But there was something else there. She recognized this because she felt the same way. Layla jumped towards him and leapt in his arms. She licked his lips and bit the bottom one. He wrapped her legs around his lower back and lied her down into the grass. He stared pensively into her eyes. She kissed him once, twice, and on the third time he grabbed her face. Eric moved his hand to the side of her face and down her neck. With his other hand, he smoothed her arm straight on the ground, he repeated this motion back and forth. Layla grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her lips. He looked down at the scar from where she bit him, for some reason it hadn't healed. She kissed it softly and looked into his eyes.

"You marked me." He whispered coarsely, with a lining of anger, arousal, and pride.

"I didn't mean to."

"Of course you did."

Layla grinned. "Fine then."

Eric let a low, chuckle. He reached down and placed his hand on her thigh. He caressed it as he pushed up her dress. Momentarily after, he pushed down his dress pants and thrust inside her. Layla gasped and laughed. She joined Eric's eyes with a smile to match his triumphant grin. His movement was rough, yet careful. But Layla felt something deeper. So much of him, his spirit, his being was already inside her. It was his blood. The core of Eric that holds so many secrets. The intensity both physically and mentally overpowered her. A chill ran up her spine at the notion. She'd never known anyone this deeply. With a human, this would actually be impossible. She bucked her hips toward him and as he kissed her lips, her neck, his hand slid up and gripped her left breast, then her right. He moved his other hand to her lower back, right above her buttocks and he pulled himself deeper into her.

Layla moaned and pulled her head to kiss his shoulder blade. She gently traced the back of her fingers along his back and buttocks. Here she gave it a firm squeeze and drug her nails with mild force up his back and pushed him over. She settled herself on top of him. Eric bared his fangs and glared intensely toward her.

"That's not fair." He ran his long arms up her back and gripped her shoulders.

"All is fair." She whispered through hurried breaths. This time, Eric scratched her back with his nails. He sat up where she was situated in his lap. She pressed her head against him, fighting off the pain of the scratches.

Eric grinned and scraped his teeth across her neck. He smiled deviously as he thrust with a sizeable amount of force. Layla formed her lips into a wide smile. When she came, she felt as if she was seeing stars. Eric couldn't see the stars but he seemed content to be looking into her eyes.

….

Several minutes passed and Eric and Layla laid motionlessly on the ground. Save for Layla's heavy breathing. Eric smoothed down her dress as he pulled up and buttoned his pants.

Eric shifted himself off of her and placed his arm across her stomach. He pulled her head into his chest.

"You know if you run I will always chase you."

Layla laughed. "That's so damn creepy."

"It's not meant to be." He looked down at her in confusion.

Layla nodded and patted his chest. "I know." She reached her hand down to grab his and once more felt the cut on his wrist. Eric lifted it up and stared at it.

"How…?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of this before."

"Did I take too much blood."

"Of course you did my insatiable Layla. But not enough where I would not heal."

"Well, you healed but…"

"There's a scar."

Layla furrowed her brow in discouragement. "Are, you alright?"

Eric laughed. "You're asking if I'm alright? You're the one with evaporating blood."

"I guess you're right…" She smiled as she relaxed back down.

Just as she did, Eric sat them up. A limo pulled up across the street at Matius' gate.

"Oh goody." Layla frowned.

They must have sensed some sort of presence because Aiden and another one of his men emerged from the vehicle and began to look around.

Eric stood himself and Layla up. Placing his arm on Layla's back.

Aiden approached quickly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked accusingly.

"We were waiting to ambush you. Surprise!" Layla voiced sarcastically.

Aiden gave Eric a once over. "You shouldn't be with him."

"Get off it Aiden."

"It's inappropriate. It's his fault Dameon is dead. "

"The only person responsible for Dameon's death was Dameon." Layla rebuked.

Aiden shook his head. "You don't belong with him."

"Why don't you hold your tongue. Or I'll take it out?" Eric threatened as he bared his fangs. Aiden did the same.

Eric grinned. "As if you are an adversary."

"Don't underestimate me. Layla did and look what happened…she's has to answer to the King."

"Isn't that just like you…You can't function unless you have someone to follow. You never would think for yourself."

"I guess you've got me there Layla. Your new boyfriend does rule all of Northern Louisiana. Did you tell him how I used to rule in your heart?"

"Alright now you're just getting cocky. Bad move."

"You're testing my patience, and restraint."

Layla nodded. Was that the understatement of the year. Eric's blood was feeling a little…angry to say the least. Aiden was no match for Eric, in any way. If they fought, Eric would kill him within minutes, maybe seconds.

"Aiden, just walk away…this is ridiculous."

"What, you didn't tell him I was the best you've had? I'm sure I still am."

Without warning, Aiden unexpectedly lunged at Eric….who was less than thrilled. Eric easily gained the upper hand. He pinned Aiden against a tree and began to explain to him…things.

"While the two bucks fight, the third comes in for the win." Batista emerged from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Layla jerked his hand off. "Not gonna happen De vaca."

"Let us just see what the King has to say."

"Go right ahead and talk to him."

"Layla, you forget our little arrangement. The agreement was…"

"I already talked to him."

Batista looked towards her warily. "What did you do?"

Eric had just released Aiden. Who quickly ran off toward the limo. He looked at Batista in anger. But soon his frown turned to a grin. He gave Layla a wink and leaned against the tree.

Layla smiled back. They really did make a good team…

"Layla!" Batista continued. "I asked you a question."

"I did what I did best, Batista."

"And what is that?"

"Win."


	9. Monster Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood"**

**Chapter Nine: Monster Love**

Layla, Eric, and Pam sat down at the couch outside Matius' office. Matius had been talking with Batista for hours. Since he'd arrived before Layla and Eric came back on the grounds, he got to speak to Peron before Eric. Layla sighed. It was like they were all in the principal's office; Telling their sides of the story. Layla began getting really impatient…and really hungry. She began to wiggle her foot restlessly.

"Don't do that." Eric murmured.

"I might if you would stop thinking about everything. It's making me uneasy." Layla rebuffed.

"They are taking far too long." He decided.

"Everything will be fine."

"You don't seem to believe your own words."

"The only doubt I'm feeling is yours." Layla corrected.

"I seem to think it's the other way around…"

"You would."

Pam giggled. "Remind me never to form a bond with a human, especially a stubborn one."

Eric looked over to her. But his reprimand was interrupted by the hallway door opening.

…..

Batista walked out of the hall. He stopped right in front of Layla.

"Hermosa problema. Aren't we little Bonita?" Batista smirked as he ran his finger down her cheek. She slapped it away.

Eric hurried up to her side.

"Don't worry Northman. Just wanted to get another look at the pretty face that's caused all this trouble." He looked back towards Layla.

"You better get to bed Layla. We wouldn't want that beautiful body of yours to get weary." He slid his hand down her back. He smiled and walked off.

Layla seethed.

"Hey!" She walked quickly behind him. Batista coyly turned around. Layla punched him square in the jaw. Batista flew back several feet into his men.

Layla looked at her fist in surprise and smiled. Thank you Eric blood.

Before anyone could make a move, Batista bared his fangs and tackled Layla. She used her feet to kick him off as she flipped on top of him and stood up. Batista rose and advanced towards her. Layla kicked his shin and pushed him backwards.

By now, Eric, Pam, and Allegra were staring at the sight in awe. Eric simply grinned. She was just as strong as him, or stronger.

Batista grinned as he slowly rose. "Usted quizás sea fuerte ahora Layla, esto no es su sangre."

"Anytime, anyplace Batista. Vampire blood or no vampire blood, just you and me. I'm sick of your games. It's over." Layla replied.

Eric approached her side.

Batista laughed. "You leave her human to protect herself?"

"She seemed to be doing fine." Eric spoke nonchalantly. "If she were in any real danger I would have. And you heard her, it's over. Leave her be or I will be forced to kill you."

Batista straightened his clothes and retracted his fangs.

"This is _not _over Northman. Nor have you paid me any sort of debt." He directed his glare towards Layla as he gestured for his men to follow him out.

"Well, way to wear your ovaries on the outside." Pam clapped in delight.

Eric looked down to Layla. "You didn't have an ounce of fear. I didn't know if I should have…"

"It's not your job to take care of me."

"It seems he still thinks we have a debt to pay."

Layla turned to him. "_We _have no debt. It's been just me all along. You just neglected to tell me that."

Layla felt a flush of what might have been embarrassment from Eric's blood. "Who told you this?"

Before she could answer, Matius emerged from the hallway and looked around.

"What happened here?"

"Layla just beat up the Vampire King of Texas." Allegra announced as she texted with her cell phone. "Is that so?"

"Just a few punches…he's no worse for the wear unfortunately." Layla finished.

Matius tried to remain stoic. "The three of you should stay here this evening. Something tells me you will be safer here tonight." He looked over to Eric, then to Layla.

"Us vampires forget humans sleep at night…Forgive me Layla. Northman I hope you will also forgive me as well. We will have our discussion now."

Eric gave Matius a nod.

"Now, let's get you some rest Layla."

"I'm fine really."

"No, you should go." Eric agreed. "You need rest."

"Yes my dear, you look exhausted. I will speak with Eric, you get some sleep."

The truth was she was exhausted. Normally with vampire blood, especially blood as old as Eric's she would feel invigorated. But somehow her energy was drained. Eric took notice as well.

"I'll show you to a room." Allegra announced. Matius nodded in agreement as Allegra began to walk off.

Layla begrudgingly followed.

The room was naturally extravagant. But Layla didn't pay much attention. She fell atop the oversized bed and closed her eyes. The sight of the multicolor comforter was the last thing she noticed.

….

_It seemed she'd been asleep for hours when Layla woke with a start. She looked around and she was still in the room Allegra had brought her too. Layla laid back down but something told her to sit back up. When she did, she saw a little girl standing in the doorway. The girl wore an aged tan dress that tied at the neckline. It was tattered and torn at the bottom. She was holding a large necklace in her hands. The necklace was some kind of symbol. It had eight points that all looked slightly like arrows. The girl was pale with even paler blonde hair. She couldn't have been older than six or seven._

"_Are you okay?" _

_The girl looked Layla directly in the eyes then quickly ran away. Something about her _

_struck Layla, she didn't know what it was. But the girl was somehow familiar._

_Layla shot up and began to chase her. "Hey…! Wait!" _

_The girl ran down the hallway quickly. She barely made a sound. _

"_Wait up!" Layla shouted from behind her._

_Layla tried to keep up but the girl quickly turned a corner. When Layla turned it, the girl was gone. Layla stopped in confusion as she caught her breath. What just happened?_

_Layla looked over to the foyer. The front door was open. _

"_I have to go see." She told herself as she took off her heels and continued to run. She ran out into the circle drive. She looked both all directions but the girl was nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes and shook her head. If she was seeing things, she was in big trouble. As she reopened her eyes, the girl was standing on the other side of the gates. Layla walked this time towards the girl, who stood completely still._

_As Layla approached the girl she lowered to her knees. The girl stared at her with wide, curious eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" Layla asked softly._

_The little girl said nothing. _

"_Oookay." Layla said slowly. "Do you speak English?" _

_The girl remained silent. She only pointed towards Layla's hand. Layla held it out and the girl placed the pendant necklace in it. _

"_You…want me to have this?" _

_The little girl nodded and smiled. _

_Layla was officially freaked out. But something about this girl was comforting and warm. She didn't fear her._

"_Thank you." Layla began to stand up. "That's all?"_

_The girl shook her head._

"_No? What else?" _

_The girl pointed towards the necklace. _

"_What…what do you want me to do?" _

_The little girl took the necklace back. She removed the chain._

"_So what do I…" Before she could finish, the little girl took Layla's hand and pressed the pendent on Layla's wrist. Layla winced in pain. She tried to pull away but somehow she couldn't. The pain was so excruciating she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes. Her mind was greeted with a surge of images. _

………

_It was on the side of a highway. It was evening. The lights of three vehicles illuminated the scene. Batista was looking down at someone on the ground. Layla tried to concentrate but she couldn't see who. Batista laughed and knelt down beside the figure. He whispered something in the figure's ear…._

"_You knew it would come to this_…" _He extended his fangs and started to sink them in…_

……

"Layla?!"

Layla's eyes shot open. She was in the bed. She looked down to notice her shoes were still on. Eric was looking down at her. Layla looked around. The girl was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong? You were in pain, but you were asleep." Eric asked as he knelt beside her.

"The little girl, where did she go?"

Eric glared at her in confusion.

"What little girl?" He asked perplexedly.

"The one…" Layla stopped. The truth of it all was beginning to sink in. She was dreaming.

"I…need to get some sleep." She started. "I had a dream, it was so real…You know when you start seeing a little girl carrying a creepy pendant you need more sleep." She laughed.

"A little blonde girl?"

Layla's eyes widened.

"With a pendant?" Eric asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, she had a pendant and she put it to my…" Layla glared at her wrist.

Eric quickly lifted her wrist. The symbol of the pendant left its mark.

"Ledningin for an."

"Is she okay?" Pam walked in inquisitively.

"Look at this." Eric gestured to her.

Pam quickly walked over and grabbed Layla's wrist.

"Ledningin for what?" Layla asked.

Eric looked to Pam for an English translation.

"Helm of Awe." Pam said slowly.

"Helm of Awe?"

Eric looked towards Layla.

Pam shook her head and strutted quickly out. "I'll leave you to it." She laughed.

"What is this?"

"It's an old symbol…it's…" Eric stared at the symbol with astonishment.

"I used to wear it on my armor. Back when I was, human." He couldn't keep his eyes off his wrist.

Layla's eyes widened. "What?!"

"The pendant, I gave it to my youngest daughter, Yelena. The last time I saw her. It represents safety. It's a symbol of protection. I wore it in battle."

"So, your daughter came to me in a dream and gave me the mark of your pendant…? Why?"

Eric gently ran his finger across her wrist. "I guess because you have so much of my blood. Or our bond perhaps, Tell me about your dream."

"Well, she was staring at me when I woke up, I thought I was awake…"

"She made you chase her?"

"Yes, and then she pressed the pendant on my wrist…and…"

"She showed you something."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've had that same dream. For several years. It usually gives me visions of important things to come. Things that are going to happen to me. I wake up with this mark on me but naturally, it heals and goes away."

Layla began to shake. So the vision was of her and Batista. She shook with fear and anger. How would Batista be able to do that?

Eric noticed her shaking. "Layla, What did she show you?"

Layla tried to calm herself down. "These visions, can you change them?"

Eric shook his head. "I never have. But I'm not one for relying on my individual experience. It could be entirely different with you….Now tell me what you saw."

Layla shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly."

"You're lying."

"I just really don't want to say anything until I'm sure."

"How can I help you if I don't know how?"

"I can find out a way to handle it myself."

"Don't be so stubborn. It's infuriating."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a visit with Matius to finish?"

Eric grinned. "You've been sleeping for several hours. It's almost day." Eric moved close next to her and scooped her up. He laid her body down on the bed.

"Matius summoned Bianca. She should be here tomorrow along with Batista. We are all to meet with Matius and discuss everything."

"Oh goody."

"After beating up a Vampire King, I'd think you'd be more exhausted."

Layla sighed. "How in the hell did I get here…?" She mumbled under her breath.

"By plane." Eric teased.

Layla sighed in annoyance. "No, how did I get here? In this ridiculous predicament."

Eric played with her hair as he laid down next to her.

"You look beautiful when you're angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Is that so? I could argue otherwise." He began kissing her neck.

"Of course you could."

Eric laughed and relaxed on her chest.

"Even more beautiful when you're being sarcastic." He rolled completely on top of her.

"I have to have you." He pressed himself tightly against her.

Layla exhaled slowly. "You already did earlier, twice if I remember correctly."

"I don't think you fully understand the extent of my desire. If you had the slightest idea what you taste like, what you feel like…"

"That's ridiculous."

"Stop that. Why do you think so many of us want you? So many important vampires….sure your blood is…nothing like I've ever tasted. But, it's you Layla. You're not like any other human."

Layla could feel his sincerity. Amongst other things. Their bond was working in full form. She could feel her whole body warm with his words. But what he was saying didn't exactly sit well, bond or no bond.

"So, you're saying I'm a commodity?" She spoke through his eager kisses.

"Exactly. You're beautiful, valuable, and mine."

"Uh huh." Layla pushed Eric off and stood up.

Eric stared at her perplexedly.

"You're upset. It was something I said?"

"No, it's exactly something I would expect from a vampire as important as you."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some sleep." Layla slammed the door behind her.

She could tell Eric was confused, but he basically called her a sought after sex toy….and he was the victor of such. She shook her head and walked down the hall.

…

Layla knocked on a door and patted her heel on the floor.

Pam opened the door with curlers in her hair.

"Layla…"

"Pam. Can I come in?"

Pam nodded and raised her right eyebrow. She looked around in the hallway.

"Does Eric know you're here?"

"I'm sure a vampire of his important status knows everything." Layla shook her head and plopped in a chair.

"He just can't seem to win you over." She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Is that so un-rare? He's not necessarily a charmer."

Pam smiled. "Actually, it's quite rare a woman does not succumb to his charms, and stay there. He's not used to being rejected. None of us are."

"That's because you forgot that humans do have free will. That used to matter."

"You are the first human, that I can think of who is strong enough to exhibit it."

"But how do you know it's real? How do you know the person has true feelings for you, and you didn't just make them feel that way."

"Are we talking in general, or are we talking about Eric?"

"Let's not make everything about Eric."

"Very well. For a human, I could simply glamour them and ask them."

"And for a vampire?"

Pam shrugged. "We are creatures of lust. But I believe there are redeeming qualities in us all….or at least Oprah seems to think so."

Layla laughed and nodded. "You mind if I stay in here tonight. I really don't want to be around Eric."

Pam nodded. "Why not? Plus it will give me something to tease him about. I got to sleep with you while he didn't. As long as you don't mind me lusting after you in my thoughts."

"That's fine." She shook her head as they got into bed.

Pam relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Just one question Layla."

"Shoot."

"Why is it you so easily accept my nature but you refuse to accept Eric's?"

Layla sighed. "I have no illusions about what and who he is. I just resent him treating me as if I were some kind of prize."

"You do not like being held in his favor?"

"I like being held in high esteem, and respect."

"To Eric there is no difference."

Layla pondered that for a moment. Pam was probably right. Eric was giving her a compliment, it just didn't come out in appropriate words.

Layla sighed and closed her eyes. There was no point in worrying about it now. She was tired and nothing else was going to interrupt her sleep.

….

"Layla…Layla wake up."

Layla did not want to get up. She was exhausted. Eric's blood gave her enough strength to fight Batista, but not enough to stay awake afterwards.

"What is it?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

Pam was standing above her. Her curlers out and her hair fixed in tight kinks.

"Something's going on. Day's about to break and there's some kind of fight downstairs." There was fear in Pam's voice. A first to Layla's recollection.

"How is it you're still awake?"

"There is fifteen minutes until sunrise. I can't go warn Eric for it's too bright already in the hallways. I smell Were. Though I'm sure he already knows...I think he's fighting them off already. I can't fight them off out there. As long as we are out of the sun in here. We have to barricade the door." Pam as quick to her feet and began pushing the bed Layla was in with great strength. Layla shot up and shook her head.

"Just stay behind me. I suppose I have to protect you. He would kill me if I didn't."

Layla shook her head at Pam's reluctance. Pam was a survivalist. Her master and herself. That was all.

"Pam."

"Not now Layla." Pam was practically in an animal-like attack position.

"Pam, I…think you need to bite me."

Pam turned around and gave Layla a wild glance. "What?"

"You need to bite me."

"I can't do that. I know you're mad at Eric…but…"

"No Pam, this is about survival. This isn't about Eric."

"So it is true? Your blood?"

"Yes, damn it. And if you don't hurry I'm going to change my mind. But I'm not feeling to hot right now, and I might need some protection during the day if something happened to Eric. I can't glamour Weres nor can I fight them off. They're just brute force….they are too strong."

"You give them too much credit."

"Anyhow, just…come here."

Pam's fangs were already out. She was smiling with pure, animalistic bliss. She pushed back the hair of Layla's neck, smiled, then quickly moved it back.

"Better take your arm. The neck is a little too personal." She picked up Layla's left wrist and quickly bit down. Pam's bite was slightly more tender than Eric's, but somehow less controlled. Probably because she was a younger vampire. Pam looked up into Layla's eyes and winked. After a few seconds more, Pam retracted her fangs and stood up straight to face Layla. Without warning, she planted her bloody lips on Layla's and kissed her. Layla's eyes were wide with surprise. Pam was holding Layla's face with her hands. Her lips moved softly as she slid her tongue into Layla's mouth. As she retracted, she looked at Layla's mouth and licked the blood she'd left off of it.

"Delicious." Pam smiled as she closed her eyes and smiled. "It's a shame you're a fan of the less fair sex only." Pam shook her head. "Oh the fun we would have."

"Oh dear Lord." Layla rolled her eyes. "Damn vampires."

Pam laughed with pure delight as she started fumbling with her curls.

Layla was still in shock, though she should of known something like that was bound to happen. Blood and physical intimacy go hand in hand with vampires. Still it was quite disturbing. Layla was left wide eyed with the gross taste of blood in her mouth.

It wasn't a second later that Eric burst in the door, breaking it off it's hinges. His fangs fully bared.

Eric looked around in confusion. He looked to Layla, then to Pam.

Pam's face couldn't have turned any whiter

Eric glared at Pam. "What did you do?"

"I gave her my blood."

Eric and Pam both turned to Layla.

"What?" He voiced in disbelief.

"What's going on out there?"

Eric quickly shifted his attention. "They came in unexpectedly. Weres, shifters. I'm assuming they are with Bianca. They killed the King's assistant."

"Allegra?" Layla asked quickly.

Eric nodded. "They're looking for you. They kept asking her where the human was."

"Oh hell." Layla sighed. "How did they even get in? This place is a fortress."

"They came in initially requesting an urgent and immediate audience with Matius. They only started to fight after they were granted access. They shifted then.

Eric grinned. "It's okay. They are no match for me. They think I will be unable to fight because of the sun. And now it seems I have my child as well to fight alongside."

Pam nodded. "There really was nothing I could do. She practically forced me to drink it." She voiced with the slightest hint of sarcasm. She winked at Layla.

Eric shook his head. "Now is not the time. We have to fight them off then we take Layla somewhere else."

"Why don't we just get out of here now?" Pam asked as she pointed at the hallway. "There are large windows in the hall. I'll distract them and you fly off with Layla…come back, and we'll kill the rest of these disgusting pound puppies."

"What about Matius?" Layla voiced.`

"He had already retired to his chambers. There is no getting in there."

"How do you know this?"

"Because no one knows where it is except for him."

"Alrighty then." Layla nodded.

A Were quickly charged through the room, headed straight towards Layla. Eric grabbed it and threw it across to the wall.

"Smells disgusting." Pam commented as she grabbed a poker from the fireplace and stabbed the large wolf in it's neck. The Were shifted back to a naked man.

"Why don't we just ask one of them who they are working for?"

Eric and Pam looked to her as if this idea were foreign.

"You mean, don't kill it?"

Layla couldn't help but laugh. "Um, yeah, you ever watched an interrogation?"

Pam and Eric exchanged glances.

"We need it alive to get information out of him or her."

Eric nodded. "Good idea." He gestured to Pam. Pam went out in the hallway. Layla heard yelping then a thud. Pam dragged in a man in about his twenties.

"Now I got you. You can't shift." Pam looked over to Layla as she slammed him against the wall.

The man's eyes glowed. But he couldn't shift. Something about the way Pam was holding him.

"Now, what do we ask him?" Eric and Pam stared at Layla with eager eyes.

The man tried to look away.

"Can you glamour Weres?"

Pam and Eric shook their heads.

"Well you're just going to have to hurt him, hurt him but not kill him, yet."

"We cannot glamour but we can tear their limbs off. And then they would have been lost fighting someone else's war." Pam suggested.

"That's the spirit!" Layla cheered.

Eric started. "Who sent you Were?"

"No, please!" The man shook his head. "He calls himself the Sherriff."

Eric and Layla looked at each other.

"He?"

The man nodded. "We never met him, we were hired just earlier this evening to take her." The man pointed at Layla. "We didn't mean to kill the other Were. She just wouldn't let us pass out of the hall. She got in the way."

Layla shook her head. "But you still killed her. Whether you meant it or not."

"Well really, you killed her. The guy who hired us says you're the cause of all the trouble. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even of been here. Stupid bitch that hangs with vampires deserves to be eaten."

Eric quickly sunk his fangs into the Were. Pam joined in as well.

Layla felt a burning feeling in her heart. She had to sit down on the floor. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Allegra's death really struck her.

Eric quickly approached her side.

"Batista did this."

Eric nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

Layla shook her head. "He tried to make it look like Bianca did this. So she would get the blame."

"You're right. We cannot do anything until tomorrow however. Both Batista and Bianca must attend Matius' meeting peacefully. Batista would never outwardly challenge Matius. Right now we should go."

Layla nodded numbly.

Eric kissed Layla softly. " I promise you I will kill him."

"If I don't get to him first."


	10. Living Dead Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."_

_**Chapter Ten: Living Dead Girl**_

Layla's eyes slowly opened. She looked over to the hotel clock. She rolled back over and stared at the ceiling. It was five p.m. They only had two hours until they had to be at Matius' estate.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked as he and Pam entered the room.

"Completely drained…."

Pam snickered. "Silly Layla. I didn't take that much blood. Though I suppose you're being hyperbolic... I'll go downstairs and see if there's some food. Any requests?"

"Anything."

Pam nodded as she quickly exited the room.

Eric sat next to her on the bed. He gave her a pensive look. "Tell me why you're not healing."

Layla laughed. "Ain't that just like a man, thinking it's the girl that has the problem. What if you have defective blood?"

Eric smirked. "That is not the case."

"Oh really. Well then…"

"Layla. I need to know what's wrong. This is not to be taken as a joke."

"Eric…" Layla groaned as she set up and leaned against the headboard. It was hard to handle the weight of her body.

"I have no idea. I guess, I just need to heal."

"You shouldn't have to wait with my blood in you."

"Well we have ourselves quite a mystery."

Eric nodded. "Are you well enough to go to Matius' meeting?"

Layla nodded. "Absolutely."

Eric shook his head. "You're lying. But I suspect there is nothing I could do to keep you from going."

"You'd be right."

"Well then…" Eric stood up and went to the closet. He brought back a dry cleaning bag.

"Your man-assistant brought you some clothes…they have your scent. They must belong to you."

Layla grinned. "My man assistant?"

"Yes. He brought you jeans and a shirt. And what he says are your favorite boots." Eric pulled them out and examined them.

"They look rather, distressed."

Layla smiled. "That's why they're my favorite."

Eric shook his head disapprovingly. "After you get dressed we will go downstairs."

Layla took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Before getting there, she fell to the ground, grabbing her side. Eric quickly picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"My side, stomach? I'm not sure where the pain's coming from."

Pam came back in with a bag of food. She looked warily towards Layla and Eric.

"Pam, find a human doctor." Pam began to head out.

"No… It's fine Pam." Layla started. "I'm not sick." Pam halted.

"Is that so?"

"At least…" Layla tried to talk as she lifted herself up. "I'm not sick enough…it's nothing that can be healed by a visit from the doctor."

"You are so obstinate….Pam the doctor!" Pam sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well which is it you two?"

"The doctor!"

"No doctor!"

"Layla!"

"Eric, just…let's go to this meeting, then I'll go to a doctor."

"If you don't kill over." Pam mumbled.

Eric gave Pam a threatening look.

"Sorry. No offense Layla, but your cute little cheeks aren't rosy as usual."

"That's fine. As long as we get this meeting over with."

"How can we do that if you can't even stand up?"

Layla gave Eric a glare. She moaned as she made herself stand up slowly. "See?"

"I'll be out in the hall. Get me when you're ready." He stormed out.

Pam dismissed him with her hand. "You two I do declare…" She reached for the bag of food.

"There's V8 Splash. Rob said that was your favorite. Apples, bananas, peanut butter and this bag of stuff called Ghardetto's. Is this sufficient?"

Layla nodded. "That all sounds great, thanks."

"Good. Now, I have to go convince my master that you still care about him. The trouble you cause me." Pam shook her head..

"Thanks Pam."

"Don't mention it….ever."

….

Batista and his men were already in the room when Pam, Layla, and Eric arrived. Eric watched Layla carefully. She seemed to be masking her pain quite well. Save the drained look from her usually bright features. He stared at her appreciatively. Her will was so strong, and despite her tired features, she was still so lovely.

"It's good to see you again Layla." Batista voiced as they walked in and sat across from Layla, Pam, and Eric.

Layla ignored his comment. She was in no mood. Though she was never in the mood for Batista.

The room was set up like a large corporate office. The oval table had twelve chairs on each side, and one on each end.

"What's the matter Layla? You look exhausted." Batista started.

"Don't address her." Eric warned. Though he didn't even give Batista eye contact.

"So now he stands up for her?" Batista laughed with his men.

Layla rolled her eyes.

"And the ethereal Pam. How are you this evening?"

"Why would it be any different with my child? Do not address her either."

"Where is Matius?" Bianca voiced as she walked in. She had the body building woman with her and her supposed second: the inept plain male vampire. The woman pulled out a chair for Bianca at the head of the table. She looked over to Batista as she sat down.

"Dear husband, how are you?" Bianca asked sweetly.

Batista laughed. "Keep it up as long as you can, Bianca. Your game is just about up."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't" Batista laughed. "You never do. That's why your plan would have never worked. You are too flighty to be a leader."

Bianca shifted her focus to Eric and Layla. She eyed Layla for a moment.

"So there is the little murderess. You kill Batista's child and you are still breathing?"

"Actually, you can blame your dear husband for that." Layla corrected. "He was the one who killed Andres."

"Lies!"

"Actually I did." Batista rebuffed.

Bianca looked to Batista in shock. "What? You killed your own child?!" Bianca rose from her seat.

"You mean my traitorous child who was sleeping with my wife?!" Batista rose as well.

Bianca laughed. "What a ridiculous accusation!"

"Go on, Bianca. Keep on denying. You will pay for what you have done."

"I have not done anything." Bianca scoffed.

"We shall see."

- "Enough!" Matius entered the room.

Batista sat down promptly.

"Papi!" Bianca extended her arms towards Matius, who passed her and moved to the other side of the table. Bianca sat down slowly, as did Matius.

"Now, we are here because Bianca has made a whole mess of the Texas Kingship."

"What, Papi…that's…"

"Silence."

Bianca closed her mouth and lowered her head.

"She has attacked Batista's place of business. Unauthorized naturally. She used his child against him. And she employed the use of Weres and witchcraft without permission. And she has an indiscretion accounted in her marriage to Batista."

The man standing behind Matius was auditing everything Matius was saying. Matius looked back. The man nodded to him to signify he had finished.

"Bianca, you're my favorite child."

Bianca smiled.

"However, you have betrayed me and your husband. You have caused havoc in your adopted state. And you have threatened the life of a friend of my Kingship."

"What? I have not threatened anyone's life under your protection."

"What about Layla. Did you not give her a spell to drain her powers?"

"Layla? Who's Layla?"

Matius gestured.

"Sarah Palin? She is not…" Bianca gave Layla a curious glance.

Batista laughed. "Sarah Palin? That's a human Governor. How could you be so foolish?"

"De Vaca, you speak out of turn."

Batista's voice fell silent.

"How could I have known she was under your protection? She took Andres hostage…I had no choice but to get retribution."

"And what business was it of yours to get retribution for the death of Andres Barraza? He was your husband's child."

Bianca's mouth hung open.

"To, protect my husband's interests, of course."

"That is enough." Matius decided. "Bianca, you are hereby stripped of your title as Queen of Texas. Your marriage to King Batista is now null and void. You are no longer welcome in any social or political function the King might have or any rights to financial assets. As for your residency here, you are no longer welcome. You are to be exiled. And you are to remain there until you are seen fit to be released."

Bianca shook her head in anger. "This is an outrage. Exiled?"

"That's right."

"And where will I go?"

"That, is up to Batista. He may exile and punish you where and as he sees fit."

Batista grinned.

"NO! No, I will not stand for this."

"You don't have to, that is not your decision. I am ordering this to you as your Master. From this moment on, the terms of your punishment is entirely up to your ex-husband. I abhor your from my area. You are no longer my daughter." Matius finished his statement. He was obviously hurt.

Tears of blood began to fall down her face. Bianca fell back into her seat.

"He kept me like a prisoner. I had no power in the marriage…"

"Then you should have came to me."

"It wasn't fair. I deserved equal power."

"Still this does not justify you leading an uprising."

"Is there…..is there to be no justice for the death of Andres?"

"He was killed by his maker. Batista had every right."

Bianca seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into her chair. She looked to Matius, then to Layla.

At this moment, Layla felt truly sorry for Bianca. She knew exactly what it was like to have to fight for power, even equality. It was doubly hard being a woman. It seemed being a vampire didn't help things much either.

"What is a human even doing here?! Worthless creature. I could snap you in half." Bianca voiced, seemingly enraged.

"Do shut up you spoiled brat." Eric gave Bianca a sideways glance.

Layla sighed. Maybe she didn't feel so bad for her anymore.

"The human is an ally. You will respect her." Matius warned as he looked to his auditor.

"Now Batista, what is your will for Bianca?" Matius looked towards him.

Batista looked to Bianca.

"She will stay in Texas and live in Austin. Her disgraced name and loss of status should be sufficient enough for punishment. She will live in the secondary estate downtown."

Matius nodded. "As you wish." He looked up to Bianca. "Bianca, you and your loyals' will stay in the West Heights Hotel, rooms are reserved. When Batista leaves tomorrow, a car will come pick you and yours up….You are dismissed."

Bianca shook her head. "Papi…Matius, please." Bianca pleaded. "Please, allow me to explain further…I can't…"

"It is over, Bianca. Leave now."

Bianca nodded and slowly rose, wiping blood stained tears on her hand as her second shut the door.

..

"Now…" Matius looked to Batista. "I apologize for the trouble my child has caused you. Since I have commanded, she will do your will and carry out her punishment. Is this sufficient?"

"Thank you your Majesty."

"I suppose that will be all you require…"

"Except…" Batista held up a finger. "I was wondering, if you could act as, mediator. A third, non biased party if you will."

"De Vaca, If this regards Miss Layla, then I am completely bias. You have treated her and Northman, which is your superior in second birth, with utter disrespect."

"I beg to differ…"

Matius smirked. "I'm sure you would. Just for fun, let us hear what you have to propose."

"Well, as you know, I am currently minus a Sherriff."

"I heard."

"The Sherriff I lost was Layla's brother, Dameon."

"Yes…"

"Layla, killed her brother. A vampire. A Sheriff….All I asked was that she perform a service in assistance in finding a new Sherriff. She has not completed this task."

"I've done enough for you Batista."

"You misunderstand. I am not angry with you anymore lovely Layla."

Layla pursed her lips. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to forgive all past transgressions."

"You are?" She rebuffed sarcastically.

"Absolutely."

"At what cost?" Eric chimed in. He knew where Batista was going with this.

Batista smiled. "Hand her over to me, Northman."

Eric's face remained perfectly stoic. "Out of the question."

"Give her to me, Northman. You owe me a great debt."

"I owe you nothing."

Batista looked to Matius. "Your Majesty, do you find this fair?"

Matius shook his head. "Batista, you have always been thick. I told you before you even started; My allegiance aligns with Northman and Layla."

Batista relaxed back in his chair. "All due respect, your voice is only that. You have no real authority back in the States."

"This may be true. But I do have respect. Something you seem to completely lack. I'm sure they'd love to hear about you coming into my territory and attacking my estate."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have proof that you hired Weres to attack here last night. You were clever, trying to make it look like Bianca…but she had nothing to do with it." Matius calmly rose from his chair. "You threaten my guests, you killed my assistant, and you have the audacity to frame the crime on another."

"This is disgraceful and untrue."

"What is contemptible is your impudence to request anything more of me, Northman, or Layla. If you do not leave my city by morning and go back to your Kingship, If you do not leave Northman, his businesses and loyals alone, if you do not leave Layla alone: I will drag you back here and have you publicly staked on my streets. If I hear of your wrong doing back in the states, I will come there and stake you myself. If I hear of you even trying to claim Layla…if harm comes to her by your hand I will kill you. Am I transparent enough for you to comprehend?!"

Pam gave Layla a nudge. She was enjoying this all too much.

Batista lowered his head. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Now leave. I don't want to see the sight of you. Your rooms are reserved at The Resort. The car will take you there now. Your flight leaves the turn of dusk tomorrow."

"Of course your highness." Batista quickly rose, as did his men. He gave Layla one last glance as he left the room.

Layla let out a huge sigh of relief. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Matius sat back down in his seat. He looked over to Layla and winked. "How did I do?"

"Thank you so much, Matius."

"Thank you, Layla. Your bravery and direct attitude have rubbed off on me. And you, Northman. You are a good leader. You are decisive and even calm. I appreciate your respect. It is something these young leaders lack. Even the not so young as you learn from Batista."

Eric nodded. "I thank you for your generosity and kindness."

Matius dismissed his claim. "All I ask is that you stay here for the night. I assure you it is entirely safe."

Eric nodded. " It's an honor to stay here."

Layla, Eric, and Pam all nodded as they rose. Eric wrapped his hand on Layla's waist. She leaned in a little for support.

Matius looked towards the sight in curiosity. "Northman… Just a moment of your time?"

Eric looked back towards Matius. He looked to Pam who nodded as she walked with Layla out of the room.

Eric advanced to the seat next to Matius and sat down.

"What is wrong with Layla…?" Matius started.

Eric folded his hands on the table. "She's not healing."

"You gave her your blood?"

Eric nodded.

"This is strange. Is it because of her blood?"

Eric shook his head. "I suppose."

Matius gave Eric a thoughtful glance. "I see how you care for her."

Eric looked up to Matius.

"I won't use it against you Northman."

"Layla is…"

"She is special." Matius finished as he relaxed back into his chair. "Tell me Northman, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation of a soul?"

"Yes."

Eric grinned. "Whatever entity or soul I possess, I've always had. And I've had if for quite some time."

"Yes, but I'm speaking of humans."

"I leave nothing out of consideration."

"Neither do I. But, If I did believe in such, I would say Layla's soul is quite old. Her wisdom and understanding of things…they are not of a twenty-something human."

Eric nodded. "She can understand matters that took us decades to comprehend."

"But alas, she's human. She is fragile, delicate and temporary. That's why I must assume her soul is old, and wise…and her exceptional beauty, her feisty temperament; Makes you wonder why a human like that would put up with us."

Eric mulled over his words. Why did Layla put up with him?

"How could she care for let alone love monsters such as we?" Matius locked his eyes with Eric's.

"Northman, protect her. You will never, not even if you search another thousand years, find another Layla. There will be other exceptional beauties, but that spirit…"

"Yes, There are also many differences in being with a human as a companion, and being with Layla."

Matius nodded. "That is true…though I wasn't fortunate enough to actually be with her... I just had to voice it. I owe it to Layla. I want to see her safe and happy."

Eric nodded respectfully. "Thank you for your graciousness…Unfortunately, I am not as at ease as she is though. I feel Batista will still try something. I am nowhere content with going back to "business as usual."

"I agree. He is not used to any sort of defeat. Do let me know if he tries something. I will have his head."

"Not if I have it first. I have the desire to kill him now to spare me trouble later. But I know I cannot."

"You could overpower him, but Batista has quite the conniving mind. Do not underestimate the depths he will go."

"I understand. I will make sure she is taken care of…If I can only figure out why she is not healing."

"Well, her blood is kind of legendary, perhaps she just needs to heal on her own."

…..

Pam helped Layla into her bed. Layla thanked Pam and smiled.

"So, you going to let Eric sleep with you tonight?"

"If all he does is sleep." I'm too exhausted for anything else.

Pam giggled. "You need anything to replenish your vitals?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for your help Pam, really."

"I'm afraid I'm becoming to attached to you being a part of mine and Eric's life."

"Oh dear." Layla smiled as she rolled over to talk to Pam. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe it's your blood. Like our blood, yours forces the drinker to feel certain affections."

"Like a blood bond?"

Pam nodded.

Layla laughed. "Maybe you can just count me as a friend. And we can be done with it?"

"A friend?" Pam voiced, slightly intrigued. "Does that mean I can housesit for you when your out of town? Can I use your enormous television to watch movies on?"

"Even when I'm in town."

"Well you can borrow my lawnmower. You know I don't use it." Pam grinned. "I think I like this whole friend thing. Goodnight Layla."

"Goodnight Pam."

….

The next time Layla rolled over, there was a large, Viking vampire in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes. Eric looked over to her.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour ago. I was talking to Matius. I was quiet when I came in…I didn't want you to stop sleeping."

Layla smiled and moved her body to his. She placed her head on his chest. Eric wrapped his arm around her.

Layla let out a long sigh. "I'm very ready to go home."

"So am I." Eric murmured. But it suddenly hit him. The whole time he'd known Layla they'd been in some kind of trouble. What would happen if it was actually over? What if the storm ended and she wouldn't want him anymore. He furrowed his brows in disappointment of himself. These insecurities were new. He had never known them before.

He sensed something in Layla, she seemed to be mulling over something similar in her mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Layla asked as she lifted her head.

"What do you mean?"

Layla shook her head. "As far as I know, a blood bond works both ways." She smiled and tilted her head.

"Nothing is wrong. I've missed so many nights at Fangtasia. I'm worried it has not been cared for properly."

"Uh huh." Layla nodded. He was obviously lying.

"Well…" Layla sat up and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower."

Eric grinned. "I'll go with you."

"No, I'm going to go by myself." Layla voiced as she stood at the doorway. She looked back towards him. He was giving her a disappointed look. Layla quickly turned and left.

…

The shower was warm and inviting. But inside, Layla felt so cold. A surge of emotions were rolling through her. Eric seemed distant. It wasn't what he said, but when he said it, a part of him seemed to shut off inside. She sensed he was deeply upset. Layla let the water splash on her face as she closed her eyes. What if Eric was done with their relationship? All they'd had so far is chaos. What if he didn't want to weather the calm? Truthfully it would take a lot from both of them. But the real truth was with Layla there had never been calm. Only times she was with Eric did she feel actually happy, content and out of harm's way. But the truth was, Batista wasn't going to stop. Just like Dameon, Batista was driven by desire for her and her blood…Mainly the blood…the bodily desire just went along with it. And the dream she had, the dream was clearly a warning. She'd never seen Eric's daughter. She was not a part of Layla's subconscious. She was a messenger. And as long as she was around Eric, he was in harms way. Layla knew what she would do.

…

Eric laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Layla certainly knew how to keep him waiting. He closed his eyes. He felt that something was churning inside Layla, just like him she was worried about something. He knew he shouldn't of lied to her. He knew Fangtasia was fine. No one would cross him or Pam by running it inappropriately. Not after what happened to Longshadow… But the confused chaos of her brain suddenly became clear. And she was heading back to the room. Eric opened his eyes as she opened the door.

Layla's hair was wet. Several long strands were still dripping. She wore a black tank top and light blue shorts. Her mouth was slightly open. She stared deliberately as she walked then crawled upon the bed. Layla relaxed on top of Eric. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up his stomach to his chest. She bent down and kissed him on the lips softly. She did so several times. Afterwards she looked down into his eyes. Eric stared into hers. Her eyes were sad, and full of longing. He always wanted her. But this time, he felt her desire for him was quite more palpable, almost matching his.

Eric brought up his arms to wrap around her. Layla closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Eric flipped their positions and moved on top of her.

"Don't worry." He whispered into her ear. Layla melted. "It's over. And if it isn't, I'll take care of everything." He assured her as he kissed her neck. Layla turned her head. She tried to fight back the tears.

She knew that the girl giving her Eric's symbol of protection must of meant she needed to protect Eric. It might have been her in the vision but Eric wasn't in the picture. She had to protect him from it all… But she only knew one way, and she really didn't want to do it.

Layla turned back towards Eric and pulled his head where his eyes met hers. Eric's eyes blazed with desire and pining.

"Eric…" Layla tried to smile. "Eric I have to go."

"You're just fine, right here." He grinned as his lips returned to her neck.

"No, no, Eric…Listen to me."

Eric stopped and looked up at her.

"I have to go right now. But I'll meet you back in Shreveport."

Eric stared down at her with perplexity. She seemed to be telling the truth. But her blood seemed to be torn, as if she was lying.

"You don't need to go." Eric shook his head. He didn't understand what was happening. And then it hit him.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? I'm just telling you that I need to go…"

"You don't need to go…you're lying." He looked down at her accusingly.

"I'm not lying. Everything is fine."

Eric shook his head. "No, you're trying to glamour me…Why?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Layla!" Eric rose and pulled her to a sitting position.

"I'm not…"

"Do not lie to me." The glamour seemed to be wearing off.

Layla swallowed. She couldn't help it. A tear was now falling from her face.

"I just…I need to go."

"You're safe here. Tell me why you were trying to glamour me."

Layla couldn't speak. She couldn't even look toward him.

Eric felt angry, and slightly stung with betrayal. And to top it off offended that she wasn't being truthful.

"Fine." Eric grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Let go of me."

"Why did you try to glamour me?"

Layla could feel Eric's influence over her. The blood and his glamour. He knew how to use to blood bond to his advantage. She felt her resolve weakening. She knew it wouldn't be long. Eric wasn't using hardly any force, but he was certainly letting her know he could. Layla closed her eyes and turned.

"You're not getting off that easy, Layla. Just tell the truth."

She fought it off. He'd tried to glamour her before and failed. But that was before the blood bond.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Layla took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

Eric stopped the glamour. He stared at her for a moment, registering her words.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a softer voice now. He still held her face in his hands.

Layla shook her head and laughed. "I have to leave. So you can be safe."

"From who?"

"Ha…" Layla shook her head. "From me really."

Eric lowered his hands. "From you?"

Layla nodded. "I am trouble."

Eric grinned. "Yes, but that is not going to keep me away."

"I care about you, Eric."

Eric stared at her. His face turned resolute.

Layla rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was saying this…to a Viking Vampire nonetheless.

"You care about me?"

Layla nodded and shrugged. She laughed a little more. "Damn it." She spoke softly under her breath.

Eric looked down for a moment. His eyes trailed from her legs and journeyed up to her eyes.

"You love me?" His tone masked it as a fact, rather than a question. But he was really asking.

Layla shook her head. "Now that's just even more trouble. Let's just say I care about you. Because that's definitely true."

Eric nodded. "You will be my undoing, but I care and long for you in spite of it."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. No matter what I do…if I'm with you….Batista is not going to stop."

Eric smirked. "You let me worry about Batista. It was the same story with Dameon. There will always someone vying for your affections…or blood ."

"That's just it. I can't… I have to go on my own."

Eric seemed to piece it all together in his mind. "Your vision…my daughter. What did you see?"

"I saw…Batista. He was standing over me. He knelt down and whispered to me…you knew it would come to this… and then…"

"What?"

"He bit me."

Eric shook his head. "That will never happen." Eric could feel the anger rise inside him.

"You said that all your visions come true."

"Yes, but I've also never heard of my daughter from over a millennia ago appear in someone else's dream. And she marked you with the pendant of protection."

"Yes but.."

"Layla, you are the most difficult mortal. What must I do to gain your trust?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…"

"You don't want me getting hurt…Tell me, was I in this vision?"

Layla shook her head.

"Then it's not me we should be worried about, is it?"

"You weren't in the picture Eric, which means you weren't there. This is going to happen to me. And collecting from our past shenanigans, you are always there at my defense. If you're not there it must mean you're either captured yourself or…"

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm already dead."

"Lucky me." Layla laid back down on the bed.

"Layla you exquisite creature, must you always be so difficult?"

"Must you?"

"Just for fun, let me, the magnificently sculpted vampire take care of things." Eric laid down next to her and played with her hair.

"You haven't even healed from the spell from that bitch Bianca. And already you are planning your next attack." Eric took her hand and guided it across his face. Her finger traced across his lips. He took it gently in his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

"You shouldn't have to do anything…"

Eric laughed and relaxed on top of her. "You still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"After all this time you don't see your effect. I'm yours Layla. You can use me as you see fit. Especially in bed."

Layla felt herself getting a little too excited. "You better be careful saying things like that…I may just use you up until you're spent."

Eric laughed through eager kisses. "That's what I'm counting on."

……

Bianca sat in silence in her hotel room. Her mood was numb. She was appalled by the treatment she'd been dealt. She expected as much from Batista. But she never thought Matius, her maker would have acted that way. He had always admired her tenacity, her drive to get what she wanted. And she was furious with Layla. The human that seemed to have Matius' affections more so than she. Bianca seethed. Wishing there was a way to get her back.

"What do you want?" She spoke in a low, angered tone as she stood up and opened the door.

Batista was standing on the opposite side about to knock.

"My dear ex wife…how are you?" He spoke condescendingly as he invited himself in. Batista settled on the couch.

"Why are you here? There is nothing more that you could do to me."

Batista smirked and shook his head. "You have always had a false sense of entitlement Bianca. At first I found your undeserved pride endearing. But as time passed I found it to be dull, and quite pathetic."

"I've already asked you twice…"

Batista grinned. "I'm here to offer you a counter proposal…well, since your master declared you must do what I say…I suppose you don't have a choice. So really it's your new orders."

"What?" She spoke through exposed fangs.

"No need for anger dear, this will excite you. I'm giving you what you've always wanted."

Bianca laughed. "Freedom?"

Batista shook his head. "Power."

Bianca perked with interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm giving you the empty Sherriff position in Texas."

Bianca began to laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yes." He shrugged. "All you have to do is report to me once a year. You may run your area as you see fit."

"And why would you just give me that?"

Batista laughed. "I'm sorry. 'Give' might not have been the appropriate term. I give nothing for free."

"Whatever it is, it's out of the question. I will not do your bidding. I'd rather be a prisoner." Bianca turned her face away and crossed her arms.

"Oh I think you'd rather enjoy this."

"Why?"

"It involves you getting vengeance, on your Sarah Palin."

"Layla? That human? It was you who killed Andres."

"Yes, and you're going to have to square with that. But you are telling me you do not want to put her in her place? The way Matius dotes over her, as if she's an equal to us!"

Bianca nodded. " It's disgusting."

"Yes…and all I'm asking is that you capture her, alive…bring her to me."

Bianca scoffed. "So you can dote over her too?"

"No. Layla…the girl and I have a score to settle. She must be put in her place."

"Then just let me kill her."

"No. You will leave her to me. I will take care of her."

"But…Matius…he warned me not to…"

"You let me take care of Matius. I can protect you from his wrath. He also said that you must do my will. This is my will. You have no choice."

Bianca began to smile. "You will kill her?"

"I will take care of her."

She began to frown. "You want her first."

Batista laughed. "That is none of your concern."

"And if I do this, if I get the girl to you, I get to be Sherriff?"

"That's right. And you may have that position as long as you like. As long as you make it look like I was not involved."

"I'd be happy to drain her for you…"

"Layla is mine, to do as I please. You will not harm her. You will bring her to me. So, do we have a deal?"

She glared at him warily. "What choice do I have?"

"You don't. But it's better than living out eternity as a disgraced, exiled Queen."

"Alright. I'll do it."

Batista smiled graciously. "Wonderful."


	11. Here there be monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood" **

**Chapter Eleven: Here There Be Monsters**

**-If you think I jumped the shark…I probably did. But I had so much fun with this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

It was a rainy day in Shreveport. After a delay in Dallas, they had finally arrived home.

Layla still felt exhausted. But the meals on the plane had helped. She hadn't had an actual meal in a very long time.

She took a sip of water from her bottle and threw it away as they got off the plane. Pam smiled in delight as she looked at her watch.

"One p.m. How sweet it is." She smiled in sheer bliss. Even though it was raining. She was out during the day. And she didn't have to ride in coffin on the airplane.

Eric looked around. He'd never actually been inside an airport, walking around anyways. It was a different experience.

Layla continued towards customs. She went under "Nothing to Declare." She smiled to the clerk. As she finished, she turned around.

Eric and Pam were standing in the middle of the terminal in confusion. Eric stood still with his arms crossed in front of him. Pam stood beside him looking around.

Layla shook her head and went back to them.

"Alright you two. I forgot about this…"

"All we have are VR papers." Eric voiced.

"All you have are Vampire Residence papers…right…and you're out during the day."

"We'd be on the news. They'd want to know why we're so special…and so would other vampires." Pam informed.

"Well, you two, you're just going to have to glamour your way through." Layla shrugged.

Eric looked around. "How nice."

"Alright. First you're going to go through customs. Tell them you have nothing to declare and tell them they have already checked your passports. Keep telling everyone they have already checked your passports…or whatever else they ask you for. You should be fine. Just be careful."

"I'm glad you are concerned." Eric grinned and raised his brow. "See you on the other side?"

Layla nodded.

….

Rob was standing downstairs. His eyes lit up as Layla came down the escalator.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank God." He sighed into her and closed his eyes.

"I got your text and I'd thought I'd greet you." He smiled as he released his embrace.

"Being you're traveling…" His eyes trailed to Eric and Pam. "Alone…" He finished as he stared at Eric particularly.

Eric gave him a challenging glance. "Your hand is resting on your employer's shoulder."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Alright…"

"You're out in the middle of the day."

"No we aren't." Eric began to glamour. "It's nighttime." He continued.

Rob looked around. "Oh, right." He smiled.

Layla shook her head. She didn't want poor Rob to be glamoured. But she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Rob had his car waiting for them in the parking lane.

"I hope you're feeling up to answering a few million questions. Maybe we could go over some things…some things that happened when you were gone?"

"I'm sure you did great."

"I tried my best Layla…but…no one can deal with those high…executive financial types like you. They like you cause you're not intimidated. You know how to handle them."

"Is that ever true…." Pam laughed.

Layla sighed. "The office we rented out still good?"

"Uh huh."

"Then let's go."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"No.." Eric started. "You need rest."

Layla whipped around. "I'm back home. Work awaits…" She shrugged.

There was a moment of silence between them. Layla and Eric locked eyes. They both wanted to say something, anything to voice the nervousness they both felt about what would happen now, now that there was calm.

"Come on Pam, we should get to the club."

Pam nodded as she hailed a taxi.

They were just about to get in the cab when Layla let out a long sigh.

"Hold on Rob, I'll be right back."

Layla ran towards the cab and leaned in. "Hey Viking."

Eric turned. Layla put her hand on the side of his face. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Eric quickly reciprocated.

After a few seconds Layla leaned back and shut the door to the cab. He grinned as he walked away.

…

The driver laughed as he dropped Pam and Eric off. "A little early to be going to a vampire bar. Don't you think?"

"We're the day crew. Cleaning, stocking…"

The driver nodded. "That's the only thing I could do for them. You got the right idea. Work for them, but during the day." The driver laughed.

"Yes cause you never know if those blood suckers will turn on you." Eric started.

"Exactly." The cab driver said as he pulled up to Fangtasia.

"Or turn you on." Pam added as they got out of the car. She winked at the cab driver. She and Eric shared a small laugh.

…

The club was as they left it. Pam went straight to the computer, checking all the logs from the nights they were open. They only opened a few nights a week when they were gone, per Eric's instruction.

Pam checked the voicemail. She deleted most all of them the second she heard. Most all were from some human inquiring about a job. Most others were businesses or hang ups and wrong numbers. She was just about to delete another when Eric held his finger up.

"Stop."

"_Sherriff Northman, I would like to apologize for the many inconveniences I have caused you. You have taken off a significant time from your business and being a club owner myself, I understand it's difficult to find good help. I would like to submit my sincerest apologies in hope that we can once more be allies."_

Pam stopped the message machine. "So De Vaca is apologizing? That's hard to believe."

"That is because he's not apologizing. He's covering his tracks."

"He's planning something?"

Eric nodded. "Now I'm certain."

…

Layla tried to concentrate solely on work. But she found herself distracted. For the past several weeks she'd been on edge. It was difficult to just relax... And not have the constant feeling something was about to happen.

"Oh!" Rob rushed to his briefcase and unlocked it. "Can't believe I forgot! Something came for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, for the hotel." He pulled an envelope and handed it to her. "I've been dying to find out what it is."

Layla opened the pretty sealed envelope. In it was a note that simply read "Sorry." There was also a check. A check for one-hundred thousand dollars. Layla shook her head.

"What is it?"

"It's a check."

"A check for what?"

"A hundred thousand dollars."

Rob's eyes lit up. "Wow, well that's …Isn't it great?! That will help with so much in the rebuilding. Sure, insurance covered the rebuilding. But we can do new and exciting things with this money."

Layla frowned and put it back in the envelope. She threw it across the table. "Send it back."

"Wha…what?"

"Send the check back to the sender."

Rob looked at the check perplexedly. "Are you serious?! We're not taking it?"

"No, we aren't."

Rob took the check back out and looked at it. "Who's….Alvar Nunez?"

Layla pursed her lips. "He's a cheeky bastard that doesn't know when to quit….that's who he is."

Rob shrugged. "Alright Layla. I'm just saying. It's a lot of money. We could…put in those new poker machines…"

"No. We're not taking it." Layla looked to Rob, a little angry now.

Rob held up his arms. "Fine. I'll send it back."

Layla nodded. "Thank you." Layla rested her head in her hands as she smoothed her hair back.

Rob patted her on the shoulder. "Hey. I'll take you home."

"Rob we're nowhere near done."

"Don't sweat it. I'll ask you everything else tomorrow. It wasn't fair of me to ask you anyways."

"It's fine…"

"No, it's not. You gave me a raise, I got some real business experience…and I repay you by bombarding you with a thousand questions."

Layla laughed. "I should be thanking you. It's quite a handful, this job. And I just left you to it…"

"I'm sure you had your reasons."

Layla laughed. "Did I ever!"

Rob nodded. "But all can be handled tomorrow. Let's get you home."

…

Layla let out a long sigh. She had no desire other than to fall in bed….well first a shower, then to bed.

Layla sat her keys on the stand at the doorway and kicked off her shoes. She pulled her shirt over her head as she walked down the hall. She passed her living room but there was a knock on the door. Layla let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not happening…not happening…" She pulled her shirt back on and opened the front door.

Her eyes widened. "What do you want Aiden?" She spoke wearingly as she tugged down on her shirt.

"Relax. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"You're serious? You're going to use a line?"

Aiden shrugged. "I'm a vampire now. I'm supposed to be full of sexual one liners."

"Is that so?" Layla crossed her arms and looked around in her front yard.

"How'd you find me?'

"Batista…he knows where you live. Can I come in?"

"I didn't know Batista would work this fast. Where is he? Or did he just send you and a couple of other guys."

Aiden shook his head. "I didn't come here for him Layla…or anyone else. It's just me."

"Really? You're not working for anyone? Because that's all you ever…"

"I know you hate me. But I'm not here for anyone but myself… I know I could…look, can I just come in?"

Layla bit her lip. "Tell me I'm not going to regret this."

"You won't."

Layla threw up her arms. "Please, come in Aiden."

Aiden walked through the threshold. He sat down opposite Layla in the living room.

"So, Last thing I remember is it was were selling me out to the Vampire King of Texas. I'm thrilled to hear what you've got lined up for me now."

"I should of stood up for you, Layla. I could of stopped Dameon, helped you save Maddox, but I didn't."

Layla closed her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded of Maddox.

"I know I could of.."

"You could of said no."

Aiden laughed. "To him turning me? You know, I could've. But you didn't want me anymore. Why would I of wanted to stay human?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "As if I was the reason. You wanted the power."

"Sure I did. I wanted the power. I wanted to not feel like such a follower. I wanted for you…girls to chase me. Not the other way around." He shook his head. "Little did I know being a vampire made that even worse. I had no choice but to follow orders."

"Why are you here?"

"You know, you were never one for patience…were you even listening to what I said?"

"Am I supposed to care about how you feel? After everything you've done to me?"

His face turned somber as he looked up to her. "I'm here to apologize."

"Apologize? Well, in that case you're doing a great job."

"Damn it Layla!"

"I'm sorry Aiden. I just don't feel like listening to your pity party. I have a Vampire King and Ex Queen out to drain and kill me. Someone…burned down my hotel and I haven't had a decent meal in weeks!"

Aiden smiled. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

"Aiden…get to it!"

He nodded. "Layla I loved you." He smiled. "You were…are, one of a kind. And I should of helped…we should have left when you wanted to, way before he even turned me. I should have been brave, I should have went with you."

"Well you didn't."

Aiden nodded. "That's right. And now… It's all fucked up. I'm under servitude of some Ego-maniacal vampire that's bent on claiming my ex-girlfriend. And you know what gets me? You were right. I am a follower. Dameon was dead and it didn't take me a night to find a new master. And the worst part is, I sold you out."

"That's right, you did. The question is, why decide to apologize now? Why the change of heart?"

"I see the way you look at that other vampire…the giant blonde."

"The way I look at him?"

"He makes you happy. I was so damn mad, when I saw you working with him, even more when I realized you were _with _him. After the way you wanted nothing to do with me after I was turned…but the other night it hit me."

"What hit you?"

"He's just like you, Layla. He's your match."

Layla couldn't help but laugh a little.

"He's ruthless, stubborn, strong, and tenacious to the very end. Just like you."

"Just like me?"

"You know it's true. You're one of the coldest people I know. But at the same time you're caring and kind?" Aiden shook his head in confusion. "I've never been able to handle your balanced duality. And as much as I hate saying it. I owe it to you…and you deserve to be happy."

Layla sighed. "I'm very touched."

"He's planning something big, Layla."

"Who?"

"Batista. That's what I came here to tell you. He's going to make it look like he had nothing to do with your sickness."

"My sickness!?"

Aiden nodded. "I don't know what he's planning exactly, but he's going to make it look like someone else is involved. I overheard him talking. . So…I just thought I'd warn you. I think the plan is whenever you're sick again, you're more vulnerable for Batista too…"

"What? For him to take me?"

Aiden nodded. "Just be careful Layla." He rose. "I'm not near as strong as any of Batista's men, let alone Batista himself. I can't protect you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I know. But maybe you can ask Eric."

Layla shook her head.

"I'm serious. I'm a coward Layla. I'll always be a coward. But at least I can do the right thing now. I want to be seen as somewhat redeemable."

Layla nodded. Still completely confused by this encounter. She wasn't sure if she could trust it. "Thank you Aiden. I knew Batista wasn't just going to give up, but thanks for warning me." She stood up along with him as she tousled with her hair.

Aiden stared at her. "You're so beautiful. I remember when I wanted just your body. I thought I could never want anything more. Now I want your blood as well. I'd have you right here on this couch, if you'd let me."

Layla shook her head. "You know all those nice things you said about wanting to be redeemable? Yeah they're pretty much ruined now."

Aiden laughed. Revealing erect fangs. "I better go."

"I think that's a good idea."

Aiden held his arms open. He shrugged.

"A hug? You're not serious?"

"Please Layla. I really went out on a limb here, warning you and all. I just want a little hug."

Layla shook her head.

"Come on! Please…I promise I won't bite."

Layla sighed.

Aiden cocked his head playfully. "Is that a yes?"

Layla smiled. "No. It's me saying, I rescind your invitation."

Aiden's smile turned to a frown. "Fair enough." He turned quickly and exited.

Layla let out a long sigh as she plopped on the couch.

"What are you going to do now, Layla?" She asked to herself.

"How do I kill a supernatural being….One who's never alone?"

Sure, she could just surprise attack Batista. She could kill him. But there would be great repercussions for a human killing a Vampire King. She'd be running from vampires for the rest of her life. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew. She only knew one other person in the supernatural world she could trust, a non-vampire. Her other ex. An ex she actually wouldn't mind seeing.

Layla pursed her lips as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed information.

"Bon Temps, Louisiana please…Sam Merlotte."

…

Layla drove down the road. A long, dirt road that seemed to lead to nowhere. Then all of the sudden, there was a clearing. She heard the sound of music playing. Around the brush was a bar. It read "Merlotte's" in neon lettering. Layla parked her Jeep and walked inside.

…

It was exactly as he'd described. He'd always wanted to have a place just like this, in a town he could call home. Layla smiled as she sat down at a booth.

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's, what can I get for you to drink?" A pretty blonde waitress smiled down at Layla.

Layla looked up and smiled back. This girl seemed genuinely nice. Sam would only hire good people.

"Hi, I think I'll just have…"

"One Pepsi coming right up!" The woman smiled and walked off.

Layla looked towards her in confusion. She hadn't said….

"I'm sorry!" The woman walked back. "Is that what you wanted? You just looked like a Pepsi person."

Layla nodded. "You'd be right. Thanks."

The girl smiled and bounced off.

Layla shook it off. However the girl knew her drink, it was none of her business. She was nice nonetheless. She began to look around for Sam, who was nowhere in sight. Layla sat back a little.

The girl quickly came back and sat the drink down.

"On the house." She smiled politely.

"Thank you, But why would you do that?"

"In this line of work, I have a lot of customers who have their various opinions about me, but you, you're truly nice, non judgmental."

"Thank you." Layla smiled. A little confused. But flattered nonetheless.

"So, you don't live in Bon-Temps. What brings you to our parts?"

Layla had a feeling the girl already knew, but she told her anyway. "I'm here to see an old friend, Sam Merlotte. Is he in?"

The girl nodded. "He's in the back. I'll go get him for you. Any friend of Sam is a friend of mine. I'm Sookie by the way, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Layla Oxley. And you don't have to do that…I can just wait."

Sookie dismissed with her hand. "Oh he's been sulking all night about something. Seeing an old friend outta cheer him up. He's a sensitive one so be gentle with him." Sookie nudged.

Layla certainly hoped he'd be happy to see her. Sam was the only supe she knew besides vampires. And the only one she could trust.

A few moments past and Layla looked over to the hallway. Sookie was walking out and Sam was right behind her. He looked around in the crowd. Their eyes finally met and Sam had a huge grin on his face.

Layla did too. She almost melted. With Sam, you could just tell by looking at him that he was a great person. Inside and out. He almost had a glow about him.

Layla rose from her booth as Sam approached. He greeted her with a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. Layla hugged him back. His skin was warm and inviting.

"Jesus Christ, Layla!" He released his hold and looked towards her. "Is it really you?" He laughed excitedly.

Layla smiled and nodded. "Is it really you?"

"It is…this is my place." Sam looked around proudly. Layla did too.

People were observing their meeting with curious eyes. Especially the waitress Sookie. Her eyes were sad. And possibly a little jealous.

"Come on," Sam gestured. "Let's go in my office."

…

Layla sat down across from Sam. Sam looked at her and tilted his head.

"I heard about you, opening up your hotel/casino up in Shreveport."

Layla nodded. "Yeah. I actually did it. Looks like you did too!"

"Yep, yep… I'm sorry I did hear that yours got burned down a few months back."

"Unfortunately it did but, what can you do? Things happen."

Sam nodded. "Man, I can't believe…You don't know, how many times I'd just stop and wonder…."

"Me too." Layla nodded. "I wondered if you ever found your town. The town you could finally call home."

Sam nodded. "You know what, I think I did."

"That's great." Layla smiled.

"How bout you? Shreveport your home Layla?"

Layla shrugged. "I think so." She nodded.

Sam smiled. "That's good. I'm glad to see you're okay."

For some reason this reunion was more emotional than she'd anticipated.

Sam could tell he'd hit a sort of soft spot. He decided to change the subject.

"So, How's Maddox? You know I never liked vampires but that guy, he's alright."

Layla swallowed. "He's, he…"

Sam's eyes turned solemn. "God, I'm sorry!" He reached his hand across the table and touched hers.

Layla nodded. "It's not your fault."

Sam sighed. "So, I guess you're not here for just a friendly visit?"

Layla shook her head. "I'm awful. Sam, I'm so sorry. I haven't seen you in years and when I finally do decide to find you I only come to…" Layla stopped.

She suddenly felt and overwhelming sense of guilt. Sam was a great man. He'd never done anything but help her. When Layla ran away with Maddox she crossed paths with Sam, who was running as well. He housed them and hid them for months. Eventually Dameon and his men gave up when they couldn't find them. As the days went by, their affection towards each other grew.

"We grew close, Layla. We were the closest two people can get…at one point. I'd hope you'd know you can come to me for anything. Always."

Layla closed her eyes. "Sam that's, that's exactly what I was counting on but…"

"But?"

"I don't need to drag you into any of this. You've been through enough."

"Now you've got me worried."

"I'm sorry I came. You have a good life here and…"

"Now wait a minute Oxley. I believe we told each other we'd always be there. Now there might be some time when I need your help. And I'm going to hold ya to it! Now sit your cute butt down, and tell me what's going on." Sam pointed his finger on the desk.

Layla laughed a little. "Thank you, Sam. But it's quite a lengthy story."

Sam shrugged. "I've got nothing but time. I have closers here tonight."

"Okay." Layla took a deep breath. She was getting quite good at telling this story.

….

Sam listened with great patience. Like Layla knew he would. When she was finally finished, Sam leaned forward.

"So let me get this straight. You want to know how to kill the Vampire King of Texas? Not only that, but you want to know how to kill him without any repercussions from other vampires?"

"That's basically it."

"And you came to me?"

"You're the only one I can trust with this."

Sam raised his brow. "What about Eric? You can't trust him?"

"I don't want him involved. He's already been such a big…"

"Help?"

"Pain." Layla laughed, then shook her head. "No, help."

Sam was silent for a moment. "You love him, don't you?"

Layla's eyes grew wide. "Love? Uuuuummm."

"No, don't give me that. I can see it in your eyes. Plus, why else would you feel the need to protect him? I mean, he's over a thousand years old. He's not exactly helpless."

"Oh my God." Layla rubbed her face. "I'm trying to protect a vampire."

Sam nodded. "Pretty much."

"And I…"

"Say it."

"I think…"

"Come on…"

"I think I might be falling for him."

"Nuh-uh Oxley. You've already fell." Sam shrugged. "I don't know why either. I've met him. Eric's an ass."

Layla laughed. "I suppose so yeah."

"But, I'm sure he loves you too. Probably more than you love him." Sam spoke matter-of-factly.

"I doubt that."

"Layla. He has to love you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it's you were talking about. Us guys, human-shifter-or vampire. We're all helpless."

Layla rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"If you say so. Now, about this problem of yours…"

"Yes. I was hoping you knew more about vampire law than I do."

"Well, what I know is there are absolutely no laws protecting humans from vampires. Unless you're on of their claims. Even then, if another vampire let's say feeds from another's "claim", there's no guarantee they'll get in that much trouble. That's all up to the Majester. Their version of a judge."

"So basically, I'm screwed."

"Well, I think Batista outranks Eric kind of, but Eric outranks Batista in age. But I think it's a vamps position that really matters as far as there 'law'. But, there are some of those who don't really follow the law."

"Rogues?"

"Yep. If there were say, someone that outranked Batista in Texas as far as respect goes, someone that could take his place, and the fall for his death…Someone that really hates him and wouldn't mind to see him out of power."

"Then I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder every night…for the rest of my life."

"Yeah."

"Well, I really don't know any rogue Texas vampires…"

"Eric might."

"No." She shook her head. "He's been through enough."

"Layla…you got a thousand year old vampire for a boyfriend. Use that to your advantage. Let him help you!"

"You know. You're the second person that's told me that this evening."

"Then maybe you should stop being such a stubborn ass and listen!" Sam shrugged.

Layla laughed. "Thanks Sam."

"Anytime Oxley. And if you don't mind. Come back sometime. Preferably just for a drink. You can even bring that relic of a boyfriend you have. I promise not to give him too hard of time."

"Alright." She rose and hugged him tightly.

"So how bout you? Anyone special in your life?"

"You know me, I work best alone. Keeping to myself."

"Right…I think, there's a pretty blonde waitress that would just love to disagree with you."

"What?"

"You heard me!" She spoke as she walked out the door.

…..

Layla pulled up into her driveway. She rested her forehead on her steering wheel. How was she going to find an ancient Texas vampire willing to overthrow their King and take the wrap for his murder? Layla reached for her cell phone in her pocket. She stared at it blankly for several seconds. She scrolled down in her contacts and pressed "send" on Eric's number.

Eva closed her eyes. "You're not doing this…You're not doing this…You're not doing this…"

"Doing what?" Eric asked as he picked up the phone.

"Calling you." She mentally slapped herself.

"Apparently you did" Eric flirted. "And how is Layla feeling this evening?" He asked inquisitively.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "I was wondering if I could see you…"

"You, want to see me?"

"Yes." Layla grinned. "Do you think you can come over tonight?"

"I'm coming right now."

"Okay…don't get too excited…" She grabbed her keys and hopped out of her car.

"I just want to talk."

"I love talking…I find it leads to miraculous things…exquisite…decadent things."

Layla shook her head. "You're such a letch." She voiced as she put her keys in the door. She was about to turn the lock when she heard a huge thud behind her. She slowly turned around.

Her eyes widened in both horror and fascination. A huge bird-like, lion-like creature was standing in her front yard. It was probably six feet tall with a massive beak and even larger paws. Layla dropped the phone to the ground. Without taking her eyes off the beast, she reached her hand to the concrete and fumbled for her phone. She pressed it to her ear.

"What happened?" Eric asked. "What's going on."

"I got to call you back. I….I think there's a Opinicus in my front yard."


	12. The Fang Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Twelve: The Fang Thing**

Layla was as still as a statue. She had her back firmly pressed on her front door. All she had to do was turn around. All she had to do was turn and put the key in. But she wouldn't dare turn her back.

The massive creature stared at her. His giant lion's tail swaying back and forth. His enormous golden colored wingspan was flapping up and down. It's dark amber eyes glowed as they glared at her.

"So…" Layla voiced carefully. "Do you….talk?"

The animal stared at her.

"I'll take that as a no….Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The beast still stared, making no sound.

Layla nodded. "Alright, what are you doing here then?"

The Opinicus made a loud, piercing shriek. Layla covered her ears. It advanced towards her.

Layla tried to prepare herself. But how does one prepare against an ancient, thought to be mythical creature? All she had were her keys. She'd had no time to get in the house. She had to make a run for it.

Layla quickly darted to the right. The Opinicus had reached for her and missed. It's massive talons smashed into the brick of her house. She heard some of them falling. But she didn't turn around. She kept running.

She shook her head. This wasn't the best of plans. Where was she running?-Apparently down the street. She looked at the homes she passed. She hoped the garage or front door was open on one of them. It's a pity she didn't take more time to meet her neighbors. Layla mentally scolded herself…for multiple reasons.

She could hear the wind cause by the animal's wingspan. It was flying now in pursuit of her. Layla had no shot. This thing was going to catch her if she kept on like this. Layla quickly turned and jumped over a neighbor's fence. She searched but found no shelter. She groaned in annoyance and climbed over into the alley.

Layla looked up to the sky. She had lost the creature for the moment and continued to run. She soon heard it though. The flapping of the giant wings. The beast let out another shrill shriek. Layla had to hold her ears. The sound was unbearable. It caused her to be severely disoriented. And then she knew.

She would do what all the girls do. In movies, on TV…she was going to fall. She could feel her feet leave the ground. She waited for the painful fall as she closed her eyes.

But it never came.

Eric had his arms wrapped around her. They were up in the air.

"I see you weren't lying…" He voiced as he stared back at the animal.

"What is that?" Layla asked as she caught her breath.

"An Opninicus. But we commonly call them Griffins."

"Commonly?" Layla laughed.

Eric smirked. "I didn't think there were any left."

The creature let out another loud shriek. Layla groaned. The sound was unbearable. She looked up at Eric, who seemed to be unaffected.

He looked down at her. "It's a tactic…they use it in warfare. It disorients their opponent."

"Why doesn't it affect you?"

"When I was a human, it did…"

"Oh, vampire thing."

"Yes." Eric looked back. "This is a fast one…I thought I would have outrun her by now."

"Can you?"

Eric smiled. "Of course I can lover."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't save you from a legendary, mythological creature?"

Layla laughed.

Without warning, Eric lowered them down in front of a house. He quickly opened the door and shut it behind them. Layla pressed her arm against the wall and leaned against it in exhaustion.

Eric looked out the window to the sky.

"I can hear you…." Eric sung playfully.

Layla looked out of the window as well. The Griffin flew by and landed a few houses down. She shook her head.

"We'll stay here for awhile. It should continue it's search if it doesn't find us soon." He informed.

….

A half an hour had passed. Eric seemed satisfied and he joined Layla on the couch.

Layla looked around. "I hope the owners don't mind."

Eric smirked. "I'm sure they don't."

She looked around at the impressive home. The floors were all dark granite. The furniture was deep maroon leather. She decided she'd get up and explore.

"Where are we?" She asked as she wandered into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and frowned….Nothing.

"North of the bridge. 3705 Echelon Lane."

Layla stopped. She slowly rose up and closed the fridge. She walked back in the living room.

"This is your house."

"What gave it away?"

Layla nodded. "It's nice, Eric."

Eric looked around proudly. "While that may be true, Let's talk about why you're being chased by a Griffin."

"Hmm…I'm going to have to say I have no idea."

"Have you recently stole any large eggs? They are very protective of their young."

"Nope. Can't say I've been rummaging through a Griffin nest."

"It's a cave, actually…"

"Eric, no."

"I didn't think so. That must mean someone sent the creature to do their bidding."

"Batista?"

Eric shook his head. "He's flashy, but Griffins are picky about who they associate with. It's highly unlikely one would be in cohorts with him."

"I have no other supernatural enemies to speak of…To my knowledge that is."

"But plenty of allies. I hear you went to see Sam Merlotte…"

Layla stared at him. "How did you hear that?"

"He called and told me." Eric looked back at her. His eyes hinting a little betrayal.

Layla sighed. "It's not like that."

"And with your _other_ ex lover, Aiden. How is it like with him?"

"What?"

"Sam also told me Aiden came to your house….why didn't you tell me?"

"Both of those things happened a few hours ago…I haven't exactly been able to talk to you."

"Why would you go to Sam Merlotte for help? You think a shifter can protect you more than me?"

"Protect me? I didn't go to Sam for protection!"

"Then what?"

"I went…" She took a deep breath, realizing she was raising her voice. "I went to ask him about vampire politics…laws and such."

Eric shook his head. "And a shifter would know more about it than me?"

"Eric…I didn't want you involved anymore."

"You didn't want me involved?"

"You've already done so much…"

"What are you saying?"

Layla shook her head.

Eric used his bond but he'd never felt her so conflicted. She was always so sure of everything.

"You do not want me anymore?"

She shook her head. "You know, I wish that were the case. I wish I didn't feel the way I did."

"And what 'way' might that be?"

Layla sighed. "Eric,"

"You can be so irritating." He started. "Why must you always conceal your feelings from me?"

"Why do you have to act so importunate? It's like you have to be acquainted with every aspect of my life. "

"You don't want me to take an interest in your life?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then tell me what you do mean. You're being purposely ambiguous."

Layla shook her head. "Exactly! You drive me nuts! I find myself trying to come up with ways to protect you…to keep you out of danger. And why? Why do I do that? So you can accuse me of taking up with my ex boyfriends?"

Eric was bewildered by her statements. He simply stared.

"One of them was right by the way." She voiced as she walked towards him.

"About what?"

"You're an ass."

"Am I?" He mused.

"Yes." Layla laughed. "And you know what? I like you anyway, for God knows what reason… So stop being so insecure." Layla pulled his shirt into her and kissed him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and quickly responded with eager lips. His fangs excitedly exposed themselves.

Her body was entirely relaxed. With Eric, she felt at home. She melted into him. He knew exactly how caress her. Everything felt right, as it should be.

"Damn it!" She scolded herself and quickly pushed herself away. She knew with a blood bond, her libido would be significantly increased, but this was ridiculous.

Eric smiled at her. Though he was a little disappointed. He went and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'll try not to be…such an ass." He started a little sarcastically. "I'm not used to feeling this way. I don't know how to be in a 'normal' relationship."

Layla patted him on the knee. "Eric, I'm pretty sure our relationship isn't 'normal'."

"Yes, I don't think I've ever been with a human that was worried about protecting me more than themselves."

"Yeah, I'm pretty worried about that." She looked over to him and grinned.

Eric laughed. "I'll be fine."

"I know. That's what I'm saying. Why am I more worried about you than myself?" She could tell if they kept on this conversation, she was going to reveal something she really wasn't ready to.

"We should both make a conscious decision to worry about you. I haven't been chased by an Opinicus since we raided the British Isles."

"Oh yeah? When was that?" She was glad to change the subject. Thank God for Eric's thickness.

"893."

"Oh, so awhile." Layla teased as she sighed. "So you don't think there's any way this was Batista?"

Eric shook his head. "As I said, Griffins don't associate with just anyone. They pick a leader and they follow them and do their bidding for life."

Layla nodded. "Okay, so let's look it up on the internet."

"Internet?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah, when in doubt, Google it."

Eric shook his head. "I don't have a computer."

"You have one at work."

"To keep expenses. It's only sensible. But for leisure, that's ridiculous."

"Okay, Do you know anyone we could call? To ask?"

"Not by phone."

Layla nodded. She thought for a moment. She certainly didn't know anyone that Eric didn't. No one who would know anything. But then it hit her.

"Matius!"

Eric looked over to her.

"We could call him."

Eric pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang for a moment. Matius swiftly answered.

"Eric Northman!" Matius announced as he picked up the phone. There was music playing in the background. "How is our Layla is she well?"

"Yes, she is safe your Majesty. I was wondering however if I could ask you a question?" Eric's voice was slightly raised, a little annoyed by the background music.

"Of course, hold on one minute."

Eric sighed in impatience. Layla grinned towards him. Eric grinned back towards her.

…. "Alright." The backdrop was quiet now. "I apologize I was in my club."

"No apology necessary…I was wondering if I could ask,"

"Before you do, Northman, did Grethielm reach you?"

"Grethielm? Who is that?"

"My Griffin. Did she reach Layla?"

Eric's eyes glanced over towards Layla. "Yes, and what purpose did you send…"

"I knew that Batista, or perhaps even Bianca would try to get Layla sick again. I sent Grethielm to scratch her. Griffins, their claws have healing powers you know."

"Yes, I did know that. Somehow, I forgot."

There was a silence for a moment. Matius was the first to speak. "Oh, you thought she was trying to hurt Layla?"

"That was assumed."

Layla looked towards Eric in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before hand. All Layla has to do is let Grethielm scratch her. Then she will be practically immune to spells and incantations. But you know Griffins, they can be a little abrupt. I hope she didn't frighten Layla, did she?"

Eric was silent.

"I am sorry. Please relay that to Layla. But do have her accept Grethielm's claw. It will certainly ease my mind."

"Of course." Eric spoke respectfully. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Eric. And take care of her."

Eric looked to Layla. "I will." He spoke as he hung up.

"So, does he know anything?"

"He sent her."

"Her? The Griffin? Why would Matius try to kill me?"

Eric shook his head. "No. He sent her to help you. The Griffin's claw, if it scratches a human, it gives that human healing ability. Ability to thwart spells and supernatural poisons. He told me to apologize. He didn't intend to scare you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, I need to be scratched by it?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Layla slowly nodded. "Will you come with me?"

Eric smiled. "Of course."

…

Eric opened the front door. Layla stepped slowly beside him. She grabbed his hand and clenched tightly.

"I won't leave you."

"You better not!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you truly scared."

"I'm human, I'm scared of things I don't fully understand."

"But you're not afraid of Vampires…"

"You think I don't understand you?" She flirted as she shook her head. "No, I've been around Vamps, Weres, and Shifters enough to not be afraid. Haven't seen too many of these things though."

"I could never tell."

"Alright, alright, make fun of the girl whose never seen an Opninicus." They were out in the yard now. Layla looked around.

"I don't see it."

"Oh she's coming. She'll be her in just…" Before he finished, the large creature landed on the ground in front of them. Layla's heart fluttered. It was the most massive animal she'd ever seen. Seeing a CGI Griffin on a Sci-Fi Movie was an entirely different thing than seeing one in real life.

Eric didn't realize how hard this was for him. Layla was truly frightened. On one hand, he wanted to pull her back and kill the beast. Layla was afraid and it was his job to protect her. On the other hand, he knew it was actually just trying to help her. Unknowingly, he had bared his fangs.

"Eric?" Layla looked up to him.

"It's alright." He reassured her. "I'm right here." Well, part of him was, another was in full attack mode.

The Griffin switched it's attention to Eric. It seemed to be giving him a warning glance.

"So, what do I do? Just, hold out my arm?"

"If you like. The arm would probably be best."

She released her hand from Eric's. Layla looked back to him.

"It's only a scratch. I won't let anything else happen." He assured.

She slowly nodded and looked toward the animal. The closer she got to it, the more it seemed to tower over her. Layla swallowed and shakily held out her arm.

"Alright, let's make this quick." She turned her head and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt a sharp stab on her arm. The pain radiated. It throbbed fiercely. Layla bit her lip. She opened her eyes. The creature lifted itself up in the air, and soon flew away.

Seconds later Eric was by her side. Layla had unknowingly slid to the ground. Not so much by the scratch but the sheer shock of the situation. Eric picked her up and carried her back into the house. He sat her down on the couch.

"I'll get you a towel for that." He spoke softly as he went to the kitchen.

Layla looked down at her wound. It was a pretty deep cut. Some of the blood was on Eric's shirt. Which was odd.

"Why aren't you..?"

"As much as I'd love to, your wound needs to heal on it's own. And it will in a few minutes." He informed her as he used the towel to clean the excess blood.

Layla let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, for going out there with me."

"You're welcome." Eric grinned and put the towel aside. He pulled Layla into him and wrapped his arms around her.

Layla laid into his chest. At least one thing was solved this evening.

"Eric? What was the whole fang thing about outside? The Griffin wasn't trying to hurt me."

"I know."

"Don't tell me you were turned on."

"You were frightened. It was the source of your alarm."

"Oh." She was a bit taken aback by his honesty. She smiled a little.

"What did you originally call me for?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes lovely, tonight."

"Oh, that?" Layla lifted her head to face him.

"What might 'that' be?"

"I was going…" Layla shook her head.

"Come on,"

"I was going to ask for your help."

"My help? _You _were asking for _my _help?"

"Okay, okay. As you know, I've had conversations this evening with some people."

"Meaning your former lovers."

"Uh-huh. And they've both illuminated something to me."

"What might that be?"

"I'm, a little bit stubborn."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "I can't imagine anyone saying that about you."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Eric, I think I found a way to kill Batista."

"Kill him? You?"

"Well, you and me, hopefully."

"Sounds promising."

"That's why I went to Sam for help."

"Sam Merlotte. He's to help us too?"

"No. I went to Sam for advice on how to do it on my own. What I came to realize; with both his and Aiden's help is that, I don't have to."

"Have to what?"

"Do it on my own. Because I, have this sexy Viking vampire."

Eric was silent for a moment. Layla was really opening up to him. Something he'd complained to her she needed to do the whole time. Now she was finally doing it. It caught him completely off guard.

"Of course you do." He voiced without thinking. That caught him completely off guard as well.

"That's nice to hear blondie." She smiled. "Well, I talked to Sam and he told me what I pretty much already knew. That if a human kills a vampire, said human is pretty much screwed. There are no rights protecting them."

"That's true."

"Yes and Batista outranks you in stature, but not age…"

"More or less."

"Well Sam suggested that I find a Rogue, a vampire that is older and well respected in Texas. That we convince him to kill Batista and take his place."

"That's not the worst of ideas."

"The only problem is, I don't know any ancient rogue vampires living in Texas."

"I do."

Layla smiled widely. "Sam thought you might."

"Maybe I underestimated the shifter."

"So, you think this, vampire would be willing to help me?"

"Us?" Eric corrected.

"Yes," Layla nodded. "Us."

"Hard to say," Eric started. "I haven't seen him in nearly half a century, I'd have to find him first. But there's no harm in trying. He's highly respected, I doubt anyone would deny him fealty."

"Wow, this seems almost too easy."

"Lover, this requires us going back to Texas. Since when have our little ventures to Texas been easy?"

"Good point."

"I have to say it's much nicer to be doing something in concert with you though. Instead of constantly having you go vigilante on me."

She shook her head. "I still don't want this for you. I don't understand why you've done so much to help me."

"You should expect it. Layla, your are my life now!"

Layla laughed. "Oh, so you're playing the _Twilight _card again. I guess that means you want to be abstinent?" Layla raised her eyebrow playfully.

"Mmm…." Eric murmured and slid his arms around her. He kissed her purposely.

"I guess I never finished the movie or book, you mean they don't have sex? Ever?" He asked curiously as he slipped off her shirt.

"When they get married, they do. The whole series is about no premarital sex and all the angst that goes along with it. Even some religious LDS undertones." She explained as she fumbled with his jeans. Eric slyly kicked them off.

"Angst? I think it was enough angst waiting for you. What do you mean religious undertones?" Eric kissed her chest and slowly rose to her face. His large hand smoothed back her hair and licked her neck. He continued with raw, fervent kisses upon the nape of it. His free hand pulled down her jeans.

"I mean that even when they do have sex, Edward feels all guilty about it because he caused her pain. It's like whether you're married or not you're not suppose to enjoy it. And then she's immediately pregnant." She lightly rolled her nails along his back as she pushed up his shirt.

"Do I cause you pain? I'd like to think I'd cause another word that starts with 'p'." Eric growled as he thrust himself inside her.

"Pleasure." He whispered in her ear.

Layla pulled him in closer. "Precisely, and the whole getting her pregnant thing…"

"That's ridiculous." Eric used his free hand to fondle her breasts. "Everyone knows vampires cannot reproduce." He spoke matter-a-fact-ly as he replaced his hands with his mouth.

"I know!" She moaned and pushed herself on top.

Eric grinned and admired her. Layla slid her hands up and down his chest. She leaned forward and kissed it with her lips.

"So, what about the girl's other love interest, the Were?"

"I was actually rooting for him. He wasn't as…dry as Edward. A little bit edgier."

Eric shook his head. "The vampire always wins, no matter how dry." He sat up and pulled out for a moment. He laid Layla back on the couch. He drew lines all over her body then slid his fingers down near her entry, he gently coerced them inside her.

"Why do you say that?" She bit her bottom lip and pulled his head to hers. She kissed his lips softly.

Eric tilted his head as he looked at her. His hair a little disheveled from her grabbing it. He removed his fingers and returned to his thrust.

"Because we have the privilege of being both primitive, and refined." He explained.

"Weres will always be only primitive. A true woman loves puppies, but not as a mate. That's why she was so apt to chose the ever so emotional Edward. Despite his ridiculous portrayal, there lied culture and intelligence within him. Something the Were clearly lacked."

Layla rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's all so clear now."

Eric smiled down at her. "I'm glad I could be of help." He pushed farther into her. Layla pulled his back in deeper, Eric moaned with incentive as they came simultaneously. Eric relaxed down onto her. He fumbled with her hair.

"You know, those books were right Layla. I feel intolerably guilty after making love to you." Eric shook his head.

"Oh no!" Layla laughed.

"So much so, I must do it again, until you are from tip to toe pleased. It wouldn't be appropriate otherwise."

Layla closed her eyes and nodded. "It's the least you can do."

Eric grinned, showing his erect fangs. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

…

Eric covered up Layla with a blanket and carried her to his bed. She had fell asleep shortly after their third escapade and discussion on the nuances of Mormonism, especially in _Breaking Dawn_ .

Tonight was quite the draining night. An upheaval of emotion and their bodies. He laid down next to her. Fully aware that this was a rare moment, this moment of peace when they had nothing to worry about. It was only a matter of time before Batista or Bianca tried something again. The trick was to stay a step ahead. That was something Eric was always good at. But with Layla it was delicate. He'd never had someone else's well being equally important as his. And at this moment, he'd never been so hungry. Layla had worn him out. Though he'd done the same to her, he still glared at her soft skin. Wanting, longing for a taste.

Layla rolled over towards him and opened her eyes. "Where are we?" She murmured.

"In bed." He spoke revealing his erect fangs. Only with Layla had he withheld from biting during sex. And it was taking a toll on him.

Layla rolled her eyes. "You know how eerie it is to have a boyfriend that wants to drink you?"

Eric nodded. "I'll got get a TruBlood."

"You don't have any. Your refrigerator is empty." She informed and slightly smiled. "You're just trying to make me feel guilty." She spoke softly.

"Yes, is it working?"

"Not really, but…I do understand vampires, and you did refrain from biting me while we were having sex. And everyone's always telling me how good I taste…"

"You couldn't imagine."

"Blah, blah, blah." Layla sighed as she held out her wrist. Eric looked up to her excitedly. His arms slowly reached, Layla retracted.

"Eric, never without my permission. Understand? And never, ever on the neck."

He slowly nodded. Like an obedient child just trying to appease. But Layla was dead serious. He knew it to be true. And he would keep that promise to the best of his ability. Layla must have known this because she lowered her wrist. Eric took it in his hands and eagerly bit down.

Layla jumped a little but slowly relaxed. Eric wouldn't take much. He would only take what he needed. She felt through the bond that he was a little bit guilty, which she found odd. A swarm of exhaustion was clouding over her. She didn't know why, but the urge to sleep was growing prevalent.

It was mere seconds later that Eric pulled himself away. He brought himself up next to her. Even that tiny bit of blood he had taken made Layla even more tired. She was struggling to stay awake. It seemed part of her consciousness was fading away. Which was frightening. After her ordeal in Buenos Aries she'd been in a weakened state. He mentally scolded himself. She was in no condition for him to feed from her. Yet he did it anyway.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Barely realizing those words escaped his mouth. But Layla was already asleep. He stroked her pale cheek gently. Which once more reminded him of her frailty. Eric covered her up and went into the living room.

He paced for a moment to collect his thoughts. The spell had been blocked, he'd given her blood and especially after the whole Griffin ordeal, he thought Layla would be better. But she remained tired and weak. It didn't make any sense. The only explanation is her body had lost too much of her own blood. His blood just wasn't cutting it. Her blood was obviously special. Her supernatural abilities and powers had all came from Maddox. But the more Eric thought about it, the less it made sense. Vampire blood wore off. Even though she was quite young when the blood was administered, it wouldn't have stayed with her this long. There was something about _her _blood.

He was fairly certain Layla had told him everything she knew about herself, but perhaps there was more. And perhaps that was another question he could ask his relic of a friend in Texas. He knew almost everything about every vampire in the south. He might shed some light one it.

Despite their conversation earlier, it was now clear. Layla was in no condition to travel to Texas. With her weakened state, there was no way he was going to let her go. But there was also no way he'd leave her here unprotected. She would have to stay in his house so a vampire could stay with her. He thought of calling Pam but she would have to run the club. They had left it in the hands of others for far too long. There were no other employees at Fangtasia Eric trusted with the task. They all were recently turned or unstable. They could attack Layla. There was one who he could call, but he really didn't want to bore Layla with such depressing company. But he seemed the best choice.

Eric pulled out his phone and dialed.

"I require your assistance. This will be for several days. Come to my house immediately. Buy you a supply of Bloods." Eric hung up and sat down his phone. He looked back to his room where Layla was sleeping. She was not going to be happy.

…

"Come in." Eric spoke softly. The vampire entered the house. He held a large case of TruBlood's.

"Where should I sit this down?" The vampire asked dryly.

"The refrigerator is empty."

"Am I to be staying here?"

"Yes." Eric grabbed his phone and a small bag.

The vampire looked over to the bedroom. "There's someone here."

"Yes. I need you to watch her. Protect her while I'm gone."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Layla Oxley, she is my…" Eric stopped. "She is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have girlfriends Eric?"

"Since when do you get to ask me those kind of questions, Bill?" Eric raised his brow.

"What am I to do during the day, if she leaves?"

"She's not a prisoner Bill, but it's your job to watch her during the night. Be sure she stays here. Her home isn't safe." Eric quickly decided. Thanks to Layla, Pam could watch her during the day.

"And what if she resists? Do I glamour her?"

That's something Eric didn't think about. And he felt stupid for not thinking about it. "Oh, she will resist. And she is not susceptible to glamour, in fact."

"In fact, what?"

Eric didn't really feel like divulging this. Bill wouldn't say anything. But he would ask more questions. He was about to answer when Layla walked out into the hall.

Eric swallowed.

"Hi." She nodded towards Bill. She smiled towards Eric.

Eric looked towards her worryingly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I dropped my keys in the front yard. I only pray they're still there." She winked at him and gestured towards Bill as she headed for the door. She felt a little rude for not introducing herself, but she was tired as hell and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Layla…" Eric called.

Layla turned around. "Oh no," She sighed. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to Texas, tonight."

"Oh really?" Layla raised her brow.

"Yes, I've decided that…" Eric paused. He knew he was approaching this the wrong way. But he'd already had started it.

"I've called for Bill here to watch over you while I'm gone."

"You have?" She spoke condescendingly.

"Yes, and it would be best for you, and me, if you stayed here, in my house until I return."

Layla laughed. She looked to Eric, then to Bill. She shook her head and turned. She opened the front door and walked outside. The door slammed shut behind her.

Bill had an amused expression on his face. "Seems like you've met your match, Eric."


	13. Your Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood." **

**Chapter Thirteen: Your Protector**

Layla stormed down the Eric's driveway to the cab she had called from his room. She fumed with anger. After all that talk about doing things together, she'd finally, finally let him in. And he tried to control everything.

"You called a cab?" He appeared in front of her. "You weren't even going to let me see you home?"

"You didn't even ask me about this. I asked for your help and you decide you're just going to handle it?! I don't even get a say?"

"You're weak. You should stay here. I can handle it."

Layla laughed. "You know, that may be true. But that's for me to decide."

"Isn't it for _us _to decide?"

"Ugh!" Layla pushed passed him and opened the door to the cab.

"It's for the best."

"Do not, tell me what's best for me." Layla gave him one last look. She shook her head and shut the door. The cab drove off.

Eric fumed as he watched the cab go down the road. She was being ridiculous in his mind. She was in no condition to handle this. Didn't she see he was just protecting her?

Bill was standing behind him. "What should I do now? Now that it looks like I'm not watching her…"

Eric was in no mood for Bill's dry attitude. "I'm going after her. Stay here."

"Fine, I will remain here until you return." Bill held up his arms.

Eric ignored him and shot up into the air.

…

Layla paid the driver and walked up to her door. She let out a sigh of relief. Her keys and purse were still sitting in her front yard. None of her neighbors seemed to of even noticed anything. There were no police, no gawking housewives. They probably didn't even know Layla lived there. She had been gone so much.

Layla threw her purse and keys on the kitchen counter. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer and scribbled on it quickly. She took a piece of tape and stuck it on her front door. She shut and locked it behind her.

Eric arrived moments later. He read the note and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous." He spoke from outside.

Layla went in her room and fell to her bed. She took a pillow and pulled it over her head.

"Why do I insist on a relationship with…"

"Layla." Eric knocked on her bedroom window.

"What?" She sighed as she begrudgingly opened it.

"Can I come in?"

"Didn't you read? I rescinded your invitation."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"It's what I'm good at. Just like you're good at making decisions for other people."

"I was only doing what I thought best for your safety."

"I'm sure that's what you were doing. But it's not your place to make decisions for me."

"Yes it is Layla, you're my human. I'm your protector."

Layla smiled coyly. "Oh you are?"

"That's right. And being such, I know you are not well. In your diluted state, I saw it my duty to look after your well being."

"It's not your duty."

Eric closed his eyes. "I don't understand you." He shook his head slowly.

"What do you not understand?" She leaned tiredly against the window pane.

"Why won't you let me protect you?"

"Because I don't want a protector."

"What do you want?"

"I just want you." She blurted out. Immediately surprised at her answer. She turned around and gave herself a look of surprise. She shook it off and turned back around.

Eric was silent for a moment. No one had ever told him that. Women in the past had wanted his help. Or the status of being with him. But just him? What did he have to offer?

"Layla,"

"You don't have to." She shook her head. "I'm all out of sorts." She sat down on her bed with her hands planted firmly down on each side of her.

"You can come in." She spoke softly.

Eric quickly slid through the window. He sat down beside her.

"I worry about your not healing."

Layla looked up to him and smiled. "I'll be fine. Just as long as you consult me before making decisions about my life."

"It's not something I'm used to, But I've angered you. It's not my intention."

"Well you'd better get used to it. I've already gave you too much slack. Thank you for apologizing though."

"You've given me too much 'slack,' Because you like me so much?"

Layla pursed her lips. "Probably because we're bonded. It's makes things all blurry. I don't like it."

"You think I like being perceptive of your thoughts and feelings? You're constantly planning some rash action. Your insistent mind-set will get you killed if I don't look after you."

Layla scoffed. "I've been fine all these years before you came along."

"You also didn't have Batista after you all those years. It always comes back to the same argument, you not wanting me to get involved. Layla, I already am. It's done. Nothing will change this."

Layla sighed. "You really don't like being bonded?"

Eric smiled. "Don't misunderstand, I've very thankful for it. It's your only voice of reason."

Layla rolled her eyes.

Eric let out a small laugh. "I can keep you safer with the bond."

"It's never safe, Eric. Not in my life anyway."

"That's an acceptable risk." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "But going to Texas is not. Just stay here. Let me do this for you."

Layla looked towards him. He was genuine. But she really hated the idea. She shook her head. "I'm not comfortable with it."

"Layla, goddess, beautifully obstinate creature; Let me do this. I don't expect anything in return."

"Really?"

"No. Nothing except your eternal gratitude."

Layla laughed. "Well if that's it…"

"And let Bill watch you."

"Bill?"

"Yes, the vampire at my house this evening. Go to my house and let him look after you."

"No." She shook her head.

"Layla…" Eric threw his head down in exhaustion.

"Eric, I wouldn't care if every supernatural creature in the world were after me. I'm not leaving my house."

"Fine, do you have a place Bill can sleep during the day?"

"Creepy! I don't even know him!"

"You don't have to be troubled by Bill. The only thing is he might bore you to death."

"I reaaallly don't want vampiric protection."

"I understand. It would do you good though. Bill is loyal, and he is the only one besides Pam that can be trusted….Unless you'd like to go stay with Pam. But…no." Eric suddenly decided. "I don't entirely trust her with you." He decided. "Just do this one thing for me. It's for you as well. Layla, I implore you. "

"Do you now?"

"Let Bill stay here, I'll only be gone a few days at the most."

Layla sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"I'll send Bill over in a few hours then."

"He can't feed from humans here."

"Of course not, Bill only drinks synthetic blood anyway."

"Really?"

"Really." Eric nodded. "But don't get too excited. He doesn't have any sense of humor and not even half the sexual competency that I possess."

"Oh, okay." Layla laughed as she laid back in her bed.

He wanted to tell her that after he went to Texas, it would all be over. That their plan would work and Batista would be dead. A new King would assume power and they were free to go on about with their lives. But he truthfully he had no idea.

"I know this idea is far fetched Eric." Layla started. "It might not work. But thank you for trying." She patted him on the shoulder.

Eric laid down next to her. Figuring out Layla was like a science experiment. He found her curious and perplexing. He stared at her soft but tired features. His fascination with her was growing still. He found his interest in her alarming. It was very dangerous, for both him and her.

Layla wrapped her arms around him. She sighed in relaxation. "I like holding you." She spoke through closed eyes and a smile.

Eric didn't really have a response. Of course he liked holding her, she was soft and warm, she smelled of various wonderful things, some foreign, some familiar. And most of all, she got him. She understood exactly who he was and liked him in spite of it. And she held no illusions about who she was either. And the best thing, the thing he probably liked most, she was just as cruel, cold and willful as he.

Layla was asleep now. He didn't even have to look down. He could tell by the way her breathes fell and rose as her chest hit his. He knew he should be going soon, but this moment was too transcendent. Layla's acceptance was encouraging, it stirred a sense of importance in him. The sense that he was important to someone else other than himself. He wanted to linger in that a few moments longer.

…

Layla looked at the enormous empty spot that Eric occupied earlier. She didn't like him being gone. She knew he could take care of himself but she worried nonetheless. She shook it off and flung herself out of bed. Yes, she had heard that swift knock on the door. Layla sighed and fumbled towards it.

Bill was standing on the other side. "Did I arrive at a bad time?" He spoke incredulously as he noticed her messy hair and wrinkled attire.

"I just woke up." Layla yawned. "Would you like to come in?" Layla gestured.

Bill nodded politely and stepped through the threshold. Layla shut the door behind him.

"I'm Layla." She nodded as she held out her hand. She knew vampires didn't really shake hands, but Bill surprisingly did.

"Bill."

"Nice to meet you Bill." She spoke as she helped him with his case of TruBlood's. It would take some maneuvering to get them all in the refridgerator, but she miraculously did. She pulled one out and warmed it on top of a pan on the stove.

"The microwave will be fine." Bill gestured. He didn't know this woman. He didn't want to be any trouble.

Layla shook her head. "They're better this way." She assured.

Bill gave her a confused look.

Layla laughed. "I wouldn't know from drinking them. I just used to live with a bunch of vampires, that's all." Layla pursed her lips…realizing how weird that sounded.

"I'm usually not a 'fangbanger,' I guess I just happen to be because I'm dating Eric… my brother was a vampire. I lived with him and his…posse. That's how I knew about the blood" Layla corrected herself.

Bill slowly nodded. Not fully understanding why this woman felt the need to explain herself. He sat at the bar opposite the stove. Layla looked up to him.

"So, how do you know Eric?" She asked curiously. Suddenly feeling super awkward about having someone stay in her house she didn't know at all.

"I am an area investigator. I report to Eric."

"Ahh," Layla nodded. "So that means you worked for the Queen?"

Bill gave her a surprised look. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I was just guessing." Layla shrugged as she opened the cabinets and pulled out a coozie for Bill's TruBlood. She took it off the stove and handed it to him. She was incredibly nervous. Probably because of her weakened state she thought. She might actually have to rely on Bill to take care of her.

"Thank you." Bill stared at her strangely.

"How did you come about…" He paused for a moment. "Having Eric court you?"

Layla laughed. "Well he made up some story about needing a bartender to get to know me. He said he wanted to form a merger or partnership with my hotel and his club."

"You are that Layla Oxley? You owned Sam's Town?"

"I still own it. What's left of it. We're rebuilding."

"I saw the fire on the news. I am sorry."

Layla dismissed his apology. "It's not your fault." She turned off the stove and decided she'd rummage through the fridge herself.

"So, you said Eric made up a story about wanting a bartender and partnership?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to get to know me." That was the simplest way to put it. "I guess just asking me out would have been too easy, you know? But he wanted to find out everything he possibly could first." She pulled out a jug of orange juice and some yogurt. She made sure to check the dates first. It had been some time since she'd ate out of the fridge.

Bill smirked. "That sounds like Eric, highly inquisitive."

"That he is." Layla came back from the pantry with some granola. She mixed it with the yogurt in a bowl and pulled out a spoon. Bill hadn't been here ten minutes and this was their third awkward silence. It was already becoming quite troubling.

"Well Bill, I'm just going to be honest. I really didn't want this… "This" being someone protecting me. And I'm sure you have a life, and other things you'd rather be doing, but there are a few Texas vampires out there right now that want nothing more than to kill me…" Layla pursed her lips. "Or just to make me some sort of unwilling blood bank…"

"I understand."

"That's nice of you to say that. But I am sorry you have to do this."

Bill was surprised. He assumed someone with Eric would insist or expect his services. He thought she'd be more arrogant and demanding. Instead she was hospitable and apologetic.

"You are not what I expected." Bill shrugged and smiled.

"What did you expect?"

"I honestly do not know. I've never known Eric to have a, girlfriend. But you certainly are not what I anticipated."

"Okay." Layla smiled puzzlingly.

"I assure you I am pleasantly surprised."

Layla nodded as she took a bite of her food. "Me too Bill, I think I'm going to enjoy your company." She nodded then took a drink of her orange juice. "Oh!" She quickly put it down. She grabbed Bill's bag and headed to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I'll show you your room."

Bill hurried after her, grabbing his bag from her. "You don't need to carry that."

Layla shrugged as she gestured to the room. She opened the door.

"This is what I like to call the den." She flipped the light on. "Since none of the houses here have basements, I made this my miniature basement."

Bill looked around. The room was windowless. It had a couch and a television opposite the couch. The room was decorated with movie posters, mostly foreign.

"The couch pulls out into a bed." Layla informed him. "I like it very much."

Layla nodded. "You shouldn't have any trouble with the sun. I'll cover the hallway window in a bit… and I have a door wedge…there's also a door lock. But if you're still uncomfortable you're more than welcome to use the closet."

"I am not accustomed to a bed. It is quite nice. And I will cover the window. You don't need to."

"I don't mind." Layla shrugged.

"No. Please go about your business. I will like to do something."

"Alright." She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done we'll watch a movie or something."

"A, Movie?"

"Yeah?"

Bill hadn't watched a movie in ages. Much less did he expect the human he was protecting to want to do something with him. He was in shock. "Alright then. I look forward to it."

Layla nodded and walked off to the opposite end of the hall towards her room. She shut the door behind her. She could not believe how exhausted she was. Maybe Eric had simply realized it much earlier. Good thing all she was doing was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She wasn't sure she'd be up for much else. She shook her head as she got in the shower. This was not good.

She found it strange how comfortable around Bill she was. Yes he was a little dry, but he was certainly polite. There wasn't something profoundly sad about him however. Layla couldn't help but want to show him a decent time. Being he was sort of forced to do this by Eric.

Layla closed her eyes and let the water hit her face. Her and Eric's relationship had certainly grown recently. Which was disturbing. It had been so long since Layla had let her guard down with anyone, it was difficult to get a grasp of that. The whole ordeal was certainly more terrifying than any vampire that just wanted to drink her blood. Not Eric, Eric wanted it all. He wanted everything, he wanted her, her in so many different ways. It was even more disturbing that she wanted him as well. And being so accustomed to his presence, she already missed him.

…

Bill was standing alert in the living room. His body was turned to the sliding door to the backyard. He turned and acknowledged Layla when she walked in the room. She stood beside him.

"You have that feeling too, don't you? Like something is going to happen tonight?" Layla asked looking over to him.

Bill turned his head to her. "Yes. It might help to know what I am up against."

"Cabeza de Vaca. You might know him as Batista."

"The King of Texas?"

"That's the one."

"Why is the King of Texas after you?"

"He wants my blood. It's much more complicated, but let's just leave it there."

"Alright."

"He has this ex wife, Bianca. Who really doesn't like me. She wants to flat out kill me. But I think she was taken care of."

"Taken, care of?"

"Well, her maker is a friend of mine. He forbid her to do anything to me."

"That would definitely take care of her." Bill concluded. "As long as he has not released her."

"He hasn't."

"Well, then you do not need to worry about her."

"That's the problem. I feel like I still should, at least a little bit. See, her maker released her into Batista's control to appease him. Bianca lead a failed revolution against Batista a few days ago. I think he'll do something through her. Since she must now do what he says."

Bill's eyes were widened. "You sure know a lot about what goes on in our world."

Layla shook her head. "Far more than I care too Bill." Layla went to sit down on the couch.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Your health. Are you ill?"

Layla nodded. "I think so. I was almost drained by a spell cast on me. Eric gave me his blood but…"

"You are not healed."

"No. I'm not."

"That is quite unusual."

"Yes it is. But my life seems to attract the unusual." Layla blurted. She quickly sprung up and opened the cabinet.

"So Bill, what's your poison?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What kind of movie would you like to watch?"

"I'm afraid I haven't watched a movie in quite some time."

"Me neither. My assist…my friend Rob dropped these all off a few months back. He said I needed something else to do besides work…let's see, "District-9", "The Hangover", "Zombieland.."

"What is "Zombieland?"

Layla pulled out the DVD and slipped it in the player. "Let's find out."

…

The credits rolled while both Layla and Bill stared at the screen.

"That was quite interesting." Bill started.

"Do you think zombies could exist?"

"I find it unlikely. But I am a creature that up until a few years ago did not 'exist' …" He gave Layla a sideways glance. She nodded.

"You think if a zombie bit a vampire, if you were bit by a zombie, that you would become a zombie vampire?"

Bill looked at her strangely. "I am not sure."

"Well most movie zombies are zombies because of some brain virus. But vampires don't really register brain waves, so maybe you couldn't catch the virus?"

Bill smirked. "I've never thought of that scenario."

"What if vampires weren't susceptible to the virus, and zombies only killed off all the humans. But in doing that they kill off a vampire's food supply. Would the vampires and humans have to align to save the human race?"

"I think that would be a good idea for a film."

"I think I'm delusional. I'm losing my wit." Layla laughed.

Bill shook his head. "Oh you certainly have wit."

Layla yawned and stretched as she stood up. "Well I'm off to bed. Stay up as long as you like and help yourself to anything…not that you'd want any food, but whatever you need…"

"Thank you. I hope you will sleep well. I will see you tomorrow evening."

"Okay." Layla nodded as she walked passed the glass door. Just as she did, Bill tackled her.

"What, are you doing!?"

Before Bill could answer, a huge rock flew through the sliding door, shattering it into pieces. Next came a procession of darts. They all hit the wall opposite the door.

"Aw hell." Layla murmured as she and Bill quickly crawled to the back hall.

"Let's go to the room you gave me to stay in. No windows."

"Then I can't see who the eff it is shooting darts and throwing rocks at my house!" Layla gestured towards her room. "Come on."

Bill reluctantly followed. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Layla was looking out her window in the direction of the attack.

"I can't see anyone, can you hear anything?" She asked turning to Bill.

Bill closed his eyes and concentrated. He shook his head.

"Nothing. And you should stay away from the window."

"Alright." Layla sighed as she pulled on her boots.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to be prepared. If I do have to fight, I'm going to be ready. This is my house. No one attacks my house."

Bill's phone rang. He knew who it was. He quickly picked it up.

"What's happening? She's not answering her phone."

"Someone threw a rock through her sliding door. They shot several darts towards her."

"Where is she?"

"She's right here."

"Hand her the phone."

Layla shook her head. "Hello?"

"Are you alright? Did one of the darts hit you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Bill." She smiled and gestured towards him.

"Just couldn't stay out of trouble?"

"You know me…" Layla started as she peered out the window. She could see them now. Bianca's body builder woman and some other vampires. She gestured to Bill to come and look. They were in the corner of her yard pacing about.

"It's Bianca's WWE woman and some other vampires."

"I thought she couldn't…"

"I'm sure she was sent by Batista."

"How do you know?"

"One of the vampires. He's one of Batista's men. I don't know why they're shooting darts at me though. If one got me I would still be in my house. They can't come in."

"Maybe they have a human, or something else with them." Eric suggested.

Layla looked to Bill. He shook his head.

"Nope. Just vampires…" Layla concluded as she squinted to look closer.

"Layla, get down." Bill pulled her once more just in time. Another rock went through the window, followed by more darts. Layla picked up the phone once more.

"Still there blondie?"

"Stay where you are. I'm coming."

"I thought you were in Texas."

"I haven't even been able to leave yet."

Layla paused for a moment. Something about this situation was not right. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Eric, don't come."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm coming."

"Eric, it's a trap." She spoke as she picked up one of the darts.

Bill looked towards Layla in confusion. Eric paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm looking at these darts. They're just regular darts. They can't come in the house and get me…Eric this is a trap to get you."

Eric was silent for a moment. "That might be possible."

Layla peeked up out the window again. The vampires had their heads up to the sky, searching.

"Yep. They're all looking to the sky. Waiting for you to arrive."

"I see them." Eric started.

"What? Go away! They obviously have some plan to get you."

"I won't come any closer, that is until later…Bill, he is still with you?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to watch you until dawn. Can you secure a place for him?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours. Layla, don't take any unnecessary risks."

She wasn't going to make any promises. Layla stayed silent.

"I'm serious Layla. I can tell you're upset. Let me handle this."

Before she could answer, a dart shot the cell phone from Layla's hand.

"That's it." Layla fumed as she stood up and walked to the living room.

"Obviously you're not in harmony with Eric. He told you to stay put." Bill quickly followed.

Layla went in her kitchen pantry and emerged holding a gun.

Bill's eyes widened. "What are you doing? That's not the wisest of ideas."

"You got a better one? I'm sick of dealing with these people. I'm not going to take it lying down."

"You can't just shoot them, Layla."

"You think I'm just going to let them have a pow-wow in my backyard? Like hell!"

Layla walked to her broken door. She squinted her left eye shut and aimed. She shot several times towards the group of vampires. Of course it wouldn't kill them. But it certainly would scare them away.

Bill advanced towards Layla in a frenzy. "I'm sorry, You're not thinking clearly."

"On the contrary, the truth has never been so clear. The only way to deal with these people is to speak their language." She shot several more times, hitting on of the vampires scattering in her backyard. They all quickly ran off in various directions.

Layla tucked the gun in the back of her pants and grabbed her keys to her Jeep. He reached and pulled the gun from her.

"Layla. You can't go anywhere, it's not safe." Bill followed her out to the front door. He wanted to grab her but he couldn't work up the courage.

"I'm not letting them get away with this again. Damn vampires think they can take over my life…no offense."

"None taken. But I really stress this is not a good idea."

Layla knew she was losing it. Her head was clouded with anger and adrenaline. But her coping capacity was filled. She had to take action.

She strode out her front door and hopped in her car. Bill swiftly followed.

"You don't need to come Bill."

"I have a feeling I do." He spoke as he hopped in the car next to her.

Layla sped off after the vampires. She could sense them slightly. Their blood. They were only a few blocks away. She wanted to kill them. But she knew that was practically impossible. But she could scare them.

The body building woman was first. She gave Layla a glare and sped on. Layla sped up her car next to her. She waved. "Remember me?" Layla shouted. "You just messed up my glass door and shot darts on my wall?"

The woman said nothing. She simply accelerated ahead of Layla. Layla shook her head and shifted gears. She sped to catch up with her.

The woman had a slightly different look on her face now. Layla cut the woman off and jumped out of the car. The woman stared straight at her.

"Tell your boss no more games. If she has a problem with me, tell her to deal with it herself. Same with Batista. Now, you're going to tell the rest of your little group to go back to Texas and deliver that message."

Bill quickly was at Layla's side, confused as to what was happening.

The woman slowly nodded. "I'm not in charge though."

"Then go get the vampire who is and come back here."

She nodded and quickly veered off.

Bill looked to Layla in astonishment. He was about to ask her what was going on when Eric appeared on the other side of her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing? This was clearly a trap for you. And now you're here."

"You left your house. Are you insane?"

"Perhaps."

Eric smirked. "So what's going on?"

"The body building woman is going to get their little group leader for me."

"Doing a little bit of glamour I see?"

"Glamour?" Bill asked inquisitively. "What do you mean…?"

"Not now Bill." Eric spoke dismissively.

The woman came back up with Batista's man. He looked smugly to the trio. Layla rolled her eyes.

"You can drink my blood." Layla said to him.

"What?" He looked at her quickly.

"I said you need to go to Batista. Tell him I said stop sending his goons after me and my boyfriend. Tell him if he really wants something from me, He's going to have to get it himself. No more scheming. Tell him to be a real vampire."

Eric smirked.

The vampire stared at Layla blankly.

"Go!" She gestured. "Your whole group. Tell him!"

He nodded and quickly disappeared along with his group.

Bill stood in shock of the situation. Eric turned to face Layla. He raised his eyebrow.

"You were quite bad Layla. You shot at them."

"They were on my property. And it's the South. No one will prosecute me." She shrugged. Eric laughed. But it was short lived. He heard something coming.

"Layla get in your car."

"What?"

"Bill, take her now."

Bill quickly grabbed Layla. Right as he moved her, the group of vampires returned and advanced in their direction. Two of them pushed Layla down to the asphalt while another attacked Bill.

The body building woman advanced to Eric. She was strong, but not near enough. Eric grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the street. She yelped in pain but got up nonetheless. As she returned Eric was ready. He took her and threw her towards a mailbox post. He plucked it from the ground and stabbed her with it. Her body turned into a pile of blood. Eric turned to look around.

Bill was lying on the asphalt. He was slowly healing but it was taking some time. Three vampires were hovered over Layla.

Layla stared up at them as she struggled. One had a sterilized needle and had stuck it in Layla's arm. There was nothing she could do. They had her pinned. She jerked around but it was futile.

Eric couldn't tell what they were doing but he didn't care, he was furious. And the thrill of battle had accelerated his anger. He smashed through them and picked Layla up and put her on the hood of her car.

He took one of their bodies and tore into it. The vampire was helpless as Eric killed him.

The other two, knowing they would share the same fate ran off.

Eric turned to Layla, who was shaking on the car hood.

"What did they do?" He looked at her left arm which was now bleeding.

"They took my blood."

Eric looked to her confused as he searched for bite marks. Blood was falling from her arm but in a precise single spot.

"With a needle." She finished.

He looked towards where they ran in anger. Bill had stood up now and was beside them. Eric looked towards Bill, Bill nodded.

Eric took off in the direction they went. Bill looked down to Layla.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel like I'm going to pass out. But other than that I'm good."

Bill nodded. "You need blood." He spoke as he bit into his wrist.

…

Eric was about to catch up to vampires, when he saw them jump into a dark SUV. He was about to follow him when he sensed Layla's distress. She was weary and confused. He needed to be with her right now. It was almost dawn anyway, the vampires couldn't do anything during the day.

…

Bill positioned his wrist. "Here, drink."

"Thanks but, no thanks." Layla turned her head in protest.

"If you die, Eric will blame it on me. Since his blood doesn't work…"

Eric returned and swiftly threw Bill away from Layla. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She is injured. I was trying to heal her." Bill said as he rose from the asphalt.

"You thought I'd be alright with you giving her your blood?" Eric scowled.

"You said to protect her."

"You're testing my patience Bill. And it doesn't seem like chasing Texan vampires around the neighborhood is protecting her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to have the same temperament _as _a vampire. She flew out of the door. It was all I could do to keep up."

"Go home Bill." Eric commanded.

Bill gave Eric a pensive look. Eric returned with a look of warning.

"Now."

Bill nodded as he gave a slight nod to Layla, then took off.

Eric helped Layla off the hood of her Jeep and into the passenger's seat.

"It's a force of habit, I suppose…instinctual. Bill saw an opportunity to get his blood in you, even if he really was trying to help…"

"Well he didn't." Layla finished. "But those other vampires did get off with some of my blood."

"I don't understand. Why would they take a sample.." Eric paused for a moment piecing it together. "Batista. He wants to study your blood."

"He's a scientist now?" Layla asked sarcastically.

"He wants to have a taste. This was the only way. He can't very well show up here on his own."

"It seems a little risky just to get a blood sample." She murmured.

Eric shook his head and put her Jeep into gear. He grinned. "You haven't tasted…"

"Okay, okay I get it. I have awesome blood. But right now, none of that matters. I just want to sleep."

"No. You need to go to the doctor."

"I think you're right, Eric, I'm losing consciousness." Her eyelids felt extremely heavy. Her vision was getting fuzzy.

Eric could feel this. He knew it. He was losing her. He had to get her to Dr. Ludwig.

…

Her offices were more like that of a veterinarian. She had a single room with a shiny metal table. Layla shivered as Eric laid her upon it. Eric stared down at her. He truly didn't understand what was wrong with her.

Dr. Ludwig climbed her stairs on the side of the operating table. She took out a flashlight and opened Layla's left eye and shined the light in it.

"Well, she's dehydrated." Dr. Ludwig started. "That could make anyone pass out."

"I gave her my blood. And it didn't heal her."

"Yes, you've said that three times already. What happened to her exactly?"

"A spell. A witch drained her 'power.' In Layla's case her power is her blood. It's very special."

Dr. Ludwig nodded. "Yes. That would explain why vamp blood doesn't cut it."

"It's not his fault." Layla muttered softly. "He was just trying to save me." She smiled and nodded to Dr. Ludwig. Then she fell unconscious completely.

Eric went into a panic. "What's happening?"

"What do you think? She's dying."

Eric was silent for a moment. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Dr. Ludwig didn't seem to be doing anything.

"You're supposed to be the best in these matters. You're saying you can't do anything for her?!"

"What do you want me to do? She doesn't have enough blood in her system to sustain her. Her body attacks all the vamp blood. She's going to die."

Eric shook his head. He didn't know what it was exactly he was feeling. He could feel a lump developing in his throat.

"I'll turn her then." He nodded. It was the only way. She'd be vampire, but at least she'd still be with him. Ideally, him turning her would be the solution to all the problems. Batista certainly wouldn't pursue her anymore…but that wasn't what Layla would want. And she'd hate him forever. But she'd overcome. She'd see it was the only way. Because he was nowhere ready to let her go. Eric bared his fangs. He'd decided.

"Can't. She can't be turned."

"What?" Eric looked to Dr. Ludwig in anger.

She rolled her eyes. "You vampires just don't listen. I told you, her body attacks your blood. You can give her blood and she'll live a little longer, but eventually, probably in a few hours she'll die. Her body won't accept your blood. Hers is more powerful. It's what sustains her."

Eric could not accept this. Dr. Ludwig watched this curiously. Eric's eyes began to turn red.

Dr. Ludwig sighed. "Is there anything else you can tell me about her? Something I can use to help her?"

"Other than what I told you, Layla is a mystery."

Dr. Ludwig stared at him. "Layla? Layla Oxley."

Eric looked to her strangely. "Yes."

She looked down at Layla and threw up her arms. She hopped off her stairs and picked up the phone hanging on her wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh!" She commanded as she shook her head at Eric and dialed. She held the phone up to her ear as it rang.

"Hello? This is Amy Ludwig. She's here. And she needs your help. Alright." Dr. Ludwig hung up. "Stupid vamp. Why didn't you tell me who she was?"

"Who was that you were calling?"

Dr. Ludwig shook her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

…

Eric sat in the chair next to the table. He peered at Layla. She seemed to be getting paler by the second. He had no idea who Dr. Ludwig had called but he sure hoped whoever they were could help Layla.

He looked up when the door opened. A woman in her late thirties slowly walked in the room. Dr. Ludwig came in behind her.

The woman carefully approached the table. She smiled sweetly as she looked down to Layla. She gently stroked her hair.

"She's so beautiful." The woman smiled and looked up at Eric.

Eric was about to ask who she was, but the second she looked up, he knew.

"You're Layla's mother." He'd recognize those eyes anywhere. So wide and piercing.

The woman began crying tears of blood. She tried to wipe them with her fingers but it quickly became a mess. She bared her fangs and bit into her wrist. She gently opened Layla's mouth.

Several drops fell into it. At first there was no response, but quickly after Layla reached up her arms and began to drink with voracious hunger. She held onto her mother's wrist gently as she fed from the blood. Her mother's fangs retracted. Eric found this odd. But since she was her mother, there was obviously nothing sexy or erotic about this. She was simply taking care of her daughter.

A few minutes passed and she slowly lowered Layla back down. She smiled sweetly and quickly looked away.

Eric looked to Layla. She seemed to have much more color. But she immediately fell back asleep. He was about to rouse her when Layla's mother took his hand. She shook her head.

"Come now. She'll need to rest." Dr. Ludwig explained.

…

The Doctor sat at her desk while the two vampires sat opposite to it.

"Layla said it was Maddox that gave her blood when she was younger. Why would yours save her?"

Her mother sighed. "That's not what happened. That is only what Layla thinks happened. And what she'll remain to think!"

Eric gave her full attention. Nodding her to go on.

"What is your name again?'

"Eric."

"Eric, when she told you that story did it make any sense to you? Why would a vampire simply giving a child blood give them lifelong abilities?"

"I wasn't sure. But I have heard stranger things."

She shook her head. "Layla told you I was turned by Sonia?"

"Yes."

"That is true. What Layla doesn't know is I was turned when I was pregnant with her."

Eric stared at her curiously. "That's, impossible. Vampires cannot conceive."

"Yes but I wasn't a vampire when I conceived. I was eight and a half months along in my pregnancy with Layla."

"It's true. I helped her give birth to the girl. Definitely my first and most likely my last vampire birth. Layla is an anomaly."

Eric hadn't ever heard anything like this.

"But Layla, she is…"

"A human. She was born a human. She still is primarily human."

Eric was floored. It was astonishing. Layla was a sort of hybrid

"I thought by my leaving she'd be protected. I hoped she'd be away from vampires forever. I hoped she could live a normal life. But, a series of bad decisions on Maddox's part lead to that not happening. And he spent the rest of his time here as a vampire trying to make up for those mistakes. And that awful Dameon. He always was interested in her. He'd never just let her be. Thank God I heard he was dead. Whoever did it I'm eternally grateful."

"That would be Layla." Eric informed. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"I heard she was quite capable." She spoke with mixed emotions. She stood up slowly and gathered herself. She looked to the next room where Layla was. She tried to suppress her sadness as she got ready to leave.

"Eric, will you walk me out? May I have a word with you?"

Eric nodded and followed her out the door.

…

"I have to be going you see, it will be dawn soon." She started.

"You don't have the power to stay in the sunlight."

She shook her head. "Layla has that because of how she came to be. Her blood is all her own. Mine can only sustain her."

"She'll want to see you."

"No!" She spoke sternly. "And I want to make sure you do not tell her I was here. Dr. Ludwig will tell her she healed her but that is all she will know. Understood?"

Eric wasn't great at hiding things from Layla. Nor did he particularly want to.

Her mother sighed. "I wasn't sure I could ever love. That is until I saw my daughter tonight."

Eric was silent. Is this what this feeling was? Did he love Layla? He knew he was entirely too attached. But he wasn't sure if he ever loved anything. But Layla was certainly the closest thing.

"I'm not keen on her being with a vampire. But if Dr. Ludwig can even see you love her, I'm not too worried."

"I'll protect her. I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

She nodded. "Be sure you do. Now, I understand you're a Sheriff and you're to report any vampire unaccounted for. But for Layla's sake…I just don't want her to know."

Eric slowly nodded.

"Thank you. And take care of her." Her mother had begun to cry again, but she quickly disappeared into the early morning.

Eric walked back into Dr. Ludwig's offices.

Dr. Ludwig was shutting the door to the room Layla was in.

"How is she?" Eric asked inquisitively.

"Well, she's gone."

Eric froze in his position. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Impossible, her mother healed her."

Dr. Ludwig rolled her eyes. "No you idiot! I said she's _gone. _A few minutes ago she just got up and walked off into the alley. Heck if I know where she was going."


	14. Drink for Absolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Fourteen: Drink for Absolution **

Layla sat on the curb out behind Dr. Ludwig's office. She stared up at the sky blankly. Eric watched her curiously for a moment, then decidedly sat down next to her. He wasn't going to hide the fact her mother was there. Layla had a right to know. But he didn't know how delicate she was right now. Her blood seemed to be swarming all around the place. Their bond had been somewhat strengthened, it seemed more alive inside him. He could sense her confusion and trembling demeanor. It was a little overwhelming.

"I just, needed a minute outside." She spoke shakily.

"I understand." He spoke softly, not really understanding at all. She was not herself.

"You're feeling better?" He asked cautiously. Her body was certainly stronger.

Layla nodded. "Much better, I feel great." Layla looked to him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Okay, well, thanks for not turning me. I would have put a serious hindrance on our relationship."

"I would have. I would not have thought twice."

"I know, you're like that. If Dr. Ludwig didn't tell you about my blood you would have."

"You heard that?"

Layla nodded. "I was dying, not dead."

" I suppose you heard your mother?"

"She must think I'm an idiot. I guess she thinks I wouldn't know my own mother. It's not like I'm anti-vampire. I don't understand why she wouldn't want to see me."

"She's ashamed."

"But why did Dr. Ludwig know her? Did she tell her to call her just in case I was on the brink of death?"

"It's not uncommon for newly turned vampires to look after their loved ones in secrecy."

"Oh, well then." She didn't know all what her mother knew about her, but she couldn't possibly thinks she was a threat to her. Layla bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground.

Eric could tell she was hurting. She was in a state of confusion and vulnerability. He reached down and took her hand. Layla reciprocated. She extended two fingers to his wrist. The mark where she had bit him was still there.

Eric watched her curiously.

"What's wrong with me?' She asked both herself and Eric.

"Nothing."

"There has to be. I'm not, normal. Why don't I feel more?"

"You're strong."

"Eric, when my father died, I took it in stride. Sure, I cried but I was at work the day after his funeral. And Maddox, I watched him die and I haven't spent one day in mourning. And all these… 'vampiric' traits I have. How could I even do something like that to your wrist?"

"Stop it." He chided. "Your father's death had nothing to do with you. Keeping busy is a perfectly acceptable way of coping. Two, you haven't had a moment to breath since Maddox died, let alone time to mourn. We've been thwarting the advances of Batista. And as for your particular, set of irregularities…" Eric kissed her neck softly.

"They're entirely endearing." He assured. The truth was, he rather admired his scar. "I like it." He grinned widely. "It's a small reminder, a semblance of humanity." He paused for a moment, judging her reaction.

Layla seemed impressed.

"I look forward to the time where I can mark you as mine." He added.

Layla rolled her eyes. Eric took notice.

"There you are." He relished in her annoyance with him.

Layla sighed. "I suppose. But it's because of you I'm okay. Thank you Eric." She gently stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly. But his lips were eager and forceful. They hungrily pressed into hers. Layla melted.

Eric slowly released her lips from their voluntary detention. "In all fairness, It really was your mother who saved you."

Layla nodded. "Maybe, do you think I should go find and thank her then?" She teased.

"I almost lost you." He started. "Something just recently, I realized was unacceptable. I will not have you leave my side at the moment. Besides, you are feeling better now, you can thank me properly."

"You're such a letch."

"I know your blood, Layla. Your delicious, uninhibited desires. You want me too."

She smiled widely. "Maybe, but there's something I want more."

"Impossible." Eric whispered as he played with her hair. "What?"

Layla leaned closer. She scratched the back of his neck lightly and leaned in.

"A decent meal."

Eric moved back from her face and glared at her. "You and your habitual want for food. But If you insist, I will cook you something."

Layla laughed a little. "You, cook?"

"Of course I do. I can do lots of wonderful, wonderful things."

That he could…but cook? Layla was intrigued.

Without warning, Eric lifted her up in his arms. "Then it's decided. Let's go to my house." In a flash, he reached her car and placed her in the driver's seat. He quickly handed her the keys.

Starting her car quickly triggered something in her memory.

"My house! Eric there's glass in it and everything…"

"It's not safe to go back there tonight. Tomorrow during the day perhaps to get your things. You should stay with me until this is all sorted out."

"No, no." She shook her head. "Eric I'll be damned if Batista disrupts my life anymore than he already has. "

"You'll be _damned_?" He grinned a little.

"Bad choice of words."

Eric pondered this for a moment. "Alright, but what do you intend on doing?"

"Well, I'm going to my house. Then it's my intention to sweep up some glass and pull that Velcro screen from the shed to put it over where the sliding door was. Tomorrow I will have someone come repair it."

"And what about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"Well, it was my intention to win you over with delicious cuisine, then for dessert, ravage your pale and perfect body by grinding mine into it. That is until you've screamed my name a few times and pledged your undying devotion."

"Hmm." Layla pursed her lips. "I guess I'll only have time to sweep the glass then."

"And I'll put up the screen." Eric informed.

"Alright then." Now that she was back to normal, her want for him was in full form. She couldn't stop staring at Eric's brilliantly sculpted body. His strong arms stretched across the car. One across the back of the seat and the other leisurely out of the window. His chest was magnificent, his mouth, his lips…

"Need me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine." She quickly turned back to the road. "Sorry." She cleared her throat. Knowing he'd felt her want for him.

Eric didn't mind. The prospect of having her body was enthralling. But the prospect of her wanting him just as much as wanted her, it was almost too much to bear.

Layla pulled into her driveway and parked. By the time she pulled her keys out of the ignition, Eric had opened the driver door and pulled her out. He ran his hands up and down her back as he slid them to the front door. He moved her hair to its side and began kissing her cheek. Layla shivered and fumbled with her keys. She laughed a little, which didn't help things.

"Damn it, which of you unlocks?"

But Eric couldn't wait. He picked her up and flew them the hole where the sliding door used to be. Layla lost her keys somewhere between the roof and the backyard. But that didn't matter. Eric had already placed her on her bed, undressing her in record time. The air from her broken window was rushing in.

He lifted her and placed her under her comforter and sheets. He quickly undressed himself and joined her. Layla pulled his head into hers and crashed her lips into his. His fangs were out and so was he. There would be no foreplay, Eric hurriedly plunged himself into her. Layla gasped at the shock. Eric, was, huge. He grinned brazenly as he kissed her neck and sucked on it, just barely scraping it with his fangs. One tiny spec of blood emerged. Eric licked it hungrily.

"Congelo, congelo." Layla bit her lip and closed her eyes. She bucked her hips beneath him and tightened her muscles.

Eric moaned in pleasure. "The lover speaks in Latin; I must adhere to her demands." He grabbed hold of her back and pulled her up, their bodies mashed together in unison, causing an even deeper sense of him inside her. Layla clung tightly to his back with her arms. Her cheek rested upon his chest as she came. Eric came around the same time, but remained complacent inside her. Sweat dripped from her brow. She leaned into his chest for support to catch her breath.

"Drink."

"What?"

"Drink." Eric had bit into his wrist. When Layla looked up his blood fell to her face.

Layla shrugged and maneuvered her lips around his wrist. Eric moaned as he laid her back down to the bed. He watched in pure fascination as Layla drank from him. And she had to admit, Vampire blood was not bad at all. It didn't taste like regular blood. The only comparison that came to mind was honey.

She relaxed back and let go of his wrist. Eric moved himself next to her and drew figures on her stomach as she let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and smiled. Eric cleaned the blood off her face with his index finger and placed it in her mouth. Layla took it off with her tongue.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"Do what?" He looked down at her hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

"Give me your blood. I've already slept with you several times. And I intend on doing it again. I'm becoming quite the slut."

Eric laughed. "You're only a slut if you sleep with multiple partners. Right now, you sleep with only me. And I you." He kissed her lips softly. "That just puts you in a perfectly healthy relationship."

"I don't know about "healthy" part." She spoke between kisses.

"That's right." He kissed her once more. "You're still hungry. I am to cook for you."

Layla laughed. "That's not what I meant by "healthy" but I'm all up for you cooking. Off to the kitchen with you then!" Layla laughed and shooed him away.

"Stay here. I'll return shortly." He kissed her once more before rising out of bed. "And for the love of your precious food do not put any clothes on."

…

Batista and Bianca were in the living room of an empty rental house. It was just outside of Shreveport in Bossier City . Bianca was pacing back and forth. Tears of blood were falling down her face at an accelerated rate.

Batista shook his head in dismissal. "Do get a hold of yourself. Noreen wasn't a confident second anyway. She must have encountered a vampire stronger than her and crossed he or she. This is the way it works."

"First Andres, now Noreen! And my other man, Jared. How is it you call for a mission and only your men survived? But mine all die!"

Batista laughed. "Perhaps you do not birth very competent vampires, Bianca."

"She was my first child. I don't even know why we are here! What did she even die for?"

With that, Batista's two men walked through the door. Batista grinned excitedly.

"Ah, my two reliable men. Any problems?"

"Noreen and Jared are dead."

"That is not a problem." Batista dismissed. "Did you get it?"

Batista's man smiled and handed him the vile of blood they took from Layla.

"Fantastic." He stared at the vile in wonder.

Bianca looked up in curiosity. "What is that?"

"This is power." His fangs exposed themselves eagerly.

Anger rose within Bianca. She was now beginning to see why they were there.

"It's all for that human? Isn't it?" She accused.

"What are you rambling about now?"

"That Sarah…Layla." She spoke her name with contempt. Bianca laughed. "I didn't realize how obsessed you were, Alvar. With some stupid human!" She grinned, trying to play her jealousy off.

Batista shifted his eyes over to her. "Bianca, do you know why you will never rule over an area?"

Her smile faded.

"Because you are too thick. You are far to rash to think there is more to things than meets the eye. That "Layla" you so contemptibly mock is more cunning and intelligent than you'll ever be. Unfortunately for her, she's human, and a far too arrogant one at that. But in time, her arrogance will fade."

"I said I would help you get the human. But not at the expense of my men."

"Since you must obey me, they became my men. Whatever power you had previous to this is irrelevant."

Bianca seethed and slapped Batista across the face.

Batista smiled, and then pushed Bianca back to the wall. He bared his fangs and tore into her neck. Bianca tried to fight him off but he was too strong. After a few seconds he pulled away. She placed her hand on her wounded neck, it slowly healed.

"You're lucky I didn't just kill you the second we left Buenos Aries. And even luckier I just don't kill you now."

"Then why don't you?" She asked, not having the strength to look in his eyes.

Batista smirked. "I'm going to give you one more chance, Bianca."

She slowly looked up to him.

"But first we need to get something straight. You are my servant now, not my Queen. You will do as I say, or you will die. Understood?"

Bianca nodded.

"Good. Now, sit down and stay out of the way." He moved away from her and back to his men.

"So tell me, how is, Layla?"

The men smirked. "She was angry. She followed us in her truck. She shot at us with a gun."

Batista laughed generously. "Did she now?"

"Yes. And she glamoured me, like you said she most likely would."

"Really? What did she tell you?"

Batista's man suddenly snapped back under Layla's glamour. "She told me to tell you to be a real vampire. She says if you or Bianca has a quarrel with her, to come yourselves." As soon as his message was delivered, he snapped out of it. "But your command as my maker superseded hers."

Batista laughed again. "Well then," He looked at the vile and quickly drank it. He closed his eyes, expecting answers.

Bianca and his men watched in curiosity. Batista smiled.

"Well?" Bianca asked eagerly.

Batista smirked. "Nothing you would understand." He dismissed and looked to his men.

"Alex, who killed Noreen and Jared?"

"Northman did."

"So he was with her the whole time?"

"No, there was this other vampire…"

"His child Pam?"

"No, we don't know this one. He was staying at her house though."

Batista thought for a minute. "Northman doesn't want to leave her unprotected. This means he intended to leave her. He's going somewhere. Bianca," Batista looked towards her "go and observe Layla."

"What? Now?"

"Tomorrow, of course. It's almost dawn. But keep an eye on her tomorrow. If Northman is not there, Subdue Layla's stand in and take her."

Bianca agreed reluctantly. "What if I can't overpower her bodyguard?"

"That's what my men are for."

"Your plans, Alvar what are your plans for the girl?" She asked, the resentment already rising within her. Not so much the attentions of Batista, but the attention altogether.

"I will have her, first. Her blood, her adorable body. Then I will use her. If I'm right, if her blood can do what I think it can, I will have an advantage above all the rest."

Bianca took a moment to wonder what the advantage will be. She was about to ask, but she remembered his violent threat. She simply nodded and left the room. She would just have to find out herself Layla's secrets. Besides, Batista said to take Layla, but he didn't specify to who or where.

Bianca stopped a few rooms short of hers and peered through the door.

"You, Aiden?" Bianca called.

Aiden looked up as Bianca entered the room and shut the door.

"You used to sleep with the human, the one Alvar is after."

"She was my girlfriend. But we were together when I was human. It was before I was turned."

Bianca nodded. "You are a young vampire." She put her hand on his shoulder. "How young and full of spirit you are. Do you miss your human life?"

Aiden shook his head. "I prefer being a vampire. Though I must say I thought it would be more freeing."

Bianca nodded. "I understand. That is what I thought too. And it was, with my maker Matius. He let me do as I please. Roam as I pleased, fuck as I pleased." Bianca glanced over to judge his reaction. "Aiden tell me, how is it you betray your former lover?"

"I told you, she was a lover in my life as human."

"Well, what was she like?"

Aiden smirked. "Just like she is now; she is fiery, tenacious, and beautiful."

Bianca nodded. "I still don't understand, why do you plot against her like this?"

"Layla's brother, her adopted brother was the one who turned me."

"Who is he? Why are you not with your maker?"

"Dameon, Dameon is dead."

Bianca's eyes lit up. "Dameon Oxley? The Sheriff Alvar is trying to replace?"

Aiden nodded. He was a little leery of Bianca now. Why did she want to know all this?"

"How did Dameon die?"

"Batista did not tell you?"

Bianca shook her head. "He tells me nothing. I am his captive. I've been stuck in the same house unable to leave for years. I'm just trying to get caught up with recent events."

Aiden shook his head. "Well, Layla killed him."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story. But she didn't want to live with us anymore. Dameon wanted her as his claim."

"While you had her as yours?"

"We weren't together. We'd broken up before I was turned."

"So Dameon wanted her?"

"Yes, and Layla wouldn't have that. Layla killed Dameon along with the help of Eric Northman. Or maybe he did it. Only they know for sure."

"And Alvar, he knows this?"

"It's why he initially went to Layla. He wanted her to find a new Sheriff for him."

"Her? A human? How could she find a replacement for Sheriff?"

Aiden shook his head. "You should probably ask Batista all this. He could explain it better."

Bianca nodded. "You're right. I will." She slid her hand along his chest.

"She was a fool to leave you. But you are better off. Someday I will show you just how better off you are." She grinned as she rose to leave the room.

Bianca shut the door behind her and grinned.

…

Batista shook his head. "Alex, Bianca will not do as I say. I can feel it. And Layla is too sly for Bianca. Watch the interaction with the two closely. And do not let Bianca kill her."

"Of course, but, How do you know all this?"

"We've shared blood for several years. I know how Bianca works. But the one I'm worried about is Layla. She is an opportunist. She will use Bianca's anger towards me to her advantage. If Bianca crosses me, kill her."

Alex nodded and quickly left the room.

"Rudy?"

Rudy walked up and acknowledged his boss.

"Tomorrow find Northman. I want to know his location at all times."

"I would Master, but I haven't the slightest idea where to start looking. No one knows where he lives."

"He can't be tracked. But he will surely stop by his club before he leaves, you can track him there. Once he goes where he is going, follow him. Make sure he stays wherever that is for quite some time."

"How do we make him stay?"

"Magic. Use magic to keep him wherever he goes. This is Louisiana . I'm sure you can find someone capable… Get more of my men to assist you."

Rudy nodded and walked off.

Batista smiled as he glanced at the empty bottle. Layla's blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted. Though he was sure this wasn't enough to perform any miracles for him. He sure looked forward to what an actual taste of Layla had to offer.

…

Layla felt a serious unrest. Something inside her felt violated and disrupted.

Eric came back in with a plate of pancakes proudly. They were four of them and they were enormous. He presented them, along with himself as he sprawled out next to her.

"I figured since it was almost dawn…"

Layla took a bite. She closed her eyes. They were truly delicious. The butter and syrup was just the perfect amount. She reveled in the taste.

"We're going to have to talk about this. You seem to enjoy these just as much as you enjoy me."

"I don't know how you do blood and only blood. When there's all this food in the world. There's so much delicious and amazing food just waiting to be eaten."

"Blood is different. Each person has a distinct taste depending on age and circumstance."

_Speaking of blood… _Layla bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but she was apprehensive.

"What is it?"

"Batista's had my blood."

Eric's smile quickly faded. "What?"

"I can feel it inside him. I can't explain it." She looked up to him. Eric was looking out, but nowhere in particular. His mind was set on anger.

"I will kill him. You're mine and he knew it. He had no right."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Eric, what does that mean? Could such a little amount make a difference?"

"Well if a vampire gives you their blood it would…since your blood is so unique it's hard to tell. But normally this means he'll be able to locate you. He will sense your emotions somewhat, how you are feeling. But what really bothers me is how fast they brought him your blood."

Layla's eyes lit. "You're right."

"He's here. Here somewhere in or around Shreveport ." Eric sprung up and pulled his clothes back on. "I've got to get to Texas by tonight. You'll come with me."

Layla pondered for a moment but quickly shook her head.

"No." She started.

"What?"

"I'm going to stay here."

"You will come with me. Layla Batista is here, he is planning to take you."

"Eric, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sick of this. Plus, he wasn't invited in my house. Nor were any of his vampires…I'll be fine."

"Like you were last night? Well, you were completely safe until you decided to run after your attackers."

"They broke my window."

"That can be easily fixed. All you had to do was stay in the house. I'm not going without you."

"Yes you are I'm staying here. I need a break from you anyway. Stop smothering me." Layla grinned playfully.

Eric shook his head and smiled. "That is not the case."

"You're right, that's not the case. Listen, I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"See that mess in my living room?" Layla pointed.

"Of course."

"Well, in a little bit I'll call the police. I'll tell them I was chased by vampires when I was taking an early morning walk. I made it to my house but they taunted me broke my glass door."

"What will that solve?"

"Well, I'll tell them the vampires taunted me and said they were coming back, tonight."

Eric slowly sat back down, obviously intrigued.

Layla jumped out of bed and took another bite of the pancakes. She quickly threw on bra and tank top. She pulled on jogging shorts and athletic shoes.

"Okay." She started as she tied her shoes.

"What will all this accomplish?"

"I'll tell the police I'm worried that someone will come back to attack me tonight."

Eric grinned. "They'll send police to watch the neighborhood. Whoever comes to get you will be arrested."

"Exactly."

"This will certainly be interesting."

Layla nodded. "Hell yes! There's nothing I'd love more than to see Cabeza de Vaca humiliated. Or Bianca, either one is fine with me."

"You sound a little like a vampire."

"Don't start that."

"But you must make sure the patrol tomorrow night is vampire. If they are human, they will not be able to outmaneuver whoever comes."

"Okay, but we have to prove that it was a vampire who attacked here. So…how do I do that?"

Eric paused for a moment. "You could be bitten."

She jumped a little at the prospect. Eric raised an eyebrow and grinned. Layla sighed. This is what she got for brainstorming.

"I don't know…" She unintentionally placed her hand on her neck. When vampires attacked, they typically bit on the neck. That was something she'd always been uneasy about.

Eric could sense her distress. Layla liked to be in control. That was understandable, and certainly relatable…

"We do not have to." He assured her.

Layla closed her eyes. This was one of those moments. She had to decide if she fully could put her trust in someone, in Eric.

"No, we should do it." She nodded. "…After you find my keys."

In a flash, he'd disappeared outside. He quickly came back with her keys in hand.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, you will probably want witnesses. Are your neighbor's home?"

"I don't even know who my neighbors are."

"Let us find out." Eric grabbed her waist and lifted her outside. They landed to the house next to her. Eric knocked on the door firmly.

A man in his late thirties emerged, rubbing his eyes.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He glared at Eric, then gave Layla a once over.

"Don't be rude." Eric scolded. "You were just about to invite us in."

The man smiled. "Oh, right, come on in." He opened the door so they could enter. Eric took Layla's hand and led her along. Layla tried extra hard to keep a straight face.

The man turned around and looked to his guests. "Hey, what did I have you over for again?" He scratched his head.

"You are going to run outside when the police arrive." Eric started. "You are going to tell the police all about how you saw suspicious people, probably vampires hanging around your neighbor's house."

"What neighbor?Hey, aren't you the woman who lives next door?"

"Yes, she is. She is the neighbor I'm speaking of."

The man nodded. "Well I'm happy to help a neighbor in need."

"You will be sure to be kind to her. If she ever needs anything you will abide."

"Helping a hot, single girl like that...my pleasure."

"She is not single." Eric corrected. "And she is not to be touched."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"She is unavailable." Eric finished.

The man nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Yes." Eric nodded. "Now you will go back to bed. That is until the police arrive, you will witness to the police the vampires you saw."

"Okay then!" The man replied as he went back to his bedroom.

Layla laughed as Eric lead them out the door. Before she knew it, they were back in her house. His blood was jumping everywhere. The prospect of actually feeding from Layla was stimulating. His fangs excitedly extended. He continuously craved her blood.

Layla was nervous. It seemed a little ridiculous. She was letting a vampire feed from here to prevent another vampire from ultimately feeding from her. Layla looked into his eyes. Eric stared back in hers for a moment. His fangs slowly retracted.

"We should not do this." He started. He could feel the nervousness inside her. He wanted her blood, but not at the expense of her trust and affection.

Layla felt his change of pace. The fact that he was holding back, that he cared about her that much…"

"To hell with it." She grabbed his jeans and pulled his waist into hers. She invited his lips down to hers and kissed him feverously. His fangs soon returned into view.

"Are you sure?" He spoke in a low tone.

Layla nodded and angled her neck. "Just remember, you can't heal it."

He furrowed his brow at the idea. "It will hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be gentle." Eric assured and brushed her hair off her neck.

He softly stroked her neck with his fingers. He looked into her eyes one last time.

Layla nodded. He then strategically pierced her skin with his fangs. Layla closed her eyes. It was a strange sensation, the blood leaving her body from that area. It left at an accelerated rate compared to the arm. Eric pulled her into him. He made several sounds of pleasure. Her taste was intoxicating.

His fangs really did hurt. Layla shifted underneath his embrace. She couldn't help it. Eric pulled away before his lips could heal her. He stood silent for a moment, studying her reaction.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine." Layla nodded.

He felt his body yearning for more of her. But there was a sudden swarm of guilt that swept over him. Layla was trying to pretend she wasn't in pain.

"Let me heal you."

"No. I want to do this. If anything it will at least throw Batista and Bianca off guard…"

She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on her wound. "I'll call the police."

Eric pulled out his phone.

"No," Layla quickly grabbed his phone and shut it. "You should go to Texas now."

"Layla, we will do this together."

"We are. Eric the sooner we can get rid of Batista the better. I can slow them down or at least subdue his advances while you go plot his ultimate demise."

"Alright." Eric decided. "Be careful my conniving lover. And stay in your house tonight."

Layla nodded. "So where in Texas is this vampire?"

" Horizon City ."

Layla snickered. "Ironic."

"It's near El Paso . Layla, tonight, you will stay in your house."

"I will stay in my house as long as there are crazy Texas vampires trying to kidnap me." She promised.

"Good. You will call me as soon as something happens."

"Is that a request or a demand?"

"Yes." Eric gave her a large grin before he quickly disappeared out of the broken window to the sky.

"Ass." Layla shook her head. She looked at the blood that had stained her shirt. Her phone was lying on the bar. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hi, I need help." She spoke in her most strained of voices. "I've been attacked by a vampire."

After three hours of a grueling police interview and a slew of panicky paramedics, Layla was finally alone. The police were putting vampire patrol out tonight just in case her attackers returned. Layla looked at the bandage on her neck. She'd have to answer to everyone at work. The last thing she needed was an interrogation. But nevertheless, she was going.

…

It was somewhat therapeutic to occupy her time with business related issues. Compared to dealing with the infamous Cabeza de Vaca, The greedy contractors and seedy businessmen were a breeze. Layla sat in the rented office and propped her feet up. It had been a long yet successful day.

Rob walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Layla.

"It's like you've never been gone. You did more today than I did in the past two weeks." He commented as he sat down. "I don't know why you keep me."

"Stop that. You're amazing. I wouldn't have a business if it weren't for you."

She lay back in the chair and closed her eyes. "You're just great for me in general. You saved my life in Buenos Aries. You've kept my crazy escapades over the past years secret…"

"You know why I do it."

Layla laughed. "Because no one pays you like…" Layla's eyes shot open. Rob was standing over her looking down.

"Rob what are you…."

Rob fell forward into Layla. He kissed her ardently. Layla flailed her arms and tried to escape his grasp. But his grabby arms wrapped around her.

"Rob!" Layla tried to move but it only resulted in her falling to the floor. Rob fell on top of her. "I knew that Eric was just a fling." He spoke through excited breaths. "I could kill him for biting you. I know you'd never stand for that." He began kissing her chest.

"Get, off!" Layla managed to push him off and catch her breath. The two sat on the floor, staring at each other.

"What were you doing?"

"Layla, I thought you and Eric were…."

"No! We very much, are."

"Oh. Well, I don't know what came over me it was like..."

"Yeah, I think that's enough." Layla held up a hand to stop him.

- "Am I interrupting something?" Pam walked in the office. Her right eyebrow perfectly poised.

Rob slowly stood and straightened his clothes. "Layla, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." She assured and gave him the thumbs up sign. "Maybe you should just, call it a night."

Rob nodded. He quickly ducked his head and exited the office.

Pam looked back to Layla. "I can't believe you're not turned on! Your assistant is a hunk Layla. And he wanted to fuck you all kinds of…"

"Yeah, I got that Pam, thanks. But I'm in a relationship." Layla returned to her desk and tousled with her hair.

"Yes. That's why I'm here actually. Though I wish Eric was here to of seen that. I don't think he'd appreciate the humor however."

"I'm not interested in Rob."

"I know! You crazy girl!" Pam teased. "You really should consider broadening your horizons from _just _Eric."

Layla shook her head. "Eric is quite enough." Layla assured. "You said you were here because of him?"

"Right. He sent me to stay with you."

Layla pursed her lips. "Cheeky Viking."

"Yes cheeky, but mainly protective. I heard about your vampire shoot-out you had with Bill Compton last night."

"News really travels fast."

"You know how it is; we travel in the same circles." Pam grinned. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Layla yawned and looked at her watch. "I don't know, are you hungry?"

"Are you offering?"

"Never mind." Layla grabbed her purse and keys. "You ready?"

Pam gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"Not that I'm complaining. I just didn't think you'd be so willing…"

"To go home? Normally I wouldn't. There's just something I don't want to miss."

"Lost?"

"Naw I have it tivo-ed. Tonight's going to be live. Come on, I'll fill you in on the way there."

"I'll follow you home then." Pam grinned.

…

Pam peered eagerly outside Layla's window. "I like this, it's like watching "Cops." The best part is watching the unsuspecting victim's face."

Layla nodded. "Has anyone come yet?"

Pam shook her head. "Your police friends across the street are here. They're a little obvious."

There were three vampire police sitting across from Layla's house in a rental house's driveway. They were all in the driveway pretending to be drinking beer.

Layla shook her head. "How old are they? You think they'll really be strong enough to subdue the likes of Batista and his men? Or Bianca even?"

Pam shrugged. "They won't have to be. They have tools now."

"Tools?"

"Silver bullets, silver chains and handcuffs with protective handles."

Layla nodded. "Oh."

"Shh!" Pam pulled Layla up next to her and pointed. Several vampires appeared out in Layla's yard.

She nudged Layla excitedly.

Layla sighed. None of them were Batista or Bianca, but one of them was Batista's men from the night before.

The police quickly ran across the street. "Stop!"

The vampires were caught off guard. The police apprehended them. It all happened so quickly. The three assailants were swept into the back of two patrol cars. One of the policemen walked up to Layla's door. Layla ran to it as Pam followed.

"Are those the vampires that attacked you last night?"

Layla nodded. "I think so." She smiled weakly. "Thank you officer."

The policeman nodded. "Well, rest assured. We'll be calling you later to I.D. them officially."

"Alright, thank you."

The policemen nodded as he walked off.

Layla and Pam stood outside and watched the cars cart the vampires away. Layla did a dance of excitement in the middle of the street.

"How awesome is that! Take that you Spanish bastard!" Layla laughed. "Just wish it was you." She smiled. "Now we just have to think of another plan to get rid of him."

"Oh calm down. Your human display of excitement is giving me a headache." Pam grinned playfully as she pulled out her phone.

"Better call Eric and let him know what's going on."

"That's right. He'll want to know what happened."

Pam was about to dial the phone, when it rang in her hand.

"Speaking of…" She answered it quickly. "Just about to call you…let you know your human is doing a dance of victory in the middle of the street."

-"Something's not right." Eric started.

"What? What's wrong?"

-"I'm in El Paso , I sense something happened. A spell most likely."

"What is it?" Pam's face turned solemn. Layla took notice.

-"I think it's trying to keep me here. Keep me from returning."

"Probably Batista."

"What?" Layla walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"Some spell's been cast on Eric; it's making him unable to return."

"Do we know anyone in the area?"

"In El Paso , that witch and his wife live there. My address book is in my car." She held a finger up to Layla for her to wait. Layla nodded.

"Good. How is she?"

"Dancing in the street." Pam rummaged through her car. "The police arrested three of Batista's men."

"It should have been Batista himself."

"She had the same sentiment. Alright, Leo Loya lives off the Freeway, off Mesa ."

"I remember." Eric informed. "Thanks."

"Of course," Pam rolled her eyes. "I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

Pam turned around towards Layla. She was about to walk towards her when she saw someone standing a few yards behind her.

"That bitch." Pam started.

"What?"

"Bianca's here, she's standing a few houses behind Layla."

"Grab her. Take her inside."

"She's not moving something's up…"

"Pam, get Layla inside."

Pam was about to run towards her, when she saw something coming from the right from the sky. "Shit! Layla…" Pam called.

Layla looked around her. Before she could act, she was swept up into the air. In a second, she disappeared. Bianca smiled and quickly ran off.

Pam was silent for a moment.

"Tell me what happened, now."

"They took her, Eric."

"What? Find out where Batista is staying! Go and get her!"

"Not Batista Eric, _they _took her."

Eric was silent for a moment "No."

"Yes." Pam answered reluctantly.

"Go then. See if you can stall. I'll be there as soon as I can."


	15. Lacrimosa por Layla

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood"**

_**- No, this isn't the ending. This story is going to be a few chapters longer than the first installment. Thanks so much to all of you readers! You all are so inspiring! I've been crunched for time lately but after summer courses are over next week I'll probably work on wrapping this up...I really don't want to say goodbye to Layla, but we'll just see what happens. It's always up to ya'll. **_

**Chapter Fifteen: Lacrimosa pro Layla**

Pam followed quickly after Bianca. She soon caught up to her and pinned her against the siding of a house.

"Hello" Pam smiled, fangs extended. "Little Miss Texas certainly gets around."

"Let go of me. I am your senior."

"Well, I'm a better dresser, but that doesn't really matter right now. Where are they meeting?"

"Who?"

"Now don't play dumb. We both know you're not good at it."

"Let her rot. She's just a stupid human!"

"Well, that human is my Master's. And she's my friend, God bless her. So I'm going to ask you one more time."

Bianca struggled out of Pam's grip. She glanced at her then attempted to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Pam was quick behind her and tackled Bianca to the ground.

"How are you so strong?"

"I exercise, You need to answer my question." Pam was surprised by her strength as well, thank you Layla blood.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie." Pam twisted Bianca's arm backwards and immobilized her. Bianca yelped in pain.

"Alright. Baton Rouge. Tonight at the Hilltop Arboretum."

"The gardens?"

Bianca nodded. "Let go of me. Or I will kill you."

Pam gave her an amused look. She stood up and dragged Bianca along with her.

"Not a chance." Pam stopped in their tracks. "Well, on second thought, I don't need you for anything anymore…and you're a total hindrance to be around." Pam released her grasp. "Here's an idea; Why don't you go tell your "husband" what you did. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Fear swept over Bianca's face.

"Didn't think of that did you?" Pam shook her head and quickly disappeared.

…

Eric sat impatiently in the living room of Leo Loya. By day Leo was an above ground pool salesman. He was of average height with thick black hair. He wore heavy horn-rimmed glasses. By night, (and sometimes the day) he was a witch to the local supernatural. Leo had been practicing for twenty years. He was now in his fifties.

"This spell was done in a hurry. This should only take a few minutes."

"Hurry. I need to fly." Eric commented impatiently as his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Pam," Eric listened silently for a moment.

"Alright. Get there as soon as you can. Explain to them the situation as ambiguously as possible. Yes, I'm getting the spell lifted now. Alright." Eric hung up.

"Trouble tonight?" Leo laughed.

Eric glanced at him and said nothing.

"That serious?"

"Yes, now could you please hurry."

"Drink this." Leo handed Eric a vile.

"What is it?"

"The quickest remedy. Whoever cast the spell will think you're staying put. While you're really going wherever you please."

"You're sure this works?"

"Absolutely."

Eric quickly drank the vile. "Alright, thank you, I'll send you payment." With that, Eric quickly exited the house and flew out into the night air."

…

"Bianca did _what_?" Batista yelled to his man Alex. He paced angrily. "How did this happen? How did she even know all of that about Layla?"

"Last night, I told her…" Aiden started. He was standing behind Batista.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought she was just curious. I didn't realize what could come about from it." Aiden felt guiltier than ever. He had once more put Layla in danger.

Batista thought for a moment. "And Northman, he is still held?"

"He went to El Paso. And yes, he is stuck there."

"Alright." Batista nodded. "Let us go to Baton Rouge. This can still work to our advantage."

…

Layla's eyes shot open. Her body felt like it had been tossed around several times. From the looks of her surroundings it probably had. She was laying in bed of a truck that was quickly flying down the road.

"Good morning." A voice said looking down to her.

Layla sat up. She tried to move but she noticed chains on her hands.

"Where the hell am I?"

"In the back of a truck."

The darkness of the evening hid her captor's face. Only occasionally was it revealed by a flash of moonlight.

"Yeah, I got that part…Who are you?"

"I'm Orville. But that doesn't really matter. I'm just a delivery guy."

"Is that right?" Layla squinted her eyes and looked up to him. "What's going on?"

"Shut up now human."

"Oh God." Layla leaned against the side of the truck. She noticed she was chained to three other people both sides of her. They hadn't came too yet. " More damn vampires… Just wake me up…please…"

Layla yanked the chain where her hand could reach her face. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to wake up.

"No, you're awake. Which is surprising. You usually don't wake up until we make you."

"Call me an early riser."

Orville smirked. The moonlight illuminated his face now. He was super thin, probably turned in his thirties with a buzz cut. His eyes were a dark brown. They glistened when he smiled.

"Okay, Orville, I really don't see the harm in telling me what the hell is going on…whatever it is, you already have me, might as well tell me."

Orville laughed. "I'm especially excited about your trial. You're high profile this time around."

Layla's heart sunk. "Trial?" She spoke softly and slowly. "You're taking me to see the Magistor?"

Orville glanced at her. "How do you know about that? He kept badgering her for an answer but Layla wasn't listening to him. She was in deep, deep trouble. The Magistor didn't hear human trials, they just decided which way they were going to kill them and see them die. All the blood drained from her face. This was bad.

"Orville, where are we?"

"Oh so you don't know that?" He laughed.

Layla swallowed. She had to think of something and fast.

"You want to feed from me before we get there?"

Orville looked at her strangely.

"You want us to run away before we get there. You want to unchain me and…" Before she could finish, the truck stopped. Layla looked around. Orville snapped out of the glamour. "Alright, time to go little lady." He looked around, a little confused as to what just happened.

Layla's body shivered in fear. She had to think of something. "You want to give me your phone," She looked at him quickly.

He glanced at her peculiarly.

"Now!"

Orville handed her his cell phone.

"You need to go in the woods and stay there for two hours. Don't let anyone find you." Layla pointed. She was out of ideas. But the less vampires, the better.

Orville jumped out of the truck and quickly took off.

Layla pulled out the cell phone. She started to dial Eric's phone. She looked to the front of the truck. She bounced impatiently as the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Eric, I…"

"What are you doing?" Another vampire from the truck was opening the tailgate. He jumped up and took the phone from her and hung it up. He glanced at it and looked around.

"This is Orville's, what, where did he go? How did you get this?"

"He gave it to me."

"Right." The vampire laughed. He unchained Layla and threw her off out of the truck. She landed on the hard ground. She sat up and clenched her jaw.

Another vampire was behind her, he forcibly pulled her to her feet.

"Now, tell us where he went. We heard you talking to him."

"I don't know."

"You're lying. Why do you have his phone?"

"Look," Layla closed her eyes and swallowed. "He heard something out into the forest. He leapt out of the truck and dropped his phone. I took it. "

One of them glared at her with suspicion while the other held her up.

"Come on, let's move her. She's up in half an hour." The one behind Layla suggested. He quickly kicked the back of Layla's knee. She stumbled a little but the grasp he had on her arms held her up.

"Let's go." He prompted her to move forward.

The other vampire dragged the still unconscious humans out of the truck to the ground. Layla watched as they all unsuspectingly woke up.

The vampire holding her chuckled. "Don't you worry. They don't have it as bad as you."

Layla sighed and begrudgingly treaded along.

…

The "court" was entirely informal. It was practically barbaric. Layla cringed as she watched the other trials. Before she could blink, three humans were killed. One of them was next to her in the truck. He had stolen blood from his vampire lover in his sleep. He was killed by three vampires draining him simultaneously. Layla closed her eyes. His body was massacred as the onlookers laughed and snarled.

As her eyes closed she felt something inside her. Her blood. It was close. Someone that had had her blood was near.

She prayed to God it was Eric or Pam.

"Layla Oxley." The Magistor read her name with amusement. Two vampires dragged her to the area the vampires had cleared for each "defendant." Layla looked up to the podium.

The Magistor smiled deviously down at her. He was wearing a gray suit. He had thinned white hair, almost bald. He was around fifty in human years. And from the look of his smile. He'd been a vampire for a very, very long time.

And he loved it.

"Well, Miss Layla Oxley. You are quite the interesting little human. Open supporter of vampire rights, yet it looks like you're just a little liar."

He stopped for a moment. Expecting her to say something.

Layla pursed her lips. She merely looked up at him.

"They said you had quite the strong and spirited personality. Quite dangerous for a being so fragile."

"What am I here for?"

"And cheeky too. I think you know why you're here."

"I don't make the habit of asking questions I already know the answer to."

"Well, let us not keep you in suspense." He spoke with laughter. "Layla Oxley, you are accused of killing one, Dameon Oxley. The Texas Sheriff of Area Seven."

"Am I now?"

"Killing a vampire is a serious offense."

"If it's such a serious offense, then why am I not in a real courtroom?"

The Magistor glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

Layla merely stared up at him.

The Magistor smirked. "At first, I found your brazenness amusing, now I'm beginning to lose my patience." He looked over to one of his associates.

"Where is her claim?"

The vampire shrugged. "She doesn't have one to speak of."

"Well, isn't that interesting. We'll just have to do this the long way." He turned back to Layla.

"Tell me a story. A story of how a lowly little human manages to kill a Vampire Sheriff and get away with it."

"Well if I _did _kill Dameon, then obviously I didn't get away with it."

"Again with the attitude. I will get a straight answer one way or another." He advanced towards her.

"I didn't kill Dameon." Layla shook her head. It was true, she didn't technically kill him.

The Magistor smirked then gestured to one of his men. The vampire to her right grabbed Layla and dragged her up closer to him. Layla pushed away from their grasps.

The Magistor glowered at. He smiled for a second, then gave her a swift blow in the rib cage. "Be a good girl and tell me how you killed him."

Layla gasped in pain as she fell to the ground and grabbed her ribs. "I didn't."

"Tell me now!"

"I, didn't, kill him." Layla looked away.

The Magistor grabbed her face. His nails dug into it. The crooked edges cut like small knives into her cheeks. "Look at me. Listen to my voice…you will tell me the truth or I will tear you from limb to limb."

"She didn't kill him!" A voice said from the crowd.

The Magistor looked up. A figure emerged from the crowd. Layla squinted.

"Identify yourself."

"Tyler Gaines. Sheriff in Alabama, Area 27."

"Alright Sheriff. How do you know this human didn't kill Oxley?"

Tyler glanced at Layla pensively. "Because I killed him."

The whole crowd looked over to Tyler in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"As assigned by the summit, I visited Oxley's quarters to check up on him. That night, he made an attempt on me and my men's lives."

"Why did you not report this?"

"It was a volatile subject. I've spoken with several summit members on how to go about it. I just haven't officially reported it."

"Then why do we have reports from others that this human killed Oxley?"

Tyler shrugged. "She _was _there that evening. She saved me and my men's lives as a matter of fact. Perhaps someone has a grudge against her."

The Magistor thought for a moment. He looked down to Layla.

"This is all very intricate. We will have to look into this."

Tyler nodded towards Layla. Layla closed her eyes. _Thank God for Southern Generosity._

"However," The Magistor started. Layla glanced up to him.

"Oh God…"Layla sighed.

"This human is insolent. She is a menace to every vampire she encounters. She knows too much…She needs to be put down."

"You can't do this. I'm not some second class citizen."

"You will speak, when spoken to!" The Magistor smacked Layla across her jaw. Layla fell to the ground and. Several vampires made various sounds. The blood from he face and her newly scraped body stirred excitement in them all.

Layla blinked as she stared to her right. Pam suddenly emerged from the crowd.

"Magistor…If I may speak."

"Is this your human?"

"No, but,"

"But nothing. This human is a nuisance. She caused nothing but dismay and disorder in Texas and Louisiana. She'll be drained and put down. In fact, for her brash words and disrespectful demeanor, I'll do it myself."

"But Magistor…" Tyler interjected as well.

"One more word out of either of you and you'll join her! I've had quite enough of my own kind standing up for a worthless human. Now…" He looked down at Layla who had lifted herself up.

_This was it. _Layla thought. Her whole body began to shake.

Pam looked over to her. Her face seemed to be apologizing. There was nothing she could do.

Layla shook her head. It wasn't Pam's fault.

The Magistor grabbed her and picked her up. One hand clenched her wrists together tightly. The other jerked her head and leaned her left ear to his mouth.

"I promise this will hurt."

"Go to hell." Layla murmured. "This is unjust and you know it."

The Magistor laughed. He bared his fangs and glared down at her.

-"I wonder if you will recognize the King of Texas?"

The Magistor's head rose up from Layla's neck. He looked around the crowd.

Batista, Aiden, and two of his men emerged from the crowd.

The Magistor nodded. "I recognize and affirm fealty to the King of Texas." He dropped Layla once again.

Batista walked next to Layla. He looked down at her then up to the podium.

"Magistor, I have been trying to find this human ever since Dameon Oxley went missing. She has left my area in shambles. I have searched for her for several weeks now." Batista asserted himself to where he was standing next to the Magistor.

"I will take the human. It was my area she disrupted. She will be mine now."

"She must be killed."

"Trust me, the human will learn her lesson."

"No." Layla started. "Kill me here, now. I'm not going with him."

The Magistor looked towards her with interest. "Well, being as she'd rather die than go with you, that surely says a lot."

"My reputation precedes me." Batista started. "Clearly she knows the phrase "Don't Mess With Texas" pertains to me." Batista laughed. Several other vampires laughed as well.

The Magistor grinned as he mulled the proposition over.

"Alright. You may take her. Be sure to take your time in draining the wench." The Magistor waved his hand dismissively.

Layla was swept up by several vampires and carted off as they made their way for the next case.

Layla stared back at Pam, who was already texting on her phone. She shook her head apologetically once more. She was about to follow when she was stopped by several vampires, asking her to explain herself.

…

The vampires lead Layla to Batista's escalade and shoved her in the passenger's seat.

Aiden slipped in the backseat of the truck. Layla threw her head back towards him.

"Layla," Aiden paused and shook his head. "Jesus Christ, you hate Batista that much? You wanted to die? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Batista's going to kill me Aiden. Either that or use me as some kind of human slave. I'd rather die at the hands of a stranger." Layla wiped some of the blood from her cheek. Several spots on her body were bruised and bloodied.

Aiden reached to stroke her forehead gently. "I'll try to help you later. But if I help you now, he'll kill us both."

"What if I glamoured you? Now?"

"Layla we're too close to the tribunal. There's too many vampires around right now. You need to relax and stay put. Batista's not going to kill you…"

"I'm not just going to sit around and let my life fade away. I have to do something."

"Layla, I will…just…"

"Aiden…" Batista called as he stuck his head in the driver's door.

"You will ride with Alex. Layla and I will have some time alone." He glanced at her and winked.

Layla seethed with anger.

Aiden nodded obediently and quickly exited the car. Batista slid into the driver's seat and shut the door.

"I suspect you won't be stupid enough to try and run right now."

Layla looked forward and said nothing.

"I find it hard to believe I'm a worse choice than ultimate death." He started the car and began to drive. "I was truly hurt by your remarks."

"Go to Hell De Vaca."

Batista laughed. "Oh Layla, how I've missed you. It hasn't been that long, but I forgot how charming you are" He stroked her cheek.

Layla smacked his hand away. "So are you going to let me go? Or am I just going to get away from you later?"

"Don't mistake me for your gullible dead brother. You will not get away from me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"That's enough Layla. If anything you should thank me. Better my personal blood bank than the Magistor's meal. I will treat you well for a human, as long as you do not cross me. I told you once you'd be my number one…I do not lie."

"I'm not going to be anything to you." Layla shook her head. "I don't even know what you want with me anyway."

Batista pursed his lips and smiled towards her. "Oh my adorable pet. How bad at lying you are."

Layla closed her eyes.

"Why can't I just have a ordinary life? Why do you stupid vampires even exist?"

"Just to annoy you my dear. By the way, I tasted you last night."

"I sure hope you enjoyed it."

"Very much."

"Good, because you will never taste it again."

Batista let out a bellowing laugh. "Yes and I worked so hard to take you because you are so kind and innocent. Do not be naïve Layla."

"Don't think, I'm going to let you…"

"Let me? Layla, you cannot stop me."

"Maybe not right now…"

"Oh, you think your Northman will come to your rescue?" Batista shook his head. "That won't be happening, I already took care of that."

"No." Layla shook her head. She concentrated on their bond for a moment. She shook her head. "No, Eric's alive. And I wasn't even speaking about him but I'm pretty sure he'll be here shortly."

Batista looked over to her. "We'll have to see about getting that bond lifted. I won't have your affections waning from me."

"You're delusional."

"I assure you I'm not my dear."

"Don't call me pet names. Call me Layla, or not at all." Layla took a deep breath. She glanced over to Batista driving as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I can't believe the amount of trouble I've been in the past few months, no, years actually. And you know what, I didn't deserve any of it, I don't! All I ever wanted was a normal life. Now I'm in an Escalade with an early conquistador, turned vampire. And he wants to feed from me because of some outrageous conquest for power."

"Well, I am a conquistador."

"_Were,_ past tense…Batista."

"Perhaps it is still in my blood then." He smiled "You see? We will get along so well. Just as long as you calm down the arrogance."

"I'm curious as to what your plans are exactly. I have a job, a business which I run. I have a house, friends…"

"What friends? You are a loner Layla. Always have been. Your family is all dead, and so are all the people you consort with my dear. And my plans, you pretty much spelled it out. I have a feeling I won't have much need for another source of sustenance. You will be my multivitamin, one who promises illuminating results my little bunny." He reached to tousle with her hair.

Layla swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me. And stop with the pet names."

"So you're resigning to staying with me finally…as long as I call you Layla?" Batista shrugged. "As long as you give in."

"Not a chance." Layla took a deep breath. It was now or never. She grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it off to the left. Batista was caught by surprise and lost control. The Escalade veered off road and began to flip. Layla kept her hands planted above her head to protect it. Batista naturally wasn't wearing a seatbelt. His body slung around in the cabin helplessly. In the second flip his head slammed against the ceiling. After that the truck came to a stop.

Layla shook her head and looked over to Batista. He seemed unconscious. She closed her eyes and looked the other way as she kicked the front windshield out. It took a few times but it finally broke. Layla moved her first leg to climb out when Batista grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting away that easy…This was a bad move Layla." Batista smiled with blood falling out of his mouth.

Layla jerked her arm away and crawled out of the wreckage.

Batista's men quickly caught up in the two Avalanche trucks. They stopped and poured out to the scene. Layla ducked behind the wrecked Escalade. As they went around to assist the pinned Batista Layla made her way to one of the trucks.

Aiden looked up and noticed her running. Layla shook her head begging him not to say anything.

Aiden nodded and gave her a small nod.

Layla jumped in the nearest truck and peeled off. She tried to put her seat belt on but her ribs hurt too much when she reached for it now. She looked down in the cup holder and noticed a cell phone. Layla sighed in relief. She picked it up and dialed Eric.

"Batista…" Eric assumed from the number.

"Eric,"

"Layla?"

Layla closed her eyes for a second and sighed. His voice was warm and comforting.

"Yes."

"What's happening? Does Batista, the Magistor?"

"Look I got away, but I'm not out of the water. I'm in one of Batista's trucks. I need a place to get away from them for the night."

"Where are you? I'm not far from Baton Rogue."

"I'm about ten miles out of Baton Rouge. Should I turn around?"

"No. Take 190 East to Denham Springs. Pam will call you with a house address."

"Not a hotel?"

"Batista's had your blood. He can track you. If you're at a private residence at least he can't get in…"

"Okay, thanks."

Eric was silent for a moment.

"Eric?"

"How, Layla?"

"Later Blondie,"

"Later indeed, be careful."

"I will, are you…" Before she could finish Batista landed on the hood of the truck. He leaned his head to look in and wave.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"Batista's on the hood."

"Layla, keep driving! Don't stop."

"Uh, yeah…"

The closer Eric got to her, the more he felt her injuries. Layla had been severely hurt. More so than he'd imagined. And more than she imagined he feared.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, I love you." She spoke quickly and hung up. It suddenly dawned on her what she just said.

"Double Damn it!"

Eric looked at the phone perplexedly. He wasn't sure he'd heard what he thought he just heard.

..

Layla was so lost in her thoughts she forgot Batista was on the windshield. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"What? Make your move De Vaca." She yelled.

"You're already so beat up. You might be no good to me if you get hurt again. I'll just wait until you stop."

"Too bad I intend on driving until sunrise. Sucks to be you."

"You'll have to slow down eventually, you will run out of gas. I'll get to you whenever that happens."

"Not anytime soon."

"We shall see." Batista yelled back.

Layla sighed. This was a horrible plan. Things were not going well. She couldn't do this on her own. She glanced into Batista's eyes staring back at her. It was an odd sight, a vampire King clinging to the windshield. She was getting rather sick of it.

Layla looked in the rearview mirror. The cars were a few lengths behind her. She took a deep breath.

_You can do this._ She told herself. With that, she flung up the emergency brake and slammed on the foot brake.

Batista flew backwards. Layla quickly took the e-brake off and flipped around. She drove the direction she came from. She laughed a little, feeling as if she were in an action movie. All she was missing was a cigarette and an AK-47.

It was a strange feeling. She didn't know where she was going but then again, she knew exactly where. She was going towards Eric.

Though her plan was short lived. Two of his vampires got out and broke the back window. One of them slid in the seat next to Layla.

"Stop the truck."

"No."

"Stop the truck, or I'll kill you! I don't care what Batista says." He insisted. Layla sighed and slowed the truck to a stop.

Batista's man pushed Layla to the asphalt. She squinted as the lights of both trucks shined in her face.

_Two, there were only two cars. _Layla sighed. Her vision had come to fruition after all.

Batista was standing above her. Layla glared up at him.

"My oh my Layla. You've certainly made a mess. And you've fractured my skull." He pointed at the bloody mess that was the top of his head. "Good thing you are here to heal me."

Layla growled in frustration. "Why did you show me the vision if there's nothing I could've done to prevent it?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Shut up Batista."

There was one last option, she could try and fight him. Of course she would try but she was pretty sure she had several broken ribs along with the dozens of bruises and lacerations. There was also the possibility of a broken wrist. It was killing her.

Batista laughed as he knelt down beside her. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You knew it would come to this."

"Sad thing is, I did."

Batista bared his fangs.

Layla cringed at the throbbing pain in her wrist. She looked over to it. The tattoo had reappeared. It seemed to be reanimating itself in her skin.

Layla screamed. The pain was excruciating. She hadn't even realized Batista had sunk his fangs in. But he quickly retracted them before he could even accumulate a drop of blood. He looked down at her perplexedly.

"What is this? What did you do? Why can't I…?"

Layla was speechless. Tears had fell down her cheek from the pain. The tattoo burned on her skin like lava.

"We have to go."

"What?" Batista's man Alex approached him with anger.

"Master, she has caused so much chaos and calamity. The least you should do is feed from her. You know what? Forget feeding from her, kill her!"

"No!" Batista held up his finger towards Alex. "No, quiero que le. Necesito le." He turned back towards Layla.

"¿Sólo estamos dejando le?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Yes." Batista answered sharply. "Something is preventing me from touching her. We will leave her. The Northman or his child will be along shortly to get her. She'll be fine."

"Do not mistake Layla, I will have you. This is not over."

Layla could barely muster the strength to breath. Let alone respond. Her wounds had exhausted her.

Batista and his men climbed into the trucks. Batista took one last look before he climbed in the truck.

Before he could shut the door, Eric flew into Batista and hard-pressed him in the ground.

Eric's fangs were bared. He looked down to Batista.

"I told you if you tried anything with Layla again, I would kill you."

Batista's fangs bared as well as he struggled to get out from under Eric, but Eric proved too strong for him.

"You will not kill me."

"Won't I?" Eric took Batista and threw him across the asphalt. He advanced towards him but Alex approached behind him.

"Eric!" Layla called to warn him.

Eric turned and thwarted Alex's attack by throwing him against the truck.

"I've got him." Pam arrived on the scene and lifted Alex pierced his body with the truck antenna. Alex healed but around the wound. He couldn't propel himself up from his splayed position and an antenna sticking out the middle of his torso.

Eric took the opportunity to pin Aiden against a tree. Aiden didn't fight him off. He merely stood still.

Eric nodded slowly and threw Aiden to the truck Batista was already climbing in. Aiden quickly fumbled and climbed in with Batista.

"Soon, Northman." He informed as he sped off.

"What a coward." Layla muttered as she tried to sit up. The pain in her ribcage was too great however. She could only lift her neck and upper chest.

In a flash, Eric was kneeling down beside her. He propped her up in lap. He stared at her with apprehension for a moment, then swiftly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Layla had been holding it in for a long time. She couldn't help it any longer. She sobbed as she clenched tightly to his shirt.

"I know." He let a few bloody tears escape from his eyes as well. He wanted to tell her to stop crying for with each sob, he could tell it put pressure on her ribs. But this was a rare occasion. Layla had a minute to breath, a minute to process. And so did he.

"I love you. I love you too…"


	16. Bad Moon Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter 16: Bad Moon Rising**

**- Sorry for the delay, I'll try my very best to speed things up.**

"How is she?" Pam asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine." Layla spoke as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to Eric as he held her firmly. He looked down in disapproval.

"You're not fine." He corrected. She had broken ribs, a burned wrist and several other lacerations.

Layla sighed. "I would have died if you didn't come. You saved me."

Eric smirked. "You saved yourself. I did nothing. Batista ran off."

She slowly nodded. "Yes, he did."

"And he couldn't feed from you?"

"No, he couldn't."

"Why?"

Layla shrugged. She raised her wrist in front of her. "All I know is this helm of awe thing started burning like hell. Then after he bit me, he couldn't…suck."

Eric took her arm gently. "Interesting," He caught Pam's glimpse in the mirror.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pam raised her brow. " Maybe Corvan will know something about this?"

"Maybe," Eric pondered.

"Corvan?"

"Our prospective ally in El Paso. We'll go see him together. I won't leave you anymore."

"Alright, let's go." Layla murmured.

Eric looked down to her and grinned. "Right now, you're in no condition to do anything but die." Eric bit into his wrist. "Here…"

"Nasty."

"Oh Layla, always the stubborn..." Before she could finish, Pam hit something with her car. "Oh goody."

"What was it?"

Pam shrugged. "A wolf."

Eric became fully alert. "A regular wolf, or..."

"A Were." Pam sighed impatiently as she pulled over. "Do we _have_ to help it?"

"I don't have time for this. Forget it, stupid creature shouldn't have been running in the road."

"Fine with me." Pam grinned.

"Good."

"Good." Pam began to take off but she only got a few yards down the road when she slammed on the brakes again. Bianca was standing in the middle of it, along with several weres and two vamps by her side.

Layla sat up. "You've got to be kidding. How did she even…?"

"She thinks I won't run her scrawny ass over…" Pam accelerated, but Eric flew out of the car before she could get far. Layla almost fell over the reaction was so fast.

"Well at least we get to fight." Pam parked the car and started to get out.

"Watch Layla!" Eric yelled from across the highway. He had one of the vampires' necks in his hand. He'd already killed a were.

Pam crossed her arms and stood next to Layla. "Eric gets to have all the fun."

Bianca pointed her finger towards Layla "You two, go." Two werewolves charged.

"Maybe not!" Pam clapped excitedly as she advanced to them.

Layla could barely stay awake. But Bianca didn't stop shooting daggers with her eyes. Layla rolled hers.

"She is the most insecure vampire, I swear." Layla mumbled to herself as she got out of the car and began walking towards her.

Bianca gave her a strange look. She sent another wolf at her.

Layla looked to the wolf. "You won't attack me."

The charging wolf stopped in its' tracks. It sat in place confusedly.

Bianca was befuddled. "What did you do?" She looked around. Eric and Pam were busy fighting off her remaining minions. "I guess I'll just have to kill you myself."

"Go ahead and try." Layla yawned as Bianca advanced towards her. "Or…" She started.

Bianca halted barely an inch from Layla, her fangs extended. "Or, what?"

"We could just talk."

"What would I have to talk about with you?"

"Well, from my understanding you hate your ex, right?"

Bianca was silent.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common. What I don't understand is…Why exactly are you fighting _us _and not him?"

"What?"

"Okay, this madness came about because you tried to overthrow Batista and you failed."

"No, this started because you killed Andres!"

"No, that was Batista."

"Yes but you are the cause. I will never forgive you!"

"Listen, I'm pretty sure you just slept with him to get to Batista. You don't care he's dead, only that you lost. But hey, I'm not judging. I'm just making an observation." Layla held up her arms.

"Get to your point."

"The point is you have no reason to hold a grudge against me. I don't want anything of yours. I didn't want to have to have Matius' help, I didn't want the attention, and I certainly don't want Batista or anything that pertains to him."

"Then what do you want?"

Layla looked over to Eric. "I want him. And Pam…not in a three way kind of deal, I just don't want her dead, we're friends sort of."

"You love him. Maybe I'll kill him first, and make you watch."

"Not that you even could, but if you even try to hurt Eric, I'll kill you."

"Like you could stop me…But you're right, the only way to get out of this mess is to kill you, or give you to Batista."

"Let me offer a counter proposal."

"I'm not interested."

"Even if it involves killing Batista and becoming the only ruler of Texas ?"

Bianca pursed her lips. "You're lying, I don't trust you."

"Look, you don't like me. I get it. And I don't care. But we have a common ground."

"You would help bring down Alvar, and I would be Queen?"

Layla nodded. "Why not?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Jesus, my only goal is to be done with all this, and to never deal with a Texas vampire again."

Bianca eyed Layla suspiciously. "Tell me. What is it about you? Why does Alvar want you so much?"

"I don't know, I'm really good at Microsoft Excel."

"What?"

"Look, what does it matter? Eric is stronger and smarter than Batista. We have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Nope. You're not hearing any plans until we have a deal."

"Or, I could just tell Batista your plan and he'd forgive me. I'd be in power again."

"Then you're even dumber than I thought you were." Eric came up behind Layla. Pam showed up to Layla's right.

"Batista already knows we're planning to kill him. What would telling that to him solve?"

Bianca looked around. All the vampires she'd brought with her dead and the weres were in the same condition or severely injured.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Can't we just kill her?"

"Pam," Eric chided. "Layla's right. There is no need. Every party gets what they want. I want Batista to leave Layla alone… we all want him dead. And you want the Queendom… if I'm not mistaken."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, Just make your choice. I have plans and you're delaying them." Eric informed impatiently.

"Tell me what's so special about the human. And we will have a deal."

Eric looked to Layla. "She's beautiful, intelligent, and she's proficient in Microsoft Excel, and sex." Eric winked.

Layla shrugged.

Bianca glanced over behind them. Two wolves rose from their lying positions. She smiled slightly.

"We don't have all night Bianca, tick tock." Eric placed his finger on his watch hand.

"What if I were to say…I'd rather just drain her right now."

"Then I'd kill you." Eric stared placidly.

Bianca ignored his warning. She tackled Layla and pushed her back next to the wolves. One of them bit Layla in the arm. Eric grabbed Bianca and ripped her off Layla. He threw her across the asphalt.

"Damn it…" Pam grabbed the neck of one of the wolves' and bit into it. She snapped the neck of the other. When she finished she quickly ran towards where Layla had landed. But she wasn't there. "What the…?" Pam whipped around quickly.

Eric followed Bianca into the brush by the road. She shook with anger as she stood up.

"How you got anyone to follow you is beyond me. You are by far the most idiotic vampire I've ever met. Layla offered you everything you wanted and you decide to try to and kill her."

"She is just a human. It is inconsequential what she offers. She should have been dead earlier when she was at the tribunal."

"That's right. Twice tonight you've tried to kill my adored. I told you if you tried again, I would kill you…" Eric ripped a tree branch from the side of the road.

"Your adored? I am so tired of that stupid human."

"I'm really not stupid." Layla showed up behind Bianca. Bianca whipped around and jumped towards her. Layla growled and pushed Bianca easily off of her. Bianca fell several yards backwards. Eric advanced to her and stabbed her with a tree branch. Her body disintegrated and the remainder spewed in several directions.

Layla stood and wiped the majority of blood off her face. "Well, Bianca's dead."

Eric nodded. "Yes, yes she is."

Pam quickly appeared on the scene. "Oh, Bianca's dead." She chimed pleasantly.

"Yes." Eric and Layla spoke simultaneously. Eric looked to Layla and grinned. "You seem to be feeling better?"

"Great. Now she's half-were, bloody hell!" Pam shook her head.

Eric noticed the bite mark on her arm. He stared in horror. "You were bitten?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't turn." Layla shrugged.

"What?"

"I've been bitten before. This brute strength and anger will only last for a little while."

Layla looked up to him. Her eyes were glowing deep amber.

Eric and Pam stared warily.

"Being bit by a were, heals you?" Pam asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and no."

"Now this is unusual, even for me." Eric announced. "And you've been bitten before, when?"

"…Once when I was younger. I grew up in a rough neighborhood."

Eric and Pam stared towards her silently.

"What?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You look, really…healthy."

"She looks hot. Not that you weren't before, but…If we were inside, the fire sprinklers might go off!" Pam smiled excitedly.

"Stop that." Eric chided. They both were staring at Layla now, fangs extended. The energy she was emitting was almost too much to bear. It was powerful, and mysterious. Both could feel her blood coursing faster through her veins. No were was eminent, but the heated energy of her blood. It caused her eyes and skin to glow.

Layla looked back and forth between the two. "Umm, I think I'm going to…go down the road and call a cab or something."

"Preposterous, of course you'll come with us." Eric grinned.

"Okay then, you two are going to have to stop giving me the "I'm going to eat you" looks. You're freaking me out."

"Pam, stanna här." Eric commanded.

"That's not fair, I helped kill everybody. I should get to…"

"Pam! hon er inte kommunen , hon er min." He scolded.

"Layla kysste jag…" Pam grinned.

"You kissed her." Eric corrected.

"Okay," Layla interjected. "That's enough. This is ridiculous. What is the deal?"

"Eric's being selfish. He wants you and him to go somewhere and…"

"That's okay, I get it." Layla stopped her.

"But I think that's unfair since I've helped with everything. Why don't we all go?"

"Because she's mine. I'm not sharing her with my child."

"Why don't we just let Layla decide?" Pam crossed her arms.

"She'll tell you the same thing. She is _my_ lover. And we've already professed that. Isn't that right Layla?" Eric looked toward her.

Layla laughed. "You two aren't serious?"

They stared at her confusedly.

"Look. I've been kidnapped, been on trial in a vampire tribunal, crashed Cabeza de Vaca's truck, been bitten by Cabeza de Vaca, then attacked by his ex wife and bitten by a werewolf."

Eric and Pam were silent.

Layla shook her head. "I'm getting a drink."

…

Layla slammed down her forth screwdriver. Alcohol just didn't seem as strong with all the Were energy coursing through her. Or so she thought.

Eric and Pam jumped with excitement as she slammed the glass on the table. Layla shook her head. "Alright you two need to stop this. It's so damn creepy."

"How much alcohol can you drink? Isn't the amount your consuming… a lot?"

Layla shrugged. "I don't know, how many have I had?"

"Are you sure I can't get you two anything?" The bartender looked down to Eric and Pam as they sat in the booth.

"No." They both replied, all while not removing their glances from Layla.

"They're vampires." Layla informed the bartender as she looked up at him.

"You in some kind of trouble Miss?"

"You know, yes. I'm always in some kind of trouble. First, it was running away from my brother, because he wanted to eat me." Layla laughed. "That sounded funny… And now, Cabeza de Vaca wants to eat me also. It just never ends."

The bartender peered at her strangely.

"How about a soda or some coffee?"

Layla chuckled. "You think I'm making this up. The funny thing is I'm telling the truth. Even if I haven't had your alcohol, I would have told you the same story."

"There's nothing wrong with having a good time honey, everyone makes up stories when they're drunk. I'm just wondering why you're with these fangers!"

"Oh let's not get all species-ist."

"I'm just saying, a human and a Vamp, it just ain't right."

Layla squinted and looked up to the man. She could feel the anger rising in her, her eyes aglow. The man took a few steps back.

"What the fuck are you bitch?"

Eric sprung up to the bartender. The whole bar shrieked at the speed. "Do not talk to her that way."

"Jesus," The man backed up to where his hands were gripping the bar.

Layla couldn't really take it. She had such an urge to attack the man herself. She tried to shake it off but couldn't. "Eric.." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her breathe was accelerating.

Eric swooped her up and took her out of the bar.

"Good evening." Pam threw some money on the table. She looked around at all the patron's frightened faces. "Freaks."

Eric laid her in the back of Pam's car. Layla twisted uncomfortably.

"Is she going to shift?" Pam asked as she slid in the front seat.

Layla shook her head. "It's like, my blood won't allow it. The shift won't happen."

"What is it then?"

"It's tearing me apart. Like a blood war is going on inside me."

Eric felt the pain writhing through her. "What can I do?"

Layla looked up to him, tears of exhaustion fell from her face. "Get some silver."

"What?"

"That's what worked last time."

"I can't get silver."

"You're right…I forgot." Layla swallowed. "Hopefully it'll just go away in a bit." Layla took hold of the seatbelt and wrapped it around her hand as another wave of pain coursed through her. She gripped it with all her might.

"No," Eric turned and went back into the bar. He threw the door open quickly.

The whole bar stared at him in silence.

Eric took a few steps forward. "Silver. Who has silver jewelry?"

The crowd was silent.

"Don't make me interrogate you all…." He threatened.

A man at the end of the bar stood up. He straightened his leather vest and nodded. "Chain on my wallet is made of silver."

"Come with me." Eric rushed outside. The man shook his head. He nervously followed Eric to the car.

"Here," The man undid his chain and held it out for Eric. Eric ignored this.

"What do we have to do?"

Layla looked around. "Do you have a knife?"

Eric looked to the man. He shrugged and pulled his pocketknife out. Eric grabbed it.

"Now what?"

"Stab me with the silver."

"What?"

"What the fuck?" The man backed away.

"Pam, can you take care of our friend here?"

Pam advanced to the bar patron. "Come on big guy, I'll explain everything." She patted him on the shoulder as they walked off.

"I'm not stabbing you."

"If the silver can get into my bloodstream. It subdues the blood's need to merge with mine."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It will kill the Were inside me. Were's are killed by silver.".

"But silver is poison to you."

"Yes, but it won't kill me. And after it's done it's job, I won't be in excruciating agony anymore."

Eric looked down at the silver and the knife.

Layla took her hand grabbed the chain. She clenched her eyes shut as she wrapped it around the knife all while burning her hand.

"Stop it." Eric swatted her hand away and finished it himself. The burns on his hand healed and reopened several times. Eric looked back down at her.

"If this doesn't work, I'll be very, very angry with you for putting yourself through so much pain." He warned.

Layla grinned. "It'll work, I've done it before when I was bitten."

"One of these days soon we're going to have to learn how to keep you out of so much trouble."

"I promise it isn't intentional." She grinned and clenched as tightly as she could to the seatbelt.

Eric paused for a moment. He would have to immediately give her blood if this didn't work. He was quite uncomfortable doing it, he wasn't sure if he could. He held the silver wrapped knife in his hand pointed towards her.

"Here." Layla sat herself up and kissed him. Eric was taken aback, but completely receptive. That is until Layla threw her torso up, and the knife landed in her stomach.

He looked down at his hand which was still holding the knife.

"Just a little more." She gasped.

Eric quickly jabbed it in. Layla howled in pain.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph…Dianne Wiest!" Layla shouted. She reached up her hand to grab Eric's shirt. Eric quickly pulled out the knife. He took his wrist to his lips and bit down.

Layla took his hand and held it in hers. "Forget the blood. I'll be fine." She took a few deep breathes. "Thank you."

"There are plenty other things I'd rather be doing to your body."

"I know, later though." She was extremely tired now, the Were energy was fading away and the alcohol was setting in. "Eff, I'm really drunk."

Eric smirked. "You're not as much wolf as you were, however."

"Remember in "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" that Mexican standoff at the end with Blondie, Bad, and Ugly Tuco?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Watch it." Layla encouraged as she slowly closed her eyes. "Ask them about it in El Paso. If we doubled or even tripled on Batista, we could kill him." She grinned before passing out.

Pam snickered from behind. Eric turned to look at her.

"Drunk humans say the darndest things…is she okay?"

Eric nodded. "She will be now."

"Good, then I think I'll be headed back to Fangtasia. There's much to be done."

"Really? And ten minutes ago, you wanted to…"

"I know, but she authenticated something for me."

"What's that?"

"She is _yours_ after all." Pam pursed her lips. "God know why?" Pam shrugged playfully.

"Jealous." Eric accused.

"Spiteful." She spat back.

Eric laughed.

"Alright then, good luck in El Paso." She winked as she got into her car.

…

Layla was starting to think she was more like Eric than she thought. Just like he used Pam, she used Rob. He would send her clothes, money, and take care of her business in her absence. She wondered if Pam ever jumped Eric and he rejected her. Probably not. Vampires are usually always gung-ho for sex.

She took a quick peek outside the bathroom to the bed. Eric was dead asleep. To her recollection, this was the first time Eric had slept in weeks. He'd had her blood plenty of times and according to him, that was plenty to keep him awake. Layla sighed as she pulled her clean clothes on. She wiped the perspiration off the mirror in the bathroom. She hated the humid feeling after a hot shower, but it sure was worth it. What with all the blood flying around, it was good to feel slightly clean.

When she finished, she went to the bed and laid down next to Eric. She reached her hand out and stroked his cheek. It was colder than ice but hotter than hell. She had it bad for him. This was entirely dangerous, but then again, her life was dangerous far before she met Eric. Layla sighed and grabbed a key as she headed into the hallway. Vampire hotels were strange sights. The hallways only lit when someone was walking down them. They said humans shouldn't be alone but Layla couldn't' think of anything to fear anymore. She'd been through enough and no human supe dead or alive was going to mess with her.

She finally made it to the roof of the hotel. Layla relaxed and sat against the concrete siding. El Paso sure was an open skyline. In the backdrop you could see mountains but the bulk was wide open space. As much as she loathed many memories from Texas, she missed the state as a whole. Something about Texas resonated with her as home. Layla smiled blissfully. These moments of peace were rare lately, and it was great to savor them. She folded her knees and relaxed her head upon them as she watched the sunset.

Eric soon found her. He pushed the door to the roof open and it quickly shut behind him. He hummed with interest and took his place sitting down beside her.

"Having some contemplative time on the roof? How very Super-Hero-esque."

Layla laughed. "I'm no hero."

"The phenomena is highly overrated." Eric whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her head.

"There's something different about El Paso. It's so quiet. Like it has a secret or something. The feeling is eerie but amazing. I'd definitely end Batista right now if he ruined this."

"You won't have to worry about that. Batista won't come here."

"What do you mean?" She looked up to him puzzlingly.

"I'm surprised no one ever told you."

"Told me what?"

"El Paso is a entirely anarchic when it comes to vampires."

"What!"

"You really don't know about this?"

She shook her head. "Nope, tell me _everything_." She teased seductively.

"Alright young Grasshopper, I'll tell you. Once upon a time in the West, there was a town called El Paso, which roughly translates to "crossing of the river." Established to human Spaniards in the late sixteenth century, about four hundred years ago. Before that, El Paso was called _aperio terras."_

"Open lands?"

"Correct." Eric winked. "El Paso is the top of aperio terras, the bottom of the area ends at Rosales, a municipality in Chihuahua. At the turn of the thirteenth century, several vampire royals learned of the Americas, which of course were called something else then, I can't recall the name. They came over on ships and decided to explore and settle. Batista was a human slave at the time. He came over with them and was turned in 1329 or 1330."

"So he's like, 680 or so?"

"Yes. And he was turned for the sole purpose of establishing the territories of what is now Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and Mexico itself. His maker and several others took other territories East and North of him because of the more desirable climates and location."

"Interesting."

"But what they didn't know is that there were already vampires here. Vampires that had no desire to be acclimated into any kind of government. They were what you would call Native American. Native American mixed with my Nordic people along with other vampires seeking political asylum."

"Rogues? Like the one were here to find?"

"Yes. Batista, along with several others came upon these vampires and fighting arose. The rogues had already perfected their system of feeding and living amongst the Native humans and all other indigenous creatures. When Batista and his people came, they disrupted the long standing symbiosis."

"Let me guess, a war ensued?"

"A war that lasted over sixty years. The rogues solicited several human followers that helped them with their struggle. Many Native Americans believed them to be Gods, and freely let the vampires feed from them as sacrifice, so they gladly fought for them. Batista and his men were driven away because the Native Americans found their daytime hiding places and exposed them to the sun or staked them."

"So, the vampire we're trying to find, he was the leader?"

"One of two. They were brothers. Both turned by the same maker. The rogues never had a leader until the conflict. Naturally they chose the oldest vampires to lead; Castiel and Corvan."

"How old are they?"

Eric smirked. "I'm not sure exactly, but very, very old."

"Gotcha."

"Afraid of reprimand from his maker, Batista fled. Lucky for him, his maker had died in a similar conflict years before. Batista had simply not realized for these things weren't as widely explained to a maker's children as they are now. He took several men with him and sailed back east. He didn't return until he'd reinvented himself as Alvar Nunez, or Cabeza de Vaca as historians like to fondly call him."

"Wait, how did he pass himself off as a human?"

"He claimed to have an allergy to the sun, when you can glamour the right people you can pretty much convince the bulk of any population."

"Right…"

"He came back but the trip took much longer than expected. He fed on nearly all the shipmates like I've told you before. He and only three other vampires survived the journey with him. He solicited them to find and recruit followers for him."

"His 'Children of the Sun?'"

"Yes, they did the same thing the opposing side did to them nearly two hundred years before. The human followers killed several rogue vampires during the day. By this time the two brothers divided up territories according to states since human colonization. Castiel took Texas while Corvan took New Mexico, Arizona and down into Mexico on the Rosales line."

"Wow." Layla shook her head.

"Wow indeed, so, Batista lead a guerrilla attack on Texas. This took him until 1850 to finally succeed. Now, neither Corvan or Castiel believed in political leadership. They merely had the title and let their inhabitants live as they saw fit. Only in the event of a war such as that one would they organize and lead. But it was quite unexpected. Batista managed to find and ultimately capture Castiel."

"Ultimately?"

"No one knows exactly how he did it. But he took over Texas after that. He's ruled as King ever since."

"But, El Paso?"

"Corvan heard and felt his brother's final death. And Batista did not stop at just Texas. He attempted to push on and press towards Corvan's territory. But both Corvan and Castiel's residents united and pushed Batista back. Corvan himself was said to of attacked and fed from Batista. He told Batista that Aperio Terras was free roam. And Batista would leave them alone and settle with just Texas, or Corvan would kill him, or any other vampire that tried to conquer."

"And that worked?"

"Aperio Terras is home to many, many rogue vampires. Several of these are the oldest and most powerful vampires still abroad today. No one would dare defy them. Not to mention Aperio Terras is home to several other powerful supes."

"So it's dangerous?"

"Very."

"Why didn't Corvan just kill Batista then? I would have."

"So would I. But no one knows and if they do, they don't seem to want to talk about it. But I intend on trying to find out."

"So we're going to see Corvan?"

"Yes my curious one. And were going to a fight."

"A fight?"

"A Supe wrestling-match if you will."

"What in the world?"

"Corvan owns a fighting arena. Now unfortunately we can't go in casual dress. And we also can't go naked. So I guess we'll have to pick up some clothes."

"Thanks for the history lesson."

"It would have been much better in bed." He toyed. "Now hang tight, Pam left us without a car."


	17. Blood on her Skin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood" **_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Blood On Her Skin**_

_Layla felt as if she were entering the lion's den. This was the second time they were putting their trust in a Texas elite vampire. She prayed to God this would be entirely different. She placed her hands on her knees and tried her best not to fidget. _

"_I don't think I like you being nervous."_

"_I don't like being nervous either. I've just been too close to death too many times lately. I can't really help it.." _

_Eric pulled her into him. He took her hand and gently stroked it. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Plus, there's no need to worry about Corvan. He's a reasonable vampire." _

"_Is our request really that reasonable?"_

"_Corvan's an old friend. We used to hunt together. He has many different skills and ways about him." _

"_Hunt?"_

"_That was a long time ago my love." _

"_Okay, I probably don't even want to know." _

"_Weres and other Supes. We had to defend our territory. It's different now, we've found ways to coexist and be free."_

"_Like Apperio Terras?" _

"_I want to believe in what Corvan's done. I want to believe in true freedom. Apperio Terras is the closest we're going to get."_

"_Freedom?" Layla murmured. _

_He gave her a pensive look. "It's not going to be like this forever. I'll make sure of that." _

"_You're full of reassurances tonight. I appreciate it, but I still don't understand why you're putting yourself in…" _

_Eric stopped her words. His lips took over hers. He caressed them playfully as he smiled into her eyes. _

"_Layla would do the same for me." _

"_Well yes, but." _

"_No buts, you and I are in this together. We even have matching outfits." _

"_Well, that's true. I just don't want you to get hurt." _

"_You really should worry more about preserving yourself." _

"_I think I've filled my quota. I'm done with almost dying." Layla was feeling a little uncomfortable. All she'd been through recently had really taken a toll on her. She wasn't used to being this open and honest about things. "So, tell me about Corvan." _

"_Like any exceedingly powerful leader, he's an eccentric. He has very simple rules for life and survival. But he has very extravagant taste." He noted as the driver stopped in front of a tall building. It looked like a concrete prison. But Layla knew better than anyone that looks can be deceiving. _

"_Is that why we had to dress up in film noir theme? To sate his eccentricity?" She looked down at her black dress. It was sleeveless but she covered her shoulders with a black sheer wrap. She felt ridiculously dolled up._

"_You look delectable." Eric commented casually. _

"_You_ look delectable." She shook her head and grinned. The problem was there was never a time when Eric didn't look delectable. His suit was cut just for him. It swayed naturally with his swift movements. She swallowed as she slid out of the car.

He looked cautiously at her naked arm as he held it. "You're burning up."

Layla nodded. "An effect of the bite?"

Eric stared with concern. "I worry about this. It doesn't seem you're in pain…but."

"I'm not, I'm fine." And it was the truth. As far as she could tell, physically everything was fine. She was just extremely uneasy.

Eric shot a look of disapproval. "Calm lover. You've been through so much. I'll take care of this." He reached down and grabbed her hand. Layla was shocked at the difference in temperature. But Eric's touch was comforting. He made sure of that.

The door was guarded by a pale, bulky man. He had long gray and black hair. His arms were crossed and he had a far away glance in his eye. He seemed to be staring out into the dark of the night. He shifted only his glance, not his body to as they walked up.

"What is your date, Vampire?"

Layla squinted in confusion.

"So many things…" Eric voiced seductively, directing the comment towards Layla.

The guard took a few steps closer. Eric gave him a friendly warning as he pushed Layla slightly behind him.

"I just don't recognize her. She's not a Were like me, she's not a Vampire…though she smells like both."

Layla shrugged. "For all intensive purposes I'm a human."

The man looked Layla up and down. "Really?"

Layla felt a little ashamed she had to pause. She had so much supernatural sauce flowing in her; it was hard to say she was human. "Mostly." She shrugged.

He shrugged. "Alright then, names?"

"Erik the Laxdælan is how Corvan will recognize me. This is Layla Oxley."

The Were pursed his lips. "And will Layla be recognized by another name?"

"Not likely." She grinned.

The guard smirked. "Well you're dressed the part, and he'll certainly like you. The boss has an affinity for strange and beautiful things, especially hybrids."

"Oh goody." Layla murmured sarcastically.

"Go on in." As soon as he stated it, the door opened behind them. A surge of screaming, yelling, and other various unrecognizable sounds escaped the building.

"I'll let Corvan know you're here…But be sure to place your bets early. It's a crowded night." He spoke quickly as the door shut behind them.

"Wow that was…" Layla paused. Her eyes scanned the massive arena. In the center there was an extravagant boxing ring. It had black satin looking floors and red velvet rope going around each corner. A man swept debris off of it. Layla cringed. It was probably pieces of the last contender. It was about twice the size as a regular boxing ring. A very dull light shone down on the ring and a few other various places in the arena. Mostly it was very dark. Everyone was dressed just as Eric and Layla were. It looked as if they were living in a 1940's crime drama. Some guests were smoking, others were drinking, but most of them were staring with dark and dangerous eyes.

Eric seemed unfazed by all of it. That's probably because Eric's eyes were just as dangerous. He was an aged vampire. That was more apparent to Layla this evening. He had seen and experienced many things. Layla assumed there wasn't much that actually took Eric by awe or surprise. He was more interesting and versed than most all the supes in the entire arena. But his dangerous eyes were now on a mission. They were busy searching and scanning the area, looking for Corvan.

Without watching, Layla bumped into a massive creature. When she checked to see what it was, a massive lion stared back at her. The lion quickly shifted into a tall, statuesque man. He had ethereal dark skin and bright green eyes.

"Why hello..." He smiled looking down to her; his eyes seemed to be swallowing her up.

"This really is a lion's den." She spoke softly.

The man smiled, obviously intrigued.

"Aren't you a fair creat…" He paused mid sentence.

Eric was suddenly behind Layla. She couldn't tell what look he was giving the shifter, but whatever it was made him slowly nod and turn away.

Eric smoothed his hand down Layla's arm and wrapped his around it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you've just got too much going for you." Eric voiced.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, smart, sexy, and you smell and taste like… the most delicious,"

"I get what you're saying hot lips, but I'm not that,"

"You are,"

"Not."

"Are too. But don't you worry, you're beautiful, smart, sexy, and ever awe inspiring lover will protect you."

"Good to know."

"Isn't it?" Eric grinned as he scanned a corner of arena that was cut of to the masses.

"This must be where Corvan is." He decided as he led them along and they approached yet another set of doors.

"Corvan it is Erik, the Laxdælan. I request an audience."

Eric listened for a moment.

The bodyguard stepped aside and opened the door. Eric squeezed Layla's hand as he guided them into the room.

Layla hadn't realized but she was holding her breath. But nothing could prepare her for that sight that awaited them. It was so, disturbingly funny.

Corvan was a striking man. His arms were sprawled out across the couch he sat on. He had thick slicked black hair. His skin was well attended to. His tan threw Layla off a bit. Caucasian vampires were never tan. But according to Eric, Corvan was ancient. No telling where he actually originated. The only present comparison was Italian. He looked like a tall, incredibly built Italian mobster with dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark grey suit with a matching hat. The hat had a red rimmed scarf wrapped around it with a fedora feather. Layla tried to suppress her laughter. It was just like asking a favor to the Don. Though she had expected him to have some sort of entourage. Instead he sat solitary on the couch.

"Erik, how long has it been?"

"Nearly a century." Eric nodded in respect with a raised brow.

"Has it been that long?" He asked rhetorically. "Must have been, I remember prohibition some time after that." He grinned politely as he focused his eyes on Layla.

His lips formed but not words escaped. A woman emerged from a back office. She was very beautiful with short blonde hair. She had black framed glasses and a White UTEP t-shirt on.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly.

"Hello." Eric and Layla spoke simultaneously.

"This is my assistant, Beth. Beth doesn't dress up for these things, though she should. She would look beautiful."

"Stop that." Beth chided as she tilted her head towards Eric and Layla.

"A new prospect?"

"I don't know," Corvan gestured for Layla and Eric to have a seat. "Do you feel like going into the ring?"

Eric shook his head. "Thank you, but not tonight. I have something rather delicate to discuss with…"

"Oh Erik my boy, always the eager narcissist. I was asking her." He focused his stare on Layla.

"What?" Layla smiled brightly.

"What's your name?" Corvan leaned in closer to them.

"Layla."

"Layla. You're quite the mark. Do you feel like fighting?"

"Layla won't be fighting." Eric started.

"Oh come now Erik, let's not get all protective now. There's no need, we only have clean, fair fights here."

Layla's heart seemed to skip a beat. It must have been the Were but the thought secretly enthralled her. _What's wrong with me? _Not just a few days ago she was on the brink of death. She laughed a little and slowly shook her head. "No, no I think I'm alright." She voiced politely, wondering if that were really true.

Corvan shrugged. "I'd like to find out what you're hiding. I've been trying to place my finger on it but I just can't figure it out." He stared at her with fascination.

Eric could feel Layla getting uncomfortable. He shifted his shoulders to prompt Corvan's attention.

"So, Erik, I love you kid, but you're always business. Tell me what I can do for you."

"Well, I've had a bit of trouble with a mutual friend of ours. I was wondering if you could help me."

Corvan gave Beth a glance. She nodded and quickly slipped out of the room.

"We don't exactly run in the same circles. Who are we talking about?"

"Batista." Eric voiced.

Corvan pressed his lips together. "Oh, him." He raised his brows. "Now what does a Louisiana Sheriff care about the Texas King?"

"He has caused me a great deal of trouble. I need to get rid of him."

"Don't we all. But de Vaca is a hero to all of them in Texas, a legend. His wife tried to get rid of him and from what I heard that didn't turn out well for her. Obviously, she didn't succeed. Last I heard she was dead."

Eric was silent for a moment. Just enough for Corvan to pick up on something.

"This is a long story isn't it?"

Eric matched eyes with him and nodded.

Corvan glanced over to Layla.

"All involving her?"

Eric shook his head. "Layla doesn't…"

"Alright," Corvan held his hands up. "Obviously this is going to take awhile. But I need to talk to you." He looked at Eric.

Layla almost jumped. Maybe this wasn't turning out how Eric had planned. She was going to say something, but the current situation was unreadable. She slowly rose. Eric grabbed her arm.

"She won't be harmed." He looked to Corvan.

He shook her head assuredly. "She's been in here. No one's going to touch her. They wouldn't dare."

Eric was trying to send Layla comfort but he was apprehensive of her leaving. Showing his apprehension however would have been unwise. He pretended to be casual about it.

"Thank you." Eric let her arm slip out of his grasp.

"Any food or drink is on me. Enjoy Miss Oxley." Corvan nodded to her as the door opened.

"Thank you." Layla nodded and stepped out of the room. The guard shut the door behind her.

Eric pondered his quandary for a moment. He'd approached this too quickly. And now once again he wasn't there to protect Layla. But he had to remain calm. Corvan's word was good. It was most likely true.

"Okay, what was that and where can I get one?"

The tension lifted a little as Eric grinned. "She's a human."

"Oh come now,"

"Well, she's mostly human."

"And what does Batista want with her?"

Eric's expressions remained still, trying not to reveal anything.

"You don't want to tell me, because I'll want her also. Well, you know how she smells, I already do want her. But lucky for you I'm a gentleman. I don't take things that don't belong to me. I assume Batista hasn't showed you the same courtesy?"

"I would just kill him, but as you said…"

"He's the fucking King of Texas." Corvan finished.

"Precisely."

"I never thought he'd be any trouble. But he has a way of slithering his way into lives and situations where he does not belong."

"I underestimated him."

"Tell me the short version now, long version later."

"I went to him for help with a separate matter."

"Regarding Layla?"

"Right."

"How did I guess?" Corvan laughed.

"Naturally he didn't come through. He found a way to indebt her to him. I couldn't leave her to fend for herself against him. So I came with her to Texas."

"To do what?"

"Find Batista a new Sheriff."

"I heard about this. And why would Layla…" Corvan paused for a moment. "Wait, Damien _Oxley_?"

"Yes."

"I see. I suppose she, by she I mean the two of you had something to do with her vampire relative's death. Therefore she had to help Batista…replace him?"

"Yes."

"I'll bet you were smack in the middle of the little uprising Batista's wife started?"

"Very much so."

"Is she dead by the way? I heard she might be…"

"She is."

Corvan shrugged. "So now something has changed. Knowing the opponent like I do, Batista is getting desperate and ruthless. He likes games but like all of us he has no patience if he's losing…" He leaned back and began to form several conclusions at once. "Tell me what you're thinking Eric."

"I'm not asking you to kill him, I just need it not traced back to me. The problem is, I can't kill a King without a replacement."

"And you thought you'd call up your old friend Corvan? Why would I want to be in the business of bureaucratic bullshit?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just suggesting that you just take back what is rightfully yours." Eric looked up to him. "Let me kill Batista. You can spread your territory all through Texas. All of it can be Apperio Terras. You house the strongest vampires, demons, and the strongest supes imaginable. No one could oppose you. They'd simply appease you. They'd have no choice."

"You're right. And it sounds idyllic. But you're living in the past, Erik. Things have changed now. What you say is true. The strongest and oldest supes reside here. But they are also insane. I'm not a leader, I'm more of a facilitator. I can't run such a big chunk of land as a facilitator."

"You know how easily you could become a leader..."

Corvan crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course I do. But I don't want to be. It's too much work."

"And you hate Batista."

Corvan laughed. "Well..."

Eric was disappointed. He had helped Corvan many times and he was shooting him down. He could kill Batista himself without Corvan however. He'd simply have to figure out another way.

"Thank you for your time Corvan." Eric slowly rose and nodded.

"Now Erik, we're friends…Just because I don't want to get my hands dirty doesn't mean I can't help you out with another plan of action."

Eric sat back down. "You're going to help me with this?"

"We both know I owe you, and I've wanted de Vaca dead for centuries. Let's just have a little collaboration. I can help you figure something out."

…

It was amazing how many rules one had to follow to actually fight at Corvan's arena. You had to be of the same sex as your opponent. Around the same height and weight. You also had to be of the same species (unless you consented that you were willing to die). And you had to leave the ring on amiable terms with your opponent. Layla was impressed how organized anarchy really could be.

The corners of the room had vending and tables to sit at. Layla found a table and rested her chin on her hand. She let out a long sigh as she watched two fighters enter the arena. Both of them seemed to slither into it. The two young men tended to their arms and legs by wrapping them. They stripped down until they were entirely naked and they wrapped the exposed areas. They then proceeded to shift into dragon like creatures. Layla's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as the two fighters wielded spear like objects out of thin air. A referee smacked his hand twice on the ring's floor and the men began to fight. Their spears began to twirl and flip around in the air and jab into various parts of the opponent's scaled bodies.

The crowd cheered and wrote on pieces of paper passed along in the audience. She surmised the papers must have been bets, guessing which demon-shifter-thing was going to win.

Several minutes had passed and the fighters took a break. They sat in opposing sides of the ring and shifted back into men. Two other men approached the ring and tagged the fighters. These men jumped in and shifted to wolves. They began to fight each other.

Layla shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked around and watched as several members of the crowd shifted to their respected creatures. She could feel the blood coursing through her uneasily. She knew she wouldn't shift, but the excitement of the fight was getting to her. A restlessness was shifting inside. She had to get out of there.

Layla jumped up and found the nearest door. Maybe if she could find a restroom she could have a little quiet. She pushed through the crowd and out through the door. The hallway was still exceedingly crowded. Layla looked both ways until she decided to turn. It seemed to thin out the farther she looked left. She tried to be polite, but she hurried all the same. The angry blood was almost painful, fighting with her own for control. The crowd significantly thinned. Layla closed her eyes as she walked down the hall. The masses of people turned into a select few. The few quickly went down to the occasional passerby. Layla squinted and she could see a sign for the restrooms a bit down the hall. She smiled in relief. The anger and restlessness seemed to be quelled a little. If she could just stay around here until Eric was done she might just make it. Even though he was probably deep in vampire discussion, she could somehow feel his presence. He was thrilled and delighted to see her. Layla then stopped in her tracks. Eric's blood somehow felt different, it turned dark and menacing. Layla stopped in her tracks in confusion. Before she could put it all together, her body was pulled into the room she was standing next to. A cold hand was placed over her mouth as the door shut and locked behind her. Layla hit and kicked her attacker. She seethed in anger as he pinned her against the wall.

"Do not act so surprised. You know how I like to see you dressed up. And might I say you look good enough to eat." He bared his fangs as he ran his hand around her neck, the other pinned her to the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." She spoke through broken breaths.

"As does your Viking. I had my men follow him the first time he came. When they said he was in El Paso I knew exactly what he was doing."

Layla was ashamed of herself. She should have known the blood she felt was Batista's. She seethed under his grasp.

"Then you'll know your time here on earth is limited." She challenged.

"Oh Layla, I would not be so sure. Corvan failed in ending me once, I have little faith in his capability to follow through this time. Especially when I am forewarned. But enough, of business, I've missed you." He pressed his lips to hers and forcibly kissed her. Layla cringed and tried to push him off of her. But Batista was strong, and relentless. Layla shuttered and turned away.

"Get off of me." She tried with all her might to push him off. She succeeded a little but not nearly enough. Batista quickly returned to his position. But was surprised at her strength.

"You are different Layla. Something has happened to you. You are even more wild than before, I like this."

Layla looked to the door. She wondered why Eric hadn't came yet.

"It's sad to think you have such little confidence in me. Of course your valiant Eric has some detours he must get past before he can reach you. But I don't want to talk about him." Batista took his hand and grabbed her chin. He shifted her focus from the door to his eyes.

"That's better, so what's new? I couldn't help but notice you killed my ex-wife. Making room for yourself no doubt?"

"Why are you here? You're not going to kidnap me. There's no way you can leave here with me. Plus, you can't bite,"

"Yet." He corrected. His voice was laced with bitterness and longing. "But why wouldn't I take you? It's only a matter of time before I break through whatever it is that's stopping me. There are many other things I can do with you in the meantime."

"The odds are against you I'm afraid."

"Oh my little Layla," He pressed his cheek against hers. "You honestly think I am afraid of Corvan? He has no power."

"He could snap you in two, and so could Eric."

"And I could break your neck with one flick of my wrist. But, I don't have to. You know why?"

Layla didn't answer.

"Because I have power. You know why people don't like the government Layla? Because we rule. We are strong. You honestly don't think I have people that live here, just to keep track of what's going on?"

"You honestly think I care? Let, me go!" Layla pushed Batista to the floor. She jumped at the door and twisted. It prompted it to unlock. Layla hurled herself out the door. Batista grabbed her ankle and pulled. She began to yell but he clamped his hand over her mouth. One of his men approached the door.

"How long?" He pulled himself and Layla up, pressing his hand harder over her mouth.

"Not very. He's just down the hall."

The 'he' Batista was referring to must have been Eric. Layla tried her best to hurl herself in the hall.

"Uh, uh. No my dear," Batista grinned and gestured to his man.

Batista pulled them back in the room and shut the door.

"Now we only have a few minutes we're truly alone together, so I'll be brief. You and your diluted Viking have caused a lot of trouble for me. I have to explain my wife's disappearance to the Tribunal, and I've had to track you down here. Coming to El Paso was something I really don't like doing. It's dirty and hot."

"What is your point?"

"My point is I don't like explaining myself to anyone. But lucky for you I work best under pressure."

Batista's man entered with a nervous young woman. Her body was shaking violently with fear as he was pushed inside the room with Layla and Batista.

"Layla, meet…well fake Layla. Open the bag fake Layla."

The woman fumbled with the bag and pulled out several silver chains.

"Now tie this woman with the chains."

"What?"

"Do as I say or I'll rip out your jugular."

The woman grabbed Layla's wrist and began wrapping.

The pain caused Layla to yell. She almost fell from the shock of the heavy silver.

Batista's eyes widened in shock. "You're poisoned by the silver? How delightful."

Layla looked around. She scowled as she noticed Batista. "Why are you doing this?" She angrily asked as tears of pain fell from her face.

"Your punishment, Layla. You've caused me too much trouble. I won't have my human acting like this. It's also to make sure you're paying attention. Now that I know silver poisons you…well that's just entirely convenient. I suggest you try and relax and stop squirming, it's unbecoming. Fake Layla, why have you not started wrapping Layla's legs?"

"You said to wrap her arms."

Batista kicked Layla's legs from beneath her. She fell to the ground.

"Now I'm saying wrap her legs." Batista turned to Layla. "Nothing like the original am I right? But this one is a lot less obstinate." He shrugged to Layla.

"I'm so sorry, Miss." The woman grabbed more chain and wrapped it around Layla's legs.

Batista laughed as he knelt down beside her. He played with her hair as he whispered.

"This is more gratifying than I thought. And very useful to know. Now listen closely because I'm not going to repeat this. In a few moments I'm going to leave here. And Naturally it will take a long time to get you untied. That will give you plenty of time to consider what I have to say."

"I'm not going to consider anything."

"Oh I think you will, if you want your someone very close to you to live."

Layla laughed. "Damien already beat you to it. I have no one close to me left. My family's all dead."

"Well I guess you're right. Everyone my little Layla has ever loved is dead….no longer breathing. I thought my plan was shot. No one to threaten you with…but then I realized, I simply needed to look amongst my own."

Layla swallowed nervously.

"No Layla, it seems the only one you truly care about is Northman."

"Eric is much stronger than you. You could never kill him."

"Yes but I can do much better than that."

In a flash Batista grabbed the woman and pulled her over his lap. The woman struggled with no avail. "You see, I've been tossing and turning. I cannot figure out why I cannot feed from you. It's very strange and highly annoying. This was around the time I realized Bianca was dead. I then thought, what would Bianca do?" Batista looked down to the woman in his lap. "I'll pretend it's you." He winked to Layla as he sunk his fangs into the woman.

Layla cringed as she struggled helplessly bound by the chains. "Batista let her go, she has nothing to do with this, she's just a…"

"But Layla I was hungry. I knew very well I could not bite you as of yet…"

Batista shrugged at her as he drained the woman within an inch of her life. He promptly dropped her to the floor. Layla turned away from the sight. She clenched her eyes and tried to keep it together.

"I remembered that Bianca turned you into the tribunal. And I thought, well that could work!"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it? I call the tribunal, and turn Eric in for the death of my beloved Queen."

"You have no proof."

"I don't need proof, I'm the King. That way, even Matius wouldn't touch me. I was just standing up for his child… "

Layla's heart sunk. She clenched her eyes tightly, trying to suppress her tears. "Don't do it."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Batista pulled out a knife and held it to Layla's cheek. He slid it gently down. Blood emerged from her skin in a perfect line that soon began to trickle down like several teardrops. Batista took his tongue and licked her cheek in one healing sweep.

"Mmm," He moaned in pleasure. I'll give you three days. Break up with your Viking. Do not tell him or anyone else of my plan or I'll turn him in immediately. If something happens to me, my men are ordered to do it. Come to me in Austin, bags packed."

"And then?"

"And then you will be mine. We'll find a way to get passed me not being able to bite you. Every relationship has its problems."

"No I mean and then you'll leave Eric alone?"

Batista grinned. "Someday I hope you'll have such devotion to me."

"Don't count on it."

"I'm not. As long as you stay with me, I won't say anything to the tribunal. And Northman is free to rule his pathetic little area for centuries to come."

Layla closed her eyes. She was in no position to do anything but agree with him for the moment. She slowly nodded.

"Good, And just so you don't change your mind, I've arranged for the Magistor to meet me regardless of your decision." Batista winked and opened the door from the dark room.

Layla clenched her eyes tightly. The intensity of the situation seemed more painful than the silver chains themselves. Layla looked over to the woman on the floor next to her. She only prayed that she was still alive.

"De Vaca…" She called quickly.

Batista turned back to her.

"Take me now."

"What?"

"Take me now. Let's just do it."

Batista shut the door and kneeled down next to her. He ran his finger up and down her shoulder.

"You're up to something."

"Of course. But you're not going to say no. You want me too much. You vampires don't know the meaning of self control."

Batista stared at her strangely.

"Come on, there's a fine line between hate and lust. I'll be able to push through."

"You're quite amiable…" He started as he pushed back her hair and leapt on top of her. He leaned his face into hers. "When you're chained up." Batista lowered his lips to hers.

Before he reached her, Layla painfully lifted her arms and swung them over Batista's head. Her chains landed on his back. His body fell hard into hers.

Batista scowled in pain. His fangs growled angrily towards her.

"Crafty Layla, but stupid."

Layla ignored his words. She pulled as hard as she could, using his back as leverage to pull on the chains. Layla cried in pain as the silver burned her skin. But she managed to get her right hand free. Layla used Batista's jacket to maneuver her left wrist out of the chains. She held Batista's jacket and flipped herself on top of him. Batista shifted uncomfortably as the silver dug into his back.

"Layla, let me go now, last chance."

Layla rolled her eyes.

Layla threw her legs over his chest as she untied them, keeping Batista firmly on the floor.

Layla rubbed her wrists as she glanced on him. She quickly ran over to the woman lying on the ground. She checked her pulse. She grabbed the woman under her arms and began dragging her out of the room.

"You will regret this Layla."

"Only that I'm not killing your right this second, but hang on, I'll be right back." Layla kicked open the door and dragged the woman out. She shut it swiftly behind her.

The woman began to wake up a little. She looked around in a haze.

"Wha, what's?"

"You're going to be okay. First we've got to get as far away as we can from Batista. I'm so sorry"

"Is that the vampire that…"

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry I chained you. I didn't realize you were a vampire."

Layla shook her head. "I'm not." She looked down the hallway. She thought she could see Eric fighting someone but she wasn't sure.

…

Eric prayed to God Layla was alright. He could feel she was calmer now, and somewhat in control. The anger inside him had risen. Batista had brought several of his men to keep Eric from getting to Layla. All of them were dead now but that wasn't the point. Layla was in danger and once more he wasn't there…and then he saw it. She was coming down the hall.

Eric hurried to her side as Layla nearly dropped herself and a woman she was dragging to the ground.

"Was it…are you okay?" Eric and Layla embraced. Both their bodies calmed by each other's presence.

"Batista's in a room down the hall." Layla voiced in exhaustion.

Eric looked towards her confusedly. "Dead?"

"Chained by silver."

It wasn't a second later Corvan and Beth approached them. Beth skittishly stepped over the disintegrating bodies of several vampires.

"Jesus, you'd think it was chairs and ladders night." She joked as she approached the scene. "Is that, Natalie? She's just a vendor girl."

"Batista fed from her. She needs blood."

Beth shook her head. "No, no Natalie said she never wants to do that. She doesn't want to be bonded with anyone."

Layla looked at the woman and shook her head. "Well she can't just die…"

Beth shrugged. "Everyone signs forms to keep to code. She doesn't want to."

"Then let her take mine."

"No." Eric immediately decided. "You've just been…"

"Eric, Batista used her for the sole purpose of feeding in front of me. She can't die because of that."

Eric nodded. He looked at her wrist with concern. "Where can I bite you?"

"Just go higher up."

Eric bit Layla's forearm and let her down next to Natalie. Layla put her arm to the woman's mouth as she started to drink.

"I don't understand…how is this going to work?" Corvan voiced sarcastically.

"My blood has unique abilities. There's no need to read much further into it."

Corvan laughed and shook his head. His smile soon faded when he saw Eric's solemn face. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He muttered almost inaudibly.

Eric didn't respond. He simply watched Layla carefully. Layla looked up to him. Being at his side was the only time she felt calm. His eyes conveyed that he felt the same. For one brief moment everything was alright again. But that was short lived. Two vampires leapt towards Eric from behind.

"Watch out!" Layla cried.

Eric turned to attack, but the two vampires ignored him and sped down the hall.

"They're going after Batista…"

"I'll take care of it." Eric assured her as he took off.

"Eric…" Layla called out. But it was too late. He'd already disappeared down the hall

A few seconds later, Layla moved her arm from Natalie's mouth. Natalie slowly sat up in astonishment.

"I don't believe it. I've always heard the stories but…thank you. You saved my life."

She looked to Layla and smiled.

"At least if I'm bonded to a vampire, it'll be a kind one, and a woman." She gave Layla a hug and slowly got up and faced Corvan.

"I think I'll be taking the rest of the night off." She decidedly spoke as she walked off.

Layla was so relieved that the woman was okay, she'd forgot to correct her again. She really wasn't a vampire. But then again, what she was had kind of been up in the air lately.

Corvan seemed unnerved by all of this. He was completely on edge.

"This is ridiculous." He shook his head towards Beth, then looked over to Layla.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go help get rid of him."

"Take me with you, I want to watch." Layla voiced, a little surprised at her morbidity.

Corvan nodded and helped her up.

"Later you'll have to explain to me how your blood just healed my worker."

"Perhaps. But let's focus on the task at hand."

"Alright." Corvan grinned. It wasn't a few seconds later that they burst through the door to the room. Corvan halted with a bewildered look on his face.

"Motherfucker." Layla yelled.

The silver chains were on the ground but there was no sign of Batista or Eric.

Corvan gave Layla an unreadable glance.

Layla ran out in the hall and looked both ways. She started for the emergency exit at the end of the hall and burst through it.

The night was damp and extremely dark. Layla looked around, but could not see anything. Corvan came quickly out behind her.

"Layla you may go to my home. You will stay there until this is resolved." Corvan gestured for her to come inside. "I will take care of this. Beth, have a car brought around for Mr. Northman and Miss Oxley." He told his assistant who had just appeared behind him.

Beth pulled out her phone and swiftly dialed.

"I'm so sorry Miss Oxley."

Layla shook her head in shock. "You can't, hear them or anything?"

Corvan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't detect either of them."

Layla closed her eyes. If she concentrated hard enough she figured she could use her and Eric's bond, but nothing came. He didn't seem to be responding. She suddenly felt empty and lost, just like when she lost Maddox. But this time, it was deeper. Something inside her wasn't right.

"No." She quickly shook her head. "Batista said he's planning to tell the tribunal that Eric killed Bianca."

"The Texas Queen."

"He said if I don't come to him and break up with Eric in three days he's telling the tribunal he killed Bianca. He told me if I told you any of this he would do all this sooner. But that's before I pretended to seduce him and chain him in silver. I'm pretty sure he was never really offering me a deal anyway."

"He's not going to call the tribunal."

"That's what I thought."

"He has something else planned."

"Why did he go through all that trouble to tell me that?"

"What all happened?"

Layla pondered his question for a moment. "He took some more of my blood."

"How? Eric said that he couldn't bit you."

"With a knife, he cut my cheek."

"You're not cut." Corvan took notice.

"He licked…" Layla paused. "You don't think…? By licking?"

"It's possible. That was most likely his plan."

"Well it's not going to work. I…"

"You don't know yet, it might have."

"Wait, I can remove it, right?"

"Remove what?"

"A blood bond."

"It has been done."

Layla nodded. "Then I should do it, tonight. If there's some kind of supe that can help me with it they'd be here right?" She glanced to him, trying her best to be positive.

"I'll look into it, but first we need to go inside." Corvan took her arm gently and began to guide her. Layla begrudgingly followed suit.

It quickly sunk in. "I'd have to remove my bond with Eric as well?"

"Most likely. But one thing at a time. Do you know where they could have gone?"

"I don't know, where would the safest place be for Cabeza de Vaca around here?"

"I'll call around a few places…"

Layla shifted her jaw. "All due respect Corvan…sir, I'd rather just go wherever these places are."

"We don't know what we're dealing with. Batista could be planning something big. He did violate my territory. I told him I'd kill him if he ever did that."

"So are you going to?"

"What?"

Layla stopped them in their tracks. "Kill Batista?"

Corvan nodded. "Well, I did say that didn't I?"

Layla's mind was surging. This was all so surreal. She had no idea what was happening. The not feeling Eric's energy was freaking her out.

"Corvan, I need to borrow your phone."

"Of course." Corvan pulled it out and handed it to her. Layla picked it up and dialed.

"Fangtasia," Pam answered in boredom. "Where blood is hipper than water."

"Pam, it's Layla have you sensed Eric is in danger?"

"No, he's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, would you like to talk to him?"

Layla froze in confusion. "What?"

"He got here about two hours ago. Would you like to talk to him? You must be thrilled that all that mess with Cabeza de Asshole is over…"

"Pam, I'm in El Paso and not five minutes ago Eric…."

Pam was silent for a moment. "Yes, he told me he'd called you. Being chased around by vampires must make you pretty tired."

"Whoever, whatever that is, I don't think it's..."

"Oh yes, I'm aware."

Layla was utterly confused. But she decided to follow Pam's lead.

"Pam, I think I'm going to stay a few extra days to get some rest. Would you mind house-sitting for me? I remember you wanted to use my TV. And that way you could watch movies without any uninvited guests."

"I think I'll take you up on that."

"Good. I guess I don't need to talk to Eric though…I'm really tired. Bye Pam."

"Alright." Pam said quickly and hung up.

Corvan, who had heard the whole conversation chimed in. "So Eric has a dopple ganger, how absurd."

"So where's the real Eric?" Layla voiced angrily. "I don't understand."

"That's exactly why you should let me handle this. I feel like making any rash actions might play you right in Batista's hands my dear."

Layla shook her head. This was all too much. "But, Eric is out there and…"

"It's nice that you love him so much. Erik can take care of himself, I promise you that."

Layla sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Thank you, but I think I'm just going to get a hotel tonight. I need to be alone to think."

Corvan laughed. "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"What?"

"Erik is too good a friend, I cannot let anything happen to you."

Layla sighed. "We need to be working on how to find him."

"We will, we will." At this time, Corvan's car pulled around. The driver hopped out and opened the door.

Corvan held out his arm. Layla's mind was racing. She had no idea if she could trust him. Sure he was on old "friend" of Eric's but that was such a loose term with vampires. Layla let out a deep sigh and slid into the limo.

The driver shut the door swiftly, causing Layla to jump a little. Its shutting seemed so final, so sentencing. She shut her eyes and slammed her head on the window. Wherever they were going, they had only a few hours until sunrise. Corvan was a selfish and lazy vampire. He'd help but only at his convenience. Layla took solace in the fact that she'd be able to go free and look for Eric as soon as the sun came up, praying it wasn't too late.


	18. Let's Get Lost

**Chapter Eighteen: Let's Get Lost**

Eric was closing in on Batista. Batista could only fly for short distances. He had to stop on several occasions and fall to the ground, as if it was something he was trying out. It slightly worked in his advantage however. Eric didn't know exactly when Batista would drop.

All of his men were dead. Eric left a trail of their blood behind. The hunt was thrilling. However, what Eric wanted more was to finish it. He had had quite enough of this charade. He lunged himself and caught Batista by the collar.

"No more running. Turn and fight me, face your death." He commanded as threw him to the ground.

Batista turned and flashed an unreadable smile. He tilted his head. "You're not going to kill me."

Eric slightly raised his brow. "There is nothing that I'd love more. Why wouldn't I?"

Batista smiled as his eyes began to glow. His tall, hard body began to shrink into a smaller one. His hair grew long and soft. His light, cold eyes became warm and dark. Eric watched in uncertainty as the vampire he hated turned into the human he loved.

"You won't kill me because you're infatuated with me. You love me." The voice turned from Batista's to Layla's.

He hadn't expected this. Eric tried to not let it get to him, but it was quite strange.

"In all my centuries I've never encountered shifters that could turn human, only heard of them. Now I encounter two in the span of a month, in Texas no less. Where did you come from? But more importantly, where is Batista?"

The demon shifter shrugged as it sat down on the ground and crossed its legs. "How would I know? I'm just here to distract you."

"Tell me or I'll kill you."

"You vampires are all the same…._Do this, or I'll kill you! Tell me what I want to hear or I'll kill you." _The shifter laughed. "But you're not going to kill me when I look like your human."

The shifter was right. Eric couldn't bring himself to attack it.

"Why did Batista send a shifter and not himself? Is that how you got away from the chains?"

"Chains?"

"Since silver does not affect shifters?"

"What chains?"

Eric understood now. The shifter was just a distraction. Batista was actually here, somewhere in El Paso, probably pursuing Layla.

The shifter laughed again. "Feeling confused?"

Eric seethed as he advanced towards the creature. It smelled nothing like Layla, and the skin was cold to the touch. The arm he grabbed began to turn colors nervously.

"Listen chameleon, I don't care what you shift into, you're not Layla. And I have no problem killing you." Eric bared his fangs and bit into the creature's neck.

The shifter began to take another form of a man about thirty. He was plain looking, but plenty stout. He nodded towards Eric.

"I was just doing a job…stop, I don't want to die."

"For not wanting to die, you sure aren't being very open." Eric cringed in distaste. The blood also tasted of demon, only remotely human.

"All I know is he hired me and my brother. The King, he wanted me to come here and distract you while he did something with your human."

Eric immediately concentrated on Layla. He felt nothing, which was strange; he needed to get back to her.

"You used to work for Dameon Oxley?"

The shifter swallowed.

"Tell me now, or I'll take your head. I have had enough of playing Batista's games. I'm in no mood for tight lips."

The shifter nodded. "There was a massacre there. I woke up in the middle of the woods and ran back to the estate. My brother was there, the only one alive. We were about to run, when the King arrived."

Eric pondered this for a moment. This was the very same shifter that had posed as Maddox. He'd glamoured him to stay in the woods in front of Dameon's.

"He forced you to swear fealty to him?"

"We had no choice,"

"Fenley…" Eric spoke slowly.

The shifter jumped in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Eric picked himself up from the ground and floated in the air. "Never mind that."

"What are you doing?" The shifter shook nervously.

Eric ignored this. He had no use for the shifter and much more important things to kill.

…

"A demon shifter?" Layla asked inquisitively.

"Yes," Corvan began. "Like a shape shifter yet it can take on any form, human or animal. It happened because of cross-breeding. Demons bred with shifters, one of the only successful cross breeding between different types of supes. Though they both despise the notion, cross breeding was forbidden. But you know, there is always an anomaly…Illicit attractions and such."

Layla thought back to when she was on Dameon's lawn. There was a shifter that looked just like Maddox. Eric warned her that it was just a shifter, and not Maddox.

"So that's the thing at Fangtasia posing as Eric?"

"Most likely."

"Is it, dangerous?"

"To you maybe, and other humans. Not a serious threat to us vampires."

Layla refrained from rolling her eyes.

"It's possible that was a shifter threatening you, instead of Batista." Corvan announced.

Layla furrowed her bow in dismissal. "No, that was Batista."

"Batista knows better than to come in my area."

"All due respect, I can't say I agree. Batista doesn't have a whole hell of a lot of sense whatsoever. I believe his words were- "_You honestly don't think I have people that live here, just to keep track of what's going on?"_

Corvan seemed outraged by this. As if some sacred code had just shattered.

…

Corvan's house was only a few miles from his arena. Unlike Matius' estate, Corvan's was far more modest. It was still quite large and impressive, but nothing one would think an ancient vampire would live in.

It looked more like miniature version of a plantation. It had large white pillars in the front and a wrap- around porch. There was a porch swing that sat two or three and the lawn was pristine. The home was three stories high but stretched out almost in a ranch sort of style.

The inside was even more fascinating. There were massive squares of black marble laid out as the floor. A glorious fountain with the Greek god Aries was in the middle of the entrance. There were stairs on both sides of the house that both wrapped to the middle to meet each other on the second floor.

Layla was instructed to go settle in her room and get some rest. But as beautiful as everything was, she was in no mood to rest. Layla sat on the edge of the bed and searched the large room. By the door there was an antique 1920's-esque phone. Layla ran to it and quickly dialed.

"Yes…?" Pam answered urgently.

"Pam, did you make it to my house?"

"I did." She sounded a little despondent. "Where is Eric?"

Layla sighed, "I don't know. I was hoping you did…But I found out that thing pretending to be Eric is what you call a demon shifter."

"Whatever it was came in your house. It broke right in, cocky thing. I killed it, but the blood was disgusting. Especially after having yours…"

Layla decided to ignore her compliment. "It's apparently a cross-breed between a shifter and a demon. Are you okay?"

"Gross, and I'm fine. I think it was just hired to keep an eye on me." Pam commented. "So, Eric?"

"Well we were at Corvan's ….club or arena thing and while Eric was talking to Corvan I went out to the arena. On my way to get some fresh air I was ambushed by Batista."

"His reappearances are quite maddening."

"Yes," Layla agreed. "Long story short he ran upon the arrival of Eric and Corvan. Eric went after him out of the club. Now I don't know where he is and Corvan brought me back to his home."

"Are you safe?"

She pondered that question for a moment. "I don't really know." Her emotions were getting the best of her. The panic of not knowing Eric's location was highly upsetting.

"If something were wrong with Eric, I'd know." Pam spoke assuredly. "And so would you for that matter."

"I can't feel the bond." She blurted.

The line was silent for a moment. "I wouldn't worry about Eric. Even if he was tangled up with Batista for a bit, he'll be fine. Having said such, I feel we've underestimated the cunning of Nunez. I think it's time we've up-ed our game."

"Agreed."

"If you haven't noticed already, vampires are quite self-serving. Keep that in mind whilst dealing with the ever multilayered Corvan."

"I will," Layla was surprised on how comforted it made her that Pam was okay.

"You're my only female friend Pam, please stay safe." She blurted suddenly.

"Stop flirting with me Layla, and take care of yourself." Pam spat back as she hung up the phone.

Layla laughed slightly as she put the phone down. Just in time for a knock on the door.

"Miss Oxley, Corvan would like you to meet him on the front porch." A burly man in a black suit informed her.

"Thank you." Layla nodded as she followed him.

…

Corvan was rocking on his porch swing. He was staring out into the vast darkness. He rose as Layla came out. She admired his respect, not many vampires acknowledged such customs.

He rejoined her on the swing.

Layla wanted to start with asking if he'd heard anything from Eric, but she refrained for a moment.

"Thank you for having me." She spoke softly.

"Miss Oxley, do you gamble?"

She was a little taken aback by his question. "I do own a casino." Saying that out loud felt funny. Being she hadn't been to work in what seemed like forever.

"Sam's Town."

"That's right." She spoke guardedly.

"But that doesn't answer my question. When I say "gamble" I speak more of risks. Do you take risks in your affairs? In your life?"

"Not terribly often, not unless the risks are at least somewhat calculated."

"I assume that's wise, being such a fragile creature. Also being that you're so popular amongst the undead, it is smart to be careful."

Layla didn't like where this was going. He seemed very pensive about something.

"Are you a gambler, Mr.…Corvan?"

He shook his head. "The first few centuries I was alive. Probably the first thousand years. I didn't need anything from anyone or anything. I took what I wanted and never considered the fact there might be repercussions."

"Like what?" She swallowed.

"Losing my brother," He looked over to her. "We were unstoppable. He was my brother in our human life and in this one. We traveled together two thousand years."

Layla knew Batista had killed him. But Corvan didn't need to know that.

"What happened to him?"

"Long ago we had a conflict that embroiled us with the perfidious Batista though; he still went by Cabeza de Vaca then. Batista, with the help of several others overpowered my brother."

"I'm sorry."

Corvan shook his head. "And now I'm told that he is alive."

Layla turned to him quickly. "What?"

"I'm told my brother lives; he's in Texas in fact. In captivity"

"I don't understand."

"Miss Oxley, I've made a deal with Batista."

Layla's heart sunk. Every sense in her was suddenly heightened and on edge.

"What do you mean?"

"He came to me just before you and Erik arrived this evening. I was ready to kill him until he repeated a phrase to me, a phrase that only my brother knew. We repeated it often. I had no choice but to listen to his proposal."

Layla clasped her hand so tightly on the handle of the wooden swing; small blisters were beginning to stab her hand. She could feel the anger rising in her.

"Why even tell me?"

"You cannot run away. There's no point in concealing it from you."

"What was the deal exactly?"

"You, for my brother."

"Naturally."

"Can you blame me? My brother who I've thought dead for centuries is alive."

"No, you can't betray Eric, he trusts you." Layla implored.

"I deeply regret this. I am not one to go back on his word. But there are extenuating circumstances…"

"No, how could Batista keep your brother from you? You know his blood. He would have alerted you he was alive."

"Batista has always kept close with him members of the Heid."

"What?"

"Witches, he has used magic to sever the bond between us- Much like he has done with you tonight with Erik."

Layla froze. She wanted to fight, she wanted to run. But neither or those would do her any good. Corvan was far too powerful and strong. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay," She started slowly. "I halfway understand. I know I don't mean anything to you and it wouldn't matter one bit if I lived or died…but you have to think this over. You can't trust Batista."

"Of course I cannot. Yet, I must gamble Miss Oxley. I have to take the chance that my brother is alive."

"Why don't you just force Batista to take you to him?"

"He is the King of Texas. I cannot cross there."

"But he can cross here?"

"The truce is shaky. I will not take the risk of being seen. If I do, the Magistor, the authority and everything will return here and try to take over. I've been in enough wars."

Layla rubbed her face. "How long until he gets here?"

"Soon."

Layla seethed. Pam's warning of how vampires were entirely "self- serving" was becoming more and more apparent.

Then it hit her. She was going to have to serve him as well.

"Corvan, what if I were to tell you I could get you your brother?"

Corvan let out a deep roar of a laugh.

"I'm serious. I know where Batista lives. I can go and get and/or find your brother."

"I don't have much faith in the talents of one little…"

"I can glamour vampires."

Corvan stared at her strangely. "You cannot."

"I can. That's, one of the reasons Batista wants me so badly. If your brother is not at Batista's, I can find him for you."

Corvan pondered this for a moment. "Prove it; prove to me you can glamour, glamour me."

She shook her head. "Younger vampires. I can almost glamour Eric, but not quite. So I could glamour Batista since he's younger."

"He's almost Erik's age."

Layla shook her head. "I can do it."

"Why else does Batista want you?"

"I'm sure Eric told you some things."

"He told me surprisingly little, though it's not that surprising. Neither Erik nor Batista want to tell me why they want you so badly."

Layla shook her head. "Where is Eric?"

Corvan sighed.

Layla tried to swallow her panic. "If you've hurt him…"

Corvan laughed. "He's fine. He's on a wild goose chase is all."

"Meaning…?"

"He's chasing a demon shifter that looks like Batista."

She sighed slowly. "Where is Batista?"

"He's on the outskirts. I told him to wait there for a while before coming."

"Corvan, please,"

"Miss Oxley, forgive me if I don't believe your ramblings."

"They're not ramblings. I have no reason to lie to you…"

"You have every reason to lie to me…I'm threatening your freedom. And yes they are. Glamouring a vampire is impossible. You do not have any special abilities, except maybe being a naïve adorable little human."

"That's nice you thank so, but I don't have the luxury of naivety. I might be a human that's only lived twenty some-years but I've been through a hell of a lot. I don't understand why you're being so senseless."

"So you're going to insult me! How do you think this will help your cause?"

"I know you haven't survived all these thousands of years without entertaining the notion that you're sometimes wrong. Look, I do have certain abilities that if you allowed, would lead to finding your brother if he is in fact alive."

"Okay, let's say that's even remotely possible, what are your terms?"

"Just what Eric asked you; facilitate it to where we can kill Batista. Then find a replacement."

Corvan slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Oxley. I just can't…" His body suddenly became fully alert. He looked out into the darkness. Batista must have been coming.

"You have to believe me, just…please, at least if you won't believe me, just make sure Eric is safe."

Corvan looked at her strangely. He made a throat-clearing sound. His burly suited man came out and grabbed Layla's arm.

"He'll be fine. Remember your bond is masked by magic. He doesn't even know where you are."

For a brief moment, she wished he did. She wished Eric could appear and sweep her up into the sky. This was bad and no matter what happened, she couldn't find her way out of this predicament on her own. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed to be rescued. She then remembered her flashback to Pam on the phone, when Pam talked about her blood. Pam had had her blood; she could very well tell when she was in danger. Layla concentrated with all her might. Maybe Pam could tell Eric where she was.

The man had dragged Layla inside and sat her on a chair in the foyer. Corvan came in and looked down to her.

"You saw me heal that woman with my blood. You know I'm not lying to you. You have to entertain the fact that I'm right."

"I'm sure he has." Batista stood at the doorway. Corvan nodded for him to come in.

"He probably realized quickly that your only talent is a quick tongue. You're quite witty under pressure, and cheeky." Batista patted her cheek. Layla flinched.

Corvan glared at Batista. Batista cautiously took a step back, but quickly tried to regain his composure.

"We had an agreement. I don't see my brother."

"You have to understand, I have to assure my safety, that you would uphold sustantivo."

"He just wants to get away; he won't tell you where your brother is. It's the only clout he has over you."

"I'm giving you your human, so take her."

"Alright…" Batista nodded as he grabbed Layla, they started towards the door."

"You misunderstand, I said take the human. Kill her. Right now."

Batista smiled nervously. "I have been waiting for this one for a long time. I'd like to enjoy it at my leisure."

"What do you want this human for Alvar?"

"She has been an irritation to me. I would like to exact my revenge."

Corvan remained placid. He gave a glance to Layla. "Fine, but if you betray me…"

"I won't. You can end me. May I meet the final death."

This couldn't be it. Her desperation was sinking in. "What he really means is after he exploits me for his own purposes and gains. He wants to use me to gain power. Most likely he has designs on making Apperio Terras a part of his reign again. Fuck Batista…listen to me."

"How could he do that with you?"

"You overestimate yourself Layla, let's go." He started to pull at her.

"Like hell Batista," Layla struggled frantically. "Corvan, please, drink my blood. You can…" Batista clamped his hand over her mouth, which was quickly replaced with a handkerchief he tied and gagged her with.

"We've had quite enough of your tedious words…Chains!" Batista called to one of his men. The man quickly slipped work gloves on. He walked over and wrapped the chains around Layla. The silver began to burn through her skin.

She sunk to the floor, they were entirely heavy. Corvan watched in awe. Layla looked up to him and gave him a pleading nod.

"I'm sorry about this." Batista started. "She is full of spirit, all of which I will thoroughly enjoy breaking."

Corvan's glance was indecipherable to Layla. Either way, he was just standing there. She closed her eyes as she could feel them burning. She would not give Batista the satisfaction.

She kicked him as hard as she could and ran to the opposite side of the foyer. He'd caught up to her in a flash and laughed.

"Now where are you going?"

It wasn't in her nature to not fight. But the silver made her weak. She couldn't believe this was happening; she was beginning to lose consciousness. She chided herself for not sustaining the silver; it seemed as if the stress of the night was too much. She felt so ridiculous. She even imagined a flash of blonde burst through the door. There was no way; Eric didn't know where she was. This last coherent thought passed before black surrounded her eyes and she grew limp.

But Eric had plowed through both Batista's men and Corvan's guard as well, though he'd assumed he was Batista's, he'd killed it nonetheless.

It took him a second to assess the situation. He first glanced at Corvan, then to Batista, who was holding a limp Layla.

"What is this?"

Corvan looked to him. "I'm sorry. I've made a deal with Batista for the girl. But you will not be harmed." Corvan assured.

Layla's eyes fluttered open. Eric glanced at her, then to Batista. "You didn't make a deal with me." He shrugged as he advanced to Batista. Corvan intervened and stepped in between the two, with his back to Batista, he faced Eric.

"I'm sorry. It's not personal Erik. Please accept my apology." He held his hands right under his chest. His fingers pointed to his left pocket. It was stuffed with a pair of leather riding gloves.

"So the girl is incapacitated by silver, how strange?" His eyes also moved over to his dead bodyguard. The bodyguard had various weapons sticking out of his bloody jacket.

Eric moved fast. He slipped on the gloves and grabbed the wooden stake from the bodyguard. He advanced to Batista, who quickly caught wind of what was happening. He used Layla as a shield as Eric came towards him. He thwarted his advances.

"A little help would be nice." Eric started towards Corvan.

"I can only watch. I can't be a part of it. I made a truce, I will not break it."

Eric murmured something in Swedish.

Layla tried her best, but could barely move under the weight of the silver and Batista's grasp. She tried to lift her arms but the chains were far heavier than the ones earlier.

"Give Layla to me."

"You want her?" Batista teased. He abruptly lifted her arms and threw the chains over Eric's head. Layla's arms flew around him and the chains wrapped around her neck. Eric grunted in pain.

Batista took the stake from Eric's hand as Eric struggled to hold both his and Layla's weight. He lunged toward Eric but Layla jumped to the ground out of the way. Batista watched as they fell.

Eric managed to use the gloves to throw the chains off his neck…he quickly unwrapped them off Layla's arms and removed the bandana from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" He stroked her cheek gently. Layla nodded as she took a few shallow breaths.

Corvan growled. "Alright, I guess I'll have to help…" He took a few steps forward. "That's enough Nunez… The show is over now…" Before he could finish his words, Batista took the stake and thrust it through Corvan's chest.

Eric and Layla stared in shock as body and internal organs of the millennia's old vampire disappeared. He was replaced with a pool of red mush.

Batista looked over to Eric and Layla. A feral grin spread across his face.

"What did you do?" Eric spoke placidly.

Batista laughed. "I made a point, Northman. Corvan was one of the oldest, most powerful vampires in the world, yet he met his end because he was careless and sentimental. Now, hand over the girl."

"Corvan's death changes nothing. Layla isn't going anywhere with you."

"Sheriff, I have gone to great and unnecessary lengths to obtain her, I'm going to give you one last chance."

Layla could feel her bond working. But this time it felt different. It wasn't with Eric, but Batista. He was planning something. She looked up towards him as he and Eric were exchanging words, then back to Eric.

Batista's attention shifted to her. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I can feel you Layla. You're very intuitive."

Eric had an unreadable glance on his face. Without further contemplation, he'd pinned Batista to the wall. The stake he held fell to the floor. Layla fumbled to grab it and ran behind Eric.

"There's no time for that I'm afraid. What will you explain to them when they come, Northman?"

"What are you saying?" Layla voiced, she beyond confused.

Eric's fangs were completely out. His eyes were burning with rage.

"Ask your Viking; he seems to of figured it out."

"Eric, please kill him!"

Batista laughed. "He can't Layla."

Eric looked down to her and shook his head. "Please, trust me." He murmured.

There was a long silence that seemed an eternity. Only a few seconds passed but not much more. Eric quickly grabbed Layla's side and pulled them out of the door into the night sky. Batista followed them out to the porch and watched as they flew away. He was laughing.

"I could have killed him." Eric was furious. "He was right there…"

"Why didn't you?" She could feel a lump in her throat. Anger was rising within her.

"A war is going to start, a war of which we want no part of. We need to go very far away. It's the war that Corvan was afraid of, some shaky truce and Batista just broke it…except,"

"He, he's making it look like you did it." Layla nodded. "I just don't understand his endgame."

"His endgame is I'm out of the picture and he has you as his. I misread the lengths he will go to have power. He probably did it for many reasons, mostly because it was an opportune moment. But mainly because he's insane."

Layla relaxed and clasped to his chest tightly.

"I'll kill him." Eric assured. "But we don't want to be involved in taking on all of Corvan's territory. If we stayed, Batista could very well have framed me."

"Batista was no match for Corvan whatsoever. But he had just ended him; without thinking, without forethought."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm sure it was planned. He's too old to be impetuous," He paused for a moment as he settled them down to a roof. "I need to check your arms." He informed her.

Layla shrugged. "I'm okay."

"I can't feel our bond." He spoke quickly. His voice was somewhat jumpy. Layla was a little startled. His usual demeanor was partially shaken.

"Pam called me and said you'd called her from Corvan's. I'm sorry I left you. I shouldn't have trusted…"

Layla shook her head. "You didn't know. Don't apologize for trusting someone you thought was an ally."

"I knew better, I know better."

"That's not true," Layla relaxed into him. "Eric that's not true. Don't say that, you're not alone."

"How did you know I was thinking that? Can you feel the bond?"

Layla shook her head. "I'm just familiar with the emotion. I used to think it, but it's not true you have me, I'm here with you."

"I've failed you."

"You just saved me. If you hadn't showed up I would've been long gone."

"You always manage to understate your role in rescuing yourself. Is that to make me feel better?"

"It's my job to build you up. That's what you do in a relationship."

"Even one as unusual as this?"

"Yes. Because if I lead a regular life I would have never of met you."

"All of your circumstances are extenuating. It's not your fault you had an unstable adopted brother." Eric bit into his wrist. "Here."

Layla looked up to him. She really was okay, just a little sore. But it seemed Eric was feeling insecure. He wanted their bond to return.

"Corvan said that Batista used witches somehow to block our bond. But it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"But I cannot tell. I don't know what you're feeling."

"That's a regular relationship Eric." Layla grinned.

"I love you. It makes me both irrational and uncomfortable."

"I love you too. I feel bad for only thinking about you right now, after all that just happened. I just wanted..."

"Don't feel bad. When you think of it, in a sense of prioritizing…survival and the survival and safety of your mate are pretty high up there. We can be selfish because we're really that all that matters."

That wasn't exactly the Christian way to look at it. Layla mused but quickly replied "…And Pam."

"Of course."

"And…well,"

"Rob doesn't count." Eric started.

Layla sighed.

"I won't pretend I'm not in awe that he killed Corvan. Corvan was a great vampire, he will be thoroughly mourned. Unfortunately tonight you probably got a glimpse of a massive change. Something catastrophic will come out of this. But…" He started. "I don't want to do anything more than have you to myself tonight…somewhere where no one can find us. We should go somewhere out of state; out of both Texas and Louisiana." Eric kissed her head.

"New Mexico?"

"Somewhere remote..."

Layla nodded as she clenched him tighter. "Do a lot of vampires live in New Mexico?"

"Mostly Were and other shifters, on account of the mountains, it will be perfect."

"You should have some of my blood, so you can be alert during the day…Not that this is going to be a regular thing, I just don't want to be without you."

Eric grinned. "Fine with me of course my lover. But you do realize I seem to still ardently love you and we're not bonded by the blood?"

"I realize. And I still seem to want to jump your bones just as much. It's all very illuminating."

Eric laughed.

"So how long can you fly? Don't you get tired?"

"Yes but I'm not ready to land and start driving as of yet. When one flies, they don't leave trails."

"Good point."

"We should go to Ruidoso." Eric noted. "We'll have the bond between you and Batista blocked. Many witches and wiccans reside there."

"Hallelujah."

…

Ruidoso was fairly quiet. It was a beautiful town. Eric seemed to know exactly where to go. A little cabin was illuminated on the side of a hill. He pulled them down and landed on the doorstep.

"Sadie?" Eric called out. "Sadie Waits?"

A tall woman in her fifties abruptly opened the door. She rubbed her eyes angrily as she roared.  
"What!"

"Eric Northman. I require your services."

"Well require them tomorrow night. It's too late today."

"I'll pay you double."

"Come on in." Sadie shrugged as she held the door open for them, suddenly more alert.

Eric and Layla sat down at the woman's dining room table. It was a bright yellow and white tablecloth with an ashtray in the middle.

Sadie was around six feet tall, a challenging figure. She was extremely skinny and had dark, leathered skin. She lit a cigarette and inhaled before speaking.

"Northman, it's been a few. What can I do for you?"

"We need a blood bond removed, or at least masked so the opposite of her bonded cannot track her."

"I can defer the tracking, removing it altogether will take a few hours…tracking a few minutes."

"Let's do tracking then." Layla decided. "We'll do the bond later."

"Bad boyfriend honey?" Sadie inquired.

"Bad wannabe boyfriend."

"Stalker huh? Damn vampires." She grinned and winked to Eric. "Alright, let's see your hand and take some blood."

Layla held out her hand, Eric held her other. Sadie tried to be gentle as she cut Layla's palm and poured the blood in the ashtray that turned out not to be for cigarettes.

"Alright, when he looks for you, where do we want to send him? Somewhere you've been before, but somewhere where no one you love will get hurt if he goes…and somewhere you're not actually going to be."

"Um…the Ft. Worth Zoo?"

"Creative!" Sadie laughed as she began to pull down some potions. "You know there was a shifter that lived amongst the Galapagos turtles there? He lived there for ten years as one of those giant things. When the last one died, he decided it was time for him to be human again. He shifted back and walked right out of there."

"That must have been a sight!" Layla mused.

"Speaking of sight, picture a particular location you remember standing at the Zoo."

Layla closed her eyes. She thought about standing at the tiger cages, hoping if Batista showed up the tigers would eat him.

"Good." Sadie spoke with her eyes closed. "I see you."

…

A few minutes later, Sadie had mixed a concoction she poured on Layla's wounded hand. It almost immediately sealed up, as if it had been healed by a vampire.

"That should do it. Well, except for the part where you pay me and never tell anyone what I did."

Eric pulled out his wallet and paid her. "Thank you Sadie."

"I would've done it for regular price. I'm not a bitch. It's just that my boy needs braces. That metal shit is expensive."

"I'm sure." Eric agreed as he nodded. "As for our bond, another witch has apparently blocked it…Layla is mine…my girlfriend and we'd like it returned."

"You're killing me Northman." Sadie joked and popped her knuckles. "Well sit back down…let's fix that. This is going to be a bit more complicated." Sadie searched her drawers and pulled out a rusty but beautiful knife. She took out bronze plate and some sort concocted some sort of mixture. "This is what we call a tricking nature my friends. Miss your heart is going to stop beating."

"What?"

"The potion and the blood will bring you back."

"What? Her heart is not going to stop beating."

"It's only for a second, it's not like we're turning her or anything. She'll be fine. It makes her heart slower between beats. It won't even be enough for her body to notice. I said this was more complicated. If you are in such dire danger, your bond will be helpful to have, but it's up to you, it's only for a minute or two."

Layla mulled it over. Batista had wanted the bond removed; it was most likely beneficial that they do the opposite of his design. Layla slowly nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, drink this and we'll see you in a few." She handed Layla a cup. Layla took it and looked at the cup nervously.

"You don't have to do this. It seems a bit extreme, I understand."

Layla smiled at Eric. They'd both become softer towards each other in the past few weeks. She'd thought this was mainly because of the bond. But now she knew it was something more.

"What the hell…" She shrugged as she drank the strong elixir. For a second she didn't feel anything. Then she began to feel extremely tired. She began to feel faint, as if everything was blacking out. Her pulse was getting weaker.

Eric began to panic. "She's dying, stop this."

"Relax," Sadie assured. "It's just your bond coming back."

Eric could feel her fear, her desire to live.

"Eric," Layla voiced weakly. Then everything went black. Her body slipped from the chair. Eric caught and gathered her up in his arms.

"When can I give her blood? We need to hurry." Eric looked down to her. He could no longer feel a heartbeat. At that moment, Layla was gone. Eric was in shock. A tear of blood fell down his cheek.

"Sadie, when?"

"You have to let the potion settle a few more minutes. Plus, this will be a bonus because the vamp bonded with her will think she is dead."

"She is dead!" Eric growled. "Sadie…"

"Eric, the potion will bring her back. Only then you can give her blood, just wait it varies with the person."

…

_When her eyes opened she saw that the sun was bright and she was lying by a stream. Layla sat up slowly. Her clothes felt foreign. She wore a long pale blue dress with slits cut throughout to move with her body. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The mist from the stream gently sprayed her feet as she walked along what seemed to be a forest. The temperature seemed perfect. There was a cool breeze that gently blew her hair. Here, she felt completely safe. _

_In the distance she could hear laughter. She walked past the brushes and scoured the area until she came to a clearing. There was a little girl playing with various trinkets in the green grass. Layla went to kneel beside her. The girl was building a castle with various plants and things she'd found in the forest. She looked to Layla when she arrived. Something about her was painfully familiar. Then it suddenly hit her, this was the same girl she'd dreamt about at Matius'. This was Eric's daughter._

"_Do you remember me?" She asked. "I'm Layla."_

_The little girl took Layla's wrist and tapped on it._

"_Yes you gave me that…oh what was it called…Viking symbol?" _

_The girl crossed her arms and stared at Layla impatiently. _

"_Helm of Awe…" She remembered. _

_The girl nodded happily and continued to work on her castle._

"_It saved me from being bitten by a really bad vampire, thank you." _

_Yelena. She grabbed Layla's wrist once again and showed it to her. _

"_What, it's supposed to do something else?"_

_The little girl nodded._

"_This would be so much easier if you talked."_

_Yelena chided. She placed her finger on Layla's chest. _

"_I get it; I'm supposed to figure it out." _

_The little blonde rolled her eyes. She tapped once more on Layla's chest. Layla looked down to it. "Oh my heart…I'm dead?"_

_The girl giggled. _

"_So all I have to do is…?" Layla held up the symbol to her heart._

…

Layla gasped as her back arched. Air quickly returned to her lungs. She coughed a few times before realizing Eric was holding her. He smiled in genuine shock. She could tell from his eyes he'd been crying.

"Where…?" She looked around and suddenly remembered. She was in Sadie's house. Sadie was a witch, a witch that had just killed her for a few brief moments.

"I saw Yelena again."

Eric looked at her pensively. "What happened?"

"She was in a forest this time…"

"Building a castle?"

Layla nodded. "She showed me my wrist and had me put it up to my chest. I think the jolt brought me back to life."

Eric and Sadie exchanged glances.

"What?" Layla spoke in confusion.

"I don't know what it was, I'm so sorry…the potion didn't work. It wasn't supposed to kill you, it was only to slow your heartbeat, I'm so sorry." Sadie clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her tears. "Miss I am so sorry."

Eric hadn't released Layla from his grasp. He was cradling her in his arms. Layla tried to move free.

"I can't let go, not just yet." He informed her and then looked up to Sadie. "You didn't tell me this. You were reassuring me that she was fine." His fangs extended. "I knew she was gone too long."

Layla could already feel the bond slightly working again. But it didn't exactly take the bond to figure out Eric wanted to kill this woman. He wanted to kill Batista and all of his men. He wanted to kill Corvan for betraying him, even though he was already dead. That was a lot of killing.

"Eric let's go."

"She killed you." He stated coldly.

"Well, accidents happen." She slid her hand to the side of his face. He looked down to her.

"Let's go Eric."

He slowly nodded and lowered her to the floor. Though he kept a tight grasp around her, he wasn't ready to let go.

The night was a little cold. Fall was coming, and it was much more prevalent in the mountains. The air seemed to rush through Layla's lungs. Every sense was intensified. And everything seemed so beautiful and fragile, especially her own life.

"The bond is working." Eric murmured. "At least she accomplished that. But you're feeling troubled."

"I was dead." She spoke in awe. "I had no idea of it, but I was…dead." Her voice was ghostly, monotone without emotion.

Eric didn't really know how to respond. He'd been turned so long ago, but it really didn't seem the same.

…

A hotel seemed to be the best option. They needed to take shelter and Layla was definitely out of sorts. Eric was as well. His mind was racing. He had to find a way to kill Batista, and end all of this madness.

Layla had gotten in the shower. Her feeling of vulnerability and despondency was upsetting. Eric went in after her. He removed his clothes and got in with her.

"There was no one waiting for me on the other side. No one but…" Layla laughed. "…Your daughter." Tears fell down her face. She looked up to him. "What the fuck does that say?"

"It wasn't your time. There will be people waiting for you Layla when it's your time, I promise." He spoke quickly trying to comfort her. Though the thought of her dying was not something he wanted to discuss.

"I'm just empty." She surmised. "Maybe Batista was right. I don't care about or have anything but you."

"I don't feel anything but our bond Layla. That and…how I feel for you."

Layla swallowed. She looked up and reached her hand around the back of his neck. She kissed him like she'd never kissed before. It was hard and desperate, desperate for his response. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to him. She breathed heavily in reply to the jolt. Her body pressed against his, their chests firmly plastered together. She kissed him more, feeling the avarice in his reciprocation. He moved himself inside her without warning. Already a few steps ahead, pleading for her to respond. She'd abandoned everything. There was no longer any question about things. The comfort of them being together brought a smile to her face.

"Too long," He announced. "I have missed you being naked."

"I've missed you being naked too." She grinned and moaned at the same time. Eric was almost too good at sex. The stimulation from his thrusts and all the other little movements were so practiced and perfect, it could only be the thing of gods.

The cold marble of the shower was a sharp contrast to the water and Eric's body. Layla laughed as they began to slip around. Layla bounded underneath him, causing Eric to moan and slip a little. The shower was far too small for him horizontally. "It's a pleasure to be inside you." He whispered to her, which made her shiver with excitement. "But let us try a dryer climate." Without warning they lifted into the air. The sensation was unreasonably pleasurable. All Layla could do was hold on. They were soon by the bed, but his landing was a little shaky. The bed frame knocked hard on the wall. The person next door yelled in anger for them to keep it down. Eric grinned as he collapsed upon her.

"And boom goes the dynamite." Layla laughed.

"I don't understand your references, but I suppose I know what you're referring to, my sentiments exactly."

He took great joy in examining her body. The water glistened on all the right parts. Eric made a point of kissing most of them.

Her mind and body were more relaxed now, swimming in pleasure.

"It's kind of sad that sex fixes everything…I'm not very deep I suppose."

"Of course you are, but that was pretty marvelous. One has to feel better after that."

"…though I am a little shaky from our aerial acrobatics."

He laughed as he lay on her chest, revealing his glistening teeth. "We can fix that, let us exchange blood. I'd like to have our bond back."

"It's already back Eric."

"You did say it'd be good if I had your blood." His eyes peered into hers, displaying both devious and innocent intent.

"Oh hell, if you insist." She teased.

"I really do." He grinned as he flashed his fangs. He lifted her wrist up to his mouth.

"This feels like you're doing it for sustenance."

"Partially that's true lover, but I'd be happy to oblige several other locations. But really…" He started. "I'm more concerned about having my blood in you."

"That's rather insecure of you."

"Yes, I'm possessive, selfish, and greedy. I want all of you and I'm not sharing you with anyone. You know all these things."

"And yet they don't repel me."

"You possess the same qualities."

Layla sighed. "I believe you're right."

"So we're at an impasse, who shall go first?"

"Me of course," She winked.

"That's mighty selfish of you, and yet I'm not repelled… quite the opposite in fact." He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. Layla drank aptly as Eric bit into her wrist.

Exchanging at the same time was quite a strange experience. She found it a little gross but she kept thinking it was all for the sake of the greater good. Whatever the hell that was.

…

The night grew on and Layla soon fell asleep. She rested in Eric's arms as he lied awake. Layla was safe for now. She was right there with him, but tomorrow brought new and dangerous consequences. Batista had deliberately planned it all. He was making it where Eric would be framed for the murder of Batista. There was no more asking for help. He'd have to kill him for good on his own and own up to it. But he had to be tactful.

"We need to get Corvan's brother." Layla murmured. Eric didn't even realize she was awake. "Corvan's brother," She repeated. "What's his name?"

"Castiel is dead." Eric assured.

"He's alive." She corrected as she maneuvered her body to face his. "Before the bond between me and Batista was broken…he spoke of Corvan's brother. He's alive, he wasn't lying."

Eric mulled this over. "I will not rely on the help of any other vampire."

"Think about it, Batista wants to frame you for the death of Corvan. All the rogues will be furious; they'll turn to Batista…unless we rescue Castiel. Castiel will take over Apperio Terras and we can kill Batista."

"I surmise he's in Austin. There are a lot of locked doors in Batista's house. We go there during the day and look around. We can kill any supe guards or any regular guards he has. Even if he's not there, we can get a clue as to where he is." Eric smiled. "How very calculated Layla…but I won't risk you being seen. Batista thinks you're dead. It's best he continues to think that."

"He's not going to see me during the day. Plus, we can go incognito." Layla smiled. There seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. "And leaving me is out of the question. I can glamour; it will be helpful to us finding some answers."

Eric gave her a pensive look, it was a great plan, but it was their only plan. Both their livelihood's and even lives hung on the hope that this plan would work.


End file.
